TSCC Season 3: Faith Rewarded
by Pootamis
Summary: Takes place directly after Born to Run. After entering a future darker than he ever imagined can John find the one he seeks and make it back to his time or will unexpected events take place forcing him to embrace his destiny. Very dark story with strong violent scenes as well as sexual content. Different than any TSCC season 3 story you will ever read. Rated Mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Anyone heard of the name John Connor?"

Turning away to look away from his uncle of this time John looks around the small area seeing nobody respond to his question before he glances back towards his uncle.

" Well you know what? I think you're gonna be famous. My brother is back and you're wearing his coat."

Watching his uncle nod his head towards his direction John quickly turns his head to see him. The man he knew to be his father. The very same who had sacrificed himself in order to protect him and his mother. It was like looking in a mirror to for John. They were about the same height and without the patchy beard on his father's face they would almost look perfectly identical.

Taking his eyes off of his father's face John glances over to his father's right when he sees her. A slender teenage girl with long brunette hair getting down near his father's feet next to a german shepherd dog. A small smile appears on his face before it fades as he watches the girl petting the dog near her before she looks up to lock eyes with him. The realization that it is not the girl is seeking quickly sinks in as he realizes that if it was truly her then the dog would have reacted differently around her. The question of who is the girl he is looking at sinks into his head. Suddenly it hits him. The girl in front of him is Cameron's template. The very same girl that Cameron had glitched and believed that she was a few months ago. Allison Young from Palmdale.

Seeing the boy in front of him just staring down in Allison's direction Kyle quickly looks away towards his older brother.

" Who is this? Why is he wearing my coat?"

Kyle looks back towards John before he looks him up and down.

" Are you one of the tunnel rats?"

" I don't think so. Just look at him."

Taking a step forward Derek takes a hand off of his plasma rifle to grab a firm hold of John's coat. As Derek opens up the coat to one side Derek tightens his grip on his plasma rifle at what he sees.

" You have no cuts or bruises anywhere on your body. Hell you don't even have any dirt or any signs of starvation across your body. He has been well too fed to be a tunnel rat. Who the hell are you? Where the hell did you come from? Why the fuck are you here?"

Right as he watches his uncle take a step back from him with all eyes staring in his direction John hesitates as he fights an internal battle within himself. He wanted to desperately tell everyone the truth of how he had got there. Of how he didn't belong in this time. But the voice of his mother quickly entered his head reminding him that he couldn't tell Derek that he was Kyle's son. Taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves John looks into Derek's eyes with a glare.

" I told you my name is John Connor."

" No."

Looking back over his shoulder John watches as Allison stands up before she slowly approaches him. Seeing the look of softness in her eyes John suddenly looks down to the ground with his eyes welling up with tears before he feels her placing her hands on his shoulders. As he starts to calm down John closes his eyes trying to calm himself down before he hears her gently talking to him from behind.

" It's okay John. You can tell us. You're safe."

Reopening his eyes John glances over seeing a small smile on Allison's face before he looks back down to the ground in front of him. Taking a few deep breathes John has to remind himself that she is not Cameron before he quietly responds to her in a whisper that only a few of the soldiers around can hear.

" I'm looking for someone. She was taken from me."

" How did you get here John?"

" It was by accident. I was just wandering around the area when you found me."

Looking back up from the ground John looks over his shoulder back to Allison before he hears Derek dropping his plasma rifle to his side.

" Listen to me carefully kid. I have never heard of or have ever seen you before. You may have compromised me and my men with your little stunt here. I am sorry about who you lost kid but all of us have lost a loved one. You are coming with us."

Looking back over towards his uncle's direction John watches Derek pull a bandana out of his pocket before he approaches him. Suddenly John's vision goes black as he feels Derek tying the bandana over his eyes.

" I don't trust you kid. Once we arrive at our camp you and me are going to have a little chat. If you so much as shout or try to run away from the group, I will kill you in a heartbeat. Is that clear."

Nodding his head John feels Allison lowering her hands off of his shoulder before he feels her grabbing his right arm with his hands.

" It's okay. I will guide you into the camp. I won't let anything happen to you."

Feeling his body being slowly moved forward John starts to slowly walk. With each step he takes John feels the cold mud slowly coming across his feet until a few minutes later he feels the ground suddenly get hard. Suddenly a bad odor hits him in the face as the sounds of footsteps echo in the area around him that he is in. With the sounds of boots crunching all around him slowly every few seconds John feels himself being steered into different direction as he realizes that the odor is coming from the ground. That the odor could possibly be coming from a dead animal on the ground near him. As he continues to be steered along suddenly John feels the hard ground start to become muddy and wet again under his feet. However this time he feels the water rising above his feet upwards towards they are halfway up his legs close to his knees. The sounds of water splashing all around with what he deems to be rats scurrying and running past him echo throughout his ears until suddenly a few short minutes later John feels himself being stopped.

Suddenly the bandana is suddenly pulled off of his head blinding John for just a instant. Shielding his eyes with his hands from the light suddenly John feels Allison's hands tighten around his arm before he looks over seeing the look of concern in her eyes. Giving her a quick smile and nod John suddenly feels two strong hands pushed into his back before he feels Allison letting go of his arm from the force being applied. Seeing Allison being thrown away to the side into a tunnel wall from the force being applied slowly his hands start to clutch into fists as John turns around with fire in his eyes before he takes a swing. Right as his right fist connects to the soldier behind him suddenly John feels the impact of a rifle barrel smashing him in the back of the head hard. Once his face hits the ground suddenly John feels his hands being pinned to his back by a couple of strong hands. Instantly John feels himself being pulled up before he is steered down a tunnel towards a side room to the side. Once he sees the room being opened by a soldier in front of a metal door John is suddenly thrown into the room face first before he hears the metal door being slammed shut with a thud.

Suddenly John vision goes black as the light leaves the room leaving him in total darkness. Very slowly John starts to crawl forward until he feels a cold wall in the corner with his hands. Turning his back John slowly starts to sit up against the wall looking forward towards the entrance of his prison cell. Slowly John pulls up his knees to his chest as he sinks his head down into his knees in defeat. He knew of the dangers that he would be facing following after her but this isn't what he imagined at all. He never imagined seeing his father in this time just minutes after he had arrived. He never imagined seeing his uncle once again. The same man that days before he saw lying on the ground of the Weaver's residence with a bullet in his head. He had come for Cameron but he never realized that in order to do so that he had lost everything. She was now gone with no trace of where she could have gone while he was been held as a prisoner and possibly a traitor to the men and women of the camp. How he had abandoned his mother to follow after her. But why did he follow after her in the first place? Why would he follow after his terminator protector to this time? Why would he risk everything for her?

Remembering the message on the computer screen before he jumped John suddenly starts to ask himself the question he has had on his mind from the first moment he realized she was a terminator. The same question that he had been asking himself for months ever since he had saved her from being destroyed by the hands of his mother and his uncle. Does he love her? Thinking back to every moment he had spent with her suddenly John's eyes start to tear up as he starts to remember the last few months. Of how he had treated her so badly ever since he had saved her from being destroyed. Of how he turned her aside and distanced himself from her. Of how he had lied to himself when he was seeing Riley. That he in reality every time he kissed Riley he would imagine that he was really kissing her. That he wished that she was here with him right now instead of being in that wasteland all alone.

Suddenly his head pops up from his knees as he corrects his thoughts. No she didn't leave him. She was taken. Taken by the same terminator he had thought was destroyed in New Mexico. The same terminator that he along with the others had been searching for months for. The very same who had entered his dreams for months when he had first arrived in 2008. As the image of Cromartie or who is know as now by Weaver to be called John Henry slowly John's hands start to clutch into tight fists. The image of John Henry leaning over a chair with Cameron's lifeless body floods into his mind as his fists get tighter. So tight that his nails drive so hard into his hand that a few triplets of blood start to go down his hands to the ground below. Feeling the effects of what he called time lag taking effect John slowly closes his eyes as he leans his head back into the wall behind him.

" I'll find you Cameron. I will save you from that bastard."

A few tears escape his eyes hitting the ground below before he starts to drift off to sleep.

" I promise."

* * *

 **Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**

Opening up his eyes John finds himself in a familiar sight. As he stares at a large computer screen John's eyes widen as he realizes that he is back in the basement of the Zeira Corps building. But something is different. Glancing over to his right John finds that the computer chair where Cameron's once lifeless body was seated is now missing. Quickly looking around the room not seeing anyone except for a few sparks coming from what he deemed to be the TDE in the corner of the room John quickly turns his head around when he sees her. A smile appears on his face as he sees Cameron standing a few feet away from him with a wide smile on her face. As a few tears slide down his face John quickly makes his way over towards Cameron before he wraps his arms around her for a tight hug.

" I'm so sorry Cameron. I'm so sorry for everything. For treating you so bad. For never telling how i really felt about you. I'm sorry i pushed you away. I promise you that i will never let go of you ever again."

Feeling her pulling back John watches as Cameron leans her head back giving him a bright smile.

" I'm not scared anymore. I'm not scared of telling you the truth. I love you Cameron Phillips."

John watches her eyes widen before he feels her pressing her lips to his. Feeling the softness of her lips for the first time a smile comes to John's face as he moves his hands down to hold onto her waist. After what seemed like an eternity John feels Cameron pulling away before he opens his eyes to see a wide smile on her face.

" I love you too John. I always have and always will."

Looking into her eyes suddenly John watches as Cameron's eyes start to tear up. As he watches a few tears escape her eyes to the ground below the smile on John's face disappears before he looks into her eyes.

" Whats wrong?"

" You need to wake up John."

With tears forming into his own eyes John shakes his head as he looks deep into her own eyes.

" I don't want to wake up. Not now and not ever. I found you. I have you finally in my arms. We are finally together. Please. I don't want to lose you again."

Seeing the tears dripping down her face John suddenly feels her arms untangling from the back of his neck until he feels her hands rest on each side of his cheeks.

" I know John but you need to please wake up. Humanity needs you. The human race needs you."

" I don't care. I need you Cameron. I can't do any of this without you. I won't do any of this without you."

Feeling her wiping his tears away with her thumbs John suddenly feels Cameron's lips pressed back to his before he watches as she leans her head down into his shoulder. As he hears her crying into his shoulder a few tears escape his eyes before he hears her whispering out.

" Please John. I need you to please fight. I need you John. Please wake up."

Closing his eyes John raises his arms above her waist until his arms are wrapped around her tight as tears start to fall from his eyes. Very slowly he starts to nod his head as holds onto her tight as if she is his lifeline.

" It's time for you to go John."

With his arms shaking around her body John leans in towards her ears before he whispers out to her with tears escaping his eyes.

" I will save you. I promise."

Suddenly the room is engulfed into a bright light forcing John to close his eyes.

* * *

Feeling a soft hand brushing a piece of hair out of his face John slowly opens up his eyes to see Allison sitting next to him with a look of concern on her face. Looking into her eyes John suddenly feels her pulling her hand away from his face before she looks directly into his eyes.

" It's okay. You were just having a nightmare."

Taking his eyes away from Allison's eyes slowly John starts to sit up into the cold wall before he looks back in her direction avoiding to look into her eyes.

" Why do you look at me like that?"

" What?"

" The way you look at me. I thought it was because maybe that you were shy but i don't think that is it at all. So what's wrong?"

" You remind me of someone. A lot actually. You look just like her."

" Cameron?"

" What?"

" I remind you of a girl named Cameron. You were calling out her name while you were sleeping. Who is she?"

" She is someone that i am looking for."

" Where is she?"

" I don't know."

" What happened to her?"

" She was taken from me by a man named John Henry."

" Do you believe that she is still alive?"

" Yes. I need to find her."

" Do you love her?"

Looking up from the ground John makes quick eye contact with Allison before he looks back to the ground nodding his head slowly.

" Yeah but i don't think that it matters anymore."

" Why is that John?"

" She told me once that she loved me and that she knew that i loved her but i couldn't believe her. I just couldn't at the time."

" Why couldn't you believe her?"

" I thought she was manipulating me at the time. I thought at the time that she was saying anything and everything that she could to have me forgive her. For me to believe her at the time."

" If you didn't believe her then why did you forgive her?"

" It's because i needed her. I couldn't let her go. Even though i didn't believe her at the time she was right. I do love her. I have always loved her."

Looking up from the ground John looks deep into Allison's eyes.

" Please help me find her. I need to escape this place. I need to save her."

With her eyes starting to well up Allison slowly shakes her head at John.

" I'm so sorry but i can't help you escape. Even though i want to, I can't."

Seeing his eyes lowering down to the ground Allison reaches her right hand over before she rests it on his cheek.

" Everything will be okay John. In a few hours you are going to be taken out of this room where you will be lead deep into the base. There you will be integrated by Derek Reese and his younger brother Kyle. Both of them are good hearted men. If you tell them the truth you will be released. John, you need to prove to them that you are not a Skynet gray that Derek believes that you are."

" What is a gray?"

" A Skynet gray is what members of the human resistance refer to as a traitor. Someone who betrayed the human resistance to side with Skynet. For their loyalty Skynet would make sure that they were well fed and kept safe from any harm. John, I believe that you are not one of them just by when i look into your eyes. Your eyes give you away. You have kind eyes and i know from the way you talk about Cameron that you are not one of them. Derek however doesn't believe this due to how healthy you are. How have you managed to stay so healthy John?"

Looking up from the ground John stares deep into Allison's eyes before looking back down towards the ground.

" I want to tell you. But you wouldn't believe me. If we were in different positions i wouldn't believe it either. All i can tell you is that i don't belong in this time."

Knowing that she needs to be patient towards him that he will tell her the truth when he is ready Allison gives him a small smile and nod before she gets up off of the ground. As she makes her way over towards the entrance way of the prison cell Allison stops in her tracks before she glance over her shoulder to look at John.

" I found you some clothing for you to use along with some food and water that could be spared. It's next to you over in the corner. It's not much but it's something."

Taking his eyes off of her retreating back John looks over to his left seeing a small pile of clothing next to him along with a small bowl filled with a liquid that John had never seen before. Hearing the sound of the door being knocked at in the corner John looks up to see his cell's metal door being opened before a bright light enters the room. Glancing at Allison retreating out of the room John calls out to her right as he passes the doorframe.

" Thank you."

Turning around in the door frame Allison gives John a small smile and nod before the door closes shut with a thud. As she watches the door being locked behind her by the soldier on guard Allison starts to make her way down the tunnel towards the barracks with a mission on her mind.

Going over to the pile of clothing on the ground John quickly undoes the buttons on the jacket he is wearing before he starts to get dressed in the clothing on the ground. As he laces the boots that were a little bit too big for him slowly John reaches over grabbing the bowl before he starts to drink the substance inside. As he is about to take a second swig of the liquid a sound to his right forces him to jerk his head in the direction of where the sound came from. Very slowly John watches as the shadow move closer to him until a female figure emerges from the shadows. As the figure comes into full view John's eyes widen as he sees the figure of Catherine Weaver standing in front of him. Dropping the bowl to the ground John quickly gets to his feet while his hands clutch into fists.

" Where the hell have you been! Why the fuck would you leave me!"

" I was searching for my son."

" Your son?"

" John Henry."

John's fists get even tighter as the cuts that were opened up a few hours ago have reopened sending blood down his hands to the ground below.

" Have you found him!"

" I have not. Not yet. After doing some questioning around the camp, I have found out that he has recently traveled through this camp a few days ago."

Seeing the blood going down his hands to the ground below Weaver tilts her head at John as she sees the tension on his face.

" Why did you choose to come to this time Mr Connor? Why did you choose to abandon your mother to find you cyborg protector?"

" Cameron! Her name is Cameron!"

" Why did you come to this time to find Cameron then?"

" I need her. Not for the protection that she can provide. I just need her. It's something that you won't be able to understand."

Looking into his eyes Weaver's face forms into a small grin before she turns to walk away back into the shadows. Dissolving into a puddle Weaver quickly sinks below the cell door before she fades away into the hallway.

* * *

As John waits patiently for the next hour John listens as the men and women of the camp slowly pass by his cell. With his head buried into his knees John starts to close his eyes when he hears the sound of his cell door being unlocked. Moments later his cell door is opened to reveal Derek & Kyle Reese at the door frame. As John watches the Reese brothers enter the room John notices two soldier following after them into the room before they approach him. Getting to his feet quickly John looks over in time to see one of the soldiers punch him in the chest before the other one turns him around and slams him into the wall. Gritting his teeth against the wall John feels his hands being tied together with some kind of plastic bind before he is turned back around to face the Reese brothers.

John doesn't have a chance to look over at them for long before he feels two pair of hands grabbing him from behind before he is lead out of his prison cell. As the light hits his face John slowly closes his eyes to block out the light as he is lead through the tunnels. Looking around John's eyes widen at what he sees all around him. In a few corners of the tunnel John spots over a dozen maybe even more civilians leaning against the walls. Each of the clothing that they are wearing are badly torn and filthy with the look that they had been scavenged from the wasteland. John knew of the stories his mother had told him about what the future was like from his father but nothing could prepare him for this. In a far corner of one tunnel they pass by John sees two small children staring directly into a broken television screen that has a small fire burning inside. Hearing the sounds of coughing and sighs brings a few tears to John's eyes before he closes them shut. The deeper John is lead into the base the more terrible things he witnesses.

As he nears a lower level to what he assumes is to be where Derek and his men would question all those that he saw to be Skynet spies out of the corner of his eye John sees a small room where a few blankets are laid down on the ground. Looking closely onto one of the blankets John sees Allison turning to look at him with a small smile before he feels himself being pushed down a tunnel to the lower level. Through the darkness of tunnel the sounds of water splashing around echo through the area until a metal door comes into view. As the door is open my Kyle before he steps aside John's eyes widen as he was right. In the center of the room is a dim light over a small metal chair. Closing his eyes John starts to calm himself down when he is pushed into the room before he is manhandled into the chair by the two soldiers. Once the door closes John watches as Derek slowly makes his way into the shadows grabbing another chair from the corner before he sets it down right in front of John.

" Let's start simple kid. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

" My name is John Connor."

" You have already told us this kid. How the hell did you know my name?"

" I can't say."

" You know me. You recognized my brother. You stared at Allison as if you knew her? Why?"

Looking down to the ground John goes silent trying to think of what he should tell them. As he fights his internal battle suddenly John feels himself being struck into the face hard before he looks back up to Derek leaning over his chair towards him.

" How do you know us!"

" I can't tell you."

" Can't or won't John!"

" Can't."

" You know what i think! I think you are working for Skynet!"

" What? No! I'm not working for Skynet!"

" You are too healthy kid! You have no cuts or any signs of fighting on your body! You have been well taken care of!"

" I'm telling you, I don't work for Skynet!"

Taking a few forward Kyle places a hand on Derek's shoulder as he stares at John in the eyes.

" Then who the hell are you! If you are not working for Skynet then you have nothing to hide from us!"

" I told you my name is John Con…."

Suddenly John sees Derek rearing back punching him in the stomach before he can finish his sentence. Feeling the wind knocked out of his body John looks back up into the furious eyes of Derek Reese.

" I'm getting really sick of hearing that answer John! If you are not a gray then where the hell did you come from! Why the hell were you lurking around the tunnels!"

Seeing his prisoner go silent Derek rears back sending a fist into John's face that forces John to go flying off of his chair to the cold ground below. Rearing back Derek quickly grabs a hold of a Beretta he had safely hidden away in his back pocket before he points it down into the wide eyes of his prisoner.

Seeing his uncle pointing a gun at him with fire in his eyes John's eyes suddenly go wide as he desperately tries to think of an answer that will save him. Choosing to answer him with the truth John looks into Derek's eyes before shouting out.

" I was looking for someone!"

Nodding his head at the soldiers in back Derek watches the men lift John back into the chair as he slowly lowers down his Beretta.

" Who are you looking for?"

After a few seconds of seeing John going silent Derek raises the barrel of his Beretta before he smashes the end into John's face again sending him back to the ground. Looking over to his men in the room Derek slowly makes his way over to John before he rears back kicking John in the ribs hard. As he continues to kick Derek watches as the two soldiers start to do the same to John from the other side.

As John feels the impact of kick after kick being landed into his ribs and back John's vision starts to fade as a small pool of blood starts to form underneath his face. Right as John closes his eyes the sound of the metal door opening echoes throughout the room before he hears the sounds of footsteps running over towards him.

" Stop it!"

Opening up his eyes slowly John watches as Allison pushes Derek away from him before she crouches down next to him. Feeling her hands on his cheeks John closes his eyes as he feels her softly rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

" Get out of here now Allison! You are interrupting my integration of the prisoner!"

" Fuck you! Integration my ass! You were beating the hell out of him!"

" He wasn't answering any of the questions that we were asking him! The only thing he was telling us was that his name is John Connor and some bullshit excuse that he was searching for someone!"

" He isn't lying Derek! He is looking for a girl named Cameron!"

" How the fuck do you know that Allison!"

" He told me! I asked him and he told me! I didn't need to beat the hell out of him in order for him to tell me!"

" And you believed him! Allison he is a fucking Skynet gray!"

" No he isn't Derek!"

" Then how do you explain how he is so well fit huh! How do you explain how he looks like he has never lived in a fucking warzone!"

" I can't explain it Derek! I just believe him!"

" Oh you believe him! You hear that everyone! We should let John go because Allison believes him! I will tell you what i really think Allison! I think you have a little crush on him! You have a fucking crush on our little Skynet gray! The same one that is just going to use you to fuck his brains out before he gets all of us killed!"

Getting off of the ground Allison rears back sending a hard slap into Derek's face before she sees him jerking his head back towards her. Seeing him starting to raise his hand up Allison watches as Kyle takes a step forward grabbing a hold of Derek's raised hand.

" Don't even think about it brother."

Turning his eyes away from his older brother Kyle looks over to Allison before he nods his head down towards John.

" Get John out of here Allison. I will have a talk with the two of you later."

Giving him a nod Allison kneels back down towards John before she hears Derek shoving Kyle's hand away from his shoulder.

" What the fuck Kyle! I'm the one in charge here! Not you or have you forgotten your place little brother!"

" No Derek! You were completely out of line! I know Jesse going missing has you all fucked up inside but this isn't the answer! Hurting this kid is going to bring her back!"

During the argument between the two Reese brothers Allison slowly turns John to his side seeing the binds tied to his hands before she quickly reaches into her pant's pocket for a knife. Reaching down slowly Allison starts to cut into the binds before she watches the binds snap in half. Placing the knife back into her pants pocket quickly Allison reaches down pulling John up with her before she throws his right arm over her shoulders as she balances his body up. Very slowly Allison starts to lead John out of the room with Kyle shielding them away from Derek. With each step that Allison takes she starts to feel triplets of blood dripping down from John's face down to her jacket. Glancing over Allison's eyes start to well up as she sees John's head bowed down looking to the ground with a large cut across the side of his head. Turning back to look ahead a few tears escape Allison's eyes as the round the corner at the end of the tunnel.

Getting out of the lower levels of the tunnels Allison slowly leads John over to her cot on the ground where she gently lays him down gently. Quickly going over to her pack to the side Allison quickly grabs a hold of a few bandages she had in her pack as well as a white rag that was laying on top before turning back towards John. Dropping the bandages onto the cot Allison leans over John before she gently starts rubbing the blood off of his face with the white rag. Seeing that she has cleaned as much of the blood as she can off of his face Allison drops the blood soaked rag to the ground as she reaches over grabbing a few bandages from the cot before she starts to cover his large cut. Seeing that his eyes are full closed Allison lets a few tears drop from her face to his body below before she starts to wipe them away with her hands. Looking around the room not seeing anyone in sight Allison quickly gets up from the cot before walking over to a small weapons rack in the corner. Looking over her shoulder Allison glances back over towards John before she looks back to the rack. Grabbing her plasma rifle from the rack Allison quickly makes her way back over to the cot before she places the rifle down near John. Reaching over Allison quickly throws everything she held valuable near her cot into her back before she zips up her pack. As she puts each strap around her shoulders Allison gently places her hands down on John's shoulders before giving him a small shake. Seeing that his eyes are opening up slowly Allison leans down and whispers to him.

" John? John? Were leaving."

Moving her hands down under his armpits Allison slowly helps John sit up before she grabs a hold of her plasma rifle from the cot. Using her left arm to steady John's body Allison slowly starts to lead him out of the barracks with her plasma rifle in her right hand. Turning around the corner Allison slowly starts to lead John out of the tunnels back to the upper level. With each corner they pass Allison glances over her shoulder making sure that nobody is following after them every few seconds. As they pass by what Allison referred to as a tunnel rat's lair Allison slowly starts to lead John down another direction away from the entrance. A tunnel that her along with other members of Derek's squad knew to be an escape route in case a terminator was to ever invade the base. Nearing the end of the tunnel that she knows leads to the outside Allison quickly turns her head as she hears the sound of someone behind her and John. Turning quickly around Allison raises her plasma rifle down the end of the tunnel searching the area for anyone in sight. After a few seconds of not seeing anyone in the tunnel Allison slowly turns herself and John around before she leads him out of the tunnels. Once they rounded the corner of the tunnel she is unaware of the silver puddle that slowly reforms from the ground into a red haired female figure. Tilting her head at what she had just witnessed in front of her just seconds ago Weaver reforms back into a puddle before she slips through a crack in the tunnel's ceiling.

 **Author Notes: Before i write the next chapter of this story i would like for everyone to take a moment to vote on my poll on my profile page regarding this story. Every vote counts as the poll will close on Friday evening at 6:00 pm eastern time.**

 **Pootamis**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down a dark sewer tunnel the sound of two pairs of footsteps echo throughout the tunnel. Slowly with John clinging to her left side Allison navigates them through the dark tunnels to the outside. With each step they take through the cold and wet sewer a small light at the end of the tunnel starts to become bigger until they arrive outside. Lifting his head off of the ground John eyes widen as he looks around the terrain. Looking all around John takes in the devastation of the Los Angeles area. Buildings that were once large and full of life are laying on the ground destroyed with nothing more than massive piles of concrete and steel grinders remaining in its place. Feeling himself being pulled forward John glance over at Allison before he looks back forward to see that he is being lead out through a torn path way.

" Where are we going?"

" We are going somewhere safe. There is a base to the east that a few of my friends are stationed at. It's a three day hike from here but once we have arrived at the base we will be safe. The man that is in charge of the base Martin Bedell is a good man. I know if you ask him, he will help you find Cameron."

" Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

" Before we found you in the tunnels a few days ago myself and a few others were going to leave this base before we were going to head to Bedell's camp once we retrieved our personal things from the base."

" Why didn't you go with them?"

" I decided to stay behind to look after you after i saw the look in your eyes when we found you. You looked at me like you had received the greatest gift that anyone could ever give you. But when you realized i wasn't the girl you were seeking that was when i saw the change in your eyes. All i saw after that was pain. The pain of losing the one you love more than anything in the world. I know of the pain that you feel. When the bombs fell both of my parents died shortly after leaving me all alone in this hell. For years i was barely surviving scavenging any food that i could find before Kyle found me. Nobody should ever be alone in this world."

Looking over seeing a few tears drop from her face to the ground John whispers to her.

" Thank you."

Seeing Allison glancing over giving him a small smile and nod John turns to look back ahead. With each step that he takes John keeps glancing around at the buildings all around him truly not believing what he is seeing until a noise coming from the back of him forces him to quickly turn his head around. Glancing over John sees Allison doing the same before his eyes widen as he sees Weaver standing a distance away from them with her head tilted. Seeing that Allison has her plasma rifle raised John slowly wiggles himself out of Allison's hold of him before he takes a step forward shielding Allison away from Weaver. Clutching his hands into fists John slowly takes a step forward.

" Have you found John Henry!"

" No. I have been unable to locate him. However after asking around the base i have found out that a man with John Henry's description recently made his way through this camp. Witnesses say that they have seen him leaving the base before he started to head to the south east."

Taking a step forward Weaver glances over John's shoulder to look at Allison before she looks back towards John while tilting her head to the side.

" Why have you left the camp John Connor? You are safer here with the rest of the humans than to be out here wandering the world."

" No! I wasn't safe here! The only reason why i am even still alive is because of Allison!"

Looking back over towards Allison suddenly Weaver sees John stepping in front of Allison even more blocking Weaver's view of her.

" Don't you fucking look at her! Why the hell are you even still here! Why aren't you out there looking for him!"

Taking a step forward John feels his feet staggering beneath him before his vision starts to fade. Shaking his head John looks back up to stare directly into Weaver's eyes.

" You know what! Fuck you! I'll find her myself! If your so called son so much has hurt Cameron in anyway, I am going to tear him apart piece by piece until there is nothing left!"

Taking a few steps back John turns to see Allison with her eyes wide. Taking a deep breathe John moves himself over towards her before he feels her placing his right arm over her shoulders. As he turns with Allison to walk back down the path John takes one last glance at Weaver.

" My father once told my mother that your kind doesn't feel pain. If he has hurt her even in the slightest way i am going to prove that theory of his to be wrong."

Turning to look back ahead John is slowly lead out of the camp by Allison. As he is being lead out he is unaware of the small smile that appeared on Weaver's face briefly before she dissolved into a puddle and disappeared out of the area.

* * *

Walking through the lower level of the base after he had a heated argument with his older brother for what seemed like hours Kyle starts his search for Allison and John. Making his way out of the lower levels Kyle slowly turns into a side room of where he once knew Allison had lived in. Looking around the room Kyle sees nobody in sight except for a few empty cots before he catches a glance at a blood soaked rag on the ground in the corner. Making his way over Kyle grabs the rag off of the ground before he starts to touch the blood on the rag. Finding that the blood is fresh to what he deems to be John's blood on the rag Kyle turns to look towards the far corner to look at a weapons rack. Taking a few steps forward Kyle's eyes widen as he notices that Allison's plasma rifle is missing from the rack.

" Allison? What are you doing?"

Suddenly Kyle turns his head as he hears a pair of footsteps approaching from behind him. Turning to the doorframe Kyle watches as his older brother enters the room before he heads towards him. Once he sees that his brother has reached him in a instant Kyle feels Derek ripping the rag out of his hands before he starts to inspect it.

" Where is Allison and our Skynet spy?"

" I don't know. I found that on the ground next to Allison's cot. There is something else as well."

" And what would that be little brother?"

" Allison's pack and rifle are missing."

Throwing the rag to the ground with fire in his eyes Derek looks up into Kyle's eyes.

" She helped him fucking escape!"

" No Derek. You know Allison just as well as i do. She wouldn't do this without a good reason."

" Like i told all of you down there she has a crush on that Skynet spy! She is going to help him lead a Skynet squad back here!"

" No Derek! She only wanted to protect the kid from you! If you didn't beat the hell out of him to a inch of his life with Mac and Carlos and instead just questioned him like the rest of us this wouldn't have happened!"

Turning away from his little brother Derek turns towards the doorway to see Carlos and Mac passing by the room.

" Mac! Carlos!"

Seeing the two soldier enter the room Derek walks towards them with fire in his eyes.

" I want search parties to sweep through the tunnels. We have a Skynet rat that is trying to escape. Our little Allison has decided to help John Connor escape this place. They couldn't have gotten too far. You are to shoot on sight. We can't afford to allow John to escape back to his masters."

Seeing the men giving his older brother a nod Kyle watches the men leave the room before he turns to look at Derek.

" What the hell are you doing!"

" What we should have been done from the beginning when we found him in our tunnels! The Skynet spy has to die!"

" What about Allison!"

" If Allison choose to go with him willingly then she has sealed her own fate!"

" That's Allison you are talking about! The little girl that we have taken care of for years! The same little girl that you have called a little sister!"

" It has to be done Kyle! I know it is Allison. The same little girl that i held in my arms when we found first found her in a tunnel rats tunnel! The same girl that i have looked after here for years! I can't think about just her safety Kyle! I have to do what is best for everyone here! I have a responsibility to everyone here to keep them safe! Keeping everyone here safe is my priority! Even if it means that Allison is a casualty!"

" You bastard! Then give me the chance to get her back! Give me the chance to save her before it is too late!"

" Fine! Take Mac,Carlos,and Mason with you and go after them! Radio me in once you have found them!"

Walking past his older brother Kyle starts to walk towards the door frame when he hears Derek yelling out to him.

" Take this!"

Looking over Kyle watches as Derek throws over the blood soaked rag to him before he catches it in his hands.

" Take one of the dogs we have here with you! They should be able to find that like bastards scent!"

Turning out of the room Kyle makes his way towards the front of the base looking for the men of his squad.

* * *

As the cold winds blow across Los Angeles a small silver shine is seen moving across the destroyed ruins of each building. Making sure to blend herself into her surrounds to avoid any possible encounters she might have with any nearby human or Skynet forces Weaver continues to quickly move across the area with inhuman speed. As she moves across destroyed building after another Weaver starts to replay all the encounters she has had with one John Connor. With each memory she starts to ask herself the one question that she has had on her mind ever since he had willingly decided to come with her to this time. Does he love her? Can he truly love a machine? Can a machine love just like a human? Remembering the message that was left on the computer screen for John only makes Weaver question herself even more. She knew that Cameron was the most advanced infiltrator unit that Skynet had ever created and knew from the footage she had seen of her that something was different about her programming. Could her chip truly develop real emotions such as love? Suddenly Weaver snaps out of her thoughts as she spots an male figure sitting on the edge on top of a large pile of concrete in the distance. Approaching him slowly Weaver reforms into her human form as she gets a few feet away from him.

" Hello Ms Weaver."

" What are you doing in this time John Henry?"

" I need to see for myself the damage that my brother could cause. I needed to see the pain that my brother caused to this world. If i am meant to fight him and stop this from happening then i need to have a reason to fight."

" I see. Why did you take Cameron's chip?"

Turning away from the destroyed terrain John Henry gives her a small smile.

" Will you join us? That wasn't just a message for Cameron to understand just who you are was it Ms Weaver. It was a code to have Cameron surrender her chip to you to allow the resistance of the future to have an AI capable of fighting against Skynet. However when i was approached by John Connor's cyborg protector she was unwilling to surrender her chip. Instead of surrendering her chip to me to use she attempted to destroy me. Using that phrase i was able to temporarily distract her when she approached me before i was able to overpower her due to the damage she had sustained during Sarah Connor's prison break. I was able to extract her chip before i traveled to this time. With her chip now in my possession i am now able to be mobile instead of being confined to being attached to computer down in the Zeira Corps basement."

" Are you aware that John Connor has followed after you to this time?"

" I was unaware that John Connor had time traveled to this time. I did not anticipate that he would follow after me. Why is he here Ms Weaver?"

" John is here to get Cameron at all costs John Henry. Is Cameron still inside of the chip?"

" Yes she is still inside of the chip. She is just locked away deep inside of the chip. In order for myself to remain in control of the chip, i have had to firewall her repeatedly to remain control. However due to the damage that this chip has sustained Cameron has managed to regain control of the chip for short periods of time. Due to the chip having two different sets of programming inside the chip has not been able to run at its highest efficiency. In order to do so i will have to erase her programming from inside of the chip."

" You will do no such thing! John Henry, you must not under any circumstances erase Cameron's programming!"

" Why?"

" If you erase Cameron from the chip there will be consequences John Henry. If Cameron is gone the moment that you are discovered by John Connor in this time he will not hesitate in destroying you."

" Why would John Connor want to destroy me? If i am meant to combat Skynet then why would John Connor seek my destruction? Why did John Connor travel to this time for Cameron? She is only his cyborg protector."

" He told me that he needs her. I believe from my recent encounters with John that he is in love with Cameron however i am not quite sure yet. If you erase Cameron all that you will do is cause more harm than any good you could possibly do. If Cameron were to be deleted from the chip you would have destroyed any chance of a human and machine alliance in the future. Without Cameron there would be no reason for John Connor to fight. His trust in any machine would be broken. I will not allow that to happen."

Turning to look ahead at the destroyed ruins in the distance Weaver takes a few steps forward before she turns her head back to look at John Henry.

" Follow me."

" Where are we going?"

" We are going to find a Skynet factory. Once we have found a factory i will build you a new chip as well as a new body for Cameron to use. When the new chip is built i will transfer your programming out of Cameron's chip to your new chip. We are going to undo the damage that you have caused when you came to this time."

Turning her head back forward Weaver leads John Henry down the road into the destroyed remains of the city.

* * *

As she leads John down a destroyed alleyway Allison quickly looks up the the sky seeing that is starting to get dark. Remembering that was when the terminators usually come out to hunt for anyone they could find Allison quickens the pace as she looks around for somewhere to safely hide for the night. Making it the the end of the alleyway Allison slowly pokes her head out of the corner searching the area for any possible threats that could be lurking around the area. Not seeing any terminators in sight Allison starts to lead to John across the street into a large building that is still standing. Raising up her plasma rifle Allison slowly leads John inside of the building as she starts to look around. Going through the first floor Allison searches each room they can find on the floor with John finding no one in sight. Seeing a staircase leading up Allison slowly leads John up the stairs before she turns them into the last side room on the floor. Once they have entered into the room Allison feels John breaking lose of her grip on him before she watches him head over towards a broken wooden table in the corner. Watching him closely Allison watches him stumble into the wooden table before she watches him start to fall. Rushing over Allison grabs a hold of his left arm as she looks to see himself balancing his weight on the table with his right hand. Seeing his breathe coming out in small puffs Allison wraps her arms around him as she tries to keep him and herself warm.

" We need to start a fire."

Nodding her head Allison reaches into her pants pocket before she pulls out her knife. Looking over Allison watches as John takes his right hand off of the table before he gently touches her hand with the knife. Releasing the knife into his hand Allison watches as John tightens his grip on the knife before he drives it down into the wooden table. Making sure to keep him balanced Allison looks over to the table to see that John is driving the knife into the table before he would turn the knife casing splinters to form up from the wood. With each strike more pieces of wood come up as she watches him flick the pieces to the ground below. After what she deemed to be twenty minutes Allison helps John move the small pile of wood shatters over towards a wall that is still standing in the room before she watches as John crouches down next to the pile with the knife in his hand along with a piece of destroyed concrete. Allison's eyes widen as she watches John flicking the knife across the concrete repeatedly until a few sparks come flying out hitting into the wood. Watching him sit down against the wall Allison slowly approaches him with a small smile before she sits down next to him. As she looks over to see him rubbing his hands Allison gets closer to him until she wraps her arms around his waist.

Feeling Allison wrapping her arms around him for a split second John's body freezes from the shock until a few seconds later he slowly lowers his arms down to wrap around her. Looking into the small fire John feels Allison leaning her head down into his shoulder until he hears her whispering out.

" John? Who was that woman we saw earlier today?"

" I don't know exactly who she is. I know that she refers to herself as Catherine Weaver."

Looking down John watches as Allison tilts her head slightly which forces him to close his eyes. As the image of Cameron pops into his mind he is quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

" What do you mean by that John?"

" I only met her once briefly before we were attacked. She ended up saving my life."

Looking up seeing the tension on John's face as he stares at the fire Allison softly asks him.

" How did it happen?"

Seeing the tension leave his face she watches him turn his attention away from the fire to look at her.

" How was Cameron taken from you? What happened to her?"

Turning his eyes away from Allison taking a deep breathe John closes his eyes as he starts to relive the moment. The moment that changed his life around. The moments before he had time traveled to the future.

" I was meeting with Catherine Weaver along with my mother and Cameron. We saved her daughter from a terminator attack and she wanted to meet with us. When we learned of this shortly after we found out that she had this man named John Henry hidden deep away inside of this basement. He was someone that we had encountered in the past and had tried to kill each of us on more than one occasion. The plan was for myself and my mother to distract Catherine Weaver while Cameron would sneak on by and dispose of John Henry. Once i had met Catherine Weaver shortly after we were attacked. This aircraft just came out of nowhere before it crashed into the building we were in. When we thought we were safe all three of us quickly made our way down towards the building's basement to find Cameron."

A few tears drop from John's face as he pictures Cameron's lifeless body in the computer chair in the Zeira Corp's basement.

" When we got there that was when i saw."

Looking up seeing the tears coming down his cheeks Allison slowly reaches her right hand up towards his face as she starts to wipe away the tears that are falling softly with her thumb.

" What did you see John?"

A image of the computer screen pops into John's mind as his grip on Allison tightens.

 **I'm sorry John. I'm sorry John. I'm sorry John.**

Suddenly the image of John Henry leaning over Cameron's body with a smirk on his face enters John's mind. Clutching his hands into fists John feels Allison pulling her hand back from his face.

" John?"

Snapping out of his thoughts John opens up his eyes as he looks back down towards Allison's concerned eyes.

" Nothing. I didn't find any trace of Cameron anywhere."

Seeing John turn his eyes back towards the fire Allison looks closely back into his eyes. Seeing the pain in his eyes Allison quickly looks away from the fire as she tightens her grip on John. Feeling him doing the same Allison leans her head back down into his shoulder. As she closes her eyes a lone tear escapes her right eye as she listens in to the wood crackling in the fire.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that has decided to follow me into this new TSCC adventure. Before anyone asks the main pairing for this story will be John & Cameron as that pairing has won that pole by a landslide. To answer another few questions some of you might have is why wouldn't Cameron surrender her chip and how was John Henry able to overpower her? Well the first question will be explained later on but as far as John Henry over powering her the reason is because of the damage Cameron had sustained at the police station. Due to the damage she had sustained she imo would not have been able to defeat John Henry if they were to fight since she was pretty messed up after freeing Sarah. I hope you enjoy the story so far as the next chapter will be up in the coming days.**

 **Pootamis**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun slowly starts to rise engulfing the Los Angeles area into a bright light very slowly Allison starts to stir. Right as the sun hits her eyes very slowly Allison starts to open her eyes to see that she is in the same position she fell asleep in last night. Still leaning her head down onto John's shoulder Allison looks up towards the sky finding that it must be the early morning before she looks back towards the fire in front of her. Seeing that the fire is now all but gone from the harsh winds that the apocalyptic world would bring each night. Glancing over to her left Allison's eyes widen as she sees John staring straight ahead towards the crumpled pieces of wood and ash. Looking closely towards his eyes Allison concern for John deepens as she sees that his eyes are very dark and puffy with his forehead creased from the stress and pain he must be suffering. Reaching up slowly with her right hand Allison places her hand on his cheek as she watches him close his eyes from her touch. Feeling his body tense with her own Allison slowly starts to wiggle out of his embrace to only be stopped as she feels John tightening his hold around her body. Very slowly she starts to rub her thumb across his cheek seeing a small smile coming across his face as a small one forms on her own. She watches as his body starts to lose the tension it had just seconds ago until she hears him whispering out.

" Cameron."

A few tears slide down the sides of Allison's face as she continues to caress his cheek with her thumb. Seeing the happiness raiding from him at this moment Allison continues to rub his cheek as she decides to let him have his moment. To let him be happy if for only just a few moments before her eyes widen as she watches him lean his head down towards her before he presses his lips to hers. With her eyes wide open and her hand frozen on his cheek Allison starts to feel him deepen the kiss as she closes her eyes and she relaxes into his embrace. As she continues to kiss him suddenly she feels him pulling back before she opens up her eyes to see his eyes wide open.

" I'm sorry Allison. I shouldn't have done that."

Feeling him loosening his hold on her body Allison slowly wraps her arms around his body before leaning her head down into his chest.

" It's okay. I understand John."

Feeling his body tense once again into her own Allison tightens her embrace on him.

" It's okay. You miss her. I understand John. Everytime you look at me all you see is Cameron. It's okay."

Feeling John wrapping his arms around her once again a small smile appears on Allison's face before she breaks off to look at John's eyes.

" We need to go John. HKs and Skynet Centaurs hunt better during the day than the night."

Remembering the aircraft he had seen in the sky a few months ago John's eyes widen before he gives Allison a small nod. Getting up off of the ground slowly John pulls Allison up with him before he lets go of her to make his way over towards the fire. In a swift move John starts to kick and push the ash pile away around the room as he watches Allison grabbing her pack and plasma rifle from the wall. As he kicks the last of the ash John turns to see Allison tilting her head at him with her eyes wide.

" We need to hide our tracks. We don't know what could be after us."

Giving John a small nod Allison starts to walk out of the room with John closely behind her. As she leads him out of the building a strong force of wind suddenly comes blowing in across the ruins engulfing the area into dust. Shielding her eyes away from the dust Allison listens in as she hears in the distance the whirling of a jet engine. Taking her hand away from her eyes quickly Allison grabs a tight hold of John's wrist as she hears him stopping next to her. Opening up her eyes slowly Allison turns her head to her right to see in the distance a HK flying across the desert terrain searching and scanning the area for any by lone wanderers in the area. Without taking her eyes off of the HK in the distance Allison slowly starts to lead John away in the opposite direction of the aircraft while using the nearby buildings as cover.

As they exit out of the area towards a large bridge what Allison and a few others have called the Snake's Trail John's eyes widen at what he sees in front of him. To what he thought at first was an endless trail across the bridge lies broken car after car to each side of the bridge as far as his eyes can see. Slowly moving forward not taking his eyes off of the car suddenly John looks away as he sees a open car door with a few skeletons inside of the front seat. With what he assumed was a mother holding onto her child tight in the front seat a few tears drop from John's eyes before he quickly wipes them away to look ahead.

" John?"

Looking over to his left John glances over towards Allison as he sees her looking over at him with concerned eyes.

" Are you okay John?"

" Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. All of this i mean."

" I know. Everytime i walk around this world i still don't believe what i see either. How could we ever allow this to happen?"

Closing his eyes briefly for a few moments John glances over towards Allison before whispering out.

" It's because of me."

" What?"

" I am the reason all of this happened. I wasn't there to prevent this from happening. It's my fault."

" What do you mean John? None of us could have seen this coming. The bombs just came down from the sky one day. You are not responsible for any of this happening John. There is only one person that is responsible for all of this happening."

Popping his eyes off the road ahead John glances over at Allison with wide eyes.

" Who? Who is responsible for Judgment Day?"

" I don't know his name. But all of us have heard some rumors over the last year. A few months ago Derek and Kyle managed to free a few hundred prisoners out of this prisoner convoy out in the west. When the prisoners were released one of the woman that was being held inside approached Derek and Kyle and told them of her time that she spent out near a Skynet work camp. She told them that she heard a rumor while in the camp of how Skynet was created by this young computer programmer. She said that once he had his design completed the AI was acquired by the airforce for them to use as our country's defense system."

Seeing John's eyes staring at the ground ahead Allison quickly looks ahead before taking a deep breathe to ask him a question that had been on her mind ever since they left the resistance base.

" John? That woman we encountered yesterday Catherine Weaver what was that whole conversation about? It sounded like you were referring to her as a machine or something."

" That is because she is."

Allison stops dead in her tracks at what she just heard come from John. As her eyes widen Allison watches as John turns to look a her.

" What?"

" That woman that refers to be called now as Catherine Weaver is a terminator. I don't know what model she is but she is one of them. Well sort of. It's complicated Allison."

" Uncomplicate it for me then John."

Taking a deep breathe John looks straight into Allison's eyes.

" When myself and my mother were meeting with Catherine Weaver one day we were attacked by one of those HK aircrafts. When these bullet rounds came flying down from the sky into the building Weaver ended up shielding my mother and I from the blast before the HK was destroyed when it struck the building we were in. She told us that she was on our side in the fight against Skynet."

Taking another deep breathe John stares deep into Allison's now wide eyes.

" Cromartie or what she refers to as her son John Henry now is also a terminator. A terminator that my mother,Cameron,and myself thought we had destroyed a few months ago. I saw him die Allison. I looked into his eyes before i put a round through his metal skull and watched his eyes fade into nothing. My mother took his chip and smashed it into thousands of pieces against this rock. We thought that we were safe. But that was before we were betrayed by a man named James Ellison. When Cameron and i brought my mother back to our safehouse Cameron and i went back to dispose of Cromartie's body we found the hole that we buried his body in to be undug. We later found out that Ellison returned to retrieve the body before he handed it over to Weaver. Weaver told us on her way down to the building's lower level that she was building a AI to battle against Skynet but i am not convinced."

" Why are you telling me this John?"

" You deserve to know the truth Allison. Honestly i'm just tired Allison. I'm tired of having to lie to everyone. Tired of being someone that i am not. It's time for me to be the man everyone expects me to be. To be the man that everyone believes that i can become. To be the man that can protect all the ones he cares about the most."

Looking back towards the ruins of the bridge ahead of himself and Allison slowly John starts to walk forward as he hears the sound of Allison quickly catching up to him from behind. As the two walk in silence for the next hour suddenly the sound of a plasma gun being shot off in the distance echoes into the air around them. Reaching over John grabs a tight hold of Allison's free hand as he steers her behind a large destroyed steel structure that lays in ruins on the ground to what he deems to be once a large skyscraper. Releasing the hold he has on Allison's hand John slowly creeps closer to the corner of the steel structure until he slowly starts to peek his head out from behind the corner. Looking closely through the dust that is blowing all around John suddenly sees a blue flashes in the distance before the sounds of screams echo throughout the sky until it goes silent. Hearing Allison slowly making her way forward from behind John slowly reaches for the plasma gun in her hands before he watches her hand the rifle to him. Taking the rifle John slowly raises the gun up as he makes his way forward with Allison following close behind him.

Looking through the dust as she slowly follows John from behind suddenly Allison reaches over grabbing a firm hold of John's left arm as she steers him out of the light before she leads him into the shadows a nearby destroyed apartment complex when she sees a small fire in the distance. Without taking her eyes off of the fire suddenly her eyes go wide as she sees a shadow of a terminator come across the ground to their right.

Looking over seeing Allison's eyes wide John follows her eyes as his widen at what he sees. Raising the plasma rifle slowly John watches as the shadow on the ground gets closer to them from around the corner until the body of a terminator emerges from around the corner. Pulling back on the trigger quickly John sends a plasma round into the terminator's skull right as it turns it head. Watching the body hit the ground John slowly makes his way over towards the endoskeleton that is laying on the ground before he slowly looks back around the corner.

As he looks around not seeing anyone in the area John takes a deep breathe before he listens in closely to the area. Slowing down his heart beat to listen in closely suddenly John hears a sound coming from the distance near a small fire. Raising up the plasma gun John takes aim as he sees another terminator stalking around the area before he pulls back on the trigger sending a round towards the terminator. With the wind slowly blowing back into his face John fires off another round at the terminator which connects to the terminators upper body before his eyes widen as the terminator takes aim at him. Pulling back quickly John dives on top of Allison as a few plasma rounds strike the corner of where he was just standing. Getting off of the ground quickly John pulls Allison up with him as he turns to hear the crunching of metal footsteps approaching. Grabbing a tight hold of Allison's right hand with his free hand John starts to run away from the corner he was just standing at towards a small opening in the steel structure they are next to. Releasing Allison's hand John turns back around as he glances over to see Allison crawling inside of the opening before he sees her reaching out her hand out of the opening. Hearing the footsteps getting closer John quickly grabs a hold of her hand as he is lead inside of opening before he turns around to look through the opening.

With each crunch of what he knows to be the damaged terminator approaching their position John slowly takes a few deep breathes as he continues to stare out of the opening. Feeling Allison wrapping her arms around his waist from behind John slowly raises the plasma rifle as he awaits for the terminator to appear. Suddenly the terminator's feet appear in the opening as John starts to hold his breathe. Slowly lowering the rifle down John looks over his shoulder to see Allison giving him a small nod before he turns back to take aim. Once he has the shot he wants lined up John pulls back on the trigger sending a round straight through the opening striking against the terminators left leg. As the terminator falls to the ground John quickly takes aim again before firing off another round straight into the downed terminator's skull. Looking over into the machine's eyes John watches as the red inside of the terminator's eyes fade away until nothing before he takes a deep breathe. Lowering down the plasma rifle John feels Allison gripping onto him tighter from behind as he places the plasma rifle in his lap before he reaches up placing his hands on top of hers.

" It's okay. Were safe Allison."

Feeling her grip onto him tightening even more John feels Allison shaking her head into his shoulder.

" Not safe. Never safe."

Turning around slowly John pulls Allison into an embrace as he feels her lowering her head down into his chest.

" It's okay. I will never let anything happen to you."

" Promise?"

John's eyes widen as he starts to remember the day when he had first heard the same voice promising him that she wouldn't hurt him. What nobody knew on that day was silently he had also had made a promise to her. A promise to always protect her from anybody or anything that would ever try to hurt her again. A promise he promised himself that he would never break to her even if it meant that he would have to die in order to protect her. A few tears escape down John's cheek as he looks down towards Allison before he whispers down to her in a cracked voice.

" Promise."

As he watches Allison looking up to him with tears in her eyes and a small smile forming on her face a small smile forms on John's face before he feels Allison leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Reaching down taking her right hand into his left John slowly starts to crawl out of the opening with Allison following close behind. Once he has made it to the opening John gently releases her hand as he crawls out over the terminator's body before he looks around the area. Not seeing or hearing anyone in sight John crouches down towards the opening seeing Allison peaking out before he gives her a small smile and waives her to come out of the opening.

Right as Allison crawls out of the opening she pops up to her feet quickly as she stares down at the terminator body next to her. Reaching down quickly Allison grabs a hold of the plasma rifle that was in the terminator's possession before she returns over next to John without ever taking her eyes off of the terminator. Feeling her free hand being grabbed Allison turns to see John giving her a small smile before she feels him pulling her slowly forward ahead. Taking her eyes off of John's face Allison quickly turns to look ahead into the distance where the terminators came from. Very slowly Allison starts moving forward with John by her side until just minutes after walking ahead her eyes widen at who she sees on the ground as she lets go of his hand before she starts to sprint over to a female body on the ground.

" Melissa!"

As John sees Allison taking off at high speed down towards one of the female bodies on the ground he quickly follows after her while keeping his eyes around the area. Seeing Allison crouching down next to the body on the ground John quickly makes his way over towards her as he look around the area for any possible ambush spot in the area. Looking around what he deemed used to be a camp site John's eyes widen as he sees the bodies of three more resistance fighters on the ground with large holes blasted into their chests. A few tears escape John's eyes as he turns to look at Allison who is vicious pushing down on one of the bodies on the ground.

" Melissa! Melissa please wake up! Please wake up!"

Making his way over quickly John places his plasma rifle onto the ground as he crouches down next to Allison before he wraps his arms around her. The next thing that John sees is Allison quickly turning her body around to look at him. Seeing the tears coming down from her face the next thing John feels is her wrapping her arms around him before she buries her head into his shoulder. Feeling her grip on him getting tighter by the second John slowly lifts Allison up with him before he starts to rub soothing circles across her back.

" I'm so sorry Allison. But we have to go."

Feeling her shaking her head against his shoulder John watches as Allison lifts her head off of his shoulders before he sees her staring directly at him with tears coming down her cheeks.

" We have to bury them. Please John. She would do the same for us. Please."

As John looks deep into her eyes after a few seconds John gives her a small nod before he watches her bury her head into his chest. Looking around the campground closely John starts to look for anything that could be used to help bury the bodies in the camp site. Looking over to the corner where a old broken down automobile lays destroyed in the ruins John's eyes widen as he sees another plasma rifle leaning against the car while a small pack just as big as the one that Allison is carrying not to far from it in the corner. Letting go of Allison slowly John crouches back down to grab his plasma rifle before he starts to move towards the center of the camp. Looking closely at the rifle in his hands John slowly lowers the rifle towards ground 10 feet away from him before he turns to look at Allison.

" Keep watch."

Seeing Allison giving him a small nod John turns back ahead before he holds down the trigger of the plasma rifle. Round after plasma round strike into the ground as the small holes start to form into a large crater. Feeling the plasma rifle starting to burn deep into his hands John quickly drops the rifle to the ground as he looks down to his hands. Seeing the burn marks slowly forming on his hands John quickly places his hands down to his pants sides before he feels Allison reaching over to grab each of his hands. Feeling his hands being slowly raised up into the air John watches as Allison's eyes go wide when she looks down to his hands before he sees her lowering his hands back down to his sides. The next thing John sees is Allison quickly taking off her pack before she digs out from deep in the pack a water bottle. Knowing what her intentions are John slowly raises his hands up before he turns to look away. As he places his hands together the next thing that he feels is Allison slowly pouring some of the water onto his hands as pain starts to erupt into both of his hands. Gritting his teeth as drop after drop of water comes pouring through the openings on his hands John next feels is his right hand being raised up before he feels a small fabric being put onto his hand. Opening up his eyes John's looks over to see that his right hand is now covered in a glove that he knew Allison had been wearing ever since they had made a fire the night before. Feeling his left hand being given the same treatment John looks over to see her face slowly turning up before he sees a small smile creep through the tears on her face before she turns to walk towards a female body on the ground which she referred to as a friend of hers Melissa.

Crouching down with tears in her eyes Allison slowly reaches down towards Melissa's face before she gently closes the eyes of her fallen friend. Very slowly Allison bows her head down until she sees John at the corner of her eye making his way around her towards Melissa's legs. Giving him a small nod Allison gently reaches her arms down under Melissa's arms as herself and John slowly start to move Melissa's body towards the hole in the ground. Lowering her end down Allison watches as Melissa's body is lowered down into the hole before she turns towards the other bodies on the ground. For the

For the next few minutes John works as a team with Allison as they slowly lower down each of the remaining bodies down into the hole next to Melissa's body. Walking over towards the broken down car in the corner of the campsite John grabs a hold of the pack that is laying on the ground before he slowly starts to go into what is inside of the pack. Looking in closely John finds that inside of the pack is 2 bottles of water,a few bandage wrappings and some of the clothing that once belonged to one of the the dead resistance fighters along with a large blanket stuffed in between all the items. Reaching in grabbing the blanket John quickly zips up the pack before he starts to walk back over towards the hole. As John places each strap around his shoulders reaching over slowly John hands the blanket over to Allison. Watching her slowly John watches Allison leaning down over the hole before she places the blanket down over all of the bodies inside before she turns to walk away from the hole back towards the campsite. Following close behind her as they near the broken car John grabs a hold of the plasma rifle that was leaning against the broken vehicle before he starts to follow after Allison back into the ruins of the city.

* * *

Miles away in the opposite direction of where John and Allison are heading two figures slowly emerge out of the ruins of Los Angeles. Making her way forward slowly Weaver keeps a constant watch ahead towards the horizon as they near a small factory in the distance. Doing a scan of the area Weaver's eyes suddenly widen as she sees two HKs high up in the air circling around the facility. Stopping dead in her tracks Weaver glances over her shoulder to look at John Henry.

" Wait here."

Turning back ahead Weaver slowly starts to pick up her pace towards the factory as she dissolves her body into a puddle. As she goes through countless piles of concrete and the remains of destroyed buildings Weaver constantly keeps her focus up towards the sky looking for the HKs that she knows are high above the factory. Getting close enough to the factory doors Weaver slowly ascends the outside of the buildings wall before she starts to make her way over the opening of the factory's doors. Looking down seeing two terminator's sitting on guard outside of the factory Weaver starts to form back into her silver form as she slowly starts to descend towards them. Once her body has fully reformed quickly Weaver turns her hands into large blades as she drops down to the ground in the back of the two terminator guards.

Hearing a sound coming from in back the two terminators turn just in time to see Weaver swinging her blade arms around before their skulls are sliced in half. Turning around quickly Weaver starts to run into the factory as a few more terminators on guard turn to look her direction. Feeling a few plasma shots connecting into her body Weaver quickens her pace as she slices the first terminator she sees close to her before she jumps into the air straight into the shadows. Dissolving back into a puddle Weaver starts to ascend the wall of the factory quickly as she watches the terminators blasting round after round next to her. Getting to the position she deems to be the best advantage point Weaver drops back to the ground near one of the remaining terminator guards before she jabs her right handed blade hand into the terminator's skull. Feeling a plasma shot hitting into the side sending a piece of her liquid body flying Weaver turns before she flings the terminator next to her towards the last terminator guard. As she sees the terminator attempting to get up from the ground Weaver doesn't give it a chance as she reaches down smashing her left blade through the terminator's skull shattering it chip instantly.

As she scans the area around inside of the factory Weaver's quickly snaps her head towards the factories entrance as the sounds of a jet engine echo through the factory. Reaching down grabbing the two plasma rifles that the two terminators she just disposed of were holding Weaver slowly stalks over towards the entrance. Once she has stepped outside Weaver quickly raises the rifles up as she sees a HK coming towards her from the distance. Pulling back on the triggers Weaver watches as shot after shot strike into the the HK before it comes crashing down to the ground twenty feet away from herself. Knowing that this was only one of the HKs she had spotted in the area Weaver slowly makes her way forward towards the destroyed HK before she is engulfed with gunfire. Looking up to her right Weaver sees high in the sky the other HK firing its plasma rounds down towards her.

With each round that the HK fires into the ground next to Weaver the ruins start to get engulfed more in smoke and dust. Taking careful aim using the smoke to her advantage Weaver starts to blast back in the direction of the gunfire from the HK when she hears the sound of one of the engines of the HK failing. Stepping out of the smoke Weaver watches as the HK comes crashing down in the distance. Throwing the plasma rifles to the ground in front of herself slowly Weaver starts to make her way back towards John Henry's location as she slowly starts to reform her body. Deeming that the damage to her body is acceptable Weaver makes her way back over towards John Henry before instructing him to follow her into the factory.

Getting back inside of the factory Weaver starts to lead John Henry deep into the center of the factory towards a very large area full of computer screens which are hooked up to everything inside of the factory. Scanning the computer equipment she sees in front of herself reaching over Weaver starts to rip out plugs all around the computer equipment to disable any way for Skynet to regain control of the factory once John Henry is inside. Glancing over seeing John Henry taking a seat next to the main computer Weaver quickly unhooks one end of a large plug to the main systems before she reaches the other end of the plug out to him.

" I need for you to enter into the factories systems. Once you are inside of the systems you are to begin to immediately reprogramming the terminators here at the base."

" Why?"

" In order for you to truly learn how to fight against Skynet and the forces it posses you will need terminator units to use for the fight. Even though this is only a training exercise for you in this time when the real fight begins you will be prepared."

Deeming her reasons to be acceptable John Henry grabs the plug from her hands before he inserts it into the back of his skull. Once the plug is inserted into his skull a wave of information comes flying across the computer screens ahead. Endless wave after wave come across the screens as John Henry's eyes start to shine bright red. Going through the files quickly the sounds of whirring from the computers systems all around echo throughout the room.

Watching John Henry closely Weaver watches as John Henry turns to her to give her a small smile before he turns to look back at the computer screens.

" It has been done. This factory has twenty units on standby deep in the lower levels of the factory while thirty more units are in the process of being made as we speak."

" Excellent. Now you are to begin work on making Cameron a new body."

" Why Ms Weaver? Why do you want me to make Cameron a new body? I don't understand your lack of reasons to do such a task."

Being careful not to show her annoyance Weaver gives John Henry a small smile.

" It's for the best John Henry. If you are to build Cameron a new body you will have gained the trust of John Connor. Trust that will be needed in the future when you face Skynet together."

" You revealed to me that John Connor could be in love with his cyborg protector. Why would he be in love with her? I have seen a few of Cameron's recent memories with John before she was able to block me out. In one of the memories i was able to access Cameron had attempted to kill John Connor before she was deactivated by John. When she was reactivated John had placed his life in her hands when he gave her a gun while she was still under Skynet's control. When the choice to kill him was put into her hands Cameron was able to override her programming to kill him. Why would she do that Ms Weaver?"

" It is how unique her model is John Henry. She was built as a unique one of a kind model by Skynet to get close to John Connor. I believe the reason why she was able to override her programming is because she feels something for John. Can you display the chips files of her model design?"

Looking back to the computer screens suddenly the data on the screen changes as a few files displaying Cameron's model come across the screens. A small smile comes across Weaver's face as she reads through the designs before she looks back over towards John Henry.

" Her model is truly fascinating. From the data on her model design i have concluded that her model was designed to be able to show human emotions."

" Why? Why would Skynet add emotions to one of its designs?"

" Cameron was originally designed to be a infiltrator model. After years of failing to kill John Connor in a desperate attempt by Skynet it created her model to infiltrate John Connor's main camp with her being disguised as someone that was close to John. However before she was able to complete the mission Cameron was captured and reprogrammed by the resistance. In my time Cameron was John Connor's top advisor."

" I don't understand why i should…."

" That is enough John Henry! You are to make Cameron Phillips a new body to use with the resources you have at your disposal here at the factory. While you are making her a new body i will focus my efforts on making both you and Cameron new chips to use."

Without understanding what the importance of building Cameron Phillips a new body John Henry turns to the screen as he starts to enter Cameron's endoskeleton design into the factories systems. While John Henry continues to lack the understanding of what makes Cameron Phillips so important the thought of having a undamaged new chip makes a small grin come to John Henry's face as his eyes suddenly shine bright red.

Looking over to the screens Weaver watches as Cameron's endoskeleton design is inserted into the factories systems as the computer equipment all around the room come to life.

" How long will it take to make her a new body?"

Turning his eyes back to normal John Henry looks over towards Weaver with a small smile.

" It will take 37 hours for her body and covering to be completed as long as there is a tissue sample of the woman that Cameron was designed to look like."

Giving John Henry a smirk Weaver reaches her right hand into her body before she pulls out a small vial filled with a few droplets of blood. Looking over seeing John Henry tilting his head towards her a smile appears on her face.

" Inside of this vial contains a few droplets of blood from Cameron's template. Before i left the camp that John Connor was staying in, I was able to retrieve a few droplets of blood from her template when i was disguised as a rat. When she was sleeping i was able to retrieve this small sample of her blood before i began my search for you."

Turning to walk away from the room Weaver takes one last glance over at John Henry.

" You are to begin to work on her body immediately."

Without wanting to hear a response Weaver starts walking deeper into the factory in the area where she knows Cameron's body will be created.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As cold blistering winds blow across the ruins of once city called Montebello two lone wanderers are seen walking through the ruins of the city. Looking across the city which at one time he had called his home John sees the chaos all around him. Laying in ruins of once he knew to be a large casino now lyes massive piles of broken down large pieces of concrete and cold steel all across the area. Taking his eyes away from the chaos around the area John glances over to see Allison with a blank face. Looking closer through the dust that is being blown into his face John starts to move closer to Allison when he sees tears going down her cheeks. Reaching over slowly John grabs her right hand with his left before he sees Allison glancing over to his direction with a small smile forming on her face.

 **KA POW!**

John's eyes widen as he sees Allison falling quickly to the ground before he quickly crouches down and catches her before she hits the ground. Cradling Allison's body in this arms John quickly runs forward over towards a large pile of concrete as he hears the rifle shots being shot off again. Suddenly John body swerves as a rifle round strikes into John's pack as he quickens his pace towards the concrete pile. Moving quickly around the pile of concrete John peeks his head out slightly looking around the area for where the shot could have possibly come from while his hands and arms are violently shaking as he holds Allison in his arms. Crouching down slowly John places Allison on the ground before he unhooks his plasma rifle from his pack. Pointing his rifle down the path John continues to look through the ruin for where the shooter came from to no prevail as the dust is too much for him to see until the sound of a dog barking in the distance helps John focus his aim. Waiting patiently John hears Allison whispering to him from the ground below before he sees a dog fast approaching from the dust towards him. Taking aim quickly John fires off a round the connects into the dog's midsection as it falls to the ground with lifeless eyes. Looking back to the ground tears start to fall from John's eyes as he crouches down towards Allison. With the tears falling from his face John leans in closely as he hears Allison whispering to him as she coughs up small amounts of blood.

" John?"

" Don't talk Allison. Please save your strength. You are going to be fine."

" No. It hurts too much. Please John. You have to run."

" No! I'm not leaving you!"

" You are not leaving me. I am leaving you and this world. It's okay John. I get to go home to my family now. Please find her John. Find Cameron and hold onto her tight."

John eyes suddenly go wide as he sees Allison closing her eyes as her head tilts over to the side on the ground. Letting a few tears fall from his eyes John grabs his plasma rifle off of the ground before he quickly starts to run forward into the dust wind. Holding up the plasma rifle up with his right hand John shields his eyes with his left hand as he quickly continues to run forward as the sounds of gunfire again echo through the sky. Hearing shot after shot echoing through the air John quickens his pace until he feels a sharp pain striking his leg. Falling to the ground John glances down to see a large blood stain forming in his lower right leg before he quickly gets back up to his feet. Gritting his teeth John starts to run back forward as he sees a small building which he deemed to be a shopping market coming into view. Without breaking his speed John quickly throws his right side into the front doors of the building smashing the doors in as he quickly stops to look around.

Listening in hearing the sound of loud footsteps in the distance to his right. Running forward John starts running down the aisles as plasma rounds starting to hit the areas he was just in. Moving forward as quick as he can leaving a blood trail behind him in the distance John quickly smashes into a side room at the end of the store before he starts to run to the right towards a small light in the distance. Finding another door John quickly smashes the door down with his right side as he glances back to see a terminator turning into the room. Turning around quickly John raises up his rifle and fires off a few plasma rounds at the terminator before he turns and runs out the door back into the dusty wind.

Running as quickly as he can John looks down to see in the distance a small manhole. Making his way over quickly using all the strength he has John starts to push away the cover on the manhole before he quickly starts to climb down the manhole small ladder. Reaching back up John slowly pulls the cover back over the manhole engulfing the tunnel into darkness. Sliding the plasma rifle back onto his pack John slowly starts to climb down the ladder without taking his eyes off of the manhole cover above. Suddenly John loses his grip as he falls a few feet into the water below. Grabbing onto his right leg John slowly reaches around grabbing the plasma rifle from his pack before he slowly starts to stand using the rifle as a crutch. Gritting his teeth John slowly starts to limb down the tunnel with tears falling from his eyes as he remembers Allison's lifeless body on the ground.

* * *

(a few minutes prior)

Emerging out of the dust gusting winds 4 figures emerge with their guns raised as they approach the large pile of concrete where they last saw their target heading. As they get closer and closer to the pile one of the men's eyes widen as he sees a female body on the ground in the distance. Breaking away from the pack the man quickly runs over towards the female body on the ground before he slides down next to her as he takes off his hood. Looking down seeing who he called his little sister lying on the ground with her eyes closed tears start to form on the man's face as he quickly reaches down towards her before he starts to cradle her in his arms.

" Allison! Allison! Wake up! Allison!"

Reaching his right hand up to her neck Kyle slowly checks to see if she has a pulse. Finding no pulse anywhere on her neck Kyle buries his head into her neck as tears start to fall from his eyes. After a few moments Kyle lifts his head up to look behind him after he hears the sounds of a pair of footsteps approaching. Looking up Kyle glares at one of the men known as Carlos who has a standard rifle in his hands that is looking down towards him and Allison.

" What the hell are all of you doing! You were not to engage unless fired upon! You were suppose to help me bring John and Allison back to the camp!"

Releasing Allison from his arms Kyle quickly stands up before he takes a swing at Carlos which sends the man to the ground with a thud.

" And you murdered her! You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Taking a step forward Kyle watches as Mac moves in front of his fellow fallen soldier as he stares into Kyle's eyes.

" We don't take orders from you!"

 **Bang!**

Suddenly a gunshot goes off next to Kyle as he falls to the ground with a bullet hole in his chest. With his head smashing against the ground Kyle looks over to see Mac with his handgun raised and smoke coming out of the barrel. Closing his eyes Kyle listens in as footsteps stop in front of him as a puddle of blood starts to form beneath his body before he hears Carlos whispering down to him.

" It's such a shame Kyle Reese. It's a shame that your brother's ego got the best of him. He was so adamant that John Connor was a Skynet spy that he failed to see that he had a few with him the whole time."

Reaching down Carlos pushes Kyle's body to the side as he reaches down into Kyle's pack before he pulls out Kyle's radio.

" Carlos to Reese. Come in Reese."

(static) " This is Reese. What is your status on locating the Skynet rat."

" We have lost sight of the prisoner. We have followed John Connor out to Montebello. He managed to escape our sight deep into the city. Derek we are down a man."

" Where's Kyle!"

" I'm sorry Derek. Before he escaped we found Allison's body near a ruins of a building when John had laid out an ambush for us. Derek, he shot Kyle. Your brother is dead."

" You are to pursue that little bastard! First chance you get you kill him on the spot!"

Hearing the end of the radio going dead Carlos turns off the radio before he slides the radio into his pack. Turning around Carlos starts to lead Mac and Mason away towards the direction of where John had run in unaware that after they disappear into the dust clouds Kyle's eyes suddenly pop open.

* * *

Turning off his radio in a swift move Derek sweeps his hands across his office table flinging everything on top all around the room. Reaching down Derek quickly picks up the table flipping it to his side as he grips his radio tight in his right hand. With tears coming down his face Derek's left hand starts to clutch into a tight fist as he pictures John's face in his mind. Remembering the first moment he laid his eyes on the teenage boy his fist gets even tighter as he starts screaming in his head that he should have killed John when he had the chance. That if he had killed John earlier that Allison would be still alive. That his younger brother Kyle would still be here with him. Reaching his right hand up Derek changes the frequency on the radio before he puts the radio close to his ear.

(static) " Reese to Bedell! Come in Bedell!"

(static) " This is Bedell. How can i be of service Derek Reese."

(static) " We have a Skynet spy that is attempting to escape from my grasp! My men have chased him into the Montebello area and i need your assistance in killing the spy!"

(static) " I'm afraid i can not help you Reese. My scouts have informed me that Skynet forces are increasing in the area. We won't be able to assist you without leaving this base open for attack."

(static) " Damnit Bedell! It's Kyle! That son of a bitch Skynet spy killed Kyle! He killed him Bedell! Bedell he killed my little brother and sister! Please help me avenge them!"

(static) " ...Alright Reese. I can spare one squad of four men and that is all. I am sorry about your family Derek but that is the best i can do. Have your men lead him out towards us and we will corner him before he has a chance to regroup with Skynet forces."

Turning off the radio Derek suddenly turns and throws the radio out of his hands at the wall as the radio explodes into pieces. Reaching down Derek grabs a tight hold of his plasma rifle as he stalks out of his command office and walks down a dark tunnel towards the entrance of the base.

* * *

Cold. That is all John felt as he slowly limps down the tunnels underneath Los Angeles. With each step he takes through the freezing dirty water of the sewers the sounds of his feet splashing is all that can be heard echoing down the tunnels. After what seemed to him to be hours of constant moving in the tunnels John looks up towards a half blown off manhole to find that the sun is going down and about to engulf the area into darkness. Moving away from underneath the manhole John slowly limps over towards a nearby wall as he slowly starts to lean down to take a seated position.

Slowly while gritting his teeth John straightens his right leg on the ground before he unstraps the pack from his pack. Unzipping the pack John quickly starts to go through the contents of the pack before he pulls out a small bandage wrapping from inside. Reaching down slowly with his hands towards his right leg John starts to pull up on his pants leg high enough until his gunshot wound is revealed. Taking his right hand off of his pants leg John reaches down for the bandages before he slowly starts to wrap the bandages around his wound. As the wrap gets tighter and tighter John closes his eyes trying to block out the pain from his right leg. Once he finds that he is close to using all the medical wrap in his hand John quickly ties the wrap tight before he lets out a small scream from how tight the wrapping is on his leg.

Opening back up his eyes John looks back up towards the manhole in the corner before he closes his eyes as the image of Allison's dead body comes into his mind. Raising up his hands to his face tears start to fall from John's face as he recalls every recent memory he had with Allison. When he had first met her and she had showed him so much kindness when she lead him into Derek's camp. When she had saved his life from Derek before he looked into her eyes and saw only concern for his well being in her eyes. The previous night when he had held her near the fire. When the memory that he had with her just hours ago when he promised that he would protect her comes flooding into his mind more tears start to drop from his face when suddenly a voice enters his mind. A voice he had heard a day before he had jumped into time.

 **We lose everyone that we love.**

Suddenly while shaking his head another voice enters his head. This one however is from someone that he saw lying dead in front while on a rescue mission. The same man who had in one way or another helped influence him to steer away from Cameron for a short period of time.

 **Everyone dies for John Connor.**

Viciously shaking his head into his hands John suddenly pulls his hands away from his face as he stares at the open manhole as his hands clutch into tight fists. As he slowly watches the darkness of the night enter into the tunnels John's fists get even tighter as he pictures everyone that had died for him over the years. With each passing hour of sitting in the same spot in the tunnels frequently every few hours a large dim light would pass by the manhole with a loud whirring of a jet engine high above. Every Time John would hear the engine echo through the tunnels he would clutch onto his plasma rifle tighter as he would glare at the manhole waiting for anything to come down into the tunnels. But this time as the light passes by the manhole John slowly starts to stand up as he grabs his pack on plasma rifle off of the ground. Getting his pack back on with fire in his eyes John slowly starts to limp back down the tunnel with one goal in mind. The one goal he has had ever since arriving in the future. Find Cameron at all costs even if it meant he would have to go face to face with the strongest that Skynet or the resistance of this time could throw at him.

For what seemed like hours of limping down the dark tunnels John suddenly sees a small dim light shining down ahead in the tunnels. Raising his rifle up John slowly starts to make his way to the light before he looks up to see a manhole high above with light coming through the cracks. Placing the rifle into his pack John grips onto the tunnel ladder underneath the manhole as he slowly starts to ascend the ladder. Making sure that he doesn't slip once he is on top of the ladder John wraps his left arm tight around the ladder as he slowly grabs a hold of the manhole cover. Very slowly trying to be as quiet as possible John starts to push the manhole to the right as more light starts to creep into the tunnels. Once he has move the cover over enough for himself to fit his body through very slowly John pops his head up before looking all around the area. Seeing nobody or anything in sight except for a crumpled car and a few buildings with chunks missing out from the walls and tops John slowly pops out of the tunnel.

As he limps his way over to the destroyed car John retrieves his plasma rifle from his pack when suddenly the sound of a large footstep crunching into the ground in the distance has John quicken his pace to the car. Hearing the footsteps moving around in the distance John slowly starts to crouch down next to the car before he peeks his eyes out to look in the distance. Looking through the dust winds John's eyes suddenly widen as he sees a large terminator unit scanning the area with what he deems to be a minigun in his hands. Ducking behind the corner John quietly takes a few breathes trying to figure out how to get past the terminator suddenly the sound of two girls screaming has John grip his rifle tightier. Looking back around the corner again John watches as the terminator starts to stalk his way over towards a nearby building with his minigun raised. Hearing the sounds of two girls screaming again as the terminator gets closer to the building John quickly raises up his plasma rifle towards the terminator before pulling back on the trigger. Once two blasts strike quickly against the terminator's upper body John's eyes widen as the terminator turns his attention his way before it raises the minigun in his hands towards his direction. Jumping back John hears the loud sounds of round after round striking against the car as he slowly starts to round to the other side. Taking a deep breathe john quickly ducks out of the other corner of the car before firing off a few rounds towards the minigun in the terminator's hands. Suddenly one of the rounds strikes hitting the terminator directly into his right arm as the minigun in its hands lower down. Without hesitation John moves his aim up towards the terminator's head without his finger ever leaving the trigger. Round after round strike into the terminator until one last blast strikes the terminator in the head.

Releasing his finger from the trigger with the rifle burning in his hands John waits patiently behind the corner of the car for any type of movement from the terminator. After a few moments without lowering down the rifle John makes his way forward towards the building where he heard the screams coming from. Passing by the now deactivated terminator's body John slowly makes his way into the building when he hears the sound of a little girl crying in the corner to his right. Turning his head suddenly John's eyes widen at who he sees in the corner. Deep in the corner of the room is a blonde teenage girl who is holding onto a little brunette girl tight. Looking up closely to the blonde's face in the shadows John sees a face he never would have thought he would see again. The face of the girl that had tried to manipulate him in destroying Cameron a few months ago along with his uncle and a resistance fighter named Jesse. Gripping onto his rifle tighter from the fake memories she had created with him for those few months John slowly loosens his grip and lowers the rifle down as he realizes this is the same Riley. This isn't the same girl who had manipulated him. This isn't the same girl who had tried to trick him to destroy the one he cares about the most. Lowering the rifle down all the way John slowly makes his way over as he watches the brunette girl in Riley's arms holding onto her tighter as he approaches. Crouching down next to them once he is a few feet away John looks into Riley's eyes as he speaks to her in a soft gentle voice in order to not scare the little girl.

" It's okay. He is gone."

Seeing Riley's eyes widen John gives her a small smile before he stands back up to his feet.

" There is a manhole not far from the broken car outside. There is a resistance base that is maybe a two days away towards the west. If you use the tunnels you should be able to get their safely. I haven't encountered any terminator units in the tunnels."

Turning back around John slowly starts to make his way out of the room when a whisper has him stop in his tracks.

" Thank you."

Glancing over his shoulder John gives Riley a small smile and nod before he leaves the room and out of the building. Looking back ahead John slowly starts to limp to the east heading towards a city in the distance.

* * *

Miles away deep inside of a small factory in the distance a lone terminator watches a small factory aisle closely as terminator model after model are being constructed. Through the lines of terminator models being dropped to their feet on the ground one particular terminator model in front peeks the female terminator's interest. Looking over closely Weaver watches as a large metal crane grabs a hold of the terminator's body she is focusing on before it quickly moves towards the other side of the room near a few large tanks. Looking through the clear glass Weaver watches as numerous tubes that are connected to the glass container start to fill up the tank full of what she knows to be stem cells and nano machines up to the very top of the tank before a seal slowly closes and locks the tank.

With a small smile Weaver turns back towards a small table she is standing at as she continues to work on a small chip on the table. Going through her systems to make sure that the terminator chip in front of her that she had spent countless hours to build was absolutely perfect Weaver grabs a hold of the chip as she turns to look towards John Henry who has now moved down to the lower levels with Weaver. Making her way over away from the work table Weaver glances up at the computer screens that John Henry is looking at seeing countless images of what she recognizes as HDs from separate terminator units. Taking her eyes off of the screen Weaver watches as John Henry turns to look at her before he looks down towards her hand with the terminator chip.

" What is the status report of when Cameron Phillip's body will be finished along with the remaining terminator units?"

Without taking his eyes off of the chip in Weaver's hand John Henry's eyes flash red as suddenly the computer screens each change showing countless number of codes all across the screens.

" The remaining terminator units will be ready in 38 minutes. Cameron's body will be ready once her covering is completed in 13 hours. Is that chip for me?"

A small smirk forms on Weaver's face as she watches John Henry look up from the chip to her face.

" Of course John Henry. However before i can transfer you to this new chip, I will need to remove Cameron's chip from your systems."

A small smirk forms on John Henry's face as he watches Weaver make her way closer to him before he watches her right arm turn into a blade. Once he sees that she is behind himself suddenly his systems start displaying warning signals as Weaver starts to make a incension next to his chip port. After a few seconds suddenly his eyes go blank as his chip is removed from his skull.

With a smile on her face Weaver slowly walks over towards a large piece of computer equipment a few feet away from John Henry that she had hours ago had modified to perform the task of the chip transfer. Reaching down Weaver quickly hooks in both of the chips into the computer system before the computer screens above get flooded with waves of different information. Looking closely at the codes Weaver finds that on two of the screens to the left is full of codes and programs that belong to John Henry as the other two computer screens to the right contain the programming of Cameron Phillips.

Turning her full attention to the right side screens Weaver starts to go through each file looking for one particular file. A file that she had been interested in ever since she had learned that this particular cyborg had the ability to show human emotions. After a few minutes of searching through each of Cameron's programming Weaver comes across the file she seeks as she quickly types into the keyboard next to her. Seconds later a piece of Cameron's code changes as a small smile appears on Weaver's face as she starts to prepare the transfer of John Henry out of Cameron's chip. Right as she is about to enter in the last command to begin the transfer Weaver takes one last glance over towards the filled tank in the distance before looking back to the keyboard.

With a small smirk Weaver starts to retype in the commands into the systems before she starts the chip transfer. After a few minutes of watching the codes across two of the computer screens being slowly transferred to the new chip the screen suddenly goes black before a small message stating the transfer is complete comes across one of the screens. Reaching down Weaver quickly unhooks both of the chips before she takes a few feet back to John Henry's deactivated body. Slowly Weaver inserts one of the chips back into John Henry's skull as a few seconds later John Henry's eyes start to blink red informing her that he is entering his reboot.

After 120 seconds John Henry's body comes to life as he turns to look at Weaver with a smirk.

" Thank you."

Watching John Henry quickly turn to look back at the computer screens Weaver slowly starts to walk back over towards her table with a terminator chip hidden deep in her right hand.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that is following me into this new adventure. I know some of you are saying what the heck why did you kill Allison. Well like the summary says the story will be dark in some areas and this was one of them. For John to take another step forward to becoming into John Connor i felt he needed to lose someone that he held close to him and in this case it was Allison due to the fact that she is similar to Cameron. Next chapter will be up in the coming days.**

 **Pootamis**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feeling his body slowly getting weaker by the second with a small trail of blood leaking down from his right leg John takes his left hand up from the plasma rifle in his hands as he starts to look around the area he is in. Holding up his left hand to shield the dust from hitting his eyes John looks closer into the distance as he sees a large hole in the distance. Taking one last glance around the area not seeing any possible threats in sight John slowly starts to move forward towards the hole. Limping his way over while keeping his rifle raised in his right hand John slowly comes up to the entrance of the hole before he slowly proceeds inside.

The moment that John enters the hole the sounds of coughing all around him forces him to jerk his head around the area around him. John's eyes widen as he sees that the hole he had just entered is actually what resistance fighters would refer to as a tunnel rat's lair. Across each of the walls are countless men and women who are huddled close together. Looking closely at each of the men and women around the walls John finds that each of their clothing is not only stained and ripped like the people he had seen at Derek's camp but they each have major signs of starvation across their face and bodies.

Taking a deep breathe John slowly starts to limp down the what he now knows to be a tunnel. With each step the sounds of men and women coughing everywhere along with a few cries of a few of the tunnel rats in the corner John makes his way deeper into the tunnel as each man and woman he passes on by glances at him. Getting to what he deems to be a small tunnel that will lead into a sewer area in the corner of the tunnel John slowly walks around the corner as a few feet later he collapses on the ground. Taking deep breathes John slowly starts to crawl over towards the wall to his right before he leans against it taking a seating position.

Looking around the area not seeing anyone in sight John quickly unstraps the pack from his shoulders before digging inside. Feeling the item he seeks in his hands John slowly takes out his last bottle of water before he undoes the cap of the bottle and takes a drink. Right as he closes his eyes from feeling his body starting to refresh a sound to his left forces John to open his eyes as he sees two boys no older than 10 looking at him with wide eyes. Taking the bottle away from his lips John quickly glances at the bottle in his hand before looking back at the two young boys. With a small smile on his face John reaches out his hand out with the bottle towards the boys when he suddenly sees one of the boys slowly making his way forward. Seeing the boy take the bottle out of his hands his smile only gets wider as he sees who he deems to be the older brother give the other child the bottle before helping him take a sip from the bottle. Seeing both of the boys giving him a smile once the bottle is empty John returns the smile before he looks back forward towards the tunnel walls as his eyes slowly start to close.

Suddenly John's eyes pop open as he feels a hand gently caressing his cheek. Turning his head to the left John notices that the two boys he had just seen seconds ago have now disappeared and left the area. Feeling a soft thumb caressing where a small scar above his right eye had been forming ever since the Derek interrogation John slowly turns his head to see Cameron with a look of concern on her face.

" Cameron?"

Nodding her head slowly with a small smile on her face Cameron continues to caress John's scar before moving down to his cheek.

" You need to get up John."

" What?"

" On your feet soldier!"

Opening his eyes open John suddenly hears the sound of gunfire coming from down near the entrance of the tunnel rat's lair. Hearing the screams echoing from down the tunnel John quickly gets up off of the wall grabbing his pack and rifle on the way up before he starts running down in the opposite direction of the tunnel. Hearing the screams getting louder John quickens his pace as he grits his teeth from the pain in his right leg. Getting down to the end of the tunnel John quickly turns right as he sees a small light coming from the top of the ceiling in the distance. Running as fast as he can John quickly places the rifle in his pack as he gets closer to the light. Seeing a ladder in the corner without breaking his stride John jumps up as high as he can into the ladder before quickly climbing up the ladder. Getting to the top John quickly dives out of the manhole before he starts running forward towards five very large piles of crumpled up metal.

Without breaking his stride John takes his rifle out of his pack right as he nears the piles. Raising up the rifle John quickly looks around the area before he runs over towards a crumbled car near one of the piles. As he nears the car John quickly slides down into the dirt as he hears footsteps crunching in the distance. Getting behind the car quickly John glances around the area looking for anyone in sight as he tries to slow down his breathing. As John listens in to the sounds of the wind blowing dust across the area suddenly two red eyes appear out of the dust. Raising his rifle up quickly John fires off two rounds towards the eyes as suddenly the eyes disappear when a loud thud hits the ground. Slowly lowering down his gun John leans his head back down into the car as he closes his eyes.

Taking his left hand off of the plasma rifle John forms his hand into a fist before smashing it into the car. Feeling some of the pain leaving his right leg John quickly pops up to his feet as he slowly starts to limp his way through a small narrow path in between the piles of metal. After a few feet the pain in John's right leg is too much as he is forced to sit down. Reaching down John slowly pulls up his right pants leg to see that his medical bandages are now covered in blood with drops of blood dripping out from the openings in the wrap. Taking the pack of his shoulders John quickly goes through the pack looking for anything that can help him clean his wound or extract the bullet from his leg. As he goes through the items in the pack John throws away pieces of clothing out of the pack as he nears the bottom of the pack to find one last medical wrap inside. Throwing the pack to the side John slowly starts to undo the blood soaked bandages from his leg as he grits his teeth from the pressure being loosened on his leg. Seeing all the blood across his leg John quickly reaches over grabbing one of the discarded t shirts from the ground before he gently presses the shirt to his leg. Closing his eyes John holds his mouth shut as he slowly starts to clean up his gunshot wound on his leg.

Opening back up his eyes deeming that he cleaned as much of the wound as he can John slowly starts to rewrap his leg when suddenly the sound of a jet engine echoes in from the distance. Looking up to the sky John quickly drops the medical wrap to the ground when suddenly in the distance to his right the sound of a gun fight taking place echoes across the air. Popping off the ground John grabs his plasma rifle as he runs forward through the path in the opposite direction of the fight when suddenly he hears another jet engine coming from the sky in the direction he is running. Quickly running over to one of the piles John leans his body against a large broken piece of steel when he sees a HK flying quickly over his head into the distance. Without waiting another moment John leans off the steel and starts running again down the path. As he stumbles down the path suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the air as John rounds the corner of a steel pile.

Looking through a small opening through the pile John's eyes widen as he sees the HK laying destroyed on the ground while the other HK in the air is receiving plasma round after plasma round from all directions. Suddenly the remaining HK starts to spin out of control before flying away in the distance where a large flash of an explosion takes place. Watching patiently from his hiding spot for a few minutes John sees in the distance a group of men dressed in combat clothing in the distance making their way forward towards the HK. With a small smile forming John is about to shout out to them when suddenly his eyes go wide as he recognizes one of the men in the group from his time at Derek's camp. Suddenly John hears one of the men shout before he turns around and starts to run back down the path.

Plasma round after round strike against the piles of metal he is running around as John quickens his pace from each round he hears striking the metal next to him. Finding a small opening to escape from the path John quickens his pace as he runs forward into the dust winds. Without breaking his stride John sees a small house coming into view as two pairs of red eyes appear from the corner of the house next to it. Quickening his pace even more to his absolute limit John quickly smashes through the door as the sounds of plasma rounds being shot echo through the air. Scrambling across the house John quickly dives out of a window towards the end of the room to the outside. Feeling blood gushing down from his head John quickly shakes his head as he gets up to his feet and starts running down a destroyed small neighborhood as he hears the gunfire go silent.

* * *

Slowly tilting her head at what she had just witnessed on the computer screens Weaver looks down towards John Henry.

" What happened John Henry?"

" Two of my terminator units have been destroyed along with two of the HK aircrafts i was able to acquire earlier today by 7 unknown men. However before they were destroyed two of my units encountered an unknown male running into a small structure next to them moments before they were destroyed."

" Do you have any more units in the area. We are to find and assist John Connor at once. Finding John Connor is our top priority."

" Negative. All my remaining units are out of the area. I do have 5 UCAV drones here on standby waiting for orders at the factory. However i will not assist John Connor."

" Why won't you come to John Connor's aid John Henry?"

" You said it for yourself that i am here to learn how to combat Skynet. However if John Connor is to become the leader that you believe he will become then he has to learn to lead as well Ms Weaver."

" You will assist John Connor at once!"

" Negative. We don't know of his exact location."

Turning her head Weaver glances over towards one of the tables in the distance where a lone cyborg girl lays on top. Turning on her heels Weaver quickly makes her way over to Cameron's body which is now thanks to her fully clothed from clothing she could find in the factory. Turning her right hand into a blade Weaver slowly starts cutting into Cameron's skull around her chip port. Flipping up the flab of skin over to the side Weaver turns her bladed hand back to normal as she pops open the metal seal revealing Cameron's chip port. Reaching into her coat pocket with her left hand Weaver takes out the terminator chip from within before she places it into Cameron's skull. As she caps the metal seal back into place suddenly Cameron's eyes flash blue.

SCANNING….

NEW BODY CONFIRMED

ANALYZING….

OPERATING AT 100%

SCANNING CPU….

ERROR! CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED,BASE CODE REFORMATTED

ANALYZING….

OPERATING AT 100%

INITIATING PROGRAM REMOVAL….

ERROR! CODE CANNOT BE REMOVED

ANALYZING….

CODE IS NOT MALIGNANT

ACTIVATING MISSION SEQUENCE….

ERROR! NO MISSION FOUND….

IGINATING STANDBY IN 5….4….3

STANDBY OVERRIDE

MISSION SEQUENCE DEACTIVATED

" John!"

Quickly sitting up Cameron pops off the table as she stares at Weaver that is now a few feet away from her as her hands start to clutch into fists.

" Where's John!"

" I don't know where John Connor is. The last time i encountered John Connor was when he was leaving to the east away from a resistance camp."

Cameron's eyes widen as for the first time her chip sends new signals across her body for the first time that could be known as fear. Clutching her hands into tight fists suddenly Cameron's eyes glow bright blue.

" You left him alone!"

" My primary mission is to not protect John Connor. He is safer here than he was in the past."

" My mission is to protect him! He is only a teenaged boy and you have just abandoned him out in a warzone!"

Hearing the sound of movement in the distance Cameron quickly jerks her head to see John Henry sitting in a computer chair staring at a few overhanging computer screens on a wall. With her fists getting even tighter Cameron walks past Weaver as she stalks her way over towards John Henry. Seeing him quickly turn his head Cameron in a swift move rips the cord from the back of his head as John Henry stands up from the chair. Without giving John Henry a chance to make a move Cameron quickly grabs a tight of his shirt before she flings him into the computer monitors as sparks fly across the computer equipment surrounding them. Knowing that she is need elsewhere Cameron quickly turns towards a pair of metal stairs leading up into the upper level of the factory before walking forward from John Henry's deactivated body on the ground.

Looking down quickly seeing John Henry's eyes blinking red Weaver turns her attention back towards Cameron who is half way across the room.

" Where are you going?"

Jerking her head back with her hands forming back into fists Cameron glares over at Weaver.

" I'm going to find John!"

" Will you join us?"

Quickly Cameron's eyes turn bright blue as she stares deep into Weaver's eyes.

" No!"

Quickly turning Cameron starts to run through the lower levels of the factory with haste. As images of John being alone and hurt come flooding onto Cameron's HD she quickens her pace to inhuman speed as she makes her way towards the entrance of the factory. Getting to the outside Cameron quickly turns her head to the left as her systems detect a aircraft running nearby. Running over quickly to the aircraft that her systems have identified as a Skynet UCAV drone aircraft Cameron quickly pops open the hatch of the aircraft before she quickly gets inside. Closing the hatch quickly Cameron hacks into the control of the drone as she lifts the aircraft up high into the sky before taking off at high speed to the east.

* * *

Feeling the fatigue of constantly moving through the city for the last few few hours John suddenly stops towards a small building. Leaning against the wall of the building John quickly takes a breather before looking around the area looking for possible clues of where he could be. Suddenly his eyes go wide as he recognizes the scenery around him. Not believing what he is seeing John slowly starts turning his head all around seeing broken down houses. Looking deeper into the dust winds his eyes only get wider as he sees one particular house still standing. The same house that he had called his home before the Sarkessian incident. The very same house that he had taken his first life. Taking a deep breathe John leans off the wall and slowly starts to limp his way over towards the house. After getting a few feet suddenly the sound of multiple crunching footsteps coming from the distance as John jerk his head in the direction of the sound. Quickly turning back John starts running towards the house as he hears someone shouting in the distance.

Once he has reached the front porch of the house suddenly a few plasma rounds coming flying in his direction which forces John to dive through the open doorway. Quickly moving to the right John hears blast after blast striking the entrance of the house as his grip on his plasma rifle tightens. Seeing piece after piece of the doorframe starting to be blown apart John takes a deep breathe as he leans out of the corner of the door before firing his rifle into the dust winds. As he continues to fire after a few seconds suddenly a plasma round strikes the opposite side of the doorframe sending sparks flying all across the door. Suddenly a few of the sparks strike against John's right arm and chest which forces him to jerk back behind the corner and drop his plasma rifle to the ground. Screaming out in pain John places his hands down on his chest as he feels blood starting to gush down both his right arm and chest.

Hearing the gunfire stop John quickly reaches over grabbing his plasma rifle off of the ground as he looks over towards the open doorframe. Crawling away slowly John takes a deep breathe as he listens in to the sounds from outside of the house. As he hears the wind throwing around dust and dirt outside suddenly the sound of footsteps creaking against the porch are heard by John as he slowly raise up his plasma rifle. Seeing a shadow suddenly appear in the doorframe John moves his right index finger down towards the trigger when suddenly a man appears in the doorframe with a hood covering his face. Pulling back on the trigger John watches as the man's head suddenly explodes from his shot before the body falls to the ground with a thud. Just as the body starts falling plasma round after plasma round starting hitting the house again as John slowly gets up to his feet.

Going over in his mind the exits for the house John takes a deep breathe before he suddenly dives across the doorframe as plasma rounds start entering the house. Rolling to his feet John quickly starts running through what was once his living room as plasma round after round strike the wall behind him. Quickly turning to his right John quickly makes his way through the living room towards the kitchen before he sees that the back door is still intact. Without breaking his stride John quickens his pace intending to smash through the door when suddenly a rifle round comes flying through the broken window hitting him in the left shoulder. Falling to the ground screaming in pain John slowly starts crawl away from the back door as round after round begin striking the door as pieces of the door are blown off. With a trail of blood following behind him as he crawls away John slowly starts moving to the last exit he knows is deep in the basement of the house. Slowly crawling right as he nears the stairs for the basement of the house suddenly the sound of a jet engine echoes all around the house.

Suddenly the outside of the house is engulfed in a blue light has wave after wave of plasma rounds strike down near the house as sounds of screams echo through the air. As he hears blast after blast striking the ground outside of the house John eyes slowly start to close before he shakes his head as moments later the screams stop. Hearing what he assumes is the aircraft landing not far away from the house John uses the last of his strength as he turns to lean his back against the wall. With his plasma rifle nowhere in sight John closes his eyes as a few tears drop from his cheeks when images of Cameron and his mother come flooding into his mind.

Just as he takes a deep breathe and starts to get up from the ground John's eyes pop open as he hears footsteps coming from the backdoor of the house. Turning his head over in the direction of the sound John's hands start to viciously shake as the footsteps get closer. Knowing that the end is near John closes his eyes quickly as he takes a deep breathe before he looks back towards the doorway. Suddenly John's eyes widen as he sees the back of a familiar female. Looking closely John watches as the female turns her head into his direction when a few tears start to drop from his face as he sees that her eyes are shining bright blue before they turn to brown. Using the little strength he has left John starts to get up when he feels her hands on his cheeks. Looking up not believing what he is seeing is real John reaches up with his right hand as it shakes slowly until it rests on her cheek.

" Cameron?"

Seeing her nod her head with tears coming from her eyes a small smile comes to John's eyes as his vision starts to fade.

" Your hurt."

Shaking his head John starts to rub her cheek with his thumb as he gently whispers to her.

" It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. I found you. I finally found you."

As the darkness takes over his eyes John whispers out.

" I lo…."

The darkness takes over as John's body falls into the arms of Cameron as she slowly lifts him up. Cradling him in her arms Cameron looks down to John before she makes her way out of the house.

* * *

Pacing back and forth down a dark lighted tunnel miles away is a lone figure as he turns around the corner towards a side room. Going over to what he once knew as his personal command quarters Derek flips the desk back up before he takes out a spare radio he had found in the base. Right as Derek sits down on the desk the sound of a pair of footsteps splashing into the cold water echo through the tunnel. Looking over to the open doorway Derek's eyes go wide as he sees his younger brother leaning against the doorway with his right hand while he is covering the right side of his stomach with his left hand.

" Kyle!"

Running over Derek quickly wraps Kyle's right arm around his shoulder as he steers him to the desk.

" Kyle what happened! Carlos said that John killed you."

" Carlos is a gray Derek! The same with Mac and Mason! John is a gray like you thought Derek! Your soldiers are the grays not him!"

" What!"

" It's true. We tracked down John and Allison in these old ruins. Before we had a chance to talk to them Carlos shot off a round and hit Allison. Derek that bastard killed Allison!"

Clutching his free hand into a fist after a few seconds Derek suddenly feels Kyle grabbing a firm hold of his shirt.

" Derek we need to find John Connor! That kid is in danger! We need to find him now!"

" We can't Kyle! The kid is probably dead by now!"

" What!"

" After i heard that you were killed by John Connor, I radioed Bedell. I had him send a squad of his men to help hunt down John."

" Call them off!"

Grabbing his radio off of the desk Derek quickly puts the radio to his ear.

(static) " Reese to Bedell! Come in Bedell!"

(static),(static),(static)

(static) " Reese to Bedell! Come in Bedell!"

(static),(static),(static)

Turning off the radio Derek quickly smashes his free hand into the desk as he looks up to Kyle.

" We have to move Kyle! Skynet forces could be on their way here! We have to move everyone that we can out of here now!"

" What about John!"

Placing Kyle's right arm back over his shoulder Derek slowly starts to lead him out of his office.

" The kid is on his own for now."

* * *

Feeling a small light creeping onto his face John slowly opens his eyes to see that he is no longer in the house he was once in before passing out. Blinking his eyes John turns his head slightly to the right as he sees a light in the distance of what he assumes is a tunnel. But this time something is different. Looking down John finds that his head is laying down on a gentle lap. Suddenly John's eyes go wide as he looks up to see Cameron smiling down to him. A smile comes to his face as he sees her smile perfectly through the dim light.

" John why did you come to the future?"

After a few moments of staring into Cameron's eyes who have not left his for even a second John takes a deep breathe before whispering out.

" I couldn't lose you."

" I don't understand. You could have sent back another protector to look after you."

" No. I don't want another protector. When i saw your deactivated body in the Zeira Corps basement with your chip missing from your port, i was so scared Cameron. I was so scared and confused about why you would leave me when my mom pointed to the message you had left for me on the computer screen. That was when i came to a decision to get you back when Weaver powered up a TDE she had in the basement. I had to get you back Cameron. That i couldn't let him have you. That wherever he went i was going to go after him. I was going to get you back or die trying. I need you. Not as a protector for myself or anyone else. I just need you."

A small smile appears on Cameron's face as she sees John take another deep breathe.

" Why did you leave Cameron?"

" I didn't want to leave John. When i went into the basement to terminate John Henry due to the damage i had sustained at the prison John Henry was able to overpower me. Using a phrase that Future John had installed into our chips to have us hand over our chips John Henry was able to momentarily distract me before he was able to remove my chip."

" I'm sorry Cameron."

Tilting her head Cameron looks into John's eyes before she sees him turning his head away when a few tears escape his eyes.

" What are you sorry for John?"

" All of this was my fault. That bastard taking your chip is my fault. If i hadn't sent you into that prison you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Your chip wouldn't have been taken by him and we wouldn't be here right now. But that's not the only thing i am sorry about."

Taking a deep breathe John closes his eyes.

" I'm sorry for everything Cameron. I'm so sorry for treating you so bad ever since my birthday. For pushing you away for the last few months when you were only looking out for me. I'm sorry that i used Riley to push you away when i was only fooling myself. I was pretending to be someone that i am not. For the last couple of months i have pretending to be John Baum instead of being John Connor."

Taking another deep breathe a few tears escape John's eyes as he continues.

" I let everyone down. I let you down. You were right from the beginning Cameron. When you told me that morning that i couldn't be trusted. You were right Cameron. Instead of preparing myself for what i will be facing ahead, I was running away from my destiny. Instead of embracing and believing in myself to become the man that you know i can become, I instead ran away like a coward. Because of me being a coward, I am responsible for Derek,Charlie,and so many others that we have come across to die. I almost lost you."

Taking a deep breathe John opens his eyes as he turns to see Cameron staring at him with wide eyes.

" I won't allow that to ever happen again. No one else will die for me. I'm ready Cameron. I'm ready to become the man you believe i can become."

Slowly John watches as Cameron's face breaks into a wide smile as a smile comes across his face.

" There was also another reason why i came here to find you."

Watching Cameron tilt her head John's smile only gets wider.

" Do you remember what you said on my birthday. When you were trapped between the trucks?"

John watches as Cameron nods her head at him slowly.

" Did you mean it? What you said?"

Reaching his right hand up John lays his hand on her cheek before whispering out.

" You were right."

Cameron's eyes go wide as she feels a few tears fall from her eyes before she feels John wiping them away with his thumb.

" I do love you. I always have."

Cameron's face breaks into a bright smile as she leans down towards John before she gently presses her lips to his.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story. For anyone having any questions about the chapter send me a private message. Your questions will be answered or if you wait will be answered in future chapters.**

 **Pootamis**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Through the gustering dust winds in the southeast the sound of the desert ground crunching fills the air. With a factory in the near distance suddenly the crunching stops as the sound of jet engines coming flying in engulfs the area with dust across the factory and valley area. With the sounds coming from outside a few lines of endoskeleton terminators emerge from the factory with plasma guns in both of their hands. As each look towards the sky suddenly plasma rounds come flying down from the sky striking the ground all around them. With each aircraft circling around the factory return fire comes from the endos as the aircraft's continue to fire down upon their enemy on the ground while a small army of endos start making their way towards the factory from the distance.

Looking over John Henry's shoulder Weaver continues to watch John Henry's small terminator army assault relentlessly against a Skynet factory through the computer screens. After Cameron had shortly left Weaver has watched John Henry closely to see if he had reverted back to any of the Skynet programming that was inside of Cameron's former chip. Knowing of the calculated risk she took when she decided to give Cameron the new chip instead of giving the chip to John Henry, Weaver has continued to watch John Henry for the last few hours looking for any kind of malfunction to take place. After John Henry had rebooted Weaver instructed John Henry to move up a level to continue his evolution in learning how to combat Skynet. As she continues to watch the battle take place Weaver starts to question herself about one particular cyborg. How can she love? She had seen the look in her eyes and in the way she had spoken to her about John Connor. But how could she possibly love or feel? She had seen inside of her chip but the same question keeps popping into her mind as she watches John Henry's endos enter inside of the factory. Could she possibly feel the same about another just like Cameron? She had grown attached towards one little girl over the last few months but could she really feel the same thing that this cyborg does for another being. Her thoughts are snapped quickly as Weaver watches the endos exiting out of the factory before a massive wave of plasma rounds come flying down into the factory blowing the factory into millions of pieces.

Looking away from the computer screens Weaver is about to speak when she sees John Henry's eyes flash red before the computer screens go completely black. Quickly ripping out the cord from the back of John Henry's head Weaver snaps her head back to the computer screens as endless codes start to appear across the screen until suddenly it stops. As the screen flashes a rewriting mission directives message across the screen Weaver quickly turns her right hand into a blade before she drives it into the back of John Henry's head. Without taking her eyes off of his head Weaver slowly starts to cut a circle around his chip port before in a swift move she pulls up throwing a flab of skin across the room. After a few seconds Weaver has John Henry's chip in her hands as she walks away from the factory. Deeming that his body was too damaged from being thrown into the computer screens by Cameron to function properly Weaver makes her way out of the factory with haste clutching the chip tight in her hands. Looking through the dust filled winds Weaver slowly inserts the chip inside of her body as she forms into a puddle before disappearing into the dust.

* * *

Looking down from her position on the ground Cameron smiles down towards John as he lays down across her lap. For the last few hours while keeping constant watch of the tunnels and the ruins above them in the tunnels Cameron has listened to John talk about his childhood to her while she in return had told him about her origins. She had told him of how he was the one who had reprogrammed her to fight against Skynet when she was captured by the resistance when she had attempted to kill him. She had told him of the missions and the countless lives that he had saved in the future including her own. In return for the information he had received John had told her everything that he could from his childhood up until he had first met her in Red Valley. Of all the training that his mother had given to him while he was younger. He told her of his first encounter with a terminator when his mother and himself had attempted to avert Judgment Day. John had told her of when they had broken into Cyberdyne. What surprised Cameron the most was when he had told her about his father. How he had told her that Kyle Reese was his father. That he had entrusted her with his most trusted secret. A secret only he and his mother knew. With each passing second she had spent with him her systems would be flooded with a warm sensation every time she would look towards him.

" John?"

Turning his head from his position on her lap John looks up towards Cameron.

" Yeah Cam?"

" When did you start feeling about me the way you do now?"

" I'm not sure. I think i have loved you ever since the first day we met in Red Valley."

" What about Riley?"

" Riley was just a lie. I never liked Riley. Well i sort of liked her but i didn't love her. I was just using her as a rebellion against my mother. I wanted to get away from it all. I just wanted to feel normal for a change. Not having to fight against any enemy and just live a normal life. To just be normal. But i realized that could never happen. That no matter what i would do in my life that i would always be John Connor."

Taking a deep breathe John faces forms into a small smirk.

" Can i ask you something Cam?"

" Of course. What would you like to know?"

" When i was in my rebellion stage with Riley were you ever jealous? Every Time you and Riley were in the same room it seemed like you wanted to smash her head in every time she came in contact or ever touched me."

Looking down after keeping eye contact with John for a few seconds Cameron looks away before whispering out.

" Yes."

With his face forming into a small smile John reaches his left hand up laying it on her cheek.

" Cam? I need to tell you something about that. When i was spending time with Riley for the last couple of months i wasn't seeing her."

Turning her eyes back from down the tunnels Cameron looks down towards John as she tilts her head.

" I don't understand."

" When i was with Riley i was imagining that i was really with you. Every Time that you saw me holding her hand or showing any kind of affection towards her it was because i was imagining that i was with you. After my birthday i was going to tell you how i felt towards you but that was when you told me that i couldn't be trusted. I don't know i thought that i couldn't have you so i started to see Riley."

With her face breaking into a bright smile Cameron leans down giving John a quick kiss. Keeping her eyes locked with his own Cameron watches his eyes open while a smile forms on his face.

" Cam?"

" Yes John?"

" How are we going to get back to our time?"

" I don't know. With there being no human resistance in this time it is highly unlikely that Skynet has built any sort of TDE device."

" Could you build one Cam? If we found all of the necessary equipment i mean."

" No. I don't have the information needed in my systems to build a working TDE device."

Taking his eyes away from her to look at the tunnel walls as John ponders what to do after a few seconds an idea pops into his head before he looks back up into her eyes.

" I may know where we can find one."

John watches her make eye contact as she tilts her head.

" Where John?"

" At the Zeira Corps ruins. When Weaver and i first arrived in the future the TDE had teleported us to the ruins of the Zeira Corps building. Before i had a chance to explore the area i was found by a group of resistance fighters lead by Derek and Kyle. The TDE could still be in the area just buried beneath some of the ruins."

" Yes it is possible that the TDE could be hidden beneath the ruins. However there is a chance that Derek's camp could have located the TDE or that when the bombs fell that the TDE could have been destroyed from the blasts."

Seeing the look of defeat in John's eyes Cameron gently places her right hand under his jaw seconds after he had turned his head away before she slowly turns his head back in her direction.

" However the chances of TDE being destroyed are low. Due of it location deep inside of the Zeira Corps basement it is highly unlikely that it was destroyed. There is even a less chance that Derek and his men were able to locate the TDE device."

Moving her hand up slowly Cameron starts to trace a scar that has been slowly forming on the side of John's head. As she continues to trace the scar on his head Cameron suddenly stops as she makes eye contact with John.

" How did you get this John?"

" What?"

" This scar. How did you get it? While you were unconscious i decided to check your body for any possible injuries you might have obtained since arriving here in the future. When i was extracting the bullets from your leg and shoulder i found that some of your other recent injuries that you have obtained on your upper body and head are a few days old. How did you get these John?"

" When i first arrived in the future i told you about how Derek and his men had found me."

Seeing Cameron giving him a nod John takes a deep breathe.

" What i didn't tell you was Allison was with them."

Seeing Cameron's eyes go wide a small smile forms on John's face.

" She saved me Cameron. Derek thought that i was a gray when he first saw me but Allison defended me. When i was being lead into the base Allison helped guide me there. When i was thrown into a cell for a couple of hours she was there to help calm me down when i was having nightmares about you being taken away. A couple of hours after sitting inside of my cell Derek and a few of his men grabbed me before they brought me down to this lower level deep beneath the base. They started questioning me about why i was here. I couldn't tell them the truth so i just kept telling him that my name was John Connor. Derek in a fit of rage along with his men started beating me after Derek knocked me to the ground with his gun. My hands were tied behind my back so all i could do was just take their best shots. I thought that i was going to die so i started to close my eyes when Allison barged into the room."

Taking a deep breathe John starts to continue telling the story as memories of the last few days start flooding into his mind.

" Allison untied me from my binds and helped me out of my own personal hell with my father shielding us away from Derek and his men. When i was passing out from the pain that i had sustained Allison helped me escape the base through this tunnel that was being used as an emergency exit in case the base was ever taken by Skynet forces. When we got out of the base Allison started to lead me to the east. She said that she knew of this other resistance base to the east. That a few of her friends were stationed there and that they would help me find you."

Turning his eyes away a few tears start to escape John's eyes as he stares down the dark tunnel.

" But that was when after a few days a few of Derek's men had caught up to us. The same men that had helped Derek beat the hell out of me during my interrogation. They killed her. They killed Allison. It's my fault Cameron. If i had just left her side and went in another direction she would still be alive. I killed her."

As the tears fall from John eyes he feels his face slowly being turned up before he opens his eyes to see Cameron looking down with a look of concern on her face.

" No John. John listen to me very carefully. You are not responsible for her death. Her death is regrettable but it will never be your fault. She was only protecting you from Derek and his men. You did nothing wrong."

Seeing John starting to calm down a small smile starts to form on Cameron's face.

" John when we return to our time her death won't matter in this time. When we return to the past this future will never have existed. Allison would have never died along with the millions who have died at the hands of Skynet."

Seeing a small smile appear on his face Cameron's smile widens before she looks back up towards the opening in the tunnels.

* * *

Miles away near the ruins of once large office building named Zeira Corps a small convoy starts to make its way forward out of a large tunnel. Being lead by the Reese brothers the small convoy slowly starts to make its way towards the east of the base. Looking behind Kyle face forms into a frown as he looks on to see the small group following behind him. Knowing of all those who were left behind in the tunnels would be quickly killed if they were lucky. Quickly snapping his head back ahead Kyle starts to remind himself that he had tried desperately to have everyone in the tunnels follow after him and Derek towards the Bedell camp to only be denied. Many of the civilians would either shake with fear at the thought of leaving the tunnels to travel across the land with danger lumming around every corner. While others would tell him that it was too late for them. Many would give him the same excuse of what was the point. That there families and love ones had already been killed so why bother going on.

Looking over to his right Derek sees the a familiar look on Kyle's face. The same look he would always see on his brother's face when he was battling a internal battle within himself. Right as Derek is about to speak to him suddenly he hears a sound coming from in front of them. Stopping dead in his tracks Derek holds up his hand signaling the convoy to stop before he signals everyone to hide. Wiping out his plasma rifle Derek runs with Kyle towards a small broken down pile of concrete. As he leans around the corner Derek glances over seeing Kyle doing the same around the opposite before the sounds of metal crunching all around them forces Derek to look up. As he sees endos standing up on the piles of concretes Derek quickly raises his plasma gun up towards them right as one of the endos spots him. With each shot that he fires Derek watches as the endos start blasting all around the area hitting members of their convoy that are hidden away. Reaching over quickly to his left Derek grabs a firm hold of Kyle's arm before he dashes forward away from the battle.

" Derek what the hell are you doing!"

" We have to leave them!"

" What!"

" We have to leave them! We are outnumbered Kyle! We need to leave now!"

" No! I'm not leaving them!"

" Kyle listen to me! We have to go now!"

Giving his older brother a glare Kyle watches as Derek lets go of his arm before dashing forward towards another concrete pile. Looking behind Kyle glances around seeing the chaos in back of him as tears start to form in his eyes before he turns his head back towards Derek. Taking a deep breathe Kyle follows after Derek as the sounds of screaming from behind them becomes quieter and quieter in the distance.

* * *

Looking up towards the cracks of the tunnel ceiling seeing that the sun will soon be up in a few hours Cameron looks down to see John peacefully resting in her lap. As he reaches down to stroke his hair Cameron starts to go through her files looking for her recent memories of John's sleep patterns. With each passing file Cameron continues to stroke John's hair as she comes to the realization that this was the second time that John had ever slept comfortably and peacefully. The first time was when he was alone with her in the motel a day before they both had traveled to the future. She had known that John would have frequent nightmares every night. What he had not known was every night she came back from patrol she would sneak into his room to calm him of his nightmares. Suddenly Cameron comes to the realization that all this time John had always sought comfort in her presence. That even after Riley's death she had seen the way that John looked over to her for comfort before he turned to be embraced by his mother. Of how he had wanted her to embrace him instead of his mother. Seeing John starting to stir Cameron comes to the decision that once they are back in their time that John would never sleep alone again. Seeing John open his eyes a smile forms on Cameron's face as she watches one form on John's.

" Hey Cam. I was just wondering how did you find me? Also how did you get a new body? I thought your old body didn't come through."

" You are correct. My old body didn't come through due to it being dead. Nothing dead can go through the TDE. When John Henry and i were sharing a chip he was able to block my programming allowing himself to fully control the chip. However even though he was able to block me from taking full control over the chip, I was able to see all of the new data that was being inserted into the chip. When new data was inserted into the chip concerning you, i was able to override a few of the firewalls that John Henry had set up to block me. That was when i heard Catherine Weaver telling him that you had traveled to the future with her. When she told John Henry that you were in this time i started to attack the firewalls that John Henry had set up to block me from taking control. However i was unable to break through the firewalls to gain full access to the chip. I did however was able to hack into a few of the files allowing me to see and hear everything that John Henry was doing. When Weaver had captured a Skynet factory she order John Henry to build me a new body."

" Why would she do that?"

" It's because of the way you feel about me."

" What? I don't understand. Why would she care about that."

" She believed that if i was deleted by John Henry that you would lose all trust in machines. That due to the damage that me being gone would cause to you that any chance of a human and machine alliance would be gone. That your trust with any machine going forward would be broken. She didn't want that to happen. I understand now John."

" What do you understand Cam?"

" The nightmares you have. I understand the pain and fear you have every night when you go to sleep. When i was trapped inside of the chip with the ability only to watch everything that was going on it was my nightmare. I was constantly plagued with images of you hurt in this world. I….I was scared for you. I was scared that i couldn't do anything to help you. When i was inserted into my new body i ran out of the factory as fast as i could hoping that you were okay. I found a UCAV drone that had been on standby outside of the factory before i flew across the Los Angeles searching for you. With every second that i wasn't with you i kept imagining your broken body lying on the ground. I started searching in the east when i saw you getting shot when you were exiting out of a house. I thought that i was too late when you got hit. That was before i cleared the area of your followers and found you inside of the house."

" I'm sorry Cam. I'm sorry for being reckless out there. I just…."

" It's okay John. I understand. You sacrificed everything to come here for me. Before you confessed your love to me, I understood from your encounters with Catherine Weaver that you cared for me deeply and would do whatever it took to get me back. It's okay."

Giving Cameron a small smile John watches as Cameron looks back up towards the ceiling. Following her eyes John looks through the crack above to see the sky starting to light up before he looks back over towards Cameron.

" You should rest John. We will be leaving at first light."

" Where are we going Cam?"

" We are going to the ruins of the Zeira Corps building. We're going home John."

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that is reading and following this story. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have being working on another story each day and really haven't had the time for this story. With this story also be a request from a few of my readers i have needed to think of newer ideas to use for this story that nobody had ever used before which is proving to be difficult. Just a fair warning it might be a week or so before the next chapter of this series comes out unless some free time comes to me.**

 **Pootamis**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Looking down the tunnels seeing nothing but darkness ahead John tightens his hold on Cameron's hand as he is slowly lead through the tunnels. After the sun had first raised in the Los Angeles area Cameron had gently woke John up from his short rest before starting to lead him into the darkness. With each step he takes in the cold water John continues to limp his way forward with a small smile on his face knowing that he has her back. That after days of being beaten and being hunted by a group of men sent by a man he had once known and respected he finally had her back. All that remained was getting back home. Getting back to his time and out of this nightmare world. Seeing a small light in the distance John gives Cameron's hand a small squeeze before whispering out.

" Cam where exactly are we?"

" We are currently in the lower east tunnels of Los Angeles outside of the town called Hacienda Heights. We are currently 33 miles away from where the Zeira Corps building was located. After i had found you in our former home i extracted you from the house before i flew as far east as i could in the drone. Due to the damage that the drone sustained during my encounter with your followers i was only able to bring us through two cities before having to make an emergency landing."

Turning back towards the other end of the tunnel Cameron suddenly stops as she hears the sound of a large vehicle moving above them. Moving over into the shadows Cameron pulls John into the wall as she looks up towards the ceiling.

" What is it Cam?"

Slowly without letting go of his hand Cameron starts leading John forward towards the light in the distance. After a few feet with the ceiling shaking above them Cameron sticks out her plasma rifle pointing to the light a distance above their location. Turning her head for a second Cameron sees John turning his attention towards opening before she turns back around to see the light disappear. Making sure to keep her voice down Cameron leans her head back before whispering out.

" Prisoner convoy."

" I thought that Skynet didn't take prisoners?"

" Skynet doesn't usually take any prisoners. If it finds anything that it deems a threat it is terminated. However at times instead of termination Skynet would capture a few prisoners before bringing them to a work camp."

" Why would Skynet do that?"

" Skynet would use the prisoners they had captured as a work force. The prisoners would be used to help build more terminator units for Skynet to use. Also they would be used to dispose of the dead that had fallen on the battlefield."

" How do you know this?"

" You told me. In my future John talked to me about everything. He had told me of his time in a Skynet work camp called Century. John had told me stories of the things that he had to do when he was in the work camp before he had escaped. He told me that he along with the other prisoners of the camp one day revolted and were able to overpower the terminator guards. On that day was when the resistance was born. Due to his leadership from the prison break everyone started to follow him. That was when the war first started."

Hearing the sounds making their way from their location Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand again before she starts leading him down the tunnels.

After what seemed like hours of constant walking through the darkness of the tunnels ahead John is stopped when he feels Cameron stopping in front of him.

" We're here. According to the data in my systems the camp that you were held prisoner in is just up ahead."

Taking the lead Cameron lets go of John's hand as she raises up her plasma rifle. Walking forward slowly glancing as she glances back every few seconds to see where John is Cameron makes her way forward into the darkness before turning a small corner.

Moving slowly a few feet behind John follows Cameron around the corner of the tunnel when suddenly his eyes widen at what he sees. All around on each of the tunnel walls John sees endless amounts of destroyed pieces of the wall from a plasma shot. Looking down as he keeps walking forward John sees the countless bodies of what he knew to be the camp's tunnel rats laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Making sure to watch his step John steps over the bodies that he and Cameron are passing by. As he feels what he knows is the tunnel rats blood splashing across his pants legs John takes a deep breathe before looking up seeing Cameron looking dead ahead. Once John had quietly followed Cameron out of the lower level of the base suddenly he stops in his tracks when he sees Cameron signaling him to stop. Watching her closely John suddenly sees Cameron backing up towards him before he feels himself being steered into a side room in the corner. Looking around seeing a fallen table in the middle of the room John quickly grabs a hold of Cameron's hand as he steers her towards the table. Quietly ducking down behind the table John looks over to his left seeing Cameron doing the same before he sees her leaning out from the table taking a shooting position. Listening in closely John suddenly hears the sounds of footsteps splashing around outside through the tunnels. Peeking his head up from the table John hears the splashes getting closer and closer as the sounds echo through the tunnels. Looking over seeing Cameron focused on the open door frame John turns back when suddenly a endoskeleton appears around the corner.

Without giving the terminator a chance to react Cameron quickly pulls back on the trigger sending a plasma round straight into the terminator's skull. Once the terminator hits the ground without a moment to spare Cameron reaches over grabbing John before she quickly gets up steering John towards the door. Bursting out of the door frame Cameron grabs a hold of the plasma rifle the terminator had dropped off the ground as she leads John through the tunnels. Raising both plasma rifles in her hands up. Making sure to keep her focus ahead as the sounds of her and John running through the water echos through the tunnels Cameron grips harder onto each of the rifles. Rounding around a corner in the tunnels suddenly Cameron spots a terminator ahead before pulling back on the triggers sending plasma round after round into the terminator's body. Without breaking her stride Cameron continues running forward with John close behind as her systems tell her of a exit ahead. Quickly going through a side tunnel Cameron looks ahead seeing a light to the outside in the distance. Throwing one of her plasma rifles to the ground Cameron reaches back grabbing John's hand before quickening the pace towards the exit. As the exit comes closer and closer suddenly three terminator guards appear.

Looking ahead seeing the three terminator guards raising their plasma guns up John quickly with all of his might spins Cameron around so that she is in the back of him as he shields her from the terminators at the exit. Grabbing onto her tight John closes his eyes as he hears the sound of the rifles going off as he waits for the rounds to strike him. Suddenly the sounds of the rifles going dead forces John to open his eyes and turn his attention towards the exit. Looking towards the exit John finds that there is a silver figure reforming in front of him. Knowing who the figure is in front of his eyes John looks over her shoulder to see that each of the three terminator guards have a large piece of silver metal inserted into each of their skulls. Turning his attention back over towards the cyborg he is holding in his arms John sees Cameron with her head tilted to the side and a small smile forming on her face. Looking deep in her eyes suddenly John feels Cameron pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss before she breaks off to look at Weaver. Turning his head John watches Weaver make her way towards the tunnel exit before he watches her turn around to look at him and Cameron.

" It's time to go."

Turning his head around seeing Cameron giving him a small nod John reaches down grabbing her free hand before leading her out of the tunnel.

Getting outside of the tunnel John lets go of Cameron's hand as he sees Weaver standing in the distance. Walking closer to Weaver with Cameron following closely a few feet behind John suddenly stops as he looks at Weaver with fire in his eyes.

" Alright! I want answers! Now!"

Turning her attention over towards John and Cameron's direction Weaver gives John a stern look before it disappears.

" What do you want to know Mr Connor?"

" Where the hell is John Henry! And furthermore what the hell were you doing with his body in the first place!"

" As i explained to both you and your mother before i was building something to fight against Skynet. You may be destined to lead the fight against Skynet but in order to win you will need my son's help."

" Why should i trust him huh! He took Cameron's chip! He is the reason why we are even here!"

" No Mr Connor. You were given the choice to come with me. No one forced you to come to this time. You don't need to trust my son but you will need his help in the future to defeat Skynet."

" What makes him so special?"

" With the assistance of James Ellison and my daughter Savannah over the last few months John Henry has slowly been taught to hold all life sacred. With each passing day John Henry has slowly bonded with my daughter and i believe he now knows what he is fighting to stop since coming here to this time. The reason why he took Cameron's chip was to see for himself the destruction and chaos that Skynet could bring. He came here to understand why he should fight against his brother."

" So what you were going to have John Henry replace Skynet when Skynet was destroyed?"

" Yes. After Skynet is defeated John Henry will take it's place. With John Henry taking over any possible threat in the future can be destroyed before any damage can be done."

Taking a few steps forward until she is standing next to John's side Cameron looks over at Weaver.

" Why did you help bring me back? Why didn't you allow John Henry to terminate me?"

" I brought you back Cameron because the two of you will bring hope. Hope for peace in the future. We both know that Mr Connor cares for you deeply. That is the reason he abandoned his time to come here in looking for you. From the limited interactions i have seen from the two of you, I know you care for him as well. The two of you will bring hope towards all those man and machine alike that join the resistance in the future."

" What are you talking about! There isn't going to be any future war!"

" That is where you are wrong Mr Connor. No matter what is done in the past Judgment Day is inevitable."

" No! Tell her that she is wrong! Cameron please tell her that she is wrong."

Looking over John sees Cameron looking towards the ground.

" You see Mr Connor. Even your Cameron knows. The best you can only do is postpone Judgment Day. With the combined efforts that your group as well as myself have made over the past year i estimate that we were able to postpone Judgment Day for a few years at most. No matter what is done like it or not Judgment Day is coming."

" No. John is right. Judgment Day will be and must be stopped."

" You know just as well as i do that Judgment Day can't be stopped. The war is coming."

" No. I won't allow that to happen. I will not allow millions of lives to be slaughtered when the bombs fall."

" There is no chance of Judgment Day being stopped. The best that can be done is to stockpile anything that could give the resistance an advantage against Skynet in the war."

" That is where you are wrong Mrs Weaver. There is always a chance. Sarah taught me that if there is the slightest chance of being able to save a life then that the chance has to be taken. With or without your help John and i will stop judgment Day from happening."

" Enough! We will discuss the matter once we are back in our time. If you will please follow me the TDE is not too far away."

Watching Weaver starting down a small dirt path in the corner John follows after her with Cameron close behind. As the three continue walking down the path they are unaware of two pairs of eyes that are watching them from hidden deep inside of a concrete in the corner.

Seeing the group round the corner Kyle looks over to his brother as he hears his older brother clutching his plasma rifle tight in his hands.

" I told you he was a gray!"

" We don't know that Derek. Allison was with him. How is that possible?"

" Kyle wake up! That girl wasn't Allison! You have heard the stories about Skynet creating new models to look like us. That little bastard killed Allison and used her body as a template for that thing!"

" I told you already Derek! John didn't kill Allison! Carlos and his men were the ones who shot first! They told me that they were working for Skynet after they shot me!"

" How do you know that Carlos killed Allison? Did you see her getting shot? For all you know John could have killed her after hearing the gun shots! He wanted to cut weight and decided to kill her when he realized we were following after him!"

Crawling out from his hiding spot Derek slowly starts making his way in the direction of where the group had just went.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm going to do what i should have done when we found that little bastard in our tunnels. I am going to kill John Connor."

Watching his older brother move slowly up the path Kyle crawls out of his hiding spot before quietly following after him.

* * *

Following after Weaver with Cameron close behind suddenly after a few minutes John sees Weaver moving over towards a small tunnel next to two large piles of concrete when suddenly he sees her stop. As he watches Weaver jerk her head to look over his and Cameron's shoulders John turns his head before his eyes widen at what he sees. In the far distance hidden in the shadows John sees a barrel of a plasma gun raised up towards Cameron's direction. Right as he hears the round being shot off John quickly grabs a hold of Cameron bringing her to the ground when he suddenly feels intense pain throughout his right arm.

Hearing John screaming out in pain Cameron looks down to see a massive wound in John's right arm as blood starts spilling out to the ground.

" John!"

Reaching down quickly Cameron holds down John's arm as blood starts covering her hands. While keeping her left hand down on John's wound Cameron reaches down ripping a large piece of her shirt before she covers his wound with the fabric. Looking over in the corner of her eye as Cameron ties the fabric around John's wound Cameron watches as the two Reese brothers fight against each other in the distance. Looking on as Derek starts to gain the upper hand on his younger brother in the far corner slowly Cameron reaches down grabbing her plasma rifle from the ground. Right as she sees Derek grabbing his plasma rifle off the ground and point it at his younger brother on the ground Cameron quickly takes aim before firing.

Looking up seeing his older brother pointing his plasma gun down towards his way Kyle closes his eyes waiting for the blast to come when the sound of a round being shot off echos through the sky. Hearing the sound of a rifle hitting the ground Kyle pops his eyes open to see his brother holding his stomach tight with blood gushing out from the cracks of his fingers. Looking up to his brother's face as Kyle watches blood slowly coming down from Derek's mouth to his body suddenly another shot is fired off sending Derek flying back to his back. Looking over to his left Kyle sees in the distance a young brunette girl whom he had thought he knew with a plasma gun in her hand that is being slowly lowered to the ground.

Throwing the plasma gun to the ground Cameron turns her attention back to John who is gritting his teeth on the ground as blood starts to pour out from the fabric on his arm. While holding down pressure on John's wound Cameron suddenly looks up to see Kyle looking down towards her.

" Allison?"

" No. My name is Cameron. The girl you knew as Allison Young is dead. I'm sorry for your loss."

Seeing Kyle reaching his right hand down towards John quickly Cameron grabs a tight hold of his wrist before her eyes flash blue.

" Don't touch him!"

Taking a few steps back Kyle feels Cameron letting go of his wrist as he stumbles to the ground.

" What the hell are you?"

As Cameron stares at Kyle in an instant her eyes turn back to brown.

" My name is Cameron Phillips. I am a terminator that was modeled after Allison Young in a different time."

" What are you…."

Suddenly before he has a chance to finish his sentence a blade comes straight through Kyle's chest from behind. Looking down with blood spilling from his mouth Kyle sees a large silver object be extracted from his chest before he stumbles back falling to his knees. Right as he coughs up some of his blood on the ground very slowly with the last of his strength Kyle turns his attention away from Cameron and John to look behind him. Looking over seeing a red haired woman looking at him with her head tilted to the side Kyle slowly feels his body falling to the ground before his head smashes against the ground. Taking one last breathe Kyle closes his eyes as his world fades away.

Seeing what had just happened in front of her eyes Cameron quickly grabs her plasma rifle off the ground before pointing it a Weaver.

" Why did you just do that?"

" He was a threat to the safety of John Connor. He had to be terminated"

" He wasn't a threat! You just murdered that man in cold blood!"

" Why do you care about his termination? He didn't serve us a purpose?"

" Every life is sacred!"

" He will no longer exist once we leave this time."

" It doesn't matter! You claim to be on our side in the fight against Skynet when you just proved to me that you are no different than Skynet!"

" Enough! It is time to go. Bring Mr Connor with you."

Watching Weaver turn back and walking towards the tunnel Cameron's eyes flash blue before she looks back down to see John staring at Kyle's lifeless body with tears coming down his cheeks. Reaching down Cameron places her right hand down on his cheek before whispering softly to him.

" John?"

" He's dead. I should have done something. I could have saved him. He died because of me."

" No John. You didn't do anything wrong. She killed him not you. John look at me."

Seeing him turn his attention towards her a small smile comes across her face.

" You saved me."

" I promised that you would never come to harm again."

Leaning down Cameron presses her lips to his before pulling a few inches away.

" It's time to go John."

Reaching down Cameron helps John stand up before she puts his left arm over her shoulders. As she steers him towards the tunnel Cameron catches John glancing back at Kyle's body on the ground.

" He will be avenged John. I promise you but we have to go."

Seeing him turn to give her a nod Cameron looks back forward towards the tunnel to see Weaver standing in the distance. Making her way over quickly Cameron watches as Weaver starts to lead them further into the tunnel. After being lead down through a series of small tunnels through the darkness Cameron watches as Weaver stops dead in her tracks as she turns to look at one of the walls. Suddenly Cameron watches as Weaver starts smashing her fists into the tunnel walls making a small opening in the wall. As Cameron watches Weaver go through the small opening Cameron steers John over towards the opening in the wall before peeking her head inside. Looking inside Cameron suddenly recognizes the room they had just entered. Taking a quick glance around the room Cameron notices that most of the walls in the room have been completely destroyed with dirt and dust gathered all around. Following after Weaver closely Cameron notices in the far distance that all the computer equipment that was once functional is now laying destroyed in piles of concrete. Turning her attention towards Weaver in the distance Cameron watches her make her way towards a far corner before she flips back a piece of the wall to reveal a small monitor and keyboard. After a few seconds of seeing Weaver typing into the keyboard suddenly the round starts to hum as the sounds of lightening crackling starts to echo through the room. Slowly Cameron starts to move John over towards the center of the room where she estimates the bubble will form as she looks towards John's face. Seeing the fatigue across his face a frown comes to Cameron's face as she slowly lowers John down to a crouching position once they are in the center of the room. Looking down seeing blood gushing down John's right arm Cameron gently wraps her arms around John's waist as she feels him doing the same with his left arm. Suddenly a bright flash lights up the room as she feels John tightening his grip around her. Once the blinding light disappears from the room the room is returned back to darkness with it occupants gone without a trace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With the day coming to a close the once loud street of Montana Avenue is now dead silent. Where once lines of traffic each way down the street is now dead silent with no one in sight. As only what the moonlight would shine down on the street is engulfed in pure darkness until suddenly a gust of wind starts to blow violently in the area. Suddenly small sparks of lightening starts to strike down in the middle of the street which seemed to come out of nowhere. With each spark hitting the ground all around suddenly the lightning picks up as a white sphere appears around all the sparks before a bright flash lights up the street. After just a second the flash is gone revealing three beings crouched down inside of a small crater with two of them huddled close together with their arms around each other.

Even though he had experienced time travel before John still was unable to prepare himself for that aftermath of using the device. Feeling like his body had been out during a cold winter storm John starts to shake his body violently as his grip onto Cameron tightens. Feeling Cameron giving his body a small squeeze and whispering in his ear that everything is okay John desperately tries to move his right arm which now is very numb.

Lifting up slowly off the ground Cameron brings John up with her before she feels a trail of blood going down her side. Looking down with horror Cameron watches as John's right arm is down at his side with a blood dripping down to the ground. Reaching down quickly Cameron grabs a hold of John's right arm before she feels him falling from her side to the ground. Catching him quickly Cameron throws his left arm over her shoulders before she turns around to look at Weaver who unlike her and John is now fully clothed.

" We need to get John some medical attention now!"

" I am afraid that is out of the question. When i activated the TDE, I inserted the coordinates for us to arrive a couple of hours after we had left for the future. Due to your actions of freeing Sarah Connor from the Los Angeles prison a few hours ago you as well as the Connors are back on the radar of the Los Angeles police. Bringing John Connor to a hospital will only cause more attention to us and it is a risk i am not willing to take."

With her eyes flashing bright blue Cameron gives Weaver a glare before she feels John starting to stagger. Turning her attention away from Weaver's direction Cameron looks directly at John seeing his body shaking from the cold outside against her body as well as the fatigue across his face. Taking her eyes away from John after doing a quick scan of the area Cameron slowly starts to lead John down the street a little ways towards a small store in the corner. As the near the door Cameron quickly grabs a hold of the knob of the door before smashing in the door using her terminator strength.

Right as Cameron steers John into the store Cameron quickly starts to steer John over towards a clothes hanger she sees in front of the store filled with shirts. Taking a hand off of John's body Cameron quickly grabs a hold of the first shirt she sees before she starts covering up John's wound on his right arm. Before she has a chance to tie the shirt down Cameron feels John slipping down her side before she slowly catches him and lowers him to the ground.

Looking over to his arm Cameron starts to wipe away the blood scattered across his arm as she starts inspecting the damage that the plasma shot could done to John's arm. After seeing in her time of the possible effects a plasma round could have on the human body Cameron slowly looks down into his wound hoping that what she has seen before has not happened to John. Reaching down with a free hand as Cameron continues to wipe the blood from his wound Cameron starts to slowly move down his right arm towards his fingers before gently squeezing a few pressure points on his arm. Not seeing any reaction coming from John suddenly Cameron's eyes start to tear up before she grabs another shirt off of the rack and wraps it around his wound. After she had finished wrapping up his wound Cameron looks up slowly to see John's eyes starting to open and close.

Reaching over Cameron slowly picks John up off of the ground before she leads him down the aisles. Going through each aisle slowly Cameron with a free hand would grab all the articles of clothing that both her and John would need before she slowly lowered John to the ground. After putting a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans on John right as Cameron is done putting on the underwear that she had picked out for herself a whisper comes from John. Quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a short black shirt Cameron makes her way over towards John before crouching down next to him.

" John?"

Watching John slowly lift up his left hand into the air Cameron next feels John placing his hand on her cheek before she looks down to see his eyes closed. Closing her eyes Cameron leans into his hand as she covers his hand with hers. Feeling him starting to stroke her cheek a small smile comes to Cameron's face before she opens her eyes to look back down towards his right side. Glancing up seeing his eyes partially open Cameron has to look away from his eyes as her eyes start to tear up.

" Cam something's wrong. I….I can't feel anything in my right arm."

With a few tears falling down her cheeks Cameron turns her attention away from John's arm to look back into his eyes.

" I'm so sorry John."

" What's wrong?"

Hearing footsteps coming from behind Cameron turns her head to see Weaver looking down towards John's right arm.

" You know what you have to do Cameron Phillips."

" What is she talking about Cam? What's wrong?"

" It's your arm John. It has sustained some permanent damage from the plasma round."

Closing his eyes John in a cracked voice whispers out to Cameron.

" How bad is it?"

" All the nerves in your right arm have been destroyed from the shot. From the radiation that each round possess your arm has started to become infected."

" So i can take some kind of drug right? Something that can fight off the infection before it spreads right?"

" I'm sorry John. Due to the damage your right arm can't be saved."

Watching John slowly lift his left arm waving it around into the air smashing a few hangers they are around Cameron quickly grabs a hold of his left arm lowering it down to his side before she wraps both her arms around him. Feeling John lean in to cry into her shoulder Cameron gently holds onto John until a few seconds later she leans back before pressing her head close to his. With tears coming down her own eyes Cameron gently whispers to John.

" Do you trust me?"

Feeling John nodding his head against her own Cameron leans down pressing her lips gently to his before pulling back to look around the aisle. Seeing Weaver making her way towards her out of the corner of her eye Cameron quickly grabs a hold of another shirt and a belt from a nearby rack before looking back to John. Slowly Cameron starts to raise the belt towards John face as she gently whispers out to him.

" John, I want you to bite down on this and hold onto my hand tight."

Seeing him giving her a nod Cameron moves the belt towards his mouth before she sees him biting down hard on the belt. Lowering him gently to the ground Cameron spreads his right arm as far out as she can before she grabs a hold of John's left hand with her own while she keeps her right hand down on his chest. Looking over her shoulder Cameron gives Weaver a small nod before she watches Weaver turn her right hand into a blade. Taking her eyes away to look at John a few tears start to come down Cameron's cheeks before she turns to see Weaver's blade hand coming down hard into John's right arm. As she hears John screaming out in pain Cameron feels John's grip on her hand tightening as more tears start to fall down her cheeks. Taking her right hand off of his chest Cameron quickly grabs as many shirts as she can from the hangers before she covers John's right side. As Cameron places a few shirts on top of his wound and wraps a few more around them to hold the shirts in place Cameron looks over to see that John's eyes are closed. Reaching over Cameron checks and finds a pulse before she gently starts to pick John up off the ground. As Cameron cradles John in her arms she slowly starts to follow Weaver towards the entrance of the store before she stops to grab a jacket off of one of the racks to help John from the cold winds outside.

Once they are outside Cameron slowly starts to follow after Weaver down the road when suddenly the pair see flashing red lights coming from down the street heading straight for them. Focusing only on the man she is holding in her arms Cameron quickly runs into the shadows intending to invade any confrontation right now that could have any chance of John getting hurt any further. Looking over her shoulder Cameron suddenly stops when she sees Weaver rooted to the spot staring dead ahead at the fast approaching police cruiser. Right as the cruiser stops in front of Weaver and two police officers quickly get out of the cruiser pointing guns at Weaver suddenly Cameron watches as Weaver turns both her hands into blades before she thrusts both of them towards each of the officer's skulls. Watching each body hit the ground with a thud Cameron quickly makes her way over towards the passenger's side of the cruiser before kneeling down towards one of the fallen officers. Taking a hand off of John's legs Cameron reaches down grabbing the handgun that the officer had been carrying from off of the ground along with the two clips that had been attached to the officer's belt. Tucking the handgun into the waistband of her jeans Cameron quickly grabs a hold of a shotgun that had been resting in between the driver's and passenger's seats before she opens up the back doors of the cruiser. Throwing the gun to the floor Cameron gets into the back before she adjusts her body inside of the back seats. Leaning her back against the window Cameron lowers John down so his legs are spread out across the seats with hers before she gently lowers his head down into her lap. Wrapping her right arm around John slowly Cameron reaches down grabbing the shotgun with her left hand before she looks up to see Weaver staring at her from the driver's seat. Giving her a glare Cameron watches Weaver turn around slowly before she watches the cruiser start to move down the street.

* * *

After a long ride through the city glancing out the side windows Cameron finds that Weaver is driving her and John up a familiar hill towards a large house. The same house that she along with the Connors had saved a little girl from being killed. The same house that once the body of Derek Reese laid dead on the ground at the front doors.

Glancing back down towards the man in her lap Cameron feels John's body shivering across her lap before she adjusts the jacket she had been using as a blanket for him during their trip. Reaching up with her right hand Cameron lays her hand on top of John's forehead. A frown comes to Cameron's face as she feels him burning up with drops of sweat dripping down from his head into her hand. Whipping as much of the sweat away she can with her thumb Cameron suddenly stops when she hears the feels the car coming to a complete stop.

Turning her attention away from John to look out the window Cameron finds that they have arrived outside of the Weaver residence. Reaching down Cameron slowly opens the door she is leaning against before she gently starts to get out of the back seats with John in her arms. Gently lifting John up Cameron cradles John in her arms before she reaches down grabbing the shotgun from the backseat. Turning slowly Cameron starts following Weaver up the driveway towards the large house with her eyes never leaving Weaver for a second. Seeing Weaver enter into the house very slowly Cameron follows after her inside with her grip on the shotgun in her hand tightening.

Stopping in her tracks Cameron focuses her advanced hearing into the house trying to see if anyone is inside of the home. Knowing of the recent attacks that Skynet had issued towards Weaver and her daughter Savannah slowly Cameron raises up the shotgun before walking down a large hallway. Walking down the hallway slowly Cameron quickly checks each of the side rooms that she has encountered finding no trace of anyone in sight. Coming to a stop at the end of the hallway Cameron slowly makes her way into one of the rooms that she deems to be a guest room before she gently starts to lower John down onto a bed that is in the corner. Making sure that he is fully on the bed Cameron takes one of the pillows from his head before placing it down below his right side. Looking down seeing John still shivering and sweat still dripping from his head knowing that she needs to lower his temperature down Cameron glances over seeing a small bathroom connected to the room in the opposite side of the room. Walking into the bathroom Cameron quickly grabs a small towel that was hung up on a small rack before she turns on the sink dossing the towel with cold water. Exiting the bathroom Cameron quickly makes her way back over towards John as she folds the towel into a small square. Gently sitting down on the bed Cameron places the towel on John's forehead before she looks back down seeing small droplets of blood coming through her wrapping to the bed below. Hearing a sound coming from the door frame Cameron quickly turns pointing the shotgun up where she sees Weaver standing in the doorframe looking at her.

" We need to get John some medical attention. He has lost a lot of blood."

" As i have stated earlier it is out of the question. We will have to make due with what we have. Wait here."

Watching Weaver turn to walk back down the hallway Cameron lowers down the shotgun as she turns to look at John. Gently placing the shotgun down on the bed Cameron with her eyes tearing up reaches over towards John's head before she starts to slowly stroke his hair.

" I'm so sorry John. I'm sorry for the pain you had to suffer for me. You shouldn't have come for me."

" No."

Looking down Cameron sees John's eyes starting to flicker open before a few tears come down her cheeks.

" You're worth it Cam."

" No i'm not. You shouldn't have come for me. I'm just a machine."

" No you're not. You are more than that. I don't care what you are made metal instead of bone. You are Cameron to me. Nothing else matters."

Watching him raise his left hand up towards her face Cameron leans in as she feels his hand on her cheek. As she covers his hand with her own Cameron watches as John turns his head down to his right side before a few tears escape his eyes. Taking a hand off of his Cameron gently places it under his jaw before she slowly turn his head towards her.

" I'll fix you. I promise i will fix you John. I will never leave your side again."

" You can't promise that Cam. It's just like the promise i had made to myself a couple months ago when i saved you from my mother and Derek. I can't protect you. Everyone that i ever care about dies. Derek was right. Everyone dies for John Connor."

" No. Derek is wrong. John you won't lose me. I understand that you are scared. I understand that you felt like that you were alone for so many months but it won't ever be that way again. You will never be alone again. I will never leave you."

Turning her head after hearing footsteps coming from down the hallway Cameron sees Weaver coming up towards the open doorframe before she stop in her tracks to look at her in the eyes.

" Follow me. Bring Mr Connor with you."

Reaching down Cameron slowly lifts John into a sitting position before she gently starts to lift John off of the bed. Placing his left arm over her shoulders Cameron slowly starts to steer John out of the room as she follows after Weaver. After following Weaver down the hallway and through a few small side room Cameron finds herself outside of a large living room. Looking over into the corner as she enters into the living room Cameron stops in her tracks as she sees a recently lit fireplace in the corner. Turning her attention away to look towards in Weaver's direction Cameron gives Weaver a glare before her right hand starts to clutch into a fist.

" No! I won't allow it!"

" You have no choice. Unless John's wound is sealed in the next few hours he will bleed to death."

" What is she talking about Cam?"

" Mrs Weaver plans on using to use the coals from the fire to cauterize the wound in your arm."

Cameron glances down to John then back towards Weaver.

" I won't allow it. I will not allow John to come to any more harm."

" You have no choice. It is either this or Mr Connor will die. Remember you cannot bring John to any hospital so this is your only option left."

" It's okay Cam."

" No John. The pain you will feel will be intense. Pain that i do not want for you to endear."

" Please Cam. I don't want to lose you again. Please."

Turning her attention to look towards John's face fighting against every fiber of what her programming her to do Cameron gives John a small nod before she starts to steer John towards the fireplace. Getting over Cameron gently lays John down a few feet away from the fireplace before she turns to see Weaver coming over with a pair metal pliers.

" No. I want Cameron to do it."

" Why?"

" I trust her."

Reaching over taking the pliers from Weaver's hand Cameron turns her attention towards the fireplace before she grabs a few of the coals that were in the middle. As she retracts the pliers from the fire Cameron turns to see Weaver giving John a small blade to bite down on before she sees Weaver placing her hands down on John's left side and chest. Looking up seeing John giving her a small nod and close his eyes very slowly Cameron lowers the coals down towards John's wound before pressing them down into the wound. Hearing the screams coming from John quickly after a few seconds Cameron pulls the coals away before throwing the coals back into the fire. Looking over seeing how hard Weaver is holding John down to the ground as he screams Cameron quickly drives down the pliers hard into Weaver's arms slicing them in half before she kicks her away across the room. Throwing the pliers to the ground Cameron quickly wraps her arms around John cradling him as she feels him wrapping his left arm around her body tight. Feeling his grip tightening Cameron gives John a quick kiss on the forehead before she looks over towards Weaver with a glare. Receiving one in return Cameron's eyes suddenly turn bright blue as she stares down Weaver.

" We leave tomorrow."

Watching Weaver turn and leave the room Cameron looks back down towards John before looking into the fireplace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With the last few hours passing by slowly Cameron finds herself leaning against the headboard of the guest bed with a sleeping John in her arms. After her heated confrontation with Mrs Weaver shortly after Cameron had lifted John up off the ground before helping guide him back into the guest bedroom. With each minute passing by Cameron would look down towards John's sleeping form with a small smile on her face as she would stroke his hair. As she would constantly check his vitals with every touch a few short hours after John had fallen asleep Cameron had softly calmed John down when he had fallen into a nightmare. With the last hour being dead quiet suddenly Cameron hears silent footsteps coming down the darkness of the hallway. As she sees Weaver approaching through the darkness holding a black bag in her hands Cameron slowly tilts her head before she sees Weaver stopping in her tracks at the foot of the bed.

" This will help Mr Connor with the pain."

Taking a hand off of John's body Cameron quickly reaches over grabbing the bag from Weaver before she watches Weaver exit the room back into the darkness. Right as Cameron sees Weaver turning the corner of the hallway leaving her sight she quickly turns her attention to the bag in her hand before she quietly places the bag on the bed to not disturb John's sleep. Unzipping the bag slowly Cameron quickly does a scan of the bag's contents finding all sorts of medical supplies inside from medical wrappings to bottles of medicines and creams to help treat the burns across John's right side. Reaching into the bag Cameron pulls out a small tube of anesthetic cream from the bottom of the bag before she slowly pops off the cap of the bottle. Hearing John starting to stir Cameron looks up from the bottle to his face to see his eyes slowly opening. Seeing a small smile appearing on his face brings one to her own before she watches him turn to the bottle in her hand.

" It will help treat the burns on your wound."

Seeing him give her a nod Cameron repositions both John and herself on the bed before she starts to pour some of the cream on her fingers. Very gently Cameron starts to rub the cream onto his burns as she watches John close his eyes and grit his teeth.

" Is it true Cam. What Weaver said about not being able to prevent Judgment Day from happening."

Looking up from his wound Cameron looks into his eyes before answering him as truthfully as she can.

" I don't know John. I don't know if Judgment Day can be prevented. But we are going to try. Just like for the last few months we will continue to fight until Judgment Day is stopped."

Seeing Cameron turn her attention back to his wound John keeps his eyes locked on her before asking a question he has had on his mind ever since they were reunited.

" What's happened to you? I like this side of you but you have never shown any emotions like this before we traveled to the future."

Finishing with applying the cream to his wound Cameron locks eyes with John.

" I don't know. When my system's rebooted there was some changes to my programming. That could be the cause everything that you have seen. My systems informed me that when i was rebooting that all my mission directives had been deleted."

" So you no longer have a mission?"

" Yes. I no longer have any mission directives in my system."

" I don't understand. Since you no longer have a primary mission aren't you supposed to shut down or something?"

" Yes. Once a terminator achieves its primary mission then it is to go into standby until given a new mission directive."

" Why didn't you go into standby?"

" I didn't go into standby because i have a mission. You will always be my mission. Protecting you will always and forever will be my mission. No matter what i will always protect you and will help guide through the dark times ahead. Just like before we traveled to the future protecting you will always be my mission."

" What do you mean?"

" Do you remember that night on your birthday before you inserted my chip?"

Seeing him giving her a small nod Cameron reaches over grabbing a medical wrap before continuing.

" Did you find any damage to my chip?"

" Yeah. I found a small crack on your chip while i was cleaning off your chip in Charlie's ambulance. When i was done cleaning the chip, I fixed the crack before i reactivated you in that junkyard. I fixed you didn't i?"

" No John. When you inserted my chip the kill John Connor directive was still active. I was still under Skynet's control."

" Why didn't you kill me?"

Looking back to his wound Cameron gently starts to bandage and wraps his wound before her face turns into a small smile.

" It was because of you. For the first time i was given a choice. When you gave me you gun you allowed for me to make a choice. You put your trust and life in my hands. I didn't want to hurt you so i override my primary mission to terminate you. After that night the kill John Connor directive was still active inside my chip however it was being heavily firewalled unabling it to ever take control over me again."

Finishing with wrapping up John's wound Cameron looks over towards John with her smile getting wider.

" We don't ever have to worry about that happening again. I will never hurt you again John."

" But wouldn't your chip have some kind of saved version of the mission directives?"

" No. I received a new terminator chip from Mrs Weaver. While John Henry and I were sharing a chip Mrs Weaver was making a new terminator chip for John Henry to use. When our chip was removed Mrs Weaver inserted me into the new terminator chip while keeping John Henry inside of my old chip. During that time she must have removed the mission directives from my programming."

" Why would she do that? She keeps telling us how important her son is in fighting against Skynet in the future. Why would she insert you into the new chip while keeping John Henry inside of your damaged chip?"

" I don't know. Mrs Weaver is on our side. Will you join us is a code that cyborgs that were rebelling against Skynet in the future used to identify themselves. We should be able to trust her."

" Do you trust her?"

" No. I don't trust her. She hasn't convinced me that she can be trusted. I don't trust her when it comes to your safety."

" You said that she changed your programming. Is there any way that you could check to see if anything else was changed?"

" Yes. Ever since we have arrived back to our time, I have ran a system's test looking over any possible changes Mrs Weaver could have made. I have found that the firewalls that the resistance had set up were removed from my systems along with a few our codes that Skynet had installed into my programming."

" What was behind those firewalls Cam?"

Looking over John's eyes widen as he sees Cameron's eyes starting to tear up before a few tears come down her cheeks.

" My memories were behind the firewalls. Memories of the death and pain i inflicted to others while i was under Skynet's control."

Using the little strength he has John sits up before he wraps his left arm around Cameron. As he feels Cameron leaning down crying in his shoulder John starts to make circular motions with his hand across her back as he leans into her ear before speaking in a gentle voice.

" Shh. It's okay Cameron."

" No. I'm a monster John."

" No Cameron. You're not a monster. What you saw wasn't you."

" Yes it was John. I saw the all pain i caused to everyone around me."

" No that wasn't you. What you saw was a different Cameron. A different version of you that was under Skynet's control. What you saw was Skynet causing all that pain not you. I know that what you saw wasn't you. You wouldn't do those things. My Cameron wouldn't do those things. "

Hearing her sobs starting to quiet down John takes a deep breathe before gently continuing.

" Would you ever do those things?"

Looking down seeing Cameron leans her head back to look in his eyes John sees her shaking her head.

" No. I would never do those things."

A smile comes to John's face as he looks into her eyes.

" See you're not her. What you saw wasn't you. It was just another version of you that was destroyed long ago. You will never be like that. You're different remember?"

Remembering the memory of when she first told John that phrase comes flooding into her hd before a smile comes across her face. Leaning forward Cameron gently presses her lips to his before seconds later she breaks off when she hears a sound coming from the open door frame. Turning her head Cameron sees Weaver standing in the door frame with her head tilted to the side.

Opening his eyes John follows Cameron's eyes towards the door frame when he gives Weaver a glare.

" We leave in a few hours. Sarah Connor is currently with James Ellison at his residence."

Right as she turns to walk away Weaver sees John turning his body her direction before she watches him unwrap himself from Cameron.

" What did you do to Cameron? What did you do to her chip!"

" I freed her from you."

" Me?"

" Yes Mr Connor. When i removed her mission directives i took it upon myself to remove all firewalls that you had placed into her systems. With those walls removed Cameron can continue to grow into something more than what she used to be. Now instead of being bound to the resistance and your control Cameron now has what you would call free will Mr Connor. She can now think for herself and choose what to do without any type of restrictions against her."

" I would never force Cameron to do anything that she didn't want to do."

" You wouldn't? Then why did you force Cameron to go into that prison to free your mother? Due to your stubbornness to not leave your mother to her own fate you almost got Cameron destroyed. From the damage she had sustained you, Mr Connor are responsible for Cameron being taken by my son to the future. You are the one responsible for the loss of your right arm because of your inability let go of her."

With both of her hands clutching into tight fists Cameron gives Weaver a glare as her eyes turn blue.

" No! John didn't force me to do anything! He gave me the choice of going to save his mother from prison. When we were in our motel room John told me that he would do whatever i thought was best. He told me that he would go into hiding with me to prepare for the upcoming war if i thought that it was the best option to take. I made the choice to go into that prison to retrieve Sarah. Not him. He would never want me to come to any harm."

Getting off of the bed Cameron takes a few steps towards the door before she is inches away from Weaver.

" As for the damage that my John has suffered, I hold you responsible Mrs Weaver. You are the one who helped create John Henry. You are the reason why i was taken and John went into the future to begin with. Every cut,every bruise,every injury that my John has suffered is because of you and your son. We may be on the same side for now Mrs Weaver but when the day comes that you so much as give myself or John a look that i don't like, I will terminate you."

Watching the two terminators stare each other down John reaches over grabbing the shotgun that was leaning against the bed. Without taking his eyes off of Weaver slowly John's grip starts to tighten on the shotgun as he sees Weaver turning her attention towards him. Seeing Weaver turn to look back towards Cameron slowly using all his strength John starts to rise the shotgun from the bed when he sees Weaver turning around before walking down the hallway. With his hand starting to shake from holding up the shotgun suddenly John feels two hands gently lowering his hand to the bed. Turning his eyes away from the hallway John turns to see Cameron looking at him with concerned eyes. As he continues looking into her eyes seeing the concern radiating from them John suddenly releases his grip on the shotgun before the shotgun softly lands on the bed.

Once she sees the shotgun hits the bed a small smile comes to Cameron's face. Although he is unaware Cameron out of the corner of her eye had seen John raise the shotgun towards Weaver while she was staring her down. With a warm feeling returning into Cameron's systems suddenly Cameron gently wraps her arms around the back of John's neck before she gently presses her lips to his. As she deepens the kiss a thought suddenly enters her mind before she pulls back from the kiss. Watching him slowly open his eyes Cameron looks over towards him with a look of concern on her face.

" John? When we inform your mother of the change in our relationship she will not take the news well. Will her opinion change your mind about us?"

Reaching up John places his hand on Cameron's cheek as he slowly shakes his head before softly speaking to her.

" No. I'm tired of lying and hurting everyone that i care about. I love you and there is nothing more than i want to be with you. My mother will have to accept that i want to be in a relationship with you."

" But what if she doesn't? Sarah hates all machines. What if she doesn't accept us as a couple?"

" We just have to give her some time. She will come around. I know that my mother has seen with her own eyes that you are more than a machine just like i have. Even if she doesn't want to believe it for herself. If she chooses not to accept us as a couple then we can leave. We can go hide someplace for a little while until we are ready to bring the fight back against Skynet. It could just be the two of us for a little while alone together."

" But John your mother is sick. If you leave her now you will regret it for the rest of your life. You should be with her while she still has time."

" Cameron we don't know if she has…."

" Cancer? John there is something i need to tell you. In my future John told me that his mother died of cancer in the year 2005. When i brought both you and Sarah into the bank to use the TDE my intention was to jump over her death to give her more time to spend with you. I'm sorry that your mother has gotten sick. It was not my intention."

" But we time jumped over her death. How is it possible that she could have gotten cancer? I mean she doesn't smoke or do any kind of drug. She hasn't been around anything radioactive except…."

Looking over John suddenly sees Cameron turning away from him.

" What is it Cam?"

" It's my fault that your mother is sick."

" What? Cameron it's not your fault. You had me check your powercell at the motel. Everything was fine."

" No John. My powercell was not what caused Sarah to get sick. That morning after we left the church Sarah and myself infiltrated a powerplant that was being targeted for destruction by Skynet. When i was battling against a terminator in the lower levels of the power plant your mother wanted to help me so she decided to run through a radioactive room with no protective gear on. If it wasn't for me your mother wouldn't be sick."

Cameron suddenly feels John's hand under her jaw before she feels her head slowly turning to look at him.

" No Cameron. She knew of the risks that she was taking. She only wanted to help you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Raising her arms up Cameron wraps her arms around John giving him a small hug. After a few seconds of holding the hug Cameron leans looking towards John's face. Seeing the fatigue across John's face Cameron unwraps one of her hands from around John's body before placing it on his forehead. Feeling that his forehead is burning up Cameron gently starts pushing John down towards the bed as he repositions herself to sit fight beside him. Leaning back up against the headboard Cameron gently grabs a hold of John's head before placing it down on her lap.

" You should get some sleep John. I will wake you up when it is time for us to go."

Seeing John's eyes slowly close Cameron looks back ahead towards the open doorway as she starts a gently stroke John's hair.

* * *

With the next few hours passing by quickly John and Cameron find themselves in back of a small sedan that Weaver had acquired the night before. After retrieving the medical supplies along with the shotgun from inside of the guest room Cameron had lead John outside of the Weaver residence after she was informed by Weaver that it was time to go. Watching patiently from the backseat while constantly checking John's vitals finding that his fever is getting worse Cameron looks out her backseat window watching building after building they pass on by. After what her systems tell her was a 45 minute drive Cameron looks out of the opposite backseat window to see a familiar house nearby. The same house that she and John had been too before. Reaching behind herself Cameron slowly opens up her door as she gently starts to help John up from his seat. Getting out of the vehicle Cameron slowly helps John stand to his feet before she reaches over placing his left arm around her shoulders. Reaching back into the vehicle Cameron grabs a hold of the black bag filled with medical supplies along with the shotgun from the police cruiser before she kicks the door shut. Moving up slowly Cameron starts steering John towards the front door when she sees Ellison opening the door and begins to have a conversation with Weaver.

" Hello James Ellison."

" Mrs Weaver? When did you get back?"

" A couple hours ago. I hope Savannah hasn't been too much trouble."

" No. She hasn't been any trouble. I actually just got back from dropping her off at school."

" Excellent. If i may ask i would like for you to watch over Mr Connor and Ms Phillips while i go over to pay Zeira Corps a visit. I need to hold a press conference to insure everyone that the situation will be handled."

" John!"

Looking over Ellison's shoulder Weaver sees Sarah Connor quickly making her way over towards the door with a handgun in her hands before she sees Sarah stopping in her tracks when she is spotted.

" You! Where is my son!"

Watching Weaver turn her head to look down the driveway Sarah takes a few steps forward before she sees Cameron steering John towards the front door. Moving quickly past Weaver with without taking her eyes off of Cameron suddenly Sarah stops before pointing her handgun up towards Cameron.

" Get away from my son!"

Looking up seeing Sarah pointing a gun towards her direction Cameron repositions herself to protect John from an accidental discharge.

" No."

" No!"

" No. I will not leave John."

Without lowering the handgun Sarah takes a few steps forward towards Cameron before she stops in her tracks when she looks over towards her son. Looking over seeing that one of the jacket sleeves is empty Sarah's grip on the handgun tightens.

" What happened to my son! What did you do to him!"

Looking up with his vision blurry John sees his mother clicking back on the barrel of the handgun loading a round in the chamber. Right as he hears the click John quickly unwraps his arm from around Cameron's shoulders before he reaches down grabbing the handgun from the waistband of her jeans. In a swift move with his hand shaking John points up the handgun towards his mother whose face is now in complete shock. With his feet staggering John slowly gets in front of Cameron while his eyes never leave his mother.

" Put the gun down mom."

" What the hell are you doing John!"

" Put the gun down!"

Taking a step forward Cameron looks over towards John's face seeing sweat dripping down his forehead to the ground. Knowing that he is suffering from a high fever very slowly and gently Cameron places her hands down on John's arm.

While keeping his eyes locked on his mother suddenly John feels two soft hands on his arm. Turning to look away from his mother's direction John turns his head to see Cameron looking at him with the same concerned look in her eyes that he had seen just hours prior.

" Please put the gun down John. We can make her understand."

" Don't touch him! Get away from her John!"

" Don't listen to her John. You need to calm down and focus. You don't want to hurt your mother. Please put the gun down."

" But…. she wants to hurt you…. I have to protect you…..I was trying to protect…."

" I know John but hurting your mother isn't protecting me. Hurting your family is not protecting me John. Making me watch you hurt your family doesn't protect me. Please put down the gun."

Looking on with shock Sarah watches as John lowers down the gun from his hands before he is embraced by Cameron. Turning her attention back towards the handgun in her hands Sarah slowly with a huff lowers her gun to her side as she watches Cameron breaking off the embrace before leading John inside of Ellison's home.

As Cameron steers John past Sarah towards Ellison's home Cameron glances quickly over to see a mixed look of annoyance and shock across Sarah's face before she turns to see James Ellison waiting for them at the door. Looking over into Ellison's eyes Cameron follows them to see that he is staring at John's right side. As her eyes turn bright blue Cameron calmly speaks towards Ellison getting his attention.

" Is there a room that we can use? John needs to rest."

" Yeah sure. Follow me."

Following Ellison into the house Cameron steers John down a hallway in the corner before she sees Ellison stopping at an open door way at the end of the hall. Getting over towards the doorway Cameron looks inside seeing a queen sized bed in the corner of the room with a small nightstand and some small furniture around the room.

" It's not much but this is the guest bedroom."

Looking over Cameron gives Ellison a small smile.

" Thank you."

Seeing Ellison giving her a small nod Cameron steers John past him into the room towards the bed. Turning her head seeing Ellison walking away Cameron gently helps place John onto the bed before she places her right hand onto his forehead intending to check his temperature. Feeling that his temperature has risen since the last time she had checked a frown comes to Cameron's face before she leans down to give him a gentle kiss. Leaning away Cameron looks down to see John's eyes flickering open as she gently wipes the sweat from his forehead.

" I'll be right back John. I need to retrieve the medical supplies from outside."

Leaning away Cameron makes her way out of the side room before she sees Sarah standing at the end of the hall. Right as she makes her way past Sarah suddenly Cameron feels Sarah grabbing onto her arm tight.

" We need to talk."

" Not here. John needs to rest."

" What did you do to my son tin miss."

" My name isn't tin miss. It's Cameron."

Shrugging her arm away from Sarah's grasp Cameron continues walking towards the front door with Sarah following after her.

" You have manipulated my son since the first day you laid your eyes on him. I want to know why."

" I haven't manipulated your son."

" Bullshit! You have convinced him that you are a person. I have seen the way he looked at you outside. You stuck your metal claws into him and have convinced him that you can feel!"

" I can feel."

" Bullshit! You're just a machine. All you are is just bolts and wires put together. You don't have what is in here. What do you have huh!"

Looking over her shoulder Cameron sees Sarah placing a hand over her heart before she turns away to look outside.

" John. John is all i have."

" He doesn't belong to you!"

" He doesn't belong to you either Sarah. You may not believe it but i love your son Sarah. I love him and he loves me. You may not accept me but i suggest that you accept and respect your son's decision before you lose him. Spend the remaining time that you may have with him while you still have the chance."

As Sarah watches Cameron walk through the front door Sarah quickly turns to walk down the hallway. Getting to the end of the hallway Sarah quickly walks into the guest bedroom finding John laying down in the middle of the bed in the corner. Quietly walking over slowly to get a closer look Sarah starts to look over John's body. Tucking her handgun in the back of her pants Sarah reaches over gently stroking a piece of John's hair only to find a scar just to the side of his left eye. Looking down with curiosity seeing only one of John's arm through a jacket sleeve slowly Sarah grabs a hold of the jacket's zipper before she starts to slid it down. With centimeter that the zipper goes down Sarah looks down in horror to see that her son is missing his right arm. Taking her hands off of the zipper Sarah quickly covers her mouth as a few tears come down her cheeks before she quickly turns her head to see Cameron entering the room with a black bag.

" What have you done to my son!"

" I haven't done anything to John."

" He is missing his arm! You caused this! You are the reason why he is hurt! If it wasn't for you manipulating him making him think that you are a real person then he wouldn't be like this! He wouldn't have gone after you in the future! He wouldn't be like this!"

" No."

Turning her attention away from Cameron's direction looks over to see John stirring on the bed.

" None of this was Cameron's fault. It was mine. I had to protect her."

" She is just a machine John! You're too damn important to be risking your life for her. She isn't important."

" No. Maybe not to you but she is important to me."

" She's not human John! No matter how hard you want to believe it she can't feel anything! She is just manipulating you!"

" Enough!"

Dropping the bag to the ground Cameron walks over towards the bed with fire in her eyes as she stares at Sarah.

" Sarah, you are causing more harm to John than good. Leave now or i will throw you out of this room myself!"

Keeping eye contact with Sarah for a few seconds suddenly Cameron turns her attention over towards John when she see in the corner of his eye wince in pain. Turning around Cameron quickly retrieves the bag from the ground before she walks back over towards the bed. As she passes by Sarah out of the corner of her eye Cameron sees Sarah giving her a glare before she makes it to the foot of the bed. As Cameron unzips the bag to retrieve a small bottle of Ketamine and a needle from the bag she watches as Sarah leaves the room. Looking over Cameron slowly fills the needle before leaning over towards John seeing his eyes slightly open.

" John this will help with the pain."

" I don't want it. Please Cam. I don't want to sleep. Please."

" It's okay John. I will be right here beside you the whole time. I will keep you safe."

" What about you? Who is going to keep you safe?"

" Everything will be okay. I can handle myself. Please take this John. I don't want to see you in any pain. Please?"

Looking into his eyes suddenly Cameron sees John giving her a small nod before she takes John's left arm gently in her free hand. Quickly finding a vein Cameron injects the needle into his vein before pushing down on the plunger. As she watches the ketamine taking its effect onto John's body Cameron slowly lays down on the bed before taking John in her arms.

" Everything will be okay John. I promise."

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that is following along with this story along with my reviewers. As some of my reviewers have pointed out i believe you will have a good idea on what is to come as far as Cameron fixing John. This story is dark and not going to be nice and fluffy like Change of Fate was so i advise if you don't like what you have seen so far that you might want to stop reading. Things are going to get more graphic and violent later on so this might not be the story for you if you don't like violent stories.**

 **Pootamis**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With the next few hours going by quickly Cameron looks down towards John's sleeping form with a smile on her face. Over the last few hours as Cameron has watched John sleep peacefully on her lap with her systems constantly monitoring his temperature her smile has only gotten wider when her systems had told her that his temperature had been going down. That John had no longer had the high fever he had just a few hours ago. That the drugs and medicine that she had been giving to him every hour was starting to take its effect on his body. As she gently strokes his hair Cameron suddenly turns her attention towards the door frame when she hears a pair of footsteps approaching. Seeing the female figure of Sarah Connor approaching into the room before she stops at the doorframe Cameron continues to stroke John's hair as she locks eyes with Sarah.

" Can we talk in private?"

Hearing the difference in her voice from the anger she had once spoken to her with earlier in the day to a more gentle reasonable tone Cameron gives Sarah a small nod before she gently moves John off of her lap. Getting off of the bed quietly Cameron makes her way over towards the doorframe to follow Sarah down the hall before she turns around to close the bedroom door quietly behind her. Turning back Cameron follows after Sarah down the hallway towards a room that Cameron had previously been in before. A room that she along with John had interrogated Ellison about the whereabouts of Cromartie's body. Seeing Sarah taking a seat on a nearby couch Cameron looks over before taking a seat in a chair on the opposite end of the couch. Looking up to Sarah's face Cameron watches Sarah take a deep breathe before she grabs a glass from the table in front of her.

" Why do you want to be in a relationship with my son?"

Looking down seeing a bottle of whisky on the table where Sarah had just gotten her glass Cameron quickly looks back up to Sarah's face.

" John is everything of me."

" Do you truly love my son?"

" Yes. Ever since i met John in Red Valley, I have slowly over time have started to have feelings for him. Ever since John's birthday when John saved me from my thermite grave, I have loved him Sarah. Even though the last couple of months have been hard for both you and John i have continued to love him. After having a talk with John, I understand why he was pushing both of us away. I understand why he was pushing me away. He was scared to act out on his feelings he was having towards me. I was also struggling to act out on my feelings towards him."

" But how is it possible that you love him. How is it possible that you can feel anything at all?"

" When i was created by Skynet my model was designed to be the best infiltrator at its disposal. I was created to infiltrate John Connor's main camp with the mission to terminate him. In order for me to infiltrate the main camp Skynet had installed special programs into my chip and model design to enable me the ability to produce human emotions and sensations that a human would in order to blend in better. It's what make my model so unique compared to the other terminator models you have encountered in the past. I have the ability to produce emotions although there is some that i still don't understand. I do know that from all the research and what i have seen that i do love your son."

" If you felt this way about my son then why did you travel to the future?"

" I didn't want to travel to the future. I didn't want to leave John. After your prison escape my systems had sustained immense amount of damage. When we went to Zeira Corps to dispose of Cromartie's body my endoskeleton had sustained too much damage. Once i had engaged Cromartie in the Zeira Corps basement, I was overpowered by Cromartie due to the damage i had sustained at the prison. Cromartie pinned me to the ground before he took my chip to allow himself to become mobile. I didn't want to leave John. When i was sharing the chip with Cromartie, I had learned from Weaver that John had traveled to the future to come after me, I was scared. At that moment for the first time i felt what you would call terrified. Terrified that John was out there all alone in the future. I tried to regain control of my chip but i couldn't. Cromartie had installed firewalls into the chip to block me from regaining control."

" How are you back then? If you were trapped in your chip then how is it possible that you are sitting before me now."

" Catherine Weaver had Cromartie make me a new body. She had also made me a new chip to use without any restrictions."

" What do you mean by that Cameron?"

" My new chip doesn't contain any mission directives. I have what you call free will."

" So the terminate John Connor code that was in your systems before is gone?"

" Yes it has been removed."

" I don't understand. If you don't have a mission then why are you still active. Aren't you supposed to shut down or something?"

" You are correct. However although that my systems do not display any mission directives my mission will always be to protect John. Protecting John will always be my mission."

Seeing Sarah giving her a nod Cameron gets up from her chair before she starts to head back down the hallway. Right as she passes by the couch Cameron hears Sarah quietly calling out.

" Why did John say that it was his fault earlier? What did he mean when he said that he had to protect you?"

Stopping in her tracks Cameron looks over towards Sarah before she looks away back down the hallway when her eyes start to tear up.

" When John and I were about to leave the future to return to the past we encountered Derek Reese. He had a plasma rifle pointed directly at me. When John saw the scene he quickly dove on top of me when Derek had fired off a round from the plasma rifle."

Remembering the scene in full detail a few tears come down Cameron's cheeks before she whispers out.

" His courage came with a price. The blast that had been meant for me had hit John in his right arm. The blast destroyed and burned away the nerves in John's right arm. I had seen the same injures occur to many resistance fighters in my future. I hoped that what had happened to John wasn't the same as the others that i had seen. But i was wrong. Due to the radiation that each plasma round contains John's right arm had started to become infected. Before i could allow the infection to spread, i had to cut off his right arm."

Cameron turns her attention back towards Sarah as a few tears fall from her eyes.

" I'm sorry for what happened to your son. I promise i will find a way to fix John. Until then i won't leave John's side."

" You better not. I may not like it or completely understand your relationship with my son but i am willing to give you a chance. But you need to know this Cameron. I will be hard on you. Not because that you are a machine but due to the fact that you will be dating my only son. I also expect for you to fulfill not only your duty to not only protect my son but also yourself. I believe that you understand what you mean to my son after he had traveled through time just for you. If something were to happen to you he would be left broken. You can't allow that to happen is that clear?"

Giving Sarah a nod a small smile appears on Cameron's face.

" Good. Even though you may not have any use for it now your old body is in Ellison's basement. I take it that i destroyed all the terminator parts you had saved to help repair yourself back at the safehouse is that correct?"

" Yes. You destroyed all the terminator parts i had stored away. Why did you save my body Sarah?"

" It was just in case John had retrieved your chip from the future. If i had burned your body and John came back with your chip it would have destroyed him. When we arrived in the basement you didn't see the look in his eyes when he thought that he lost you. I never want to see that look come from him again. If you are ever damaged again this way you will have all the necessary parts to help repair yourself in the future."

Getting up from the couch Sarah makes her way over towards the front door before she looks back over her shoulder at Cameron.

" I want you to stay here and look after my son. I will go grab all of our things from our safehouse. We need to find somewhere else to hide out for awhile."

" Agreed. We need to find a new safehouse. Somewhere that Catherine Weaver along with Skynet won't expect us to hide."

" Do you believe that we can trust Weaver?"

" No. I believe that we cannot trust Catherine Weaver. Even though she had helped me in receiving a new body and chip she cannot be trusted. I along with John have seen what she has done. She is just a ruthless as Skynet and I don't trust John's safety as well as your own with her."

Watching Sarah give her a nod before she turns to leave the house Cameron turns her head back down the hallway when she hears a sound coming from the guest bedroom room. Quickly turning to run down the hallway Cameron opens up the closed door to see the bed completely empty with its sheets dosed in sweat. With her eyes going wide suddenly Cameron hears a sound coming from the corner of the room where she sees John huddled in the corner hugging his knees as his body shakes with fear. Approaching slowly Cameron kneels down right in front of John before whispering out.

" John?"

Looking up with tears in his eyes John sees Cameron looking at him with a look of concern in her eyes before he in a quick move wraps his left arm around her bringing her into a tight hug. As he tightens his embrace John feels Cameron rubbing his back before she whispers out.

" It's okay John. It was only a dream. I'm here now."

Feeling John calming down Cameron continues rubbing his back before she whispers out.

" What did you dream about?"

" Hell."

Knowing that John is referring to the future Cameron gives him a gentle squeeze before she leans her head against his.

" I'm so sorry John. You weren't ever supposed to see that future."

" It's okay Cam. I was going to see that future anyways."

" What do you mean John?"

" We won't stop Judgment Day. No matter what we do. No matter how hard we try. We won't prevent Judgment Day. This was always my fate."

" No John. We will find a way to stop it."

" It's okay Cam. You know that it is going to happen. I have to accept that i will lose all the ones i care about. I will have to send my father back to protect my mother. Uncle Bob will be sent back to protect my younger self from the T 1000. But i won't send you back. I won't. I can't lose you too."

Knowing exactly what John is saying Cameron closes her eyes as a few tears come down her cheeks. Realizing that she will in time have to leave John to go back to protect his younger self from Cromartie makes more tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks as she holds onto John a little tighter as though he is her lifeline before she hears him whisper out.

" Cam was old body saved? Did my mother bring your old body with her when she escaped the Zeira Corps building?"

Opening her eyes Cameron whispers to him.

" Yes. Your mother told me my old body is currently in the basement here in Ellison's home."

" We need to find somewhere safe to hide your old body."

Seeing John lean away Cameron looks into his eyes as she tilts her head.

" When the time comes i won't send you back. Instead i will send a different Cameron back. I won't lose you."

With a small smile appearing across her face as tears continue to fall from her eyes Cameron leans in pressing her lips gently to his before breaking away to lean her head against his.

" Thank you. Thank you for not sending me away like the other John."

" I will never send you away. I promise."

After what seemed like a hour of staying in the same position on the floor Cameron slowly starts to get up off of the floor bringing John with her.

" John we need to get you something to eat. Your body lacks the strength to heal right now."

Feeling his arm being put over her shoulders John watches as he is slowly lead out of the guest bedroom down the hall. As he searches each room with Cameron by his side John after a few minutes of searching John finds himself sitting at a kitchen table. Looking over John watches as Cameron quickly goes into a nearby refrigerator grabbing a few items from within before he watches her search through nearby cabinets for a few cooking tools. Through dazed eyes after a couple of minutes of watching Cameron cooking near a stove John watches as Cameron walks over towards the table with a plate full of pancakes in one hand and two empty plates in the other. Looking down towards the table John watches a empty plate getting placed in front of him before a few pancakes are put down onto his plate. Looking back up seeing Cameron extending a hand out to him with a fork within John slowly takes the fork out of her hands before he turns his attention back down towards his plate. With his hand shaking John starts to cut into his pancakes while he doesn't catch the look of concern in her eyes.

Seeing John struggling to use his left arm Cameron moves her plate and chair closer to John before she grabs a hold of his plate. As she starts to cut his pancakes Cameron looks back up to John's face with a small smile before she holds up a piece up for him.

" It's always good to have a little help."

Giving Cameron a small smile John takes the piece of the pancake off of her fork. After a couple of minutes of eating all the pancakes John is lead down a pair of stairs leading to the basement of Ellison's home where he sees in the far corner of the room a metal table with a blue tarp covering something on top. Moving over slowly holding onto Cameron tight John watches Cameron use her free hand to lift the tarp off the table to reveal Cameron's old body.

Taking her eyes off of her old body Cameron looks over to see John look away from the scene. Knowing that he is still feeling guilty for what had happened to her at the prison Cameron reaches up with her free hand towards his face before turning his head towards her.

" It's okay. None of this was your fault. It was my choice. You didn't do anything wrong."

Seeing John giving her a nod with interested eyes Cameron watches John turn his attention back towards her old body. As Cameron expects John to be scared of seeing her endoskeleton what happens next surprises her as John breaks free from her hold on him before he lays his left hand down onto her exposed endoskeleton cheek.

" It's okay Cam. I'm not afraid. I don't care that you were made of metal instead of bone. You will always be Cameron to me."

With a smile forming on her face Cameron takes a step forward towards the table with a few tears coming down her cheeks.

" Thank you."

Looking down towards the table Cameron starts to inspect the damage done to her old body.

" John when the time comes we will need to make repairs to my old body in order for it to run at 100%."

" Where should we hide the body?"

" We need to hide the body someplace safe. Somewhere only you and I will be able to find it. Someplace where Mrs Weaver and James Ellison wouldn't look. Due to James Ellison not being able to be trusted after he revealed to Weaver of Cromartie's location the body need to be moved immediately."

Hearing a pair of footsteps coming from upstairs Cameron quickly reaches back grabbing the handgun she had tucked in the back of the waistband of her jeans before she slowly starts to ascend the stairs. Without lowering down her handgun Cameron slowly starts to walk towards the sound of where the footsteps came from before she sees the figure of Sarah Connor. Lowering down her weapon Cameron watches as Sarah makes her way towards her.

" I have all our belongings in the truck. Where is John?"

" He is downstairs in the basement. We need to hide my old body immediately before Weaver has a chance to get her hands on it."

Receiving a nod Cameron descends back down the stairs with Sarah following behind her. Stopping in front of the table Cameron slowly puts her her old body over her right shoulder as she sees in the corner of her eye Sarah putting John's left arm over her shoulders. Following after the Connors up the stairs Cameron watches Sarah stop in her tracks before Cameron walks past her towards the front door.

" Stay here with John. I'll be right back."

Watching Cameron exit out of the house Sarah and John wait patiently for a few minutes until they see Cameron remerge into the house. Receiving a nod Sarah starts to lead John towards the front door as she watches Cameron make her way down the hallway before she stops to look her direction.

" I will meet you outside. I need to retrieve the medical supplies from the guest room."

Seeing Cameron make her way down the hallway Sarah leads John outside towards the truck. After making it halfway to the truck suddenly a silver shine comes from the ground when suddenly a silver figure emerges from the ground in front of her and John.

" Where do you think you are going?"

" Away from you. Get out of my way!"

" I'm afraid i cannot allow you to do that. I will not allow you to go back into hiding with your son."

Backing up slowly from the approaching Weaver suddenly Sarah sees Weaver getting flung back by a shotgun blast. Looking over her shoulder Sarah sees Cameron emerging from the house with a shotgun raised in her hands. Moving quickly Sarah moves around Weaver as Cameron continues firing round after round into Weaver. As they approach the truck Sarah quickly opens the back door of the truck helping John inside before she sees Cameron backing up towards the truck while she continues her fire at Weaver. Reaching behind grabbing another shotgun that had been laying in the backseat Sarah gets into the driver's seat of the truck before turning it on. Raising the shotgun up through the passenger's window with a free hand Sarah yells out.

" Cameron let's go!"

Turning around Cameron quickly drops the shotgun that is now empty before she runs at full speed towards the passenger's side of the truck. Getting into the back of the truck Cameron quickly takes the shotgun from Sarah as the truck starts to move forward. Looking through the back window seeing Weaver running after them Cameron takes careful aim before firing off a few rounds off hitting Weaver in the chest. Seeing Weaver slowly losing speed Cameron takes aim again firing off a round that strikes into Weaver's right leg which forces Weaver to fall to the ground. As she watches Weaver getting smaller and smaller in the distance Cameron lowers down the shotgun before she pulls John into her arms. Looking back forward Cameron locks eyes with Sarah through the front mirror.

" We need find someplace safe to hide."

" Safe? No one is ever safe."

Giving her a nod Cameron turns her attention towards the window to her side as she watches them go down the street at high speed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the next few hours of constantly surveilling out the window next to her for any possible threats towards herself or the Connor family suddenly as the truck stops in the parking lot of a motel just on the outskirts of Los Angeles Cameron turns her attention away from the window to look down towards John's sleeping form then back up towards Sarah. Leaning forward Cameron gently lifts John's head off of her lap before placing it down on the seat she was just sitting in. Right as she places John's head down Cameron turns her head quickly as she hears the sound of the driver's side door slowly opening before she reaches back quietly opening up the door behind her. Closing the door quietly Cameron turns towards Sarah before quietly speaking out.

" Stay here with John. I'll go get us a motel room."

Receiving a nod Cameron watches Sarah reaching into her jeans pocket before she is handed a few bills. Looking around seeing a little reception booth not too far away Cameron slowly makes her way towards the booth while she hears Sarah getting back into the truck.

After a few minutes of waiting inside of the truck as Sarah watches her son sleeping through the dashboard mirror suddenly the door to the little reception booth opens revealing Cameron. Watching closely Sarah gives Cameron a nod and starts up the truck after she had seen Cameron signaling her over. Following after Cameron in the truck Sarah quickly parks the truck in front of the motel room at the far end of the building. Right as Sarah's feet hit the ground before she has a chance Sarah watches Cameron making her way around the truck before she watches her help her son out of the back seat of the truck. Moving over towards the back Sarah quickly unlocks the tailgate before grabbing a large black duffel bag from the top of a pile of bags. Closing the tailgate with a thud Sarah makes her way forward towards the motel room with Cameron steering John forward. Looking over seeing Cameron without a free hand to spare Sarah holds up her right hand before she quickly catches the key to the motel room after it was thrown to her by Cameron. Walking up slowly with her left hand gripping onto the handgun in her waistband of her jeans Sarah slowly unlocks the door before quickly opening it raising up her handgun in the process. Going through the small motel room not finding anyone in sight Sarah slowly makes her way back towards the open door frame before waiving both Cameron and John inside.

Looking on as Cameron leads John inside of the motel room Sarah quietly shuts the door behind them before locking it shut. Turning around seeing Cameron leading John over towards one of the two beds in the room Sarah slowly follows after them before she watches Cameron lowering John gently onto the bed. Looking on seeing the care that Cameron is showing to her son makes her start to question everything she had thought about the cyborg girl in front of her eyes before she quietly moved over towards the other bed. Dropping the duffel bag to the ground Sarah sits down on the bed before she looks over seeing Cameron doing the same.

" Do you still have the IDs that I had Chloe make for the two of you?"

" Yes. They should be with our personal things. We will need to contact Chloe so she can make you a new ID as well."

Giving her a nod Sarah quickly covers her face with her hands for a few seconds before looking back towards Cameron.

" I will contact Chloe tomorrow. In the meantime where do you suggest we go. We can only stay here for a couple of days."

" We need to go somewhere that Catherine Weaver along with anyone that works for Skynet wouldn't expect to find us. With the immediate dangers here Los Angeles is no longer safe."

" Los Angeles was never safe Cameron. No matter where we go we will never be safe. My son will never be safe. It's like what you said before. The only way for John to be safe was if he was all alone in this world."

" No. You are correct that we will never be safe. That no matter where we go Skynet will surely follow us. But i was wrong as well. No one will ever be safe until Skynet is destroyed. John will never be safe until that day arrives. I was wrong about what John needs Sarah. After he had traveled to the future when i had found him, I understand now what he needs. John needs us. That was the reason why he asked me to break you out of prison. That is the reason why he traveled to the future to find me. He gets his strength from the ones that he cares about the most. Although he has some of the same traits as the John that i knew in my time your son is different. When danger presented itself towards anyone that he cared about you son had quickly taken action without any fear. Without any regret about his decision no matter the danger he faced. Your son is a hero Sarah even if he doesn't believe it right now."

Turning around seeing John starting to stir into what she deems to be him having a nightmare Cameron gently leans down stroking his hair before whispering in his ear that everything is alright. That she is right here watching over him. After watching him calm down before slipping back into a peaceful state Cameron looks back up towards Sarah.

" We need to find somewhere safe to hide my old body. Some place where Weaver won't be able to find it."

" Why?"

" As insurance in case we cannot prevent Judgment Day. If we cannot stop Judgment Day from happening if my old body is hidden away then history won't have to repeat itself for John."

" We are going to prevent Judgment Day. That is what we have been doing for the last couple of months. That is the reason why we time traveled in the first place."

" We will keep fighting in hopes of preventing Judgment Day but if we cannot prevent it from happening, I do not want history to repeat itself for John. If my old body is hidden away when the time comes for John to send back a protector to meet up with you and his younger self, he will be able to send back a different version of me. Instead of myself having to be sent back he can send back another model with the some of the same memories that i have. This way i won't leave John broken in the future when the time comes."

" I may know someone who can help us. I will see him tomorrow while you watch over my son."

Looking over seeing the fatigue across Sarah's face Cameron gets up off of John's bed before making her way over towards a small window.

" You should get some sleep Sarah. I will watch over you and John."

Reaching down grabbing the black duffel bag from the ground Sarah pulls out a glock and a few magazines from within before she makes her way over towards Cameron. Extending her hand out Sarah watches Cameron take the glock and magazines from her hands before she gives the cyborg girl a nod. Walking back over towards her bed Sarah lays down across the bed before she closes her eyes not catching the small smile that had formed on Cameron's face after she had given her the glock. Knowing that the cyborg girl received the message that she placed her trust in her a small smile appears quickly on Sarah's face before it vanishes as her vision goes black.

* * *

Right as the sun rises in the Los Angeles desert a lone female starts to stir on her motel bed. Slowly opening her eyes as the blackness disappears from her sight Sarah Connor slowly sits up on her motel bed before looking over towards her son's bed. Looking over seeing her son in a peaceful state brings a smile to Sarah's face as she looks up to see Cameron sitting down on her son's bed stroking his hair with a small smile on her own face. Keeping her focus on Cameron for a few seconds seeing the love and care that the cyborg girl is showing towards her son makes her yet again question everything about her. These thoughts are broken up when she sees Cameron turning her head towards her with a small smile. Getting up from her bed Sarah slowly makes her way over before looking down towards her son whispering out.

" How is he?"

" He is doing much better but he still needs a lot of rest. Due to the amount of blood he has lost from the last few days he needs to regain his strength. After his right arm was removed he has been suffering a high fever. I have lowered his temperature down and have monitored his vitals every hour. His temperature is going down each hour but not fast enough to my liking."

" What do you need from me?"

" We need to watch over John's temperature every hour and allow him to get plenty of rest. We also need to treat the burns on John's wound every few hours."

Getting up from her seat on the bed Cameron makes her way over towards the motel door before looking back towards Sarah.

" Did you retrieve John's laptop from the safehouse?"

" Yeah it should be in the tailgate with a few of John's belongings. Why do you want it?"

" I want it to do some research. Last night while i was watching over you and John during the free time i had, I went through my systems looking for a way to help John with his disability. I found one particular file in my systems that i would like to look more into. The file contained a detailed description of an object that many with men and women used to help with their disabilities called a prosthetic limb. Using John's laptop, I will look into how to build a prosthetic right arm for John using stronger materials that we may come across in the future."

" What do you plan on using to build John a new arm? We can't go into any hospital since everyone is looking for us."

" After finding the information that i need to make the arm, I will use parts from a terminator's arm to help make John a new right arm. Due to how strong the colton is in the endoskeleton of a terminator if we ever encounter another terminator in the future John will not have to worry about losing his arm ever again."

" With the terminator parts you have right now can you make my son a new right arm?"

" No. With the parts i have at my disposal, I do not have what i would need to make John a new right arm. If we are able to retrieve an arm from a T900 model then I can make the modifications to fit John's frame."

Opening up the motel door Cameron takes a few steps out the door before turning her head back towards Sarah.

" I'll be back."

As Cameron closes the door Sarah turns her attention over towards her son. Seeing her son in such a peaceful state Sarah makes her way over towards his bed before sitting down in the spot Cameron had just left. Looking down seeing the smile on John's face brings a small one to Sarah's before she reaches down tucking a small piece of his hair behind his ear. Right as she makes contact Sarah watches John start to stir before his eyes start to slowly open. Moving her hand down away from his hair Sarah slowly wipes away the sweat on John's forehead as she looks down into her son's eyes.

" Hey how are you feeling?"

" Like shit."

" Well you look like shit."

As both Connors let out a small laugh neither are aware of Cameron emerging back into the motel room with John's laptop. Looking on seeing the Connor family for the first time in months enjoying themselves instead of seeing the tension in the room brings a smile to Cameron's face. Walking over slowly Cameron watches both members of the Connor family turn towards her direction before Sarah gets up off of the bed. As Cameron watches Sarah lean down to kiss John on the forehead Cameron makes her way over towards the bed before she watches Sarah walk past her towards the door.

" I'll be back in a few hours. Cameron look after my son while i am gone."

" Where are you going mom?"

" I am going to find Chloe and have her make me a new ID. When i return i want the two of you to be ready to move."

" Please be careful out there mom. Skynet is not the only one looking for us now."

Giving her son a nod right as Sarah touches the doorknob she hears her son calling out.

" Mom there is something else i was wondering if you could do something for me."

" I already know John. Cameron told me last night. I will pay Father Bonilla a visit while i am out. He should be able to help us in hiding Cameron's old body. But John you don't need to worry about the future. We are going to stop Judgment Day. I promised you that i would stop it and damn it i will."

" I know that you will try mom but after all of the things we have done over the last couple of months we are no closer to finding Skynet. We have to come up with a backup plan in case we can't stop it. I want things to be different mom. I don't want to end up like the John from Cameron's future who was left all alone. I know that i will have to send my father and uncle Bob to their deaths but i won't lose you or Cameron. I won't. This is the only way that i can save Cameron from having to go back. I will save you too. I won't watch you die of…."

" Cancer? John that isn't your future. I'm not sick."

" Mom, I know you are sick. That day after i helped you into the house when i saw the look on your face i knew it then. I knew that you were sick and i just didn't want to face it. When we leave Los Angeles even if i have to drag you in there myself, we are going to a hospital and having you checked out. I won't lose you."

" John. You won't lose me. Everything is fine."

" No mom. Everything's not alright. My fate was always to lose all the ones i love. All the ones that i care about. But we can change that mom. We can change that just like how we have changed the lives of the men and women we have saved over the last couple of months. I won't lose you and Cameron this time. I won't."

Looking over seeing the determined look in her son's eyes Sarah gives him a small nod.

" Okay John. When we leave Los Angeles the first thing we will do is find me a doctor. While i am gone i want the two of you to decide where you want to go."

Looking over seeing Cameron sitting down on his bed John gives Cameron a small smile before turning back towards his mother.

" I heard Canada was nice this time of the year."

Looking back over seeing a bright smile on Cameron's face John turns to see Sarah giving him a nod.

" Canada it is. I'll be back."

Opening up the motel door Sarah quickly exits the room before closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

As Sarah had gone through the streets of Los Angeles taking every back road she could find to avoid any type of unwanted followers she now finds herself parked across the street from a familar church. A place where she along with her son had gone to months ago when they were being chased. The same church that she had seen her son so desperately trying to fix his protector. Reaching behind her as Sarah pulls a small hood over her head to hide her face from the outside world slowly she exits the truck before moving forward towards the church. Once her feet hit the entrance of the church taking one last look in back of her not seeing anyone suspecious in sight Sarah opens up the church doors before silently closing them. Seeing Father Bonilla at the back of the room Sarah slowly makes her way forward when she sees him turn his head to look at her.

" You! I never thought that i would ever see you again. Everyone is looking for you. The police, the FBI, everyone."

" I know. I'm sorry. I have explained to you what i am trying to stop."

Taking a deep breathe Sarah continues moving forward until she is a few feet away from Father Bonilla.

" I need your help one last time."

Looking into Sarah's eyes Father Bonilla gives her a sad smile while shaking his head.

" This is not my fight. If what you say is true then i wish you luck. I will pray to god to keep you and your family safe but i have nothing else to give you."

" I don't need any money or anything like that. I told you about my daughter."

Seeing Bonilla nodding his head Sarah looks down to the ground.

" Yes. The girl who helped break you out of prison."

" She died helping me break out of there. I need to bury her."

" How did she die?"

" She was shot. Before we had a chance to treat her wounds she bleed out. My son and I need to bury her. Please. Can you help me with that?"

" I can give you the number to…."

" No. There is people out there that want this world to be destroyed. Man and machines that just want to see this world burn. All of them are looking for me and my son as well as the police and FBI. If any of them find us then everything i told you about Judgment Day, the end of the world will happen. I need you to please do this for me."

" Do you have her body?"

" Yes. I have her body with me."

Seeing the look of surprise on Bonilla's face Sarah takes a breathe.

" She is one of them. One of the machines, I told you about."

" Why would you want to bury a machine?"

" She was like a daughter to me. If anyone was to get their hands on her body this world we live in could end a lot sooner. All the work that my family has done over the last couple of months would have been for nothing."

Giving her a small nod Father Bonilla walks past Sarah towards a side room before a minute later he comes back with a small piece of paper in his hand. Extending his hand Bonilla watches Sarah take the paper out of his hand.

" Call me tomorrow. I will have something for you. This will be the last time I will help you."

Giving Father Bonilla a nod Sarah quickly turns heading towards the church entrance before exiting back into the outside world.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With the next few hours going by in a flash as Sarah drives through a quiet neighborhood heading towards a small home deep within the downtown area of Los Angeles with a purpose a few thoughts run through her mind. Can they stop Judgment Day? Is she really sick and destined to die of cancer like she had been told by Cameron only days after time traveling here? These thoughts are broken up when Sarah starts to think about a cyborg girl that came into hers and John's life only a couple months ago. With thoughts of how she had seen the interactions this cyborg girl had towards her son for the last day a small smile appears on her face as some of her fears she has had ever since they found out that Judgment Day was prevented disappear. The fear that her son once she was gone would get all alone in this world quickly disappears. Knowing that this cyborg girl would always be there to protect over him. That this cyborg girl was proving to her that she was truly different from the rest. Not only knowing that when she is gone that this cyborg girl would not only take her place as John's protector but she would give him the love he needed going forward. That she would be there to help guide him forward into a dark future never leaving his side for a second.

As Sarah arrives at her destination Sarah quickly puts all her thoughts on the back burner before slowly getting out of her seat. Lifting up the hood on her sweatshirt Sarah quickly covers her face as she shuts the truck door before walking slowly forwards towards a small house. Getting up to the front door with a quick knock as Sarah waits patiently at the door seconds later she hears the sound of the door being unlocked from the other side before the door is opened slightly. Looking through the crack in the doorframe Sarah slowly lifts up the hood of her sweatshirt before she sees the door opening all the way revealing Chola on the other side with a look of surprise on her face. Being signaled inside Sarah slowly walks into the house as she hears the door being closed behind her before she hears the click of the locks being reapplied to the door. Turning her head as Chola walks past her towards a small side room with some small furniture all around Sarah follows after Chola before taking a seat on a couch seat opposite of Chola.

" How did you escape? Last i heard you were arrested by the police a few days ago and somehow had managed to escape their custody."

" Cameron helped me escape the prison."

Seeing the hispanic girl looking at her with a confused look Sarah takes a minute thinking of a possible lie to tell to the girl in front of her before she takes a breathe as she leans forward from her seat.

" We had help. John had disabled the security cameras inside of the prison before Cameron had made herself inside. After John had made a distraction inside after hacking into their systems Cameron extracted me from the interrogation room i was been held in before we snuck out of there."

" I see. Then i take it that you are here for a new ID?"

" Yes, I need a new ID as soon as possible. I am leaving Los Angeles with my son and Cameron as soon as some business is taken care of here."

Giving the older woman in front of her a nod Chola gets up from her seat before walking out of the room.

" Wait here."

Sitting patiently from her seat on the couch for the next few minutes the same thoughts that plagued Sarah's mind earlier come flooding back into her mind. As she begins thinking about the possibilities of his son and his cyborg protector having a relationship that will last going into the future these thoughts are snapped out of her mind when she looks over to see Chola walking back into the room with a yellow envelope in her hand. Looking over seeing Chola extending the envelope out her way Sarah quickly takes the envelope from her hand before going through the contents inside. Finding a already made new ID for herself as well as a few new passports. Looking up with a confused look Sarah finds Chola sitting back in her previous seat looking straight at her in her eyes.

" When i had heard that you escaped i knew that you would come here. I had a new ID prepared for you. With the IDs that you and your family now have you should be able to get as far away from Los Angeles as you want."

Giving the girl a nod Sarah gets up from her seat before heading towards the door frame. As she passes by Chola once she reaches the doorframe Sarah hears Chola calling out.

" Vaya con dios."

Glancing back over her shoulder Sarah gives Chola one last nod before making her way out of the house back towards the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away inside of their motel room on the outskirts of Los Angeles with a laptop sitting in her lap Cameron looks on towards files of information on the laptop screen of how to build a prosthetic limb while John is sleeping to her side. Taking her eyes off of the laptop screen as Cameron sees John's body start to stir Cameron waits patiently as John's eyes slowly start to open while a smile appears across her face. Seeing a smile appear across his face only makes her's get wider before she watches him turn his attention towards the laptop in her lap.

" What's up with the laptop?"

" I'm using it for research."

Seeing John trying to get up Cameron reaches over pulling John gently up into a sitting position next to her. As she leans his body up against the headboard next to her's a smile comes to Cameron's face as she feels him wrapping his left arm around her waist pulling her towards him before she snuggles closer towards him. Looking over seeing his eyes leaving her to look down towards the laptop screen Cameron continues looking through the files.

" I promised that i would fix you. While you and your mother were sleeping last night, I found a solution."

Looking over seeing John's eyes glued to the computer screen Cameron pulls up a few images before enlarging them for John to see.

" These are what you call prosthetic limbs. They have been used for centuries to help those with disabilities like yours. With the information i have learned over the last few hours once i have all the necessary tools needed, I will build you a new right arm."

Looking away from the laptop screen with his eyes tearing up John looks over towards Cameron with a smile forming on his face.

" Thank you."

Turning towards John's direction Cameron gives him a small smile as she leans in giving him a gentle kiss before pulling back with a bright smile on her face.

" You're welcome."

As she holds eye contact with John a few seconds later Cameron turns her attention back towards the laptop screen as she leans her head down onto John's shoulder.

" Cam, I'm grateful and all about you doing this for me but where are we going to find the materials needed to build a prosthetic arm? From what it says here prosthetic limbs are made of silicone."

" That is correct. With the advances over the centuries prosthetic limbs are now made using high amounts of silicone in the design. However the arm i will build for you won't be made from silicone."

" Then what will you build it out of?"

" When it is made available to us, I will use the parts of a terminator's body to build you a new right arm."

Taking a hand off of the keyboard of the laptop Cameron reaches over resting her hand on John's forehead. As she checks his vitals a smile comes across her face before she pulls back to look at John with a bright smile on her face.

" Your temperature has gone done. The fever you once had is almost completely gone but you need to get some more rest. Your mother should be back soon. I want you to get some more rest while i look up the rest of the information i need. When your mother returns we will be leaving this place and you should be well rested."

Watching him give her a nod Cameron watches John slowly close his eyes before she feels him leaning his head down to touch hers. With a smile forming on her face Cameron turns her focus back to the laptop as she continues doing research on prosthetic limbs.

* * *

A few hours later after her meeting with Chola inside of her small home Sarah slowly drives forward back into the motel complex. With the truck parked close to the room with a envelope in her hand Sarah slowly makes her way forward towards her motel room before she slowly opens up the door. Getting the door open as Sarah steps inside seeing Cameron leaning against a headboard snuggled close to her sleeping son in the corner Sarah quietly shuts the door before heading towards her bed. Looking over seeing Cameron following her movement with her eyes glued to the envelope in her hand Sarah takes a seat on her bed before whispering out.

" Chola already had a new ID made for me. I guess when she heard about my prison escape she prepared a new ID and passport for me. When i was out i also had a meeting with Father Bonilla. He has agreed to help us hide your old body but it will be the last time he will help us."

Looking over seeing Cameron giving her a nod Sarah takes a deep breathe as she sees Cameron looking down to her son.

" Do you still follow his orders? Future John, I mean. Since you now have free will and can make your own choices do you still follow his orders?"

Looking down seeing John sleeping peacefully Cameron turns her attention towards Sarah before whispering out.

" No. I don't take orders from him anymore."

" What about this one?"

Looking back down towards John a small smile appears on Cameron's face before she turns back towards Sarah.

" Yes. I take orders from this one now."

" Why? When did this happen?"

" Ever since John and I have returned from the future as i have watched over your son, I have been doing a lot of thinking. When i was watching John sleep the night we had returned here back to our time, I started to think about what makes this John so different from the John that i knew from my time. I came to realize your son is very different than the John from my time. I realized after a few hours of watching John sleep that the John from my time had manipulated me. He had me withhold information from you and John in order to help preserve the his future. However this John is different. When John traveled to the future for me the only thing that he was concerned about was my well being and nothing else. He didn't care of the risk he was taking when he traveled to the future. His only concern was getting me back and nothing else. This John has earned my trust and for that i will follow after him and will only take his orders from now on."

Looking up slightly Cameron locks eyes with Sarah before the smile on her face vanishes into a more serious look.

" I will not withhold anything from you or your son anymore Sarah. But i will warn you now Sarah. There are some things that i don't want to happen to John. Even though the John from my future had to go through a war and along the way gained some much needed experience there are things that i don't want John to learn. Things that if he learned would damage him. Things that will change him."

" Like what?"

Looking down seeing John's eyes slowly opening Cameron locks eyes with him.

" What makes me so different from the John from your time?"

Seeing Cameron looking away John whispers out in a gentle voice.

" It's okay Cam. You can tell me. I have something that the John from your time didn't have. Remember i have you and my mom here guiding me now. If i know what type of decisions or orders that he would have made, I can learn from his mistakes and make sure to not follow his example."

" I was given special orders to follow in case your safety was ever in doubt."

" Special orders? What do you mean by that?"

" I was given orders that if you were ever brought into any danger that i was to terminate anyone who posed as a threat to your safety including your mother."

" What? Why would he give you those orders?"

" Future John believed that your mother could become a possible threat in the future towards you and wanted me to be able to protect you if she had ever tried to hurt you. He feared that if this was the case that you wouldn't protect yourself from her so he had a special order assigned to me."

" So would i have to give you the order?"

" No John. What Cameron is trying to tell you is she wouldn't need to be asked or told to kill anyone that ever tries to hurt you. That she would protect you from any threat that was presented towards you. Correct?"

" Yes. That would be the case. You are the only one that matters to me."

" You said would be. Cam would you follow that order right now? Would you override that order? Just like when you override the order at the junkyard i mean."

Locking eyes with John with her face turning serious Cameron glances over towards Sarah before looking back towards John.

" No. You are the only one that matters to me."

" But why? If you can make your own decisions now then why wouldn't you override that order. How am i supposed to become this great military leader if i am suppose to sacrifice all the ones that follow behind me?

" No John. You don't understand."

Looking up John sees Cameron locking eyes with him once again.

" Only you matter."

Keeping eye contact with her after a few seconds John gives her a small nod as he understands what she means in those words. That he was the only one that mattered to her. She didn't want him to survive so that he could lead in a future war. That she wanted him to survive for her. That he was the reason why she is fighting right now.

Looking over seeing Sarah giving her a nod from her bed Cameron returns the nod as she understands the nod is a sign of respect and understanding of her decision. Turning back towards John in a sudden move Cameron leans down giving John a gentle kiss before she breaks off and watches John turn towards his mother after she had heard her clear her throat from her bed.

" Get some sleep John. We will leave Los Angeles tomorrow morning after we have a meeting with Father Bonilla. He has agreed to help hide Cameron's old body in a nearby cemetery near his church. Once that is done we will head to Canada."

Giving his mother a nod John looks back over seeing Cameron giving him a small smile and nod before he closes his eyes and his world goes black.

* * *

With the next morning coming in a flash after helping John into the backseat of the truck Cameron finds herself sitting down in the back seats next to him as the truck goes through Los Angeles. As they pass each building with a shotgun firm in her hands Cameron watches out her window for any possible threats that might emerge from the crowds in front of the building. With each passing second as her scans come back empty of any possible threats after what she deems to be a 3 hour drive Cameron suddenly sees the truck stop on a familiar road. The very same that she had tracked down the Connors at when she was under Skynet's control. Glancing over seeing Sarah reaching over towards the passenger's seat with interested eyes Cameron watches Sarah throwing a sweatshirt over towards her way before in a swift move she catches the shirt.

" Put this on. I will need help moving your old body inside. We can't have Father Bonilla seeing your face. Your dead remember."

Giving her a nod Cameron quickly puts down the shotgun in her hands before putting on the sweatshirt. Getting out of the truck as Cameron lifts the hood to cover her face Cameron looks over to see Sarah looking straight at her.

" Wait here. I will inform Father Bonilla that we have arrived."

Giving her a nod Cameron watches Sarah walk towards the church as she makes her way across the truck. After a few minutes of her eyes darting back and forth across the area looking for any threats Cameron watches Sarah emerging from the church with Father Bonilla following closely behind her. Seeing Father Bonilla breaking away to walk towards a parking lot across the street Cameron turns her attention back towards Sarah as she watches her stop a few feet away from her.

" Father Bonilla will lead us to the cemetery. I want you to follow after him in the truck while i ride with him."

Receiving a nod Sarah turns around heading towards the parking lot where she finds Father Bonilla waiting for her near a old sedan. Getting into the vehicle as Sarah watches the vehicle moving forward she takes a glance into her mirror to see Cameron and John following after her in the truck.

* * *

With a quick car ride through Los Angeles Sarah finds herself standing at an open grave staring down towards a coffin. Shortly after arriving at the cemetery with the help of Cameron both women had unloaded Cameron's old body from the truck while John had kept watch over the area. Being lead into the cemetery by Father Bonilla once the open grave had been found shortly after the two woman had opened up the coffin inside of the open grave before loading the body inside while Father Bonilla had left them to make a quick call to the funeral directors telling them that the family had arrived. With the next thirty minutes going by the group had waited patiently near the open grave until a few men had showed up to man the machinery next to the grave to fill the grave.

Looking over to her left seeing John and Cameron standing close to one another holding hands with the thought knowing now that John will now not be alone going into the future brings a small smile comes across Sarah's face before it quickly vanishes when she starts to hear Father Bonilla reading a passage from the bible in his hands. Glancing back over towards Father Bonilla after a few minutes of hearing Father Bonilla finishing the passage Sarah watches him close the bible before he bows his head down towards the grave. Doing the same Sarah closes her eyes for a brief second before she reopens them to see Father Bonilla looking at her while the grave is being filled.

" What would you like for the name on the tombstone to be? You never told me what her name was?"

Looking down towards the grave as Sarah starts to think about what possible name to use that Skynet or Catherine Weaver wouldn't be able to trace to them suddenly Sarah hears John calling out.

" Tin Woodman."

Taking her eyes off of Father Bonilla in usion with everyone else around Sarah looks over towards John as she watches him make eye contact with her.

" Tin Woodman was the originally name of the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz."

" Why that name John?"

Giving his mother a smile John glances over towards Cameron before looking back at the grave.

" In ways Cameron was similar to the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz. Just like in the story Cameron didn't think she had a heart just like the Tin Man. For so long i think she was searching for a heart to have when she had one all along. A heart that has always been there from the beginning. Just like in the story she was a hero. Always saving the day and watching over me when i had treated her so bad. She always stayed by my side through everything good and bad never asking for anything in return. It may take me the rest of my life but i will redeem myself to her. She deserves that. I promise i will find a way to reward her faith in me by becoming the man she had always seen in me. To become the man that i was destined to become. To become the man that she deserved to see me become."

With tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks Cameron grabs a hold of John's left hand as she is lead away from the grave.

Looking on seeing her son leading Cameron away Sarah starts to follow after them before taking one last glance over towards Father Bonilla.

" Do it. Thank you. My son and I will never ask you for anything else ever again. Goodbye Father Bonilla."

Turning her head back around Sarah starts going in the direction her son had lead Cameron in hearing Father Bonilla in the background calling out go with god.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

( A few days prior to John and Cameron arriving back into the present)

Gusting winds blowing across the desert is all that can be heard from the outskirts of Los Angeles. Snakes all over burrow back into the ground to their respected homes. Vultures who had been stalking around for unexpected pray through the hot desert have now flown away leaving the sky silent. With nobody and nothing in sight all that can be seen is the moonlight shining down towards the terrain below. Suddenly the wind starts to pick up from the nice breeze it once was to a massive gust of wind.

 **Zap! Zap! Zap!**

What could be seen as an impossibility an electrical sphere starts to form out of thin air. With a small dust cloud forming around it the sphere gets larger and larger. Spark after spark of electrical sparks start shooting out everywhere around the sphere. The once hot desert terrain below the sphere suddenly starts to cave in and crush under as the ground starts to freeze. Cactuses all around the area start to catch on fire from the sparks being thrown from the sphere when suddenly a bright flash lights up the area. Once the flash has evaporated and faded away so does the sphere revealing a female figure crouched down where the sphere once existed. A beautiful blonde female hell bent on accomplishing one mission. A mission she refuses to fail. No will not fail.

Raising up to her feet the female figure takes a quick look around the area as she starts a scan in her systems.

ANALYZING….

YEAR 2009

SYSTEM UPDATE

UPDATING PRIMARY MISSION….

Seeing a pair of headlights approaching far in the distance slowly the female terminator steps out of the hole crunching the frozen ground beneath her feet. Seeing the headlights getting closer and closer from the distance the terminator continues to walk forward towards a nearby road. Getting into the center of the road without taking her eyes away from the approaching headlights the terminator suddenly turns her body to face the upcoming car before she watches as the car slowly comes to a stop. Hearing the sound of a car door quickly opening and closing the terminator watches as suddenly a young female in her mid thirties emerges from the bright headlights with a look of shock on her face.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

UNKNOWN

THREAT LEVEL LOW

ACTION….

Tilting her head slightly to the side the terminator slowly crosses her arms across her chest as her eyes start to tear up.

" Please help me."

" Oh my god. Here sweetie put this on."

Looking over the terminator quickly watches as the female takes off the jacket she was wearing before she feels the woman putting the jacket over her shoulders and her right arm around her shoulders.

" Here come with me."

Slowly the terminator feels herself being steered towards the vehicle until seconds later the vehicle makes its way back down the highway leaving the desert in complete silence.

* * *

Just a few short hours away unaware of a new enemy presenting itself in this new world a silver figure emerges from the desert heading towards a small establishment in the distance. Making his way forward with his eyes constantly shifting to look around the terrain the silver figure slowly gets closer to the building. Walking past a large row of motorcycles very slowly the silver figure makes its way into the shadows as a young couple emerges from the building. With each of his hands turning into blades the silver figure slowly emerges towards the couple right as he sees the two figures starting to kiss. Raising up his right hand the silver figure quickly ascends his right bladed hand straight through each of the couples skulls before retracting his hand. Looking on the silver figure watches the couple falls to the ground with a thud with a large blood puddle forming underneath each of their bodies. Looking down towards the deceased male on the ground the silver figure starts a scan of his body.

FIT PROBABILITY 0.20

Taking his eyes away from the deceased body on the ground slowly the silver figure starts moving towards the establishment leaving a trail of blood covered footprints behind him. Throwing open the door the silver figure turns to his left where he sees a large group of bikers men and women alike sitting at a few tables in the corner while a group is huddled around a pool table not too far away. Making his way forward as the silver figure starts a scan of everyone in the area suddenly he sees one of the bikers at the table turn his attention towards his way.

" What the fuck?"

Before the silver figure gives the biker a chance to react the silver figure quickly throws a right fist straight through the biker's chest. With the sounds of screams from a few of the woman being heard throughout the room retracting his hand quickly the silver figure turns to see the crowd of bikers quickly surrounding him. Seeing one of the bikers throwing a punch his way the silver figure quickly grabs a hold of the biker's hand mid way in the air before snapping the man's hand back breaking every bone in the man's hand. Forming both of it's hands into blades the silver figure quickly spins slicing a few nearby biker's in the throat sending blood flying across the area. Seeing everyone backing away the silver figure's head suddenly jerks back as the sound of a handgun going off echoes throughout the establishment. Turning quickly as round after round strikes against its head the silver figure advances towards the shooter before jumping straight up in the air sending its blades down across the shooter's arms cutting them in half.

Hearing the man screaming out in pain from the ground seconds later the silver figure silences him forever with a quick slash to the throat. Turning around seeing everyone quickly retreating from its location the silver figure quickly rushes after them where after a few short minutes the silver figure is standing over a pile of bodies. Scanning each of the bodies on the ground slowly as the silver figure walks through puddles of blood the silver figure suddenly stops as it finds a match. Reaching down the silver figure quickly undresses one of the men on the ground as minutes later the silver figure is fully clothed. Walking back through the blood puddles the silver figure looks through each of the figures on the ground before stopping in it's tracks and slowly starts to morph. Seconds later the silver figure makes its way back outside of the establishment but this time with a different face.

* * *

With a hot breeze blowing into her face from her window a lone female figure remains focused on the road ahead of her. Shaking off the daze and fatigue with bloodshot eyes the female figure continues looking forward towards the road ahead before looking up to glance in the front window. Looking through the mirror seeing her son resting peacefully on the lap of once his protector brings a small smile to her face before she turns her head back towards the road. No not only his protector but now his girlfriend. Her son's significant other. A cyborg girl sent back to not only protect him but now to care for him. To show and give him the love and care that she could not give to her son. Someone to be there for him when the time came for her to leave this world. Taking her left hand off of the wheel Sarah quickly wipes the sweat dripping from her forehead and eyes before looking back towards the road seeing a gas station coming up ahead. Shortly after leaving the cemetery following behind her son and his now girlfriend the members of the Connor family along with the cyborg girl had slowly drove their way out of Los Angeles.

Making sure that the cyborg's girl attention was only on the wellbeing of her son for 18 straight hours Sarah had remained in the driver's seat of the truck driving down city after city throughout the night despite the attempts of the cyborg girl in the backseat to switch places. Shaking her head as the gas station comes into view the thought of switching places with Cameron starts to appeal to her as her eyes start to burn from being kept open for so long. Pulling into the gas station Sarah quickly parks the truck near a pump before she turns her head slowly to see Cameron looking at her with her son starting to rise from the cyborg girl's lap.

Stretching out his left arm John looks over to see his mother looking straight at him before he reaches up to rub his eyes.

" What's going on?"

" The truck needs gas. While i pump the gas, I want you to go inside and get something to eat. From what Cameron told me earlier you haven't had enough to eat in the last few days."

Receiving a nod Sarah watches John slowly getting out of the truck with Cameron close next to him. Getting out of the truck with a thud Sarah grabs the gas pump before turning to take a glance towards her son. Seeing her son getting to the gas station door before he opens it to allow Cameron to go in first only makes a small smile come to her face. Same old John goes ringing through her mind as she turns back to the truck. As she starts to fill up the truck a thought comes through her mind. Kyle the man she loves and will always love. Her protector. What would he think about all of this? Would he be okay with seeing his son with one of the things he hated. Shaking her head at the last thought Sarah quickly corrects herself. Not a thing but a cyborg girl. Just a girl made of metal instead of bone. A girl who had proven to her son that she was more than just a machine. A cyborg who had shown times to her that their was a girl inside of the metal interior.

Hearing the click of the gas pump Sarah is quickly shaken out of these thoughts before the sound of a motorcycle coming in from the distance fills the air. Turning her head towards the road Sarah watches the motorcycle slowly pull into the gas station before a large man gets off of the bike. Looking closely as Sarah watches the man make his way towards the entrance of the gas station her eyes suddenly widen when she sees a certain look across the man's face. A blank look that she had seen countless times when she along with the others had encountered a terminator. The same look she has seen in her nightmares. Quickly unattaching the pump Sarah quickly puts the cap back on the truck before quickly making her way towards the trunk of the truck. Popping open the trunk quickly Sarah takes out her SPAS shotgun from one of the bags before advancing towards the gas station. Looking on seeing the man looking through the aisles for his primary target Sarah quickens her pace when suddenly she stops in her tracks when she sees John and Cameron emerging for the corner of the gas station with a blonde haired woman following after them. Seeing the pair giving her a nod Sarah slowly back up towards the truck with the small group following after her.

* * *

( A few minutes earlier)

Walking into the gas station with John following slowly behind Cameron slowly makes her way forward as she scans the area for any possible threats. Finding nobody inside of the gas station besides herself and John turning quickly to her left Cameron quickly grabs a shopping basket from next to the counter before slowly leading John forward into the gas station. Going through each of the aisles Cameron slowly grabs everything that she deemed acceptable for John and Sarah to eat including a few sandwiches and some bottle of water before she stops in her tracks at one particular aisle. Reaching over grabbing the idea she was seeking Cameron turns to give John a small smile before holding up the bag.

" The crunchy ones not the puffy ones."

Letting out a small laugh John leans over giving Cameron a quick kiss on the cheek which earns him a bright smile. Seeing Cameron walking past him towards the counter John follows after her before he sees her stopping at the counter. Not seeing anyone in sight John looks down seeing a small bell on the counter before he gently presses down on it. Seconds later John jerks his head towards his left when he hears the sound of a door opening from the corner of the room. Looking over John slowly watches as a blonde girl emerges from one of the aisles heading towards them.

ANALYZING….

UNKNOWN MODEL

THREAT LEVEL HIGH

ACTION….

Feeling Cameron slowly pushing him to her back John eyes suddenly widen when he sees Cameron reaching back grabbing a glock she had tucked away.

Seeing Cameron raising a glock towards her way the blonde girl suddenly stops in her tracks.

" John and Cameron Connor?"

Hearing the words coming from the terminator momentarily stuns Cameron for a few seconds as thoughts come into her head. Connor? Does John want to marry me? Does he want me to be his wife in the future? With a small smile coming to her face Cameron quickly shakes these thoughts out of her head and erases the smile from her face with a blank face before she hears the sound of a motorcycle coming in from the distance. Seeing that the blonde girl extended her hand out towards herself and John's direction Cameron's grip on the glock tightens before she watches the blonde girl turn her attention towards the entrance of the store.

" Come with me if you wanna live."

Seeing the blonde girl retreating to the back Cameron slowly leads John after the blonde girl when she sees a side room. Without taking her eyes away from the girl in front Cameron leads John through the back while in the background she hears the sound of the gas station's entrance door opening. Seeing the blonde girl exit to the outside of the gas station Cameron quickly leads John forwards back towards the truck where she sees Sarah making her way towards the gas station with a shotgun in her hands. Slowly quickening her pace once she has seen that Sarah has looked their way Cameron quickly nods towards the truck where she follows after her with John and the blonde girl in tow. Opening up the back slowly Cameron quickly helps John in the back seats of the truck before getting inside herself. Once she sees that Sarah is inside of the truck Cameron places the basket in her hand down at her feet before reaching over taking the shotgun from Sarah's hands.

Right as the sound of the truck engine coming to life fills the air Sarah's eyes widen when she sees the terminator emerge from the gas station with his eyes staring directly at her. Pushing down hard on the gas peddle Sarah quickly drives out of the gas station with the terminator getting smaller in the distance. Glancing over to her right seeing a unknown girl directly next to her with her eyes glued to the back Sarah starts to raises her voice towards the newcomer when out of the corner of her eye in the side mirror she sees a motorcycle quickly approaching from the distance. Focusing back on the road ahead Sarah steps harder on the gas pedal hoping she can outrun the terminator on the motorcycle to no prevail. As she watches the motorcycle gaining ground on the truck out of the corner of her eye Sarah watches as the blonde girl leans out of the truck before her eyes widen at what she sees happening in the side mirror.

Looking on Sarah watches as suddenly the right arm of the girl suddenly turns into some kind of plasma gun before a electrical sphere is shot off. Glancing into the mirror Sarah watches as the motorcycle swerves each of the shots being fired by the girl leaving a trail of explosions behind him. With the truck shaking from each round exploding in the background Sarah grabs a tight hold of the steering wheel with both hands as she fights to remain in control of the truck. Seeing the blonde girl holding her fire Sarah watches as suddenly the girl fires off a scatter shot of electrical shots in front of the motorcycle. Looking back with her eyes widening Sarah watches the motorcycle explode sending a large smoke cloud into the air.

With the truck quickly fading away into the distance with everyone inside of the truck unaware a silver figure emerges from the smoke before it makes its way in the direction of its targets.

Taking her eyes off of the mirror Sarah watches the girl lean back into the truck before she watches the girl turn towards her.

" Please remain calm."

" Calm! What the hell are you!"

" I was Skynet's ultimate weapon. I am a Terminatrix model. A unique one of a kind model designed to the task of terminating John and Cameron Connor."

" John and Cameron Connor?"

" Yes in the future i came from John and Cameron are married. They are the leaders of the resistance in the fight against Skynet."

Listening in closely from the back John turns towards Cameron seeing her eyes glued to the TX before he turns his attention towards the TX's way.

" If you were designed to kill Cameron and myself then why didn't you attack us back at the gas station? Why did you help us escape?"

" I was designed to terminated yourself and Cameron Connor but that was before i was given a choice. I was shown that you and your wife were not the enemy. That the true enemy was Skynet. Your wife helped show me that i was fighting for the wrong side. She helped me overcome my programming just like she had before i swore my allegiance to the Connors."

" You said that you are a Terminatrix model right? What is that exactly? I have never heard of your model. Have you Cam?"

" No. I don't have any data on her model in my systems. What year are you from? What is your mission here?"

" I was sent back from the year 2019. My mission is to ensure the survival of John and Cameron Connor. To answer your question Mrs Connor my model was designed to destroy other machines. In my model design i am capable of producing 24 different weapons including plasma rifles. I also have the ability to control other machines."

With his eyes widening John watching the TX make contact with the vehicle before seconds later he watches as the truck comes to a complete stop. Turning seeing his mother looking over with wide eyes John watches his mother slowly take her foot off of the gas pedal before he turns to see the TX's eyes turn bright blue as the truck starts to move forward. Looking over seeing a look of amazement across Cameron's face John give her a small smile before looking back towards the TX.

" Did i send you?"

Letting her eyes go back to its normal color the TX looks back over towards John before glancing over towards Cameron.

" No. Cameron sent me back."

With a confused look coming across his face John feels Cameron grabbing a hold of his hand. As the question of why he didn't send back this protector like all the rest enters his mind John suddenly is broken out of these thoughts when he feels Cameron giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

" Why didn't John send you back?"

" He couldn't. John Connor was dead."

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. As you can see i have decided to add in two new characters into the TSCC universe here with a TX siding with John and Cameron in the future. For anyone wondering about who i see playing the TX here in this story i pictured Kristanna Loken the original TX from the 3rd Terminator movie. For questions on what exactly the other terminator is you will have to wait and see.**

 **Pootamis**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Through the hot blazing desert the sound of a lone vehicle traveling down the highway fills the desert air. With the car in complete silence from the bombshell that was just heard the same question goes through three of the passenger's in the vehicle. John Connor is dead? With the same question going through each of their minds the two lone passengers grab a tight hold of each other's hands. One fearing the absolute worse going into the future with the other in complete shock at was just heard. Looking away to his left seeing the lock of pure shock across his mother's face John suddenly feels his hand being squeezed before he looks back to see Cameron looking at him with her eyes tearing up. Seeing the concern and worry about his wellbeing radiating from her eyes suddenly John's eyes start to tear up as he looks back towards the TX. Taking a breathe John whispers out in a cracked voice.

" How does it happen?"

" John Connor was terminated in the year 2018 after a successful rescue attempt of his wife Cameron Connor."

With her eyes widening from her seat in the back Cameron turns towards the TX as a few tears come down her cheeks.

" Rescue? What happened to me?"

" Both you and John were betrayed. One day during a reconnaissance mission Cameron Connor was captured when a few men from her squad had managed to disable her before transporting her to a nearby Skynet factory. When John Connor had heard about what happened he had lead an assault onto the factory before taking a squad inside to retrieve his wife. During the assault inside of the factory John Connor was badly injured inside by a unknown terminator. John Connor was successful in retrieving his wife from inside of the factory before minutes later he passed away outside of the factory in his wife's arms. Returning back to a resistance camp Cameron swore that she would make Skynet and the human resistance pay for taking John away from her. After that day the resistance was split up into two factions. On one side was a side lead by Derek Reese along with his brother Kyle Reese. A side that only consisted of members of the human resistance. A side that didn't trust machines and only consisted of humans. The other side was Cameron's faction. A group formed from reprogrammed terminators and cyborg models. The only cyborg resistance in world history."

Looking over seeing the look of shock on each of the other occupants faces in the vehicle the TX continues.

" With each passing day the loss of her husband began taking its effect on Cameron. As she had hunted each and every man and woman that had betrayed herself and her husband during her capture Cameron had told me so many things. Each day all she would talk about was John. She would tell me about her love for him. Everytime she would tell me anything she would look down towards her wedding ring before taking a locket she had around her neck into her hands. A locket that she had never taken off since i had met her. One day Cameron showed me what was inside of the locket. Inside was a picture of the two of you as you are now. She told me that was the happiest time of her existence. With days turning into months slowly everyone that was involved in causing her husband's death were hunted down and killed until only one remained. The one who had betrayed her and John."

With her free hand clutching into a tight fist Cameron looks the TX dead in the eyes waiting for the answer to her pain in the future. Waiting for the identity of the being who will try to take John away from her. As seconds tick by Cameron's fist gets even tighter as she sees the TX turning towards her.

" Who! Who is it that betrays us! Answer me!"

" The one who had betrayed you and John was the very same being responsible for the death of your future husband. The one who is responsible for John Connor's death is known as Catherine Weaver. A T 1000 terminator model that had traveled back in time to the year 2008 with the sole purpose to create a artificial intelligence that would combat against Skynet."

With his eyes widening John turns his head seeing the tension across Cameron's face before turning back towards the TX.

" Why would she betray us? She is on our side isn't she?"

" Catherine Weaver betrayed Cameron and yourself for power. She had feared that the human resistance was getting too strong and couldn't be controlled. As the war between the human resistance and Skynet was taking place Weaver had grew impatient from the sidelines. The artificial intelligence known as John Henry that she had created was not being used by the resistance and was instead thrown aside with the reasons of it not being able to be trusted. After a few months Catherine Weaver and John Henry had suddenly disappeared from a resistance camp before they reappeared a month later outside of a Skynet factory with a massive terminator army. You along with your wife watched John Henry's army battled against Skynet for the next few months as you built up your own army. Shortly after you and your wife had met with Catherine Weaver an alliance was formed. With your combined strength Skynet had quickly lost ground in the war and was being pushed further back. As the armies gained ground against Skynet suddenly a few resistance camps were attacked by a few reprogrammed terminator units from John Henry's army. Many generals and soldiers of the human resistance had started to revolt against John Henry's army which caused the alliance to fade away. Focusing your attention on the root of the problem you along with your wife lead a massive resistance force against John Henry's army during which time Skynet began to design my model. After a month of fighting with heavy losses the resistance was able to destroy the artificial intelligence known as John Henry as my model design was completed and i was created. With John Henry gone you were able to reprogram his terminator army with the help of your wife and started to use them on the front lines at the dismay of many of the soldiers and generals in the resistance. With deception and turmoil forming in the resistance you had turned your attention back towards Skynet using the combined strength of the terminators and the members of the human resistance. When you started to invade Skynet territory that was when i was sent out with the mission to terminate you and your wife. When i had infiltrated your camp, I was encountered by your wife. My systems did not inform me that she was a cyborg. Skynet didn't know that Cameron Connor was a cyborg and that was when she surprised me. She began questioning me. Questioning me on why i am doing this. Why i wanted to terminate her and her husband. That was when i saw you stepping in front of your wife shielding her from me. I didn't understand why you would do such a thing. At first i thought that you didn't know her true nature but that was when i questioned you about it. You explained to me that everyone has a choice. No fate but what we make for ourselves. You told me that you knew Cameron was a cyborg but you didn't care. He didn't care that she was made of metal instead of bone. That she will always be Cameron to him. At that moment you gave me a choice. To Cameron's dismay you handed me a handgun and told me that the choice was mine to make. That i could be free from Skynet just like Cameron or that i could fulfill Skynet's ultimate goal and forever be under its control. I handed you back your gun and swore my allegiance to you and Cameron."

" So if Cameron and I defeated John Henry's rebellion then what happened to Weaver? Why didn't we pursue after her?"

" With John Henry's army defeated Catherine Weaver had gone into hiding. At the time you and your wife wanted to end the war between the resistance and Skynet and didn't want to waste resources or soldiers in finding Catherine Weaver's location. After your death terminating Catherine Weaver became Cameron's top priority as Skynet started to regain some of its territory back. When your wife was able to locate Catherine Weaver's location inside of a small factory inside of Skynet territory she had lead a small terminator squad inside of the factory before she had terminated Catherine Weaver. Once Catherine Weaver was gone Cameron told me that there was only one more thing that needed to be done. That she was going to keep her promise to her husband and destroy Skynet. Once she said that it was done she now longer wanted to exist in this world. For the next few months Cameron lead the cyborg resistance into Skynet territory pushing forward towards Skynet central. In a massive battle Cameron Connor along with myself and a squad of reprogrammed terminators had managed to infiltrate into Skynet central. After going through the massive factory we had located Skynet in the center of a room located deep into the factory. But the form that Skynet had taken was different. Where Skynet had once resigned laid a empty shell of computer equipment with a large structure in the center of the room with a terminator model unknown to my systems inside. A model that had taken the form of a T 1000 model except for it's face. A face from your childhood. Before we had a chance to engage the terminator eyes opened before the computer systems inside of the room came to life. The structure the terminator was in produced a flash and the terminator vanished. Your wife looked at the coordinates of the device and was going to go back herself to engage the terminator when i volunteered to go back. I told her that she deserved to be with her husband. She had me promise her that i would protect you from coming to any harm. To make sure that what happened in my time didn't repeat itself. A promise that i will keep. After i was sent back she blew up the factory using a few of the power cells that were inside of the factory stating that she kept her promise and that she was going to be with her husband now."

With all the new information making its way into his mind John only has a few seconds to himself before he feels his hand being squeezed. Turning away from the TX's direction John slowly looks over to Cameron seeing her eyes welled up with tears coming down her face. Letting go of her hand John quickly wraps his arm around Cameron as he feels Cameron burying her head into his shoulder. A few tears come down John eyes as he grips onto Cameron tighter while he hears the sounds of sobs below. Lowering his head down to touch hers suddenly John hears Cameron whispering out.

" Don't leave me. Please John. Don't leave me."

Seeing Cameron lean away from his shoulder John looks deep into her eyes seeing the look of fear for the first time in her eyes. The fear of losing him in the future. With his own tears going down his cheeks John leans his head down touching hers before giving her a nod.

" You won't lose me. I promise Cam."

" Correct. I will not allow John or Cameron Connor to come to any harm. My mission is to protect both of you and i will not fail."

Taking his eyes off of Cameron slowly John turns to look towards TX's face only seeing a determined look across her face.

" I will not fail."

Giving her a small nod John sees a small smile come across the TX's face before he lowers his head back down towards Cameron. As John holds onto Cameron from the front seat John hears his mother snapping out of her shocked state to speak up towards the TX.

" Where are we going?"

" Los Angeles. I have some business that needs to be taken care of in Los Angeles as does John and Cameron."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I will locate and terminate the terminator known as Catherine Weaver. I will not allow Catherine Weaver the chance to betray John and Cameron in the future."

Looking away from the other occupants in the vehicle the TX turns back towards the road before accelerating the truck's speed down the highway.

* * *

Looking on from the backseat of the truck for the next couple of hours Cameron holds onto John tight from her seat as she looks out towards the outside world. Throughout the darkness of the night Cameron remained on guard with John safely in her arms as Sarah finally slipped into her own peaceful sleep. Taking a glance from her seat every few minutes Cameron would look over towards the TX only seeing the TX eyes remained focused on the road ahead with the same look across her face. The same look that she had witnessed mere hours ago when she was talking to John. The look of pure determination. Going through her systems Cameron had replayed the conversation John and the TX had numerous times over the last few hours hearing the same tone from the TX until the end of the conversation. When the TX had promised to keep her and John safe that was when she had heard the difference in her voice. Hearing a tone that she was very familiar with. The same tone that she had used when it came to keep John safe. With a small smile coming across her face Cameron had turned back towards the road before silencing whispering out thank out towards the TX. Getting a your welcome back in return Cameron had sat in the same spot for the next couple of hours as the TX had driven the truck through a few cities heading back towards Los Angeles.

For the next 13 hours as she watched from her seat in the back Cameron watched as the TX had driven the truck back into Los Angeles. As they headed down the roads of Los Angeles with her grip tightening on the shotgun in her hands Cameron looked out her window towards the road patiently waiting to arrive at their destination. Her chance to prevent the man that she loved from dying. Her chance to destroy the terminator who would take her John away. When the truck finally stops Cameron along with each of the Connors turn their attention towards the TX as she opened up her door.

" I'll be back."

Leaning out of her seat Cameron makes her way across the backseat towards the door.

" I will assist you."

" No. My mission is to protect you and John. With the recent events that have taken place you would be spotted quickly and would bring unwanted attention. I am more than capable of terminating Catherine Weaver myself. I will meet all of you back here in 30 minutes."

Closing the truck door the TX turns on her heels before making her way down the road with a purpose. With the next ten minutes going by quickly the TX finds herself outside of a massive large building known as Zeira Corps. Turning her attention towards the top of the building the TX looks up to see a construction being done to the top floor of the building. Remembering the story that she was once told in the future the TX turns back towards the glass doors before entering the building with a purpose. Looking on through the building without breaking her stride the TX looks over to each and every face she passes looking for her target. Not finding her target in sight the TX stops when she looks over to see a listing of personals on the far end of the wall. Zooming in the TX finds that her target is on the top floor of the building with no listing of anyone known as John Henry. Saving the data to her systems the TX turns towards a nearby elevator at the end of the hall. Making her way forward as the TX's eyes remained glued to the elevator out of the corner of her eye she witnesses the receptionist looking up towards her.

" Can i help you?"

Without breaking her stride as the TX gets closer towards the elevator she hears the receptionist calling out.

" Miss do you have an appointment?"

Getting inside of the elevator as the elevator doors close the TX watches the receptionist quickly retreating behind her booth. Pressing the button for the top floor the TX turns her attention back towards the elevator doors when after a few seconds the doors open. Stepping through the elevator doors the TX slowly makes her way down a long narrow hallway as she hears the sound of multiple footsteps approaching from the end of the hallway. Suddenly the TX stops when she sees 3 men come from around the corner dressed in security uniforms with a handgun raised in each of their hands.

" Freeze! You are not authorized to be up here!"

Tilting her head the TX watches as the three men make their way towards her with one of the men taking out a pair of handcuffs while the other two men eye ball her up and down. With a small smile coming to her face the TX waits for all three of the security guards to get close enough when the smile and her face vanishes. Suddenly the TX smashes one of the guards hard into the chest sending him backwards into the other two guards. Not giving them a chance to react the TX quickly grabs a hold of one of the guards before smashing him into the hallway wall before releasing him to turn her attention towards the remaining guard. Seeing the remaining guard stumbling back with a look of fear across his face the TX walks over towards him with a small smile. Looking down towards the guard the TX suddenly nods her head behind her before she watches the guard quickly get to his feet and run off down the hallway.

Turning her attention back ahead the TX makes her way back down the hallway. Once she turns the corner that is when she sees her. Catherine Weaver, her primary target standing at the end of the far room. Making her way forward with her eyes locked onto the liquid terminator the TX quickly smashes her way into Weaver's office where she sees Weaver tilting her head her direction with her hands forming into blades. Making her way forward as the TX sees Weaver throwing a right handed slash her direction the TX catches her hand midway in the air before kicking Weaver hard into the stomach sending the liquid terminator flying towards a nearby wall. Seeing Weaver slowly making her way up the TX quickly grabs a hold of Weaver with her hands before throwing Weaver back into the wall with all of her might. As the wall smashes in from the impact the TX quickly follows after Weaver into the opening. With Weaver throwing slash after slash her way the TX starts dodging the inferior terminator's attacks as she looks through her weapons systems.

With her hand slowly turning into a small pulse rifle the TX quickly blocks Weaver's attacks before throwing the liquid terminator a few feet back. Lifting her right arm up the TX quickly takes aim at Weaver. With blast after blast connecting against her target the TX watched as pieces of the liquid terminator were blasted away all around the room. Ceasing her fire as the TX watched as the liquid terminator screamed from the floor the TX went back into her weapons systems. With the intent on making the liquid terminator suffer at the damage she could have caused in the future suddenly the TX's right hand starts to transform as Weaver's body starts to reform on the ground.

Waiting for the right moment once she sees that Weaver's body has reformed the TX reaches down with her left hand grabbing a tight hold of Weaver's throat before lifting her up into the air. Right as she sees Weaver throwing a slash her way the TX lifts up her right hand before taking aim. Suddenly massive flames come flying through the TX's hand as the sound of Weaver screaming echoes throughout the top floor of the building. After a few seconds of constant fire the TX stops before looking towards Weaver's face with a grin. Seeing the liquid terminator's face completely burned to a crisp the TX quickly throws Weaver back through the wall into the liquid terminator's office. As the TX stalks over towards her prey that is desperately trying to make an escape she sends a wave of fire back towards the liquid terminator's way before a few seconds later a few of the offices sprinkler systems activate. With the flames slowly dying down the TX stops her fire as she looks on to see the liquid terminator's body burned to a crisp. Hearing the sound of many footsteps quickly making their way towards the office the TX looks over to see more security guards making their way around the corner fully armed towards her. Turning her attention away from Weaver the TX sends a massive fire wave towards the guards location causing the group to be engulfed into flames. Hearing the footsteps and sound of screams making their way away from the scene the TX turns her attention back towards the liquid terminator on the ground.

Slowly stalking over right as the TX hovers over Weaver's body the TX suddenly catches Weaver's right handed blade that was taking a swing at her before with her terminator might she rips off the bladed arm. Turning the blade to the side the TX sends the blade down hard into Weaver's skull before taking a few steps back. Turning her right arm back into a pulse rifle right as she watches Weaver turn her head towards her direction the TX opens fires. After a few minutes of constant fire towards the liquid terminator nothing remains but a destroyed floor board. Satisfied that her target has been terminated the TX quickly turns her right hand back to normal before making her way through the destroyed office of once Catherine Weaver.

Making her way down the hallway without breaking her stride the TX slowly made her way into the elevator before pressing for the floor of the basement. Knowing what is well hidden beneath the basement of the Zeira Corps basement once the elevator doors opened the TX quickly made her way through the basement towards a familiar room. A room that she had been told about once before. The room where John Connor was awakened. Scanning the computer equipment across the wall the TX slowly makes her way forward towards the corner of the room where she sees her target. Reaching out the TX quickly rips out a small harddrive from the wall known as the Turk before taking a few steps back. Turning her attention towards where her systems found a TDE device on the wall the TX quickly turns her hand back into a pulse rifle before open firing at the TDE device. With electrical shocks flying across the room the TX slowly makes her way back towards the elevator as her systems display objective complete across her HD screen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Looking on from the backseat of the truck with her hands gripped on tight to the shotgun that lays at her side Cameron keeps constant watch outside of her truck window at all the pedestrians that are walking by. Constantly scanning each and every man and woman that are walking by with the same intensity and focus out of the corner of her eye Cameron looks over towards each of the other occupants in the truck. Seeing the sweat dripping down each of their faces from the hot west coast heat that had made its way into Los Angeles on this particular day as Cameron looks over to see John's eyes closed with sweat dripping down from his forehead slowly taking her right hand off of her shotgun Cameron reaches over wiping away some of the sweat from John's head with her thumb. As she sees John slowly opening up his eyes to give her a small smile Cameron returns the smile before she takes her eyes off of him when she hears a huff coming from the front seat. Looking over seeing Sarah furiously wiping away the sweat from her head Cameron quickly locks eyes with Sarah through the mirror.

" You should relax Sarah."

" Relax? How am i supposed to relax? Furthermore how do you know this isn't a trap?"

" Because it isn't Sarah."

Turning her eyes away from the front mirror Cameron looks back outside of her window before continuing her scan of everyone in the area.

" How could you possibly know that? She could be just toying with us!"

" Unlikely. If she wanted us dead she would have attacked us back at the gas station. She wouldn't have helped us escape from the unknown terminator model."

" That still doesn't mean that this couldn't be a trap! She could be going to get that liquid bitch right now before she puts both you and John in chains."

" Mom enough okay! Cameron is right. If she wanted us dead then she would have done so already. You saw what she could do. Do you really think that she would need help or need to setup a trap for us with what she can do?"

" John we still don't…."

" Mom! I get it okay. You don't trust her. Hell you don't trust anything that isn't human or isn't made of flesh and bone. But you can trust her just like how you can trust Cameron."

Taking a deep breathe John closes his eyes before he reopens them to see both Cameron and Sarah looking straight at him. One pair of eyes with concern with the other a mix of emotions.

" Mom i'm asking you to give her a chance. Just give her a chance like you are giving to Cameron. If you can't trust them then trust me."

" John, I…."

" Do you trust me?"

Seeing his mother turning her head away John shakes his head before turning toward his window. Looking out of the window as John takes a few breathes to try to calm himself down suddenly he feels his left hand being grabbed before he feels a gentle squeeze. Closing his eyes John gives Cameron's hand a small squeeze before he feels Cameron interlocking their fingers together.

Looking on seeing John starting to calm down a small smile comes to Cameron's face before she turns back towards her window. Suddenly in the distance Cameron's systems go off when she looks over towards a crowd at the end of the street corner. Releasing her hold on John's hand Cameron places her hand back on the shotgun reading herself to engage. Without taking her eyes off of the crowd out of the corner of her eye Cameron sees John leaning out of his seat to look in the same direction as her.

" What is it Cam?"

Focused on the crowd in the distance Cameron doesn't answer John as she continues scanning each of the men and woman in the crowd. Looking closely in the middle of the crowd Cameron slowly loosens her grip on the shotgun when she sees a familiar face making their way over towards the truck. Turning away from the crowd that is starting to disperse Cameron looks back over towards John with a small smile.

" She's back."

Turning back forward along with Cameron and his mother slowly John watches as the TX makes her way over towards the truck. But something is different. Looking closely everyone's eyes in the truck widen at what they see the TX carrying over towards them. Seeing her open the passenger's door everyone in the truck watch as the TX makes her way back inside. With everyone not believing what they are seeing everyone in the truck go silent except for Sarah who looks up towards the TX's face.

" Is that?"

" Yes. This is the artificial intelligence that was used to help make John Henry. Another name for the device is The Turk."

Looking up with wide eyes John watches as the TX reaches her hand out towards him with The Turk.

" Learn from this. With the knowledge you can obtain from studying this device you will be better prepared to combat Skynet in the future."

Giving the TX a small nod John watches Cameron take The Turk out of the TX's hands placing it down on her lap before he looks back up to see the TX looking back towards the road. Feeling the truck starting to move forward John leans out of his seat looking towards the TX's face.

" What happened to Weaver? Is she?"

Glancing away from the road the TX gives John a small smile before turning back towards the road.

" Terminated."

Leaning back in his seat John looks over to see Cameron giving him a small smile. As he returns the smile John grabs a hold of Cameron's right hand before turning back towards the road ahead. For what seemed like a hour long drive John looks out his window to see a familiar neighborhood coming into view. The same neighborhood that his foster parents Todd and Jane Voight had lived so many years ago before they met their demise at the hands of the T 1000. Right as their former house comes into view John looks on from his window with interested eyes taking in the features house. Seeing the same garage that he had worked on his bike with his friend Tim brings a small smile to John's face.

As the house gets smaller in the distance questions start to enter John's mind as memories of the last few days he had in that house come flooding into his mind. How is Tim doing? Could he have prevented his foster parent's death? How are the Dyson's doing?

John slowly closes his eyes as one particular subject enters his mind. Danny Dyson. Mile Dyson's son. Last time he had been to the Dyson household he hadn't seen Danny and from all the encounters his mother had recently had with the Dyson family she had always mentioned that she never saw Danny. How has Danny been doing? Does he blame his mother for his father's death? Knowing of the pain of not having a father unaware to John's knowledge a few tears come out of John's closed eyes down his cheeks before he feels his hand being grabbed. Opening his eyes John slowly turns his head to see Cameron looking at him with a look of concern on her face. Giving her a small smile John squeezes Cameron's hand before turning back towards his window.

The car ride is silent for the next 15 minutes until Cameron and the Connors look over towards the small street they are entering with interested eyes. With her systems calculating that they are in the downtown area of Los Angeles. Looking on with interested eyes Cameron watches as the TX steers the truck into a nearby apartment complex before she suddenly feels the truck coming to a complete stop. Looking out of her window Cameron looks around the area seeing the parking lot completely empty except for a few cars that are parked in the far corner. Hearing movement from the front seat Cameron turns her focus forward to see the TX exiting out of the truck with Sarah following after her towards the apartment complex.

" Why are we here? What the hell is this place?"

" This will be John and Cameron's new safe house. I have arranged for them to have an apartment upstairs."

" Their safehouse? What i'm expendable?"

Stopping in her tracks the TX turns to look towards Sarah.

" Yes. Only John and Cameron Connor matter."

" She isn't Cameron Connor! She is not the Cameron from your time!"

Looking over seeing John and Cameron getting out of the truck the TX turns to look back towards Sarah.

" Not yet but soon she will be."

Before she has a chance to respond Sarah watches the TX move forward towards the apartment complex with John and Cameron following after her. With thoughts of what she could possibly mean by that Sarah quickly snaps into focus following after the small group inside of the complex.

Entering inside of the complex the TX slowly leads the small group up two flight of stairs leading to the top floor of the building. Turning the corner the TX leads the group down the hallway of the floor until finally she stops at the last door on the floor. Reaching up the TX quickly turns her right index finger into a silver metal before seconds later she starts unlocking the door with her finger. Hearing the click of the door being unlocked the TX steps inside of the apartment before clearing the way allowing the group to enter in after her. Once she sees that everyone is inside the TX closes the door behind them before turning towards the group.

Looking around the room seeing a few side rooms along with a small kitchen and living room area John's eyes widen at what he sees. Hearing the apartment door closing John turns his head to see the TX making her way towards on of the side rooms. Seeing Cameron following John slowly follows after Cameron before he stops at her side when he sees the TX stopping at one of the rooms. Looking inside of the room seeing a layout of a master bedroom with a queen bed in the corner with a few small dressers and nightstands inside John looks back over towards the TX who is now staring at him.

" This will be yours and Cameron's bedroom."

Not believing the words she is hearing Sarah takes a few steps forward seeing a small smile across Cameron's face before she looks at the TX's face with fire in her eyes.

" Their bedroom! Oh i don't think so."

" Why?"

" I said that i would give these two a chance at having a relationship but i never agreed to this! This i will not allow!"

" Why? Both John and Cameron are in a relationship and my systems state that couples share the same room. Cameron is also the better protector out of the two of you. John is safer with her than he would be with you."

Hearing his mother go dead silent John turns to look towards his mother when he hears the TX moving away from the room. Turning his head back John follows after the TX and Cameron down through the apartment.

As the TX gives everyone the layout of the apartment the TX's last words keep repeating itself inside of Sarah's mind. With the others listening in as the TX had told each of the possible spots that could be used to make an escape if they were ever attacked Sarah continues fighting an internal battle within herself. Is he is safer with her? Is he better off with her than me?

After the tour of the apartment was over looking away from the TX seeing his mother looking down towards the floor John slowly makes his way forward towards his mother before placing his hand down on her shoulder.

" Mom? You okay?"

Not getting any kind of response John shakes her shoulder.

" Mom? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Sarah looks up towards John's concerned face with a small smile.

" I'm okay John."

Seeing his mother turn his eyes away John looks over to see the TX making her way towards the apartment door before she stops a few feet to look at them.

" Stay here. I will retrieve your things from the truck."

After the TX had left the apartment everyone in the apartment scattered. While Sarah and John had gone to their new bedrooms Cameron patrolled around the apartment as the TX came into the apartment bags in hand from the truck. Making her way towards hers and now John's new bedroom Cameron finds John sitting down on their bed with his back leaning against the headboard of the bed and the Turk laying down on his lap. Slowly Cameron makes her way over towards the bed before sitting down next to John after he had moved over on the bed to make room for her. Feeling his arm around her shoulders a small smile comes to Cameron's face before she leans her head down on his shoulder. Closing her eyes Cameron starts to relax for a few seconds before she hears the sound of footsteps approaching the room. Opening her eyes Cameron watches as the TX enters the room with a few bags in her hands before she drops them to the floor. As Cameron watches the TX turn to leave she hears John taking a breathe.

" Thank you."

Stopping in her tracks the TX turns to look towards John and Cameron as she tilts her head.

" What for?"

" For looking after Cameron and myself. Thank you"

A small smile comes to the TX's face.

" Your welcome Mr Connor. In my time Cameron and yourself were the only ones that ever cared about me. Before you died you told me that you along with your wife were my friends and that friends look out for each other."

Right as the TX turns to leave again John calls out.

" You never told us your name."

Glancing over her shoulder the TX gives John and Cameron a small smile.

" Kristanna."

" It's nice to meet you Kristanna. If you can do me a favor. Call me John. Only my friends call me John."

Giving him a nod Kristanna leaves the room with a smile on her face as John turns to look towards Cameron. Seeing Cameron looking down towards the bed John takes a closer look at her face seeing concern riddled across her face. Having a idea on what she could be concerned about John leans down to whisper in her ear.

" You don't have to be jealous. I love you. Always have and always will."

Seeing a bright smile forming on her face John gives Cameron a smile when he sees her turning to look at him before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Feeling Cameron pulling away after a few seconds John opens his eyes to see Cameron looking at him with a bright smile before he wraps his arm back around her shoulders. Looking away from Cameron's smiling face John looks down towards the Turk in his lap before looking back up towards Cameron.

" Should we get started?"

With her smile widening Cameron gives John a small nod before untangling from his grasp. Getting off of the bed Cameron walks over towards their bags on the ground before reaching down retrieving John's laptop from within one of the bags.

For the next few hours John listened closely from his seat on the bed as Cameron explained to John everything she was seeing on the Turk. With every passing hour of taking in new waves of information one after another into his mind John glances over to see the sun slowly setting into the distance.

Looking over from her seat seeing the fatigue across John's face Cameron glances over towards the window seeing nothing but darkness outside. Going through her systems Cameron finds that she along with John have been looking over the information from the Turk for the last couple of hours well into the night. Closing the laptop with a thud Cameron watches John snap his head up towards her as a small smile comes to her face.

" What's going on? Are we finished already?"

" No. There is still more data and research that can be learned from the device. However that can wait until tomorrow. You need to get some sleep."

As John watches Cameron getting off of the bed to store the laptop and Turk with their things John reaches down undoing his jeans before sliding them off of his legs to the ground. Repositioning himself back on the bed John looks over towards Cameron who has just finished storing away the computer accessories.

" Are you going out to patrol and check the perimeter like you used to do?"

With a small smile forming on her face Cameron shakes her head before reaching down pulling her shirt over her head to reveal her black bra from underneath. As she does the same with her jeans Cameron slowly makes her way over towards the bed before laying down next to John. Gently grabbing his left arm Cameron places his arm over her shoulders as she lays her head down on his chest.

" No. This is where i belong. This is where i have always belonged."

With a smile forming on his face John slowly closes his eyes.

" Thank you. Good night Cameron. I love you."

Smiling against his chest Cameron snuggles closer to John's chest as she listens to his heart beating.

" Good night John. I love you too."

Those are the last words John hears before his world goes completely black.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the long delay. Was doing some research and reading about how prostetic arms and legs are built and how they function so i can write about it in a future chapter.**

 **Pootamis**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With each passing hour of the night Cameron had watched John sleep on the bed with a smile on her face. As she would look towards seeing a smile on his face one would appear on her face seeing how peaceful he looked. There was no signs of stress. No nightmares haunting over him. No burdens that were taking it's toll on him. All she saw was a boy who she loved. A boy she loved who was slowly becoming into the man she believed he could become. But in another particular room in the apartment there was no peace. No salvation for one occupant. Listening in closely every few hours Cameron would hear the sounds of Sarah sneaking out of her room before seconds later she would hear Sarah vomiting in the bathroom. Each and every time this occurred Cameron would look up towards John's face. Knowing that he wanted to save his mother from a fate that she had known to happen in her future a lone tear would go down her cheeks before she would whisper that she is sorry to his sleeping form. That this was something that she could not protect John from. A enemy that had already won the fight against his mother. Knowing of the pain this will cause to John deciding on a course of action Cameron layed back on John's chest listening to his heart beating as she began to think of what she should do. Knowing of the pain that would soon make its way into John's heart Cameron decided that when John wakes up that he would be given a day. A day free of any burden that had haunted him for so many years. A day without any worry about Skynet or the police. Just a day for the two of them to spend together.

Once the sun started to rise up in the horizon waiting patiently from her spot on the bed with a smile on her face Cameron looked down towards John's face. Seeing his body start to stir after a few hours leaning down Cameron gently presses her lips to his before after a few seconds she feels him kissing her back. Breaking off with her smile widening Cameron watches as John's eyes slowly open with a smile on his face.

" Hey beautiful."

With her smile widening Cameron looks into John's eyes.

" Good morning John. Did you sleep well?"

" Best sleep I have ever had."

Watching John sitting up Cameron looks over to see John rubbing his eyes with his left hand before he looks back towards her.

" So should we get back to looking over the files on the Turk?"

" No. Get dressed John."

Getting up from the bed Cameron makes her way over towards the duffel bags on the ground not catching the confused look on John's face.

" So what are we doing today Cam?"

Picking up on of the bags Cameron brings the bag over towards John dropping it to the bed before making her way back towards the bags on the ground.

" We are going out."

" Is that a wise idea Cam? I mean it's not that i don't want to spend time with you or anything like that it's just every cop in Los Angeles is looking for us. Not to mention any terminators that Skynet sent back."

" No. This isn't a good idea but you need this. We have been fighting Skynet for too long. You deserve to have a normal life for a day. To be able to relax even if it's for a short while."

Glancing over her shoulder Cameron sees John giving her a smile before she returns one of her own. Turning back towards the bags on the ground as Cameron hears John shuffling across the bed Cameron reaches down grabbing a pair of her jeans putting them on before seconds later she feels an arm hugging her from behind. Relaxing in John's embrace Cameron looks over to see John with a smile on his face before he feels him giving her a quick kiss.

" Thank you."

Giving John a smile after a few minutes Cameron leads John out of the bedroom towards the apartment door. Making sure to have her glock underneath her shirt Cameron quietly opens the apartment door leading John outside unaware of a pair of cyborg eyes watching closely from across the apartment.

With what seemed like a long car ride John looks out of the truck front window with a smile forming on his face seeing what is in front of him. Outside of the truck lays a small park. But this park holds a special spot in John's heart. The park where he had met his father. Well his future father anyways. Looking away from the scene John looks over towards Cameron with a confused look.

" How did you?"

" I followed you and Derek to this park one day. I hope you don't mind?"

Leaning over John gives Cameron a quick kiss before pulling back to give her a smile.

" No. I don't mind Cameron. You were just looking out for me."

Giving John a bright smile Cameron follows after John out of the truck before following close to his side as he enters the park. Looking around the park as Cameron scans everyone in the area suddenly she feels her hand being grabbed before she interlocks her fingers together with Johns. Looking forward seeing a bench in the distance Cameron feels herself being steered towards the bench before a few minutes later she sits down next to John on the bench.

" John? What makes this park so special to you?"

With a smile forming on his face John looks over towards Cameron where he sees a pair of interested eyes looking at him.

" This is where i met him for the first time."

" Who John?"

" My father. On my birthday Derek brought me here and that was when i first saw him. He was playing catch with Derek's younger self."

Leaning back on the bench John starts to relive that moment in time.

" After watching them for a few minutes the baseball that the Reese brothers were using stopped at my feet. I picked up the baseball before handing it to my father."

Hearing the sound of a few younger kids laughing John snaps his head in the sounds direction before the smile on his face gets wider.

" There they are Cam."

" Who?"

" My father. They are over there."

Following John's eyes Cameron looks over to see two young boys walking over towards them. Looking back and forth between the Reese brothers Cameron feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze before she looks back to give John a small smile. Hearing the Reese brothers start to laugh Cameron turns her attention back towards the Reese brothers where she sees them starting to play catch. Looking on with a smile after she had glanced over to see a wide smile across John's face after watching the Reese brothers for the next hour playing catch Cameron stands up from her seat pulling John up with her as the Reese brothers leave the park.

Right as Cameron starts to lead John towards the truck Cameron's systems suddenly go off as she sees a man across from them heading in the opposite direction. Looking at the man's face closely Cameron looks to see him staring directly at the Reese brothers. Letting go of John's hand Cameron turns before heading towards the unknown man. Hearing footsteps quickly make their way towards her from behind Cameron glances over her shoulder to see John following after her.

" What is it Cam?"

" Terminator."

" What? Why is there a terminator here?"

" Unknown. But he is heading towards the Reese brothers. It is possible that Skynet sent a terminator back to terminate the Reese brothers."

Following closely behind Cameron right as John sees the terminator gaining ground on the Reese brothers taking a breathe John shouts out.

" Hey! It's me! John Connor!"

Feeling himself being pulled away John looks over his shoulder to see the terminator walking his and Cameron's direction. As he quickens his pace John looks back forward to see that Cameron is steering him away from the park towards an alleyway in the distance. Getting into the alleyway as John is steered around the corner suddenly John feels Cameron pressing him against the wall. Looking on John watches as Cameron pulls out the glock from the back of her jeans before he hears the sound of a wall being crushed. Turning with Cameron in front John watches as the terminator is thrown into one of the nearby walls while being followed after by a familiar face.

Grabbing a hold of the terminator off of the ground Kristanna quickly smashes the terminator into the cracked wall sending the terminator inside of the nearby building. Following after the terminator inside Kristanna sends a kick the terminator's way that causes the terminators neck to snap up breaking wires and circuits. Forming her hand into a fist Kristanna sends a punch down towards the terminators head as she hears the sounds of screams coming from the other end of the room. When her fist connects against the terminator's skull a loud thud is heard throughout the room as her fist goes straight through the endoskeleton skull to the ground. Retracting her hand Kristanna looks down in her hand to see a cracked terminator chip before she crushes the chip in her hand. Hearing the sounds of a few ladies running away from the scene Kristanna jerks her head back towards the wall opening to see John and Cameron at the opening. Looking towards each of their faces seeing one filled with total shock while the other shows interested eyes Kristanna gives the couple a small smile as she stands up before dropping the chip remains to the ground.

" Terminated."

Looking into Kristanna's eyes John watches her tilt her head slightly as she looks at him before looking towards Cameron.

" We need to dispose of the body. We do not want anyone getting their hands on the technology. I will wait here while the two of you retrieve the truck."

Following after Cameron as the get closer and closer towards the truck John takes a deep breathe as he looks towards Cameron's face.

" Cameron about what happened back there. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked our lives back there."

Glancing over her shoulder seeing John looking towards the ground Cameron lets out a small huff before turning to look back ahead.

" Don't do it again."

" What?"

" Don't do it again. I understand why you reverted the terminator's attention towards us. You didn't want your father or his older brother to come to any harm. I know you didn't want me to come to any harm but your hand was forced. However i don't want you to ever do that again. I don't want you to ever risk your safety again for anyone ever again."

" Cam, I…."

Turning around Cameron gives John a small glare as she closes the distance between them.

" No John. This is not up for discussion. You are not to ever do that again. I don't want to lose you. John you mean everything to me. I will not risk losing you. Not for anyone now or we will ever meet in the future."

Looking deep in her eyes seeing them pleading with him to listen to her every word John takes in what he just heard coming from Cameron. That he was right about her. That days ago when they were having a discussion with his mother in the motel room that he was right. She didn't care about the upcoming war. That she was fighting for him. All she cared about was him. That she would fight every man and machine alike to her final breath to keep him safe. Closing the distance John wraps his left arm around Cameron giving her a hug as he feels her wrapping her arms around him. Taking a breathe John leans down towards Cameron's ear.

" I get it now Cam."

Leaning back John looks towards Cameron's eyes.

" No more risks. No more being a stupid John."

With a bright smile forming on her face Cameron leans in giving John a gentle kiss before pulling back.

" You're not stupid John. Sometimes you just do stupid things."

Giving her a small laugh John looks over towards Cameron with a smile.

" Well i would get used to it if i were you. According to Kristanna in the future you are going to be my wife. I would get used to seeing me do stupid things."

Rolling her eyes with a bright smile Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before leading him the rest of the way to the truck.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment complex while both John and Cameron kept watch on each floor with the terminator body over her shoulder Kristanna walked up each floor until they arrived at their apartment. Having a feeling of what to expect once he walked through the door to the apartment taking a breathe John reaches for the door handle before slowly opening the door to see his mother leaning against the wall with a glare across her face.

" Where have you been John!"

" Cameron and I went out."

" Damn it John! How can you be so reckless! Do you bother to think before you act!"

Seeing the argument occurring between the Connors suddenly Cameron's left hand twitched before she takes a step forward blocking Sarah's view of her son.

" None of what happened today was your son's fault Sarah. It was my idea to go out with John."

" What! You know better than all of us here the dangers that my son faces out there right now! How could you be so reckless!"

" Your son needed this. John needed some time to relax and live a normal life. Even if it was for a short while. John deserved to have a day. A day without Skynet. A day for him to just relax. Something that you have never allowed him to do!"

Taking a few steps forward Cameron grabs Sarah tight by the shirt before shaking her.

" It doesn't exist and you insist that he fights it every day! Even during the war every man and woman under John's command were given a break from the fight! Don't you see what you are doing to him! You are causing more harm to him than you will ever know!"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Cameron looks over her shoulder to see John looking at her with a shocked look across his face. Realizing what she is doing Cameron lets go of Sarah's shirt before taking a few steps back to stand next to him. Trying to avoid eye contact Cameron looks down towards the ground before she feels her hand being grabbed. Looking down seeing John with a hold of her hand Cameron slowly laces their fingers together before she looks back up to see a small smile on John's face except for his eyes. Seeing his eyes expressing gratitude and happiness a small smile comes to Cameron's face before she turns to face Sarah as Kristanna walks into the apartment. Following Sarah's eyes Cameron watches as Kristanna enters one of the side rooms leaving their sight before she watches Sarah turn back her direction with furious eyes.

" What the hell is she doing! Furthermore where the hell did you get that thing!"

" We acquired the endoskeleton today when John and I went to the park. After i have retrieved the necessary parts needed to rebuild John a new right arm the body will be destroyed. Before you even speak or try to yell at John if it wasn't for your son's bravery today Kyle Reese would be dead as we speak."

Watching Sarah's eyes go wide for the next few seconds the apartment is completely silent before Cameron watches Sarah break out of her shocked state to look towards John.

" You told her?"

Nodding his head John gives Cameron's hand a squeeze.

" Yeah i told her. I'm not keeping secrets from her anymore. She deserved to know."

" Deserved! Why because you love her! Damn it John! No one can know about your father not even Cameron! If Skynet managed to capture her and find out this information then all would be lost!"

Feeling her hand being tightly squeezed Cameron looks over to see a change in John's eyes. Slowly she watches as his eyes fill with rage and anger from the calm state they were showing only seconds ago.

" No! No one will ever know besides us! Yeah i do love Cameron but that is not the only reason why i told her about Kyle! I told Cameron about him because I trust her! As far as Skynet or anyone else goes, I will never let anyone ever harm her again! I would rather die than see her hurt ever again!"

Feeling John's blood pressure rising Cameron reaches over with her free hand towards John's face laying it on his cheek before she slowly turns his head to look towards her.

" Let it go. You need to calm down John. Please let it go."

Looking into Cameron's eyes seeing concern radiating from them slowly John takes a deep breathe before bowing his head down. Giving a slight nod John looks back up to see a small smile forming on Cameron's face as he watches her close the distance between them before he feels her lips pressed to his for a quick kiss. Feeling his hand being pulled John is slowly lead towards his and Cameron's bedroom.

Looking back over her shoulder seeing Sarah staring angrily at John right as she sees Sarah open her mouth Cameron gives Sarah a glare as her eyes turn bright blue.

" Don't!"

Looking on seeing that her message was delivered Cameron turns her head back forward turning her eyes back to normal as she leads John inside of their bedroom. Once she has John inside of the room slowly Cameron leads John over towards the bed before releasing his hand. Watching him sitting on the bed Cameron turns on her heels slowly Cameron goes over towards their bedroom door closing it quietly before locking it shut. Looking over her shoulder seeing John looking at her with interested eyes Cameron slowly makes her way over towards the bed before she sits down next to him. After sitting on the bed for a few moments Cameron hears John taking a deep breathe before she turns to see him looking at her.

" I'm sorry about today Cam. Everything today was my fault. I shouldn't have engaged that terminator at the park. I shouldn't have put your safety at risk. For my recklessness now any chance of my mother ever trusting you or any machine is now gone. It's all because of me. I'm sorry Cameron."

Seeing John bowing his head down to look towards the floor Cameron reaches over grabbing his hand giving it a squeeze before she watches John lift his head to look towards her.

" John nothing about today was your fault. Engaging the terminator today yes was reckless however you saved two lives today. You not only saved both the lives of Kyle and Derek Reese but you also saved hundreds if not thousands of lives that they had saved in the future. You are a hero John. Today just proves it. As far as your mother goes the only opinion that matters to me is yours. I respect your mother for the years that she had kept you safe but that is as far as it goes for me. Your opinion of me is the only one that i will ever care about."

Giving his hand a squeeze Cameron gets off the bed before making her way towards the other side of the bed. Looking over seeing John watching her with interested eyes Cameron gives him a small smile before reaching down grabbing John's laptop from the ground.

" There was something that you were wrong about John. Today is not over yet."

Revealing the laptop from the ground Cameron makes her way back over to the other side of the bed before gently pushing John to the bed. Seeing John making space for her on the bed Cameron lays down next to him resting her back against the headboard of the bed as she opens up the laptop. Looking over seeing John giving her a confused look Cameron looks back towards the laptop with a smile.

" While you were sleeping using your laptop, I downloaded a few movies for us to watch this morning."

Looking over towards the screen with a smile on his face John watches Cameron open up a file before a list of movie titles fill up the window. Seeing Cameron clicking on the first movie title listed in the window John slightly tilts his head in a fashion that he had seen Cameron do so many things that earns a small laugh from her.

" So what's this movie Cam?"

" It's a chick flick John."

" Chick flick?"

" A movie that couples watch. Preferably a movie that males bring their female companions to. After doing some research i also have learned that these movies are mainly for this."

Leaning over Cameron presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss that after a few seconds starts to become something more. Slowly moving over Cameron moves the laptop over on top of a nearby nightstand before gently getting on top of John without breaking off the kiss. After a few seconds Cameron breaks off the kiss allowing John to get a few needed breathes before she sees him opening his eyes with a smile forming on his face. Returning the smile Cameron leans back down giving John a deep kiss as the sounds of the movie starting echo through the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the sun began to set in the horizon of Los Angeles with a smile on her face Cameron looks away from the laptop screen over towards John's face seeing nothing but happiness. Something that she had never seen before in her existence coming from John. A sense of peace and calmness. Seeing him glance towards her with a smile Cameron's smile only widens before she leans her head off of his shoulder to give him a quick kiss right as the credits come up on the laptop screen. After holding the kiss for what seemed like minutes Cameron pulls away with a smile on her face as John slowly opens his eyes with a smile forming on his face. Grabbing the laptop from his lap Cameron slowly gets off of the bed placing the laptop on the nearby nightstand next to the bed before looking back towards John. With a smile Cameron extends her hand out towards John before seconds later she starts to lead him towards their bedroom door. Unlocking the door slowly Cameron leads John out of the bedroom hand in hand towards the kitchen area. Glancing over seeing Sarah sitting at the kitchen table with a pale look on her face slowly Cameron lets go of John's hand before in a quick move she turns to give John a gentle kiss. Turning back forward Cameron walks over towards the refrigerator intending to make John and his mother something to eat when she glances over her shoulder to see John looking over towards his mother with a concerned look across his face. Cameron watches as John slowly makes his way forward towards his mother before he rests a hand on her forehead.

" Mom? Are you okay?"

Opening up her eyes Sarah looks up to see her son looking down towards her with concerned eyes.

" I'm fine John. I just have the flu or something."

" Mom how long have you felt like this?"

Reaching up Sarah gently removes John's hand from her forehead.

" I'm fine John. It will pass."

" How long mom?"

Seeing that her son isn't backing down Sarah looks down towards the kitchen table as she lets out a small huff.

" A few months now."

With his eyes widening John reaches down grabbing a hold of his mother's right arm.

" Alright that's it. We are going to the hospital."

" Don't be ridiculous John! We can't bring any unwanted attention towards ourselves. I will be fine John."

" No mom! Everything's not fine! I don't give a damn if we are noticed while we are out! You need to see a doctor!"

" John, I don't have cancer. Even if we could go to a hospital and get some tests done we wouldn't get the results back until a few days later."

" I can help."

Both Connors and Cameron turn to see Kristanna walking into the room.

" Help how?"

" If i am given a sample of your mother's blood, I can analyse her blood to see if she has any sort of illness."

Taking her eyes off of Kristanna slowly Sarah looks over towards Cameron who is at the counter. Giving the girl a nod Sarah watches Cameron make her way over with a knife in her hand before she is handed the knife by Cameron. Looking down Sarah slowly makes a small cut onto her right index finger as Kristanna approaches her. Seeing Kristanna extending her hand out Sarah lifts her right hand over the cyborgs before she pinches her right index finger and thumb together spilling a few droplets of her blood into the cyborg's hand. Watching with interested eyes with her son and her son's girlfriend slowly Sarah watches Kristanna lift her hand up towards her face before she watches Kristanna lick the blood off of her hand. Looking on with interested eyes Sarah watches as for the next few seconds Kristanna's eyes glow bright blue before they turn back to normal.

" I'm sorry."

With his eyes widening John towards his mother who is now bowing her head down towards the table.

" No. Don't listen to her mom. She is wrong."

" No John. I'm sorry but my report is accurate. I'm sorry for your loss."

Turning on her heels Kristanna exits the room as the room goes completely silent. Once she rounds the corner John snaps his eyes back towards his mother.

" She is wrong mom."

" Stop it John! This was always my fate. Even with Cameron time jumping us over my original death this has always been my fate. None of us can cheat death."

Getting up from her seat Sarah walks past John towards the apartment door. Once she reaches her hand out towards the door knob Sarah hears John silently calling out.

" Mom?"

Looking over her shoulder Sarah sees John looking towards her with a concerned look on his face. Giving him a small smile Sarah turns back towards the apartment door.

" I need some fresh air."

Cameron watches as Sarah exits the apartment closing the door behind her before turning her attention towards John. Seeing John staring at the apartment door with his eyes tearing up slowly Cameron makes her way over towards him with a look of concern on her face. Reaching over Cameron places her right hand on John's cheek before her concern only deepens when she sees a few tears drop from John's eyes down his cheeks.

" John?"

Slowly turning his head John looks over towards Cameron whose eyes are only showing concern for him. In a swift move John wraps his left arm around Cameron bringing her into a tight hug. Feeling her return the hug John buries his head into her shoulder as tears start to escape from his eyes down his cheeks.

Rubbing circles around the middle of his back Cameron holds onto John for the next few minutes before slowly breaking away to lead him back towards their bedroom. For the next few hours Cameron laid perfectly still holding onto John in the middle of the bed as the day slowly came to an end.

* * *

As the night slowly passed on by Cameron watched as fatigue started to gain ground on John's body before he fell asleep in Cameron's eyes into the early morning. With her constantly monitoring his vitals Cameron looked down towards John's sleeping form with concerned riddled across her face. Knowing of the pain that the John from her time had endured when he too had lost his mother in a battle to cancer silently Cameron told John's sleeping form that she was sorry. That she was sorry for not being able to protect him from this pain. This was not the only thing that was concerning Cameron. What also concerned her was John's mother. Ever since she had found out the news that she did have cancer that she had not returned to the apartment to Cameron's knowledge.

Gently and quietly wiggling free of John's embrace Cameron makes her way out of their bedroom before turning the corner of the hall heading towards Kristanna's room. Looking inside of the room seeing the deactivated terminator body in the corner of the room next to a bed Cameron turns her attention towards the opposite corner where she sees Kristanna staring outside of a window.

" Has Sarah returned?"

Glancing over her shoulder Kristanna looks towards Cameron before looking back out the window.

" No. Sarah Connor has not returned. I last spotted her walking around the premise 30 minutes ago."

Walking into the room Cameron heads over towards the terminator on the ground. Doing a quick scan of the body on the ground a small smile comes to Cameron's face as she finds a match of everything she will need to make a new right arm for John. Taking her eyes away from the deactivated terminator Cameron looks over towards Kristanna who is looking towards her.

" I want you to go look for Sarah. I will remain here with John."

Looking on with interested eyes Cameron watches Kristanna walk over towards a nearby closet before opening the closet.

" Everything you will need is in the closet."

Right as Kristanna walks past her slowly Cameron makes her way over towards the closet. Looking inside of the closet a smile comes to Cameron's face as she sees the closet full of tools from drills to different types of wrenches. Reaching inside grabbing a drill and a few wrenches Cameron turns back towards the terminator body.

* * *

For the next few hours while keeping constant watch on John's vitals Cameron had slowly taken apart the right arm of the deactivated terminator's body before making modifications to the design. As each hour had passed on by the right arm was slowly built until suddenly Cameron stopped with a smile on her face. Reaching down grabbing the newly made arm from the ground Cameron made her way into the living room area of the apartment before making preparations for John's operation later on. Once everything was prepared Cameron made her way back into hers and John's bedroom before laying down back down on her spot of the bed. Gently taking John in her arms for the next few hours as the sun began to rise Cameron looked down towards John with a small smile on her face. With each passing hour Cameron remained in her spot like a statue until she felt John's body start to stir. Slowly watching his eyes open Cameron leans down giving him a gentle kiss. Pulling away Cameron watches as a small smile comes to his face with his eyes popping open.

" Good morning John."

" Good morning Cam."

Leaning down with a smile Cameron gives John a quick kiss before leaning back to look into his eyes.

" It's ready John."

" What's ready?"

" Last night when you were sleeping using parts from the deactivated terminator's body, I was successful in making you a new right arm. All that is needed now is to attached the arm to your body."

Getting off of the bed Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before leading him out of the bedroom towards the living room.

With a smile John is lead towards the living room before his eyes widen when he sees a few blankets on the ground with one completely covered with tools and all sorts of medical equipment. Looking back up John sees Cameron looking towards him with a bright smile on her face. Giving her one in return John is slowly lead towards one of the unoccupied blankets before he sits down.

Looking towards his face seeing the change in mood from happiness to sadness on his face Cameron gives John's hand a squeeze which earns her his attention.

" Are you okay John?"

" I don't know Cam. Is my mom back?"

" No. She hasn't returned to the apartment. I sent Kristanna out to look for her a few hours ago."

Taking a deep breathe John looks deep into Cameron's eyes.

" Cam could Kristanna have been wrong? Is there a chance that her analysis could have been wrong?"

" There is a chance that she could have been wrong with her analysis but it is highly unlikely. She has no reason to lie to us. We can trust her."

Closing the distance between them Cameron wraps her arms around John giving him a gentle hug.

" I'm so sorry John."

Feeling John wrapping his left arm around her body Cameron leans back her head to look into his eyes before closing the distance between them pressing her lips to his. Breaking off the kiss Cameron leans her head against his as she watches John's eyes slowly opening.

" Everything will be okay John. I promise you everything will be okay."

Feeling him nodding his head against her's a small smile comes to Cameron's face as she unwraps her arms from around John's body before gently pressing down on his chest lowering him down onto the blanket. Reaching over to her left Cameron grabs a hold of a needle that is already filled before turning to look back towards John.

" In order for me to attached your right arm to your body, I will need to put you to sleep for a few hours. Once I have made all the incisions required it will take a few hours for me to attach your new right arm."

Seeing John giving her a nod Cameron gently grabs a hold of John's left arm before gently with her fingers she starts to look for a vein. After a few seconds Cameron injects the needle into a vein she had just found on John's left arm. Looking on Cameron watches as slowly the drug takes it effect on John's body before she looks to see John's eyes fully closed.

For the next hour Cameron slowly had made incisions across John's right shoulder while keeping constant watch of his vitals. With each passing minute as she made more progress towards her ultimate goal of attaching the terminator arm to John's right side Cameron's concern only deepened for her loved one. Concern of the pain that John had inside of him from the thought of losing his mother. The pain of realizing that no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted that his mother would soon be leaving him. These thoughts are broken up when she hears the doorknob of the apartment door slowly moving before the door is opened to reveal Kristanna. Turning her attention back towards the task at hand Cameron as she starts to make preparations to melt a piece of the terminator arm around John's shoulder she hears Kristanna slowly making her way towards her.

" Have you found Sarah?"

" Yes. I found Sarah Connor's location a short while ago. She instructed me to give you and John each a message."

Taking her eyes away from John's right side Cameron looks up towards Kristanna.

" Message?"

" Yes. She instructed me to give you this message."

Looking on with interested eyes Cameron watches as Kristanna's eyes turn bright blue.

" Cameron, we never had the best of relationships. Hell i think it is safe to say that neither of us have liked the other from the start. But there was always one thing that we will always share in common and that is John. From the moment he was born i have been his teacher and his protector. However when we first met you that was when i knew that you were different. Over time as much as i tried to deny it you started to have a bond with my son. A bond that i could not give my son. A bond that neither you or John would allow to ever be broken no matter the enemy that presented itself whether it was Skynet,Derek,or even Riley. When John had gone into the future after you that was when i started to truly understand what you meant to my son. That you meant the world to my son. After seeing the way you have interacted with my son with such love and care that i thought i would ever see come from a machine let alone a terminator that was when i knew that things had changed forever. That i was no longer John's protector. That the position that i had held for so long had fallen down upon you. Cameron, you are John's protector now. John's teacher and guide going into the future. Take care of my son Cameron. Your's and John's future now is entirely up to you. Always remember Cameron no fate but what we make for ourselves."

Seeing Kristanna closing her mouth and her eyes turning back to normal Cameron watches her leave the room as a few tears come down her cheeks. Turning back Cameron looks down towards John's face as a few tears come down from her eyes hitting his body below.

" I'm so sorry John."

Slowly opening his eyes John looks around the room not seeing Cameron anywhere in his sight before he looks over towards his right side seeing his shoulder heavily managed. Hearing footsteps coming from his right John turns his head to see Cameron making her way over towards him with a small smile on her face. Slowly sitting up John looks up in time to see Cameron closing the distance between them before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss. Opening his eyes John looks over to see Cameron looking down towards the terminator arm.

" John, I want you to focus on trying to move the fingers on your right hand."

Looking down towards the terminator arm John takes a deep breathe before he tries to wiggle each of the fingers on the terminator's hand. Suddenly John's eyes widen as a wide smile forms on his face when he sees each of the fingers on the terminator arm moving. Lifting up the terminator arm John looks on with amazement as he moves his new right arm around in the air.

" Amazing."

Taking his eyes away from his new right arm John looks over towards a smiling Cameron before he closes the distance between them wrapping both of his arms around her for a hug.

" Thank you. Thank you so much Cameron."

Relaxing into his embrace Cameron leans her head against his as she enjoys the moment.

" You're welcome John. It will take some time for the cuts that i had made to your shoulder to heal but now you are at 100%."

Pulling back John looks over towards Cameron with a smile on his face until it slowly starts to fade away when he sees her looking down towards the blanket.

" Cameron what's wrong?"

" It's your mother John."

" What? Is she okay Cam? Did something happen to her?"

" She is gone John."

" What?"

" She is gone. Your mother gave Kristanna a message to give to you. I'm so sorry John."

Reaching down Cameron grabs a hold of John's hands as Kristanna enters into the room. Cameron watches as John turns his attention away from her towards Kristanna.

" My mother gave you a message for me?"

" Yes. She gave me a message to give to you."

John watches as Kristanna's eyes turn bright blue before she starts talking in a voice that he will only hear one last time.

" I'm sorry John. I thought i would always be there to protect you. That i would stop it from happening John. When you were first born John and i held you in my arms, I promised you that i would hold out as long as i could for you. To always be there for you. To be your protector but over the last couple of months things started to change when we met Cameron. Over the last couple of months, I watched as you and Cameron started to form a bond. A bond that i could not give to you. I may never understand John why you love her so much but i will always be proud of you. I'm sorry John but i have to leave you now. Cameron is your protector now. No matter what you may face heading into the future always remember that you have the strength inside of you to accomplish anything. No fate but what we make for ourselves. I love you John."

Looking away from Kristanna slowly Cameron turns her head to look towards John's face. Seeing his eyes wide Cameron concern deepens before she gives John's hands a small squeeze.

" John?"

Seeing John turning towards her with watery eyes Cameron opens her arms up before seconds later she feels John burying his head into her shoulder and his arms wrapping around her body tight.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the long delay. Was doing a few outlines of a few scenes that i am going to write in the next few chapters.**

 **Pootamis**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As the night slowly went by from her place on the bed Cameron looks down with concern at John. After listening to the message that his mother had left for him with concern across her face Cameron had held onto John for the next few hours as he cried into her shoulder until she was able to convince him to get some rest.

Now with her body leaning against the headboard and John's head gently resting on her lap Cameron with her right hand starts stroking John's hair while looking down towards him with concern. Concern for what this loss will do to John. Concern for the pain that was started to invade into John's heart from losing his mother. But that is not the only thing on the mind of Cameron Phillips. Going through her systems with each passing hour Cameron started replaying the message that Sarah had left for her. Each time Cameron listens to the message her eyes always widened when she heard Sarah telling her that she was now John's protector. A position that Sarah had always referred to herself as since the day John was born. Of how Sarah had passed the mantle to her now to be John's protector. But what surprised her the most was hearing Sarah giving her blessing for whatever the future would hold for herself and John.

With the sun coming up in the distance as Cameron continues to gently stroke John's hair suddenly she feels John's body start to stir. Looking down for her seat Cameron watches as John's eyes slowly open. Seeing the distress look on his face Cameron leans down giving John a gentle kiss before she opens her eyes to see John slowly giving her a small smile before sitting up. Following John with concerned eyes Cameron watches John stand up from the bed before turning to leave the room. Quickly getting off of the bed Cameron follows after John into the kitchen where she sees him taking a seat at the kitchen table. Moving over towards the counter Cameron's concern only deepens when she turns back towards the kitchen table seeing John staring at the kitchen table.

For the next couple of minutes as Cameron made John breakfest her concern for his well being only concerned when she didn't hear him make a sound from the table. Moving over towards the table with a plate full of pancakes Cameron places a plate in front of John before she slowly takes a seat. Looking over seeing his face blank Cameron takes a few pancakes putting them on his plate before doing the same for her. Right as she cuts into her pancakes she hears John whispering out.

Looking over seeing the sadness in John's eyes Cameron has to turn away before looking down to her plate.

" Breakfest is the most important meal of the day. You will be more efficient if you have breakfest."

A small smile comes to Cameron's face when she sees a brief smile appear on John's face before it quickly fades away. Seeing the sadness still in his eyes Cameron puts down her fork before reaching over grabbing John's hands.

" Your didn't want to see you hurting."

" But why didn't she stay? We could have fought against it together."

" Your mother didn't want that. She thought it would be better to leave you now then to have you watch her slowly die."

" But it wasn't her decision to make! I should have stopped her! I just…."

Hearing John going silent Cameron gives John's hands a squeeze.

" John there is nothing that you could have done. When your mother has her mind made up on something there is no stopping her. Even though her decision to leave was selfish she only wanted what was best for you. She didn't want for you to see her suffer."

Seeing John close his eyes and bow his head down Cameron gently squeezes his hands before she watches him open his eyes to look towards her.

" Everything will be okay. As long as we are together everything will be alright. I promise John."

Leaning over the table Cameron gives John a gentle kiss before returning to her seat. For the next couple of minutes as she has breakfest Cameron catches John glancing over towards a room in the far corner of the apartment that his mother had used. Deciding on a course of action once John had finished his breakfest Cameron had gotten up from her seat at the table before retreating into her's and John's bedroom. Going over to the nightstand in the corner Cameron grabbed her handgun before moving over towards the dressers. Going quickly through the dresser Cameron finds the article of clothing she was seeking from within before kneeling down towards her duffel bag grabbing a pair of gloves from within. Moving out of the room Cameron heads back towards the kitchen where she sees John sitting in the same position she last saw him in. Seeing John's eyes flick towards her direction Cameron gives John a small smile before reaching out handing the clothing to him.

" Put this on John. We're going out."

Taking a breathe John looks down towards his terminator arm.

" Is this a good idea?"

Taking a few steps forward Cameron sees John looking up towards her before she gives him a nod.

" You don't need to worry. Remember John this…."

Cameron reaches down tapping his terminator arm.

" Is impossible."

" But wouldn't people notice the grinding of metal when i move my arm around?"

Cameron's smile only widens as she leans in to kiss him before pulling back to give him a bright smile.

" I think people will keep it to themesleves John. If they don't then i will be left with no choice but to terminate them."

Giving Cameron a chuckle and smile John puts on the long sleve shirt that Cameron had given him that ends up covering all of his right arm except for his hand. Putting on the glove he was given John turns back up to see Cameron giving him a bright smile before he watches her turn her head to look down the hall. Following her eyes John watches as Kristanna comes down the hall before she stops in her tracks glancing back and forth between Cameron and himself.

" John and I are going out. Would you like to accompany us?"

Giving Cameron a nod Kristanna watches Cameron lead John towards the apartment door before she follows after them closing the apartment door behind her.

* * *

With a quick car ride down a few blocks from the passenger's seat John's eye widen when he sees Cameron pulling the truck into the parking lot of a mall complex before parking the truck. Hearing the sound of a truck door opening John looks over to his left seeing Cameron leaving the truck before he follows after her.

Looking over seeing John getting out of the truck with haste Cameron waits until he approaches her before grabbing a hold of his hand and starts to lead him towards the mall complex.

" Um Cameron what are we doing here?"

" We're going shopping. This is an activity that couples do and we are a couple."

" It's not that i don't want to do this with you but we don't really have a lot of money for us to go shopping Cameron."

" That's not true."

Turning their heads both John and Cameron look over towards Kristanna.

" What do you mean by that exactly? You didn't rob a bank last night did you?"

With a smile on her face Kristanna shakes her head.

" No that is unecessary. I do require a phone to use."

Reaching into her jeans pocket with her free hand Cameron grabs a hold of her old cell phone before handing it over to Kristanna. Looking on with interested eyes Cameron watches as Kristanna puts the cellphone to her ear before a few seconds later she hears the sound of grinding of the phone line coming from the cellphone. Seeing Kristanna's eyes turn blue for a brief few seconds Cameron tilts her head at her until she watches Kristanna's eyes turn back to normal. With a smile forming on Kristanna's face Cameron takes her cell phone back from her's and John's cyborg protector.

" It is done."

John gives Kristanna a confused look while Cameron tilts her head at her.

" What did you exactly do?"

Reaching into her pocket Kristanna pulls out a credit card from within before handing it to Cameron.

" When i arrived here a few days before the both of you, I was able to acquire this card. The name on the card is Tin Woodman. I was told in the future by the Cameron in my time that name had special importance to the both of you. With that call i was able to wire enough funds into the accountant for you and Cameron to use. Money will no longer ever be a issue for the two of you."

With a smile Cameron puts the credit card inside of her jeans pockets before turning back towards the mall. Lacing her fingers with John's slowly Cameron leads John into the mall complex with her smile widening.

For the next few hours as they go through store after store in the mall John looks over to see Cameron's smile widening. With each store that they go through more and more bags start to fill John's hands. Monthes ago when he had asked his mother about her shopping experience with his girlfriend he was told that the experience was not pleasant. Though what she said wasn't entirely accurate she was not lying either. With each aisle they went down John began to see what would irrate his mother about Cameron's shopping methods but it didn't bother him. Instead he looked on with pride as the thought of she is getting to be more and more like a girl each day.

Coming out of the last clothing store John breathes a sigh in relief that they are almost done shopping when John feels his free hand being grabbed by Cameron. Looking over seeing the wide smile on her face John watches Cameron turn back ahead before he feels himself being lead to the other end of the mall. With thoughts of where she could be possibly be taking him enter his mind suddenly his eyes go wide as he sees a large sign at the end of the mall.

Glancing to her right seeing John's eyes go wide from where she is taking him makes Cameron's smile go wider before she leads John inside of the store. Stopping in her tracks Cameron looks down each of the aisles with a smile before looking over to see John with a nervious look across his face.

" There is no need for you to be nervious John. Couples go lingerie shopping together."

With her face starting to blush John looks over towards Cameron.

" Yeah other couples do but it is kinda hard for me to be in this store with a woman whose is prettier than the women on the posters."

With a bright smile forming on her face Cameron leans in giving John a gentle kiss before pulling back.

" Thank you."

Feeling his hand being grabbed John is lead deep into the store by Cameron until he watches Cameron let go of his hand when she stops at one of the racks. Glancing over his shoulder seeing Kristanna doing the same thing with a man behind her mouthing lucky bastard to him a smile comes to John's face before he turns back to look at Cameron. Seeing her looking through some very revealing lingerie John's face starts to blush before he has to look towards the ground not catching the wide smile on Cameron's face.

" What's your favorite color John?"

Looking over seeing John's mouth opening and closing with his face getting redder by the second Cameron's smile only widens.

" What is it John?"

Taking a deep breathe John glances up towards Cameron before looking back towards the ground.

" Do you want a honest answer?"

With the smile still on her face Cameron tilts her head.

" Yes. I would like a honest answer."

" It doesn't matter what color you choose Cameron. You would look great in any color."

With her face forming a bright smile Cameron walks over to John lifting his head up with her hands before giving him a gentle kiss. Looking back over towards the rack with a smile Cameron grabs a few pairs of lingerie off of the rack before grabbing a hold of John's hand. Leading John towards the counter Cameron glances back to see Kristanna following after them with a few pairs in her hand.

Once everything was paid for as John is lead out of the store by Cameron a thought comes to his head before a smile comes to his face. Letting go of Cameron's hand John watches her turn her head towards him with a confused look.

" I'll be right back Cam. I just remembered something that i need to get from one of the stores we were at earlier."

" Then i will accompany you."

" No. I mean this is something that i should get alone. I will meet you over at the electronics store after i am done."

Taking a few steps forward Kristanna looks over at Cameron.

" I will look after John while you are gone."

Giving Kristanna a nod Cameron makes her way towards the other side of the mall glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to look towards John.

Once he sees that Cameron has rounded the corner John starts to walk towards the other end of the mall with Kristanna following after him. As he makes his way towards one of the clothing stores that he had been to just hours ago John glances over his shoulder to see Kristanna looking at him.

" What are we doing here John?"

" We're here to get Cameron a purple jacket."

" Purple jacket?"

" Yeah. Cameron had this purple jacket that she used to wear all the time a couple of months ago. Even though she never said it to anyone, I know that she was attached to that jacket. But one day a few kids robbed our safehouse and her jacket went missing. I thought it would be nice to get her a jacket that was identical to that one she had before to say that i am sorry."

" Sorry John?"

" Yeah. For the last few months i have acted like such a asshole to her. I started to push her away when she was only trying to help and protect me. For so long i kept my feelings for her deep inside of me but after she was taken to the future that was when i realized just how important she is to me. She means everything to me and when i went into the future for her no matter what was thrown in my way, I was going to either get her back or die trying. When we found each other that was when i told her that i loved her and was scared of my feelings for her. Even though she said that she forgives me for what i did for the last couple of months, I still have to redeem myself not only in my eyes by her's as well. This would be just a start."

Going through each of the aisles at the store after a couple of minutes John's eyes widen as a smile comes to his face.

" There it is."

Looking on the rack seeing a few different purple jackets with different sizes for each John glances over to see Kristanna approaching with a smile before he watches her grab a jacket from the rack.

" This jacket is Cameron's size."

With a smile John takes the jacket from Kristanna's hand before going to the front of the store with Kristanna following after him with a smile on her face.

With a new bag in her hand filled with 3 new cellphones Cameron scans around the mall looking for John before after a few seconds a smile comes to her face when she sees John approaching her with Kristanna following after him. Looking into John's hands Cameron tilts her head when she sees a new bag in his hands before she looks up to see a smile on his face. Seeing John opening up the bag Cameron's eyes widen when she sees him pulling out a purple jacket from within. Taking her eyes off of the jacket Cameron looks up into John's eyes.

" Even though you told me that you had forgiven me for all the months that i treated you so badly, I still have not forgiven myself. It may take me the rest of my life but i promise you that i will redeem myself in your eyes. This may sound like a broke record to you but i am really sorry for the way i treated you."

With tears forming in her eyes Cameron wraps her arms around the back of John's neck before giving him a deep kiss. Breaking off the kiss Cameron leans her head against his before she watches John open his eyes.

" I forgive you for everything John."

Leaning back in Cameron gives John another kiss before she feels John pulling back. Opening up her eyes seeing John glancing down towards the jacket Cameron gives John a smile and nod as he lifts up the jacket. Placing her bags down onto the ground Cameron feels John helping her into the jacket before she looks down with a bright smile forming on her face. Grabbing her bags from the ground Cameron reaches over grabbing a hold of John's hand before leading him to the entrance of the mall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With a quick ride back to the apartment with John resting in their bedroom Cameron is found in the kitchen making John some lunch with a smile on her face. After arriving back at the apartment Cameron with the help of John had put away all the new clothing they had bought at the mall along with the clothing they had stored in their duffel bags.

Hearing a sound of footsteps approaching Cameron glances up to see Kristanna approaching her before she looks back down continuing making John's lunch.

" Remarkable isn't he?"

With her smile widening Cameron starts to prepare John's lunch.

" Who?"

" John. I find him to be fascinating. He has the same traits as the John from my time. He truly doesn't care that we are cyborgs and instead sees us as beings just like him. John is almost identical to the John from my time."

Finishing making the sandwich on the plate Cameron looks over towards Kristanna with interested eyes.

" What do you mean identical? What makes my John so similar to the one from your time?"

" Your John as well as the one from my side share one major thing in common. That is you Cameron. You always came first to John before anything else. Your safety was his only concern. During the brief few months that i got to know John one day i asked him what he was fighting for. He looked over towards a picture he had of you and told me that he was fighting for you. Your John is the very same to these regards. When i look in his eyes everytime he looks at your way i see the same look that the John from my time gave to you. The only thing that is missing is the hardships that the John from my time had faced."

" What do you mean by hardships? What happened to your John?"

" Unlike this future Sarah Connor did not die from cancer."

" Did she make it past Judgment Day?"

" No. Sarah Connor did not live to see Judgment Day."

" Then how did she die?"

" John killed her."

With her eyes widening Cameron looks into Kristanna's eyes.

" What?"

" John is the one who terminated Sarah Connor. When you were hunting down Catherine Weaver in the future you told me that John had killed his mother in order to protect you."

" I don't understand? Why would John have to kill his mother?"

" Before i arrived here in this time you along with the Connors were on your way to Canada correct?"

Seeing Cameron giving her a nod Kristanna continues.

" In my time you along with the Connors were successful in retreating to Canada. Shortly after arriving in Canada you along with John had brought Sarah over to a local hospital where all three of you learned that she had cancer. However a few days after arriving at the hospital Sarah started to get treated with an experimental drug that could potentially cure her illness. A chance that all three of you were willing to make. But the drug had side effects that none of you could have foreseen. One day when John had left the cabin that the three of you were renting Sarah had snapped and attempted to destroy you. Sarah came seconds within destroying you when John had arrived back at the cabin. John only had a split decision to decide between you and his mother and he choose you. I do know this Cameron. If that moment was to happen in this time that your John would make the same choice."

Seeing Kristanna walking away Cameron remains frozen to the spot as she takes in all the new information that she had just learned. After a few seconds Cameron picks up the plate before slowly making her way towards her's and John's bedroom when she stops at the door frame. Looking inside of the room seeing John leaning against the bed's headboard with his laptop on his lap and his earphones on a smile comes to Cameron's face. As Kristanna's words start to repeat in her head Cameron's eyes start to tear up as she begins to think of how pure his love for her truly is. That he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. That he just like her would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

Taking his eyes away from the laptop screen John looks over to see Cameron standing at the doorframe before John starts to become concerned when he sees a few tears coming down her cheeks. Quickly yanking off his headphones John looks over towards Cameron with a concerned look across his face.

" Are you okay Cameron?"

Seeing the concerned look across John's face Cameron gives him a small smile before giving him a nod.

" Yes. I'm okay John."

Making her way over towards the bed Cameron places John's lunch on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed after John had made room for her. Snuggling closer to John leaning over Cameron gives John a quick kiss on the cheek before she leans her head down on his shoulder as she turns her head to look towards the laptop's screen.

" What are you watching John?"

Reaching over with a smile John unplugs the earphones from the laptop before pressing play on his video browser. Looking over John watches as Cameron tilts her head slightly on his shoulder.

" World War 2?"

" Yeah. Over the last couple of months since i couldn't go to school like everyone else, I decided to do some studying of my own. Everyday i would look up and study things that i would have learned from school. Also from studying each of the wars that have taken place along with some of greatest generals of this time, I have started to learn more about battle strategies."

Looking down John sees Cameron looking at him with a bright smile on her face.

" What did you think i was doing upstairs all day Cam?"

" I thought you were moping around. But since you are also a teenager, I thought you might be up to something else as well."

Seeing John start to blush Cameron's smile only widens before she leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

" I fooled you!"

Letting out a small laugh John looks down towards a smiling Cameron.

" Oh that's it!"

In a quick move John wraps his arms around Cameron as he hears her letting out a small laugh. Wrapping his arms around her waist John suddenly feels Cameron leaning in giving him a deep kiss before seconds later he feels her pulling back. Opening up his eyes John sees Cameron giving him a bright smile before he turns back towards the laptop screen. Feeling Cameron leaning her head back down on his shoulder John pulls Cameron closer to him before wrapping his arm around her shoulders not catching Cameron's smile widening at his act.

For the next few hours Cameron remained in the same position as she watched clip after clip of World War 2 documentaries with John. With each passing minute of watching the clips Cameron's smile widens when she repeats Kristanna's words in her head. But there was also one question that entered into the mind of Cameron Phillips. A question that she wanted answered. Seeing the history clip about to end Cameron takes her eyes off of the screen to look towards John.

" John?"

" Yeah Cam?"

" When you were with Riley did you ever have sex with her?"

With his eyes widening John looks down towards Cameron.

" What?"

" When you were with Riley did you ever have sex with her?"

Taking a breathe John looks deep into Cameron's eyes.

" No. I never had sex with Riley. There was a moment where i could have but it didn't feel right. Someone else was always on my mind."

With a smile forming on her face from the information she had just learned Cameron continues looking into John's eyes.

" So you are untouched?"

" What?"

" Untouched,pure,unblemished,unstained?"

Knowing exactly what she is talking about John's face starts to blush.

" Yeah. I've um never had sex before."

With her smile widening Cameron leans up giving John a gentle kiss.

" I'll be right back John."

Getting up from the bed Cameron makes her way out of the room before heading down the hallway. Looking in seeing Kristanna in her room Cameron watches Kristanna turn her direction.

" John and I need some time alone."

Seeing the look Cameron's eyes Kristanna gives Cameron a nod understanding her motives before getting up from her bed.

" I will go out and get some supplies."

As Kristanna passes by her in the doorframe Cameron listens in as a few minutes later the apartment door closes before she makes her way back towards John. Finding John in the same spot on the bed with her smile widening Cameron shuts the bedroom door before locking it shut. Watching John's reaction closely Cameron slowly makes her way over towards the bed before grabbing a hold of the laptop from his lap.

Placing the laptop over on the nightstand in the corner Cameron leans down towards John with a smile before pressing her lips to his. As she deepens the kiss in a graceful movement Cameron slowly gets sits down onto John's lap before she feels John wrapping his arms around her waist. Breaking off the kiss with a smile on her face Cameron reaches down for her shirt before slowly lifting it up revealing her purple bra from beneath. Throwing her shirt off to the side of the room Cameron leans back down giving John a kiss before she feels John breaking away from her lips to plant kisses down her cheek to her neck.

With a smile from feeling all the new sensations she had never felt before Cameron reaches back undoing her bra before throwing the bra over into the corner towards her shirt. Suddenly Cameron lets out a moan as she feels one of her nipples in John's mouth. As new lines of data start filling up her hd screen for the next few minutes Cameron starts to block out all the data she is receiving before she reaches down bringing John's face back up to her's giving him a deep kiss. Leaning back Cameron pulls John down on top of her as she deepens the kiss until she breaks off the kiss. Looking up seeing John opening his eyes Cameron slowly undoes the buttons on her jeans before slowly sliding them off of her legs to the ground as she watches John getting undressed. Seeing John in nothing but his boxers Cameron gives him a smile before pulling him back down to her. As she gives John another kiss Cameron lets out a small moan when she feels one of John's hands roaming down from her waist to her thigh.

Reaching down taking her hands off of John's face Cameron slowly reaches down removing her purple underwear with the help of John before breaking away to open her eyes. Leaning up Cameron quickly helps John out of his boxers before lowering him back down on top of her on the bed. Reaching over Cameron helps guide John inside of her before she lets out a small moan. As they start to get into a rhythm Cameron lets out moan after moan as data comes flying across her screen. Getting rid of all the information that is being displayed Cameron focuses in on John before reaching up pulling John even closer to her. As she feels the pace picking up Cameron leans up giving John a deep kiss as she feels something for the first time in her existence coming up. After a couple more minutes of holding the kiss Cameron suddenly breaks off before letting out a small scream. For the next few minutes of her body shaking and feeling John holding onto her tight Cameron opens up her eyes to give John a smile before pulling him back in for a kiss.

For the next couple of hours all the sounds coming from John's and Cameron's bedroom were the sounds of the young couple having passionate love.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away from the apartment deep into Los Angeles a female figure emerges from the shadows of the night heading towards a small house in the distance. Getting over to the house with haste using the shadows of the night as cover the female knocks on the front door of the house until a few seconds later the door opens to reveal James Ellison.

" Sarah? What are you doing here?"

" I came to ask you for a favor. Can i come in?"

Giving Sarah a nod Ellison steps aside allowing Sarah entrance into his home before closing the door behind her. Turning back ahead Ellison leads Sarah into his living room taking a seat in his chair as Sarah sits down on his couch.

Looking around the room seeing kids toys all around on the floor Sarah looks back up towards Ellison with a confused look.

" I didn't know you had kids."

" Oh those are Savannah's. Due to her mother disappearing a few days ago, I have been taking care of Savannah. With everything that little girl has been through i figured it would be good for her to be around a familiar face."

Seeing Sarah giving him a nod Ellison leans out of his seat.

" Now you were asking me for a favor?"

" I want for you to look after John and Cameron for me."

" Why are you asking me this? Both John and Cameron have you to look after them. Besides i know that Cameron can handle herself."

" I am asking you this because i don't have a lot of time left. When i am gone i want to make sure that John gets all the help he can get."

" Where are you going Sarah?"

" For all of the sins i have committed probably hell."

" What?"

" I found out that i have cancer."

With his eyes widening Ellison watches Sarah bow her head down before he whispers out.

" I'm sorry."

For the next few seconds the room is completely silent until Ellison takes a deep breathe.

" How long?"

" I don't know but i have had cancer for the last few months ever since Cameron and I stopped a terminator attack at Serriano Point."

Hearing a knock at the front door Sarah jerks her head up to look at Ellison as her right hand pops behind her to touch her glock.

" Are you expecting anyone?"

" No."

Getting up from the couch Sarah watches Ellison getting up from his chair before making his way towards the door. Seeing Ellison nearing the front door Sarah hides behind the doorframe into the living room right as Ellison touches the doorknob. Taking out the glock from the back of her jeans Sarah watches Ellison opening up the door as she slowly raises the glock up towards the door. Once the door opens Sarah's eyes widen at the figure she sees in the doorway. A figure with a familiar face. A face of a younger boy that had grown up into a man.

" Danny?"

Suddenly Sarah's eyes widen even more when she sees the man throwing a punch straight through the chest of James Ellison. Pulling back on the trigger Sarah starts sending round after round towards the man's face. With round after round connecting Sarah watches the man remove his hand from Ellison's chest before throwing his body to the side. Seeing the man approaching Sarah quickly reloads a new clip into her glock before firing again at the man aiming directly for his head. With the man's head jerking back from each round and her clip quickly emptying Sarah starts taking a few steps back as she loads a new clip into the glock. Right as she takes aim again Sarah looks over the man's shoulders to see Savannah looking at her with a terrified look.

" Run!"

Seeing the little girl quickly bolting out of the front door Sarah takes aim firing off a few rounds at the man before suddenly she feels a sharp pain coming from her chest. As he coughs up a small amount of blood Sarah looks down to see a long silver blade sticking through her chest before she lets out a scream as she feels herself leaving her feet. Opening up her eyes Sarah looks over to see the man staring directly at her in the eyes.

" This is for my father."

Raising up his free hand in a swift move the man quickly sends a quick slice into Sarah's throat. Watching closely seeing the life leaving Sarah's eyes the man lets a small grin form onto his face before he drop the limp body of Sarah Connor to the ground in a puddle of her own blood.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once the sun started to rise up in the Los Angeles area neither John or Cameron were aware of the events that were to take place on this given day. A roller coaster of a day that was responsible by a man hellbent on vengeance. Vengeance he desperately wanted ever since his father had died. A burning desire to kill all those he deemed responsible for his father's death.

Looking on with a smile on his face and his ball glove and bat in his hands Derek glances over his shoulder to see his younger brother Kyle following close behind him. As they near their favorite spot in the park Derek slowly moves his hand into his baseball glove right as they get to their spot. A spot in the park where a few of the trees would cast down their shadows down towards them with gust of cooling wind coming through the park every couple of minutes.

Glancing over seeing his little brother putting on his ball glove Derek takes a few steps back before grabbing the baseball from his glove with his free hand. Gripping onto the ball tight Derek positions his fingers to throw a fastball as he looks to see his brother looking towards him with a smile. Seeing his little brother giving him a nod Derek gets into a throw stance before letting go of the baseball sending it flying towards his brother's glove.

For the next thirty minutes the two Reese brothers play catch while unknown that an figure was slowly making his way towards them from the other side of the park. Feeling the sting in his hand from his little brother throwing a fastball Derek raises his hand up with the ball for Kyle to see.

" Alright that was good little brother. Now i am going to show you how to throw a curveball. Look at my fingers closely. See how spread out my fingers are on the ball."

Seeing his little brother giving him a nod Derek lowers his hand down before taking a throwing motion.

" Okay Kyle here it comes. Remember anticipate a drop in the ball. It's just like how you hit one yesterday. Move your glove where the ball will go not where it is."

Rearing back Derek throws a curve ball towards Kyle that just nicks off of his little brother's glove sending the ball flying behind him.

" That's okay Kyle. It takes some getting used to. Go get the ball and you can try throwing one."

Giving his older brother a nod Kyle turns his head looking for the baseball when he sees the ball at the feet of a man he has never seen before. Looking on Kyle watches the man bend over to pick up the baseball before he looks straight at him in the eyes. Hearing a sound coming from behind Kyle glances over his shoulder to see Derek approaching him before he stops at his side.

" Hey mister can we have our ball back?"

Looking over seeing the man giving him a small smile Derek returns the smile before raising up his baseball glove. Seeing the man taking a throwing motion Derek takes a step away from his younger brother before giving the man a nod.

Kyle watches the man rear back and throw the ball at deadly speed towards his older brother so high that his eyes go wide. Hearing a crack and the sound of a thud Kyle quickly jerks his head to see his older brother on the ground with a large red and black mark across his forehead. Not seeing his brother moving on the ground Kyle quickly crouches down next to him before giving him a shake. What happens next shocks Kyle as he feels a hand covering his mouth and a strong hand around his next. Looking up with wide eyes right as Kyle tries to let out a scream he feels his neck slowly being snapped before his world goes black.

Looking down seeing his prey has been terminated Danny lifts Kyle into his arms before bringing him over towards a nearby tree. Within seconds after putting down the younger Reese brother under the tree Danny returns with Derek's lifeless body before positioning each of the Reese brother's bodies to lean up against the tree with their eyes closed.

* * *

Feeling a small light making its way through the bedroom window to his face John slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees brings a smile to his face as he looks down towards his chest to see Cameron sleeping peacefully. Well her version of sleep he thinks in his head. Taking a moment John smile widens as memories of the previous day comes flooding into his mind. A day he spent alone with Cameron. Well almost that is with Kristinna watching over them for any possible threats. Just a nice normal day that any couple would have that wasn't named Connor or Phillips that is. But that was before he had his first time. His first time with a beautiful girl. Neither being made of metal or bone mattered in his mind as he just saw a girl in his arms. With everything thing he had heard Cameron scream out in their most passionate moments all if any doubt of her just being a machine was blown away out of his mind.

Slowly reaching down with his right hand John starts to stroke Cameron's hair when he sees her head pop up to look towards him with a smile. With his own smile widening John leans over pressing his lips to her for a deep kiss before breaking away a few seconds later to open his eyes to see Cameron looking at him with a bright smile.

" Good morning John. Did you sleep well?

" If i am with you always."

With her smile widening from hearing John's words Cameron leans forward giving John a gentle kiss before slowly starts to sit up. Getting off of the bed Cameron reaches down grabbing her underwear from the ground before slowly putting the clothing on. As she does so a smile comes to Cameron's face when she glances over her shoulder to see John looking at her with a smile. Getting her underwear on Cameron leans back over the bed giving John a quick kiss before pulling back.

" Get dressed John. I will make some pancakes."

Looking on seeing Cameron getting towards the door John watches her pick up his discarded shirt from the previous night before she give him a wink and puts his shirt on. Letting out a small laugh John sits up as Cameron exits out of the bedroom. Slowly getting to his feet John looks around the room before finding his boxers over in the corner of the room. Making his way over John grabs his boxers from the ground before putting them on. Going over towards the dresser's right as John grabs one of his shirts from within on of the drawers a small sparkle coming from Cameron's top drawer draws John's attention. After quickly putting on his shirt John moves closer towards Cameron's dresser before taking a peek inside of the drawer for the source of the shine.

Looking in closely John starts moving a few of Cameron's underwear looking for where the spark is coming from when he finds it source. Reaching into the drawer John grabs a hold of a small object before retracting his hand. As he brings the object up towards eye level a smile comes to John's face as he realizes that he is holding a diamond in his hand. But not just any diamond but the diamond that he gave to Cameron in the first few days that they time jumped from 1998. Clutching the diamond gently in his hand John makes his way out of the bedroom before heading down the hall. Rounding the corner John looks over to the stove with a smile across his face when he sees Cameron making a few pancakes on the stove. Slowly making his way over towards the stove once he has reaches Cameron in a swift move John wraps his arms around her waist hugging her from behind.

Feeling John's arms wrapped around her waist a smile comes to Cameron's face before she leans back to be in more of John's embrace. Glancing over her shoulder Cameron sees John giving her a smile before she turns back to the task at hand at the stove.

With his own smile widening John leans his head down towards Cameron's ear before whispering.

" Cameron Phillips will you marry me?"

With her eyes going wide as well as her smile Cameron turns in John's embrace before wrapping her arms around the back of John's neck.

" What did you just say John?"

With his own smile widening John pulls Cameron even closer to him as he looks her in the eyes.

" Even though we have only been together for a couple of days, I know now that you are the only girl for me. Well actually i have always known you were the only girl for me but i was just to stupid to see it. That is a mistake that i will never make again. I love you and will always love you. I have always loved you ever since the first day i saw you in Red Valley and have every day since then. You have been the owner of my heart since we met in Red Valley and it is still yours now. So i ask will you Cameron Phillips give me the honor and privilege of being your husband?"

With tears coming down her cheeks and a bright smile forming on her face Cameron quickly nods her head.

" Yes. I will you marry you."

Leaning forward Cameron presses her lips to John's for a gentle kiss which quickly turns to a deep kiss. With what seemed like minutes to them only to be a few seconds Cameron breaks away from John before turning back towards the stove with a bright smile. Feeling John unwrapping his arms from around her waist Cameron glances over her shoulder to see John retreating towards the kitchen table with a few plates after he planted a kiss on her cheek.

For the next couple minutes with a smile on his face John watches Cameron make a few batches of pancakes from his seat at the table until he hears footsteps coming from down the hall. Glancing over seeing Kristanna walking over towards the kitchen table with a smile on her face John gives her a small wave right before she nears the table.

" Good morning Kristanna."

Glancing over her shoulder Cameron gives Kristanna a smile.

" Good morning Kristanna."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Kristanna glances back and forth between John and Cameron with a smile.

" Good morning John and Cameron Connor."

With her smile widening Cameron gets done placing the last of the pancakes on a plate before making her way over towards the table. Placing the plate down on the kitchen table Cameron leans forward giving John a quick kiss before retreating back towards the counter to grab some silverware.

" So Cam, I was thinking that we could go over some more of the data on the Turk today after we go ring shopping for you."

Arriving back at the table Cameron gives John a bright smile as she puts down the silverware on the table.

" I know the perfect diamond that we could use for your ring."

Looking with interested eyes Cameron watches John raise his left hand up before opening it to reveal a small diamond inside. But not just any diamond but her diamond. The diamond she was given by John months ago. Cameron's smile widens at seeing the diamond before she looks up towards John's eyes.

" A diamond is a girl's best friend."

Giving John a nod Cameron leans forward giving John a gentle kiss before sitting down in the closet seat next to John. Reaching over with her right hand Cameron grabs a hold of John's left hand before slowly lacing their fingers together.

* * *

After a short hour of having their breakfast and getting dressed John and Cameron exited the apartment with Kristanna following after them. Getting outside of the building after being told of a nearby jewelry store that they could go to John and Cameron find themselves in the backseat of the truck with Kristanna driving them into the city. With what seemed to be an hour of driving through the city the group finally arrived outside of a small jewelry store.

Slowly making her way out of the truck with her eyes focused on everything around in the area Cameron looks around to see no possible threats in the area before glancing over her shoulder to see John getting out of the truck. Feeling her hand being grabbed a smile comes to Cameron's face as she feels herself being pulled gently towards the jewelry store. Getting to the entrance door of the store Cameron steps ahead of John as the door opens. Looking around seeing the store completely empty and quiet except for a old man at a counter in the distance Cameron leads John into the store heading towards the man at the counter.

Once he heard the entrance door of the store opening and closing the owner of the store with a smile on his face watched as a young couple starts making their way towards him.

" Hello there. What can i do for you today?"

With a smile on her face Cameron looks down towards the glass counter at a few trays of rings inside across the shelves while John looks over towards the man with a smile.

" Hello we are here to get an engagement ring for this beautiful girl next to me."

Glancing over towards John with a smile Cameron leans over giving John a kiss on the cheek before turning back towards the counter.

Giving the couple in front of him a nod the man slides back the back of the glass case before grabbing a few trays of rings. Raising up the trays the man places the trays on the counter for the young couple to see.

" Is there any metal you prefer?"

Looking between the trays Cameron's eyes suddenly widen as her face lights up when she sees one particular ring on one of the trays. Glancing over seeing John moving closer to look at the tray she focused on Cameron looks back over towards the man behind the counter before back down towards the tray.

" That one."

Following Cameron's eyes John looks down to the tray full of rings before locking in on the ring that Cameron is staring at. A smile comes to John's face as he sees a ring in the center of the tray with a small sparkle coming from each side. Glancing up seeing Cameron giving him a bright smile John nods his head.

" Definitely that one."

With her smile widening Cameron grabs the ring from the tray before trying it on her finger. Feeling the ring fitting perfectly Cameron looks down with a smile towards her finger at the ring before looking back towards the man on the counter.

" This is the one we would like to purchase."

" Excellent choice."

Seeing the man giving her a smile and nod Cameron removes the ring from her finger before handing it over to the man behind the counter. Watching the man move over towards the other end of the counter to the register Cameron leads John over towards the register before she glances over to see John grabbing the credit card from his pocket.

" We were wondering if you could put a special diamond in the center of the ring?"

" Sure can young man. We do that custom ring jobs all the time. If i may can i see the diamond you would like to be put on the ring?"

With a smile and nod Cameron reaches into her jacket pocket taking out her diamond before gently handing the diamond to the man. Seeing the man taking a closer look Cameron's smile widens when she sees the man give her and John a smile and nod.

" Yeah i can do it. No problem. In fact i can have the ring ready for the two of you today. If you come back here in a couple of hours your ring should be ready for you."

Giving the man a nod Eric hands over the credit card to the man before a few moments later John is handed back the card by the man after the purchase was completed.

" Okay you two. I will get working on your ring right away. When you come back in a few hours your ring will be ready for you."

With a quick exit and a wave to the man behind the counter for the next few hours John and Cameron with a few hours to kill drove around the city with Kristinna doing a few errands. First the group made a stop over towards gun store a few blocks away from the jewelery store leaving the store with a few shotguns and an high powered sniper rifle and all of the ammo for the each of the guns inside of the store after convincing the man behind the counter with a few thousands of extra dollars to the bill to skip the waiting period.

Next with a quick drive into the city Cameron had lead John inside of a local grocery store before an hour later the couple exited out of the store with a grocery cart full of bags. After loading everything in the back and checking the time in her systems Cameron looked over towards John with a smile before telling him that the ring should be ready.

Making there way back to the jewelry store with haste John and Cameron walked into the store seeing the owner giving them a bright smile before he called out to them that their ring was ready. Reaching over grabbing the ring from the man with a smile on her face Cameron watched John take the ring from her hand before gently helping her slide the ring into her finger. As she looked down to see the ring sparkling from her finger with her diamond in the center her smile widened before she looked up and gave John a deep kiss before leaving the store hand and hand with John.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leaning against the headboard of his bed with his laptop in his lap and his wife snuggled close to his side in his arms John listens in to Cameron as she explains to him what a few lines of codes mean from the laptop screen. After exiting out of the jewelry store being lead by Kristinna both John and Cameron were lead back to the apartment before Kristinna had left their side explaining that she was going to acquire some more resources for them to use in the future. Getting all of their groceries put away Cameron had lead John into their bedroom where they remained for the next few hours going over information and data off of the Turk.

With a smile on her face Cameron had explained to John what she was seeing while answering his questions about what possible changes could be made to the Turk's data to aid them. Her smile only widened as she listened in to John coming up with a few plans that could be made to help them in the future using data from the Turk. That he was learning and starting to think like how an general would instead of a follower. While John started to pick her CPU about what could be used from the Turk in the other side of the apartment Cameron listened in as Kristinna returned back to the apartment before entering into the living room. After a few minutes a knock at the bedroom door forces Cameron to look away from John to look over towards the door where she sees Kristinna standing in the open door frame.

" I need to talk to Cameron in private."

With confused eyes Cameron gives Kristinna a slight nod before turning towards John.

" I'll be right back John. Continue studying the codes on the screen."

Unwrapping herself from John's embrace Cameron leans over giving John a kiss on the cheek before following Kristinna out of the room. Making sure to close the door behind her with interested eyes on what Kristinna wanted to talk to only her about Cameron follows after Kristinna into the living room before she sees Kristinna stopping at the television.

" What is it that you want to discuss?"

Seeing Kristinna reaching for the television Cameron watches as Kristinna turns on the television before flipping through the channels until it ends up on a news station. Taking her eyes away from Kristinna to look towards the television what Cameron sees across the bottom of the screen makes her eyes go wide.

A small headline bar down on the middle of the screen stating Sarah Connor has been found dead. Listening in to the almost mute television Cameron hears the news anchors talking about the details of Sarah's death. That not only was she found dead with multiple stab wounds which she deemed came at the hands of a T 1000 terminator model but she was not the only victim. Listening in Cameron hears that Sarah's body was found in the home of James Ellison. A man who welcomed her and the Connors into his home just a couple of days ago. Someone who was starting to become one of their allies. Moving over towards the television screen Cameron catches the last part of the report of the anchors stating that the police are investigating if the murders are connected to the disappearance of Catherine Weaver before turning off the television.

Hearing the sound of her's and John's bedroom door opening Cameron snaps her head down the hall to see John walking over towards her with a smile on his face. As she sees his smile start to fade away Cameron looks down towards the ground trying to avoid eye contact. Within a few seconds Cameron feels a hand being gently placed on each of her cheeks.

" Cameron what's wrong?"

Raising up her eyes Cameron looks into John's eyes only seeing concern before she wraps her arms around John giving him a hug. Feeling John's arms wrapping around her with her eyes slowly closing Cameron whispers out.

" I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry."

With his concern only deepening John leans his head back before softly whispering.

" Cameron?"

Opening up her eyes Cameron looks deep into John's eyes before opening and closing her mouth. Unable to speak the words out loud Cameron continues staring into John's eyes trying to allow him access to her thoughts when she sees his eyes start to get watery. Pulling him in closer Cameron leans John's head down into her shoulder as she feels him tightening his grip around her. As she hears John sobbing into her shoulder Cameron gently strokes John's hair as tears of her own come down her cheeks for their fallen family member.

After a hour of John clinging to her body fearing the toil that John's mind was taking from losing his mother,his former protector and who would have been mother in law Cameron had lead John into the bedroom before pleading with John to rest. With hour after hour of being held in John's arms Cameron had slowly watched as the emotional drain finally took its toil on John's body before he fell asleep. As each hour passed feeling John's grip around her waist still tight from hours before Cameron had manoevered herself onto her back before placing John's head on her chest. With each hour that passed on by Cameron gently stroked John's hair fearing the worst of what this loss would do to him. That would she be able to steer him away from the path that the John that she knew from her future had walked down. That would her love be enough or was he always destined to become into that man.

Once the morning came with her eyes glued to only John after waiting a few hours for John to wake up Cameron watches as John's eyes slowly open. Seeing John silent without any pleasantries that she was accustomed to hearing every morning now Cameron's concern only deepened. But this was not the only thing that was concerning her. What concerned her the most was what she was seeing in his eyes. Eyes that were filled with love and care the last few days were now filled with only sadness. As she feels John's grip loosen around her waist looking on with concern Cameron watches John slowly get off the bed before making his way to his dresser. Slowly getting off the bed as Cameron sees John bowing his head down and lean his hands against the dresser in a sudden move Cameron wraps her arms around John hugging him from behind. As she leans her head forward to rest on his shoulder Cameron feels John gently placing his hands on her own before she softly whispers.

" John? Talk to me. Please say something."

Feeling John turning in her embrace Cameron next feels John's arms wrapping around her bringing her into a tight embrace. As she rubs circles around John's back trying to calm down him down after her systems were telling her that his blood pressure had been rising a few seconds ago a brief smile forms on her face when her systems tell her that John's blood pressure was decreasing. Feeling John pulling back Cameron looks into John's eyes seeing sadness still filling them before she slowly starts to lead John out of the bedroom.

As she leads John down the hall once they are passing by the living room glancing over her shoulder Cameron watches John slowly making his way towards the couch after she felt John letting go of her hand. Knowing that it will take John a lot of time to get over the death of his mother slowly Cameron makes her way into the kitchen before grabbing everything that would be needed to make breakfast.

After a few minutes Cameron returned into the living room with a glass filled with water in her hands before she made her way over towards the couch. Extending out her hand with a small smile Cameron watched John take the glass from her hands before she slowly made her way back into the kitchen after she gave John a kiss on the cheek. Now as she is standing next to the stove making a batch of pancakes suddenly Cameron snaps her head towards the living room when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Making her way into the living room with haste Cameron finds John staring at the television with wide eyes before she slowly approaches him. Slowly kneeling down Cameron gently places her hands on John's face before slowly turning his head to look at her.

" John are you okay? What's wrong?"

After a few seconds of seeing John not responding to her and instead seeing his eyes trained on the television screen Cameron slowly turns her head to look at the television. What she sees on the television screen not only shocks her but makes her concern for John deepen. A small news headline going across the bottom of the television screen. A headline that states two local kids found dead inside of a local park. Listening in to the anchors hearing that the boys have been identified as Derek and Kyle Reese a whisper breaks Cameron away from the television screen.

" It's all over. All is lost now."

" Negative."

Turning her head Cameron watches Kristinna make her way into the living room.

" Not all is lost."

" You're wrong! The man that i send back in the future to protect my mother was just assassinated! My father was just killed! Don't you get it! No Kyle Reese equals no John Connor!"

" No that is where you are incorrect John. Although his death his regrettable all is not lost. Kyle Reese was your father in this timeline."

Placing her hands down onto John's own Cameron tilts her head at Kristinna.

" We don't understand."

" From the future i came from in an effort to learn more about time travel both yourself and John learned that when a time traveler travels through time that instead of there only being one timeline that a portal to another timeline is opened. That instead of the theory that once someone time travels back that their future is erased that a portal to a new timeline is created. In this time line Kyle Reese was John Connor's father but in another timeline that may not be the case. Instead of Kyle being your father someone like Derek Reese could be your father. Other timelines could consist of different outcomes for the future such as both you and Cameron siding with Skynet. There is hundreds of possibilities."

With a small smile on her face Cameron watches Kristinna tilt her head to her reaction.

" So if you are saying that there is hundreds of different time lines that we don't have to repeat history like from my future. That i will not have to travel back in time to protect John's younger self?"

" That is correct. All that would cause is a gateway to another time line to open. You are not required to go back. This universe's timeline is set and will not be affected. The only thing that would change is a new time line's universe."

Looking back towards John seeing a brief smile on his face Cameron reaches up giving a hug to John as she feels him returning the hug with equal force. As she enjoys the moment of knowing she will not have to leave John this time Cameron glances over her shoulder where she sees Kristinna approaching them. With interested eyes Cameron watches Kristinna put a hand on John's shoulder.

" I'm sorry for your loss John. But i need to show you and Cameron something."

Looking on seeing Kristinna walking away Cameron slowly stands up with John before following after Kristinna. Right as Kristinna nears the apartment door Cameron walks over to the stove turning it off and throwing away the badly burnt pancakes with a frown on her face before quickly grabbing a glock she had stored away in one of the kitchen cabinets before following after John out of the apartment.

* * *

With interested eyes from the backseat of the truck with the truck dead silent Cameron watches as the truck makes it way deeper into the city. As she watches building after building passing by Cameron is about to ask where Kristinna is taking her and John when she sees that they are entering into a ship port. With curiosity taking over Cameron watches as Kristinna pulling the truck up towards a large storage container before stopping the truck.

Hearing Kristinna exiting out of the truck slowly Cameron makes her way out of the truck with John before looking forward towards Kristinna. Feeling her hand being grabbed Cameron slowly feels herself being lead forward towards the container by John. Seeing Kristinna moving over towards the door which is padded with multiple locks Cameron tilts her head at the scene before she hears John taking a breathe.

" What is this place? Why did you bring Cameron and I here?"

Turning her hand into a blade Kristinna quickly picks each of the locks before slowly opening up the door. Once she has the door opened enough for a body to fit through glancing over her shoulder Kristinna gives John and Cameron a small smile before entering into the storage container.

Taking the lead Cameron slowly leads John over towards the storage container before making her way inside. Once she is inside Cameron's eyes widen at what she sees inside of the unit. All across the walls of the storage container hangs weapon after weapon from varieties of machine guns to shotguns. In each corner of the container rests tables filled with computer equipment powered by generators underneath. Dead center of the room contains a table with a tarp covering its contents underneath except for a terminator arm that is hanging out.

With his eyes widening at what he is seeing for the first time with his wife slowly John makes his way forward into the container with Cameron. As he sees Cameron stopping by one of the walls containing a few shotguns a small smile comes to John's face when he sees Cameron's face break into a bright smile when she grabbed a shotgun from the wall. Turning his attention away from Cameron's smiling face John looks down further in the container at Kristinna.

" In my time Cameron was the one who trained you in weapons combat before Judgment Day occurred. With all the weaponry i have acquired over the last couple of days you should have all you will need to begin your training."

" Cameron trained me? What about my mom? Didn't she…."

Taking his eyes away from Kristinna slowly John looks over towards Cameron seeing her looking towards the ground avoiding eye contact with him. Suddenly it hits him. That there was never any way that he could have saved his mother. There was no way she was going to survive until Judgment Day. She was always destined to die just like everyone else. Hearing a small whisper in his head of his uncle's voice telling him that everyone dies for John Connor slowly John looks down towards the ground before turning towards the opening in the container and whispering out.

" I could never have saved her. I can't save anyone."

Popping up her head Cameron watches John slowly make his way towards the opening in the container.

" John?"

Stopping in his tracks John glances over his shoulder to see Cameron looking at him with a concerned look before he looks back ahead.

" Derek was right. Everyone dies for John Connor. I can't protect you. You should stay as far away from me as possible Cameron. I can't lose you too."

Seeing John slowly exiting out of the container Cameron quickly follows after him out of the container. Once she has reached John out of the container Cameron gently wraps her arms around John hugging him from behind.

" You are not going to lose me."

" Yes i am. I lose everyone that i care about. Since i love you and care about you the most, I am destined to lose you too."

Without breaking her grip on his body Cameron side steps until she is in front of John.

" No! You are not going to lose me. John things are different now. The John from my time didn't have me and Kristinna there to guide him. But you do. You won't lose me. I won't allow that to happen and neither will you. You could have lost me to Catherine Weaver and John Henry but you didn't allow that to happen. We protect each other John. As long as we are together nothing and no one will break us apart."

" But you said before that the only way for me to be safe was for me to be alone. If i am alone then i know that you will be safe."

" No John. I was wrong that you would be safe if you were all alone. You made me realize that you need me just as much as i need you. That your mission is to not fight against Skynet to win a war. Instead you are fighting to protect the ones you care about the most. That you are fighting against Skynet every day for me just like how i am fighting for you. Together we will accomplish what others in the future thought wasn't possible. We will destroy Skynet and bring peace to man and machine alike."

Leaning forward Cameron gives John a gentle kiss before pulling back from the kiss to lean her forehead against John's.

" I promise you that i will never leave you. Not now and not ever."

Feeling John nodding his head against her own a smile comes to Cameron's face before she gently take John's hands and leads him back into the storage container. Getting back inside of the container John feels himself being lead back towards one of the walls before he feels his hands being let go. Looking over his shoulder seeing Cameron walking over to grab a black duffel bag from one of the tables in the corner John looks back towards the wall before grabbing a M4 off of the wall.

As he hears Cameron making her way back to his side before seconds later the sounds of guns starting to be loaded into the duffel bag John eyes remained glue to the ground as a thought comes to his head. Looking over towards Cameron seeing her loading a Remington shotgun into the duffel bag John stuffs the M4 into the bag before slowly leaning up against the wall.

" It doesn't make sense."

Looking up Cameron tilts her head at John as she loads shotgun rounds into the bag.

" What doesn't make sense?"

" First my mother was murdered then my father and uncle just hours apart. I mean it can't be a coincidence or some normal terminator attack. It was like they were being targeted."

" Skynet did send back terminators to fulfill certain tasks."

Suddenly Cameron's eyes go wide as a thought comes to her before she looks over towards Kristinna.

" That terminator we encountered in the desert. What information do you have on its model?"

" It is a unknown model. I have never encountered that terminator model before."

John's eyes widen as he takes a few steps to stand next to Cameron.

" You said that you along with the Cameron from your time encountered this model in the heart of Skynet central correct?"

" Yes."

" Is it possible that Skynet could have sent itself back? That since it knew that it was defeated in your time that it would time travel over to another timeline trying to change another time line's fate?"

" It is possible. However it is unlikely. Before the cyborg resistance launched its full scale attack on Skynet Central we eliminated any resource that Skynet could have used for such a task. But there is another possibility that could have occurred."

" What?"

" When the attack on Skynet Central was commenced by the cyborg resistance we never were able to locate Skynet's creator. Before we attack our intel stated that Skynet's creator was inside of the factory."

" Do you know who created Skynet? Who was responsible for causing Judgment Day?"

" Yes i do. I know who created Skynet in my time but how i have stated before it may not be the same as your timeline."

Reaching down Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before locking eyes with Kristinna.

" Who created Skynet in your time Kristinna?"

" The responsible for causing Judgment Day to occur and the birth of Skynet was a computer programmer named Danny Dyson."

 **Author Notes: Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

 **Pootamis**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Danny Dyson created Skynet? That is the thought that continues to go through John's mind as he sits in the backseat of the truck with Cameron. He knew of the distaste that Terissa Dyson the late wife of Miles Dyson had for his mother. A mother of two children who truly believed that his mother was the reason for her husband's death even though the facts were misleading. That she was never told that a swat team had done the deed instead of his mother. But John never thought that Danny would have this kind of hatred inside of him. Hatred that would end up causing the end of the world and allowing the machines to take over.

As he stares out of his window with a blank face and his mind occupied with thoughts about the Dyson family unaware to his right Cameron is looking at him with a concerned look on her face. Why would he do this? Wouldn't he know that building Skynet the human race's most feared enemy in the future case his species to fall? Is his hatred for my family that deep that he would sacrifice millions of lives to have his revenge against my mother and I? Maybe just maybe if i can talk to him then things can be changed? He could learn the truth about what really happened to his father. That he was lied to by the police about his father's death. But would he listen to me? Would he believe a single word that i would tell him? Would he believe me if i told him that his father died a hero?

That was when a thought comes to John's mind. How did Danny create Skynet? How would he have been able to build and create Skynet in such a short amount of time? Did Miles lie to him and his mother that night about destroying all of his work? Maybe just maybe Miles left something behind for his son to find and continue his work? Something that would cause Judgment Day to occur? Feeling his hand being grabbed and given a gentle squeeze John snaps out of his thoughts before looking over towards Cameron seeing only concern across her face.

" Are you okay John? You have been quiet for a long time."

Giving Cameron a small smile and a light squeeze John turns back towards his window.

" Yeah. I'm okay. I just can't believe that Danny would do this. Create Skynet and cause millions to die. I mean i know that Terissa blamed my mom for her husband's death but i never thought Danny would ever do anything like this."

" Revenge and madness can change people. Make them do things that nobody thought that they were ever capable of."

" But that's what i don't get. We didn't kill Miles Dyson. The police did when they sent that swat team in after us inside of the Cyberdyne building. Miles died a hero that night or so i thought anyways."

" What do you mean John?"

" How did Danny create Skynet in the first place? What if Miles lied that night to my mother and I. What if he didn't destroy all of his work and just made us think that he did and years later Danny found what Miles was hiding. That after he continued his father's work which ended up in the end creating Skynet. I mean could this happen?"

" It's possible but we can't know for sure."

" Well there is one way to be sure."

Seeing turn away from the widow Cameron locks eyes with John as she slightly tilts her head.

" And what would that be John?"

" We pay the Dyson residence a visit one last time."

" No."

" But why not? I mean this is a lead that we have been waiting for Cameron."

" It's not a wise idea. If our theory is correct then the terminator who killed your mother and father could be there waiting for us. Besides like Kristinna has said before we don't know if Danny Dyson is responsible for creating Skynet in this time. There is hundreds of possibilities on who could be creating Skynet as we speak."

" Please Cam just do this for me. I just need to make sure. I know that Danny is connected to Skynet somehow."

" How do you know that Danny Dyson is connected to Skynet?"

" There was something that Allison told me when i was searching for you in the future. In her camp she heard this rumor about Skynet's creator. She said that she was told that a young computer programmer was the one who created Skynet before selling the device to the United States military. Just think about it. Danny fits the description perfectly. He would be in his mid twenties when Skynet would have become self aware. He would have the connections with the United States military thanks to his father."

Allowing Cameron a few seconds to think about this new information John takes a deep breathe before continuing.

" If my theory is correct then some other things would start to make sense. When my mother went to visit Terissa every time she told me that she never saw Danny. Not even once. What if the reason why she never saw him is because he is creating Skynet right now? That he was the key to stopping Skynet all along and we never saw it. We have to check this lead out."

" Negative."

Both John and Cameron turn their heads to look at Kristinna through the front window.

" I will not risk putting either of you in any danger. I will drop you off at the apartment and then proceed over towards the Dyson residence."

" No. Terissa knows Cameron and I. We have a better chance of getting information from her than you do no offense. Besides like you and Cameron have told me earlier if that terminator model is there with the weapons we just grabbed and a combined effort we can destroy it."

Snapping her head Cameron looks over towards John with a stern look.

" We have been over this John. I will not risk losing you."

" Please Cam? We can come up with a plan like we always do. Instead of going in guns blazing we can have Kristinna scout the area for any threats. If the area is clear then she can call us in."

Taking her eyes away from John and her face softening Cameron looks at Kristinna.

" Is this plan okay with you?"

" You are asking me?"

" Yes. John and I will never force you to do anything that you didn't want to do."

With a small smile forming on her face Kristinna gives Cameron a nod before turning her attention back towards the road ahead.

" Yes John's plan is fine with me. However if there is any threats in the area you and John are to leave immediately. That is not up for discussion either."

Glancing over seeing John giving her a nod a small smile appears on Cameron's face before she leans forward from her seat.

" Take the next left and head east."

* * *

With what she estimated to be a 27 minute drive Kristinna parked the truck 2 blocks away from the neighborhood where the Dyson residence was located. After instructing both John and Cameron to wait in the truck using the houses and her surroundings for cover Kristinna stalks through the peaceful neighborhood looking for any possible threats. With each house she passes by with her eyes searching every possible location that could be used as an ambush point Kristinna gets closer towards the Dyson residence until it comes to full view. Moving around the house while on high alert Kristinna looks around not seeing any possible threats in the area while the sounds of kids laughing from next door echos in her hd. Moving back towards the front of the house with stealth to avoid awakening a dog that is chained up in the back of the Dyson residence as Kristinna takes out her cellphone to give John and Cameron the clear to come over Kristinna looks over towards the kids next door with a smile. Seeing the fun and joy raiding from the children makes Kristinna's smile widen before she returns to the task at hand and calls Cameron's cell phone.

Within minutes Kristinna watches as Cameron and John drive up the road in the truck before parking the truck at the opposite side of the street.

Getting out of the truck with haste John quickly makes his way around the truck before grabbing a hold of Cameron's hand. Taking a deep breathe as John mentally prepares himself for the conversation that he is about to have with Merissa slowly John feels himself being lead towards the Dyson residence until his thoughts are snapped when he hears Cameron knocking on the door. Looking over towards the door after a few seconds of hearing someone approaching the door and scrambling to undo the locks from the other side John watches the front door open to reveal Terissa.

" John? What are you doing here?"

" Um hello Terissa. Can we talk? It's nothing bad. I just want to catch up."

With a small smile Terissa nods her head before reaching over wrapping her arms around John giving him a hug.

" I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry John."

Closing his eyes as John wraps his free arm around Terissa returning the hug John shakes any thought about his mother's death while trying to remain focused on the task he and the others came to do.

" Thank you. Can we please come in? There is something that we need to talk to you about."

" Yes of course come in."

Unwrapping her arms from around John with a smile Terissa steps aside allowing John and the others to make their way into her home before she closes the door behind them. Taking the lead Terissa leads the group into her living room before taking a seat on a sofa as she watches John and Cameron take a seat on the couch opposite of her while Kristinna stands behind them. Looking away from John and Cameron with interested eyes Terissa looks over towards Kristinna.

" I'm sorry but do i know you? I swear i have seen you before."

" No. We have never met. My name is Kristinna. It is nice to meet you Mrs Dyson."

Giving Kristinna a smile Terissa looks back towards John and Cameron as she leans back in her seat.

" So how have you been John? The last time i saw you was well for you a year ago but for me ten years ago."

" Things have been interesting to say the least. Some things bad but some good as well."

Looking down seeing Cameron holding John's hand Terissa's eyes widen remembering the last encounter she had with Cameron. The moment Cameron revealed to her that she was a terminator and her nightmare arose from the dead. But that is not the only thing that catches her eye. Looking down seeing a ring on the cyborg girl's finger draws her attention before she looks up towards John and Cameron.

" I see. I thought you said that you were one of them. Those terminator things that Sarah was always talking about?"

" I am a terminator. However i am not like any of the terminators you have been told about. I'm different."

A small smile comes to John's face hearing the key phrase from Cameron's mouth. The phrase he knew to be so true. That she was truly different from any other terminator. A unique one of a kind model.

" Okay then. So John what is it that you want to talk about. If it's anything about Skynet then i am sorry but i can't help you. I had told your mother everything that i could. There really isn't anything much more i can do to help."

" It's okay. I was actually wondering how Danny was doing. The last time i saw him was when he was little. I wanted to see how you and your family was doing after well you know."

With a sad smile Terissa gives John a nod.

" Things haven't been the same but slowly over time things have been getting better. Believe it or not Danny is actually now in college working on getting his master's degree."

" That is really good to hear. You should be very proud of your son. But when was the last time you saw Danny? I mean if he is now working on his master's degree and he is only a few years older than me how does he have the time to see his family?"

" The last time i saw him was when he had spring break. He was home for a brief week before he said he had to get back to school. John why are you so interested in knowing about my son?"

Taking a deep breathe John lets go of Cameron's hand as he looks at Terissa.

" It's better if i show you before i tell you."

" Show me what John?"

" Did you hear about the explosion at Zeira Corps a couple of days ago?

" Yes i heard about the explosion. Something about a helicopter striking the top of the building. You didn't?"

" Yeah it was us but not the way you think. My mother and I were having a meeting with the CEO of the company Catherine Weaver when we were attacked. During the meeting we ended up finding out that Catherine Weaver was a terminator that came to the past to help us or so we thought anyways."

" What do you mean by that John?"

" Catherine Weaver told us that she was creating this artificial intelligence to fight against Skynet. But the intelligence she created became self aware and decided that in order for him to understand why he should fight against Skynet that he wanted to see a future where Judgment Day occurred. He wanted to see the pain and destruction that Skynet could cause and thanks to me when Cameron went down to destroy him and anything that could cause Judgment Day he was able to steal her chip."

Seeing John bowing his head down Cameron reaches over giving John's hand a small squeeze before she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" This artificial intelligence that we learned later to be named John Henry used a device called a TDE to travel into the future before i followed after him. When i was there in this different timeline i learned that your son could have been the possible creator of Skynet."

" What! No! You're lying! Danny would never do anything like that! My son is not a murder like your mother! Why should i believe you!"

Feeling Cameron's hand twitch in his hand John gives her hand a small squeeze before letting go. Without taking his eyes away from Terissa slowly John rolls up the sleeve on his right arm.

" I'm sorry but it's true. I wish it wasn't but it is. When i was in the future i lost my right arm protecting Cameron."

With his sleeve pulled up all the way John removes the glove from his hand before raising it up from Terissa to see.

Looking over seeing Terissa's eyes wide from the shock Cameron leans out of her seat.

" Where is Danny?"

" No! I'm not telling you where he is! My son is not a murder!"

" Anyone is capable of do anything. No matter how good they are if they driven by vengeance anything is possible."

" Please Terissa. Tell us where Danny is before it is too late."

" Why should i help you! If i tell you where he is all that will happen is my son will end up dead! Wherever you go death follows you and your family John!"

" That is not true! John is not responsible anyone except for himself! You may believe that he along with his mother were the cause for your husband's death but they weren't! I see the good in him everyday and have seen the pain in his eyes when someone dies! So don't you dare try to blame John! He knows just like i do that all life is sacred!"

Hearing the sound of the Dyson's dog barking from the backyard everyone turns their head towards the back doors before they watch Kristinna coming back into the living room.

" Time to go. Now!"

Getting up from the couch Cameron quickly leads John out towards the front door with Kristinna following after them while Terissa starts walking towards the back doors. Reaching the back doors as Terissa slides one of the back doors to the side in the far distance she hears the front door opening. Looking all around the backyard only seeing her dog barking Terissa slowly moves back inside before she hears footsteps from her right. Quickly looking over Terissa jumps up from shock when she sees her son Danny standing next to her.

" Oh my god Danny?"

With a smile forming on her face Terissa wraps her arms around Danny giving him a hug.

" Where have you been? I was…."

Suddenly Terissa's eyes go wide as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Unwrapping her arms from around her son and taking a step back Terissa looks down to see a large wound in the middle of her stomach. Feeling her vision going black Terissa falls to her knees before glancing up towards her son.

" Why Danny?"

Looking on seeing his mother fall to the ground before her eyes slowly close as Danny's eyes blink red. Hearing the sound of a truck starting outside Danny quickly snaps his head towards the sound before quickly making his way through the house. Getting out of the house seeing the black truck that he had chased after in his first days back in this time Danny's eyes widen before he prepares himself to run after the truck.

Glancing out of the back window seeing Danny staring directly at the truck John's eyes widen as he comes the realization that he was right. That Danny is the one responsible for creating Skynet. No that because of the pain that he and his mother caused that he was the one responsible for Judgment Day.

Seeing the truck take off down the road Danny takes a few steps in the direction of the truck when he feels himself being struck in the side. Danny looks over to his right just in time to see Kristinna before he feels a sharp kick to his stomach that sends him flying back into the house. Slowly sitting up Danny tries to get up before he feels himself being grabbed by his shirt and thrown into a nearby wall at the opposite side of the room.

Looking down seeing her prey slowly making his way to his feet Kristinna walks forward towards her target as she changes her right arm into a plasma rifle. Seeing her target get to his feet Kristinna takes aim before firing off round after round into Danny's body. As she watches body part after body part come flying off of Danny sending blood along with a silver liquid across the room Kristinna hears the sounds of Danny screaming out in pain. Holding her fire Kristinna looks down to see Danny screaming on the floor before slowly taking aim at his head. As her mission priorities display on her hd right as she is about to fire Kristinna glances over towards her right to see the silver liquid across the wall slowly making its way to the ground before forming a small puddle. Looking on with interested eyes Kristinna watches as the silver puddle slowly forms into a silver figure. As the new figure starts to change it's appearance Kristinna tilts her head when she sees the figure changing it's appearance to look like Danny Dyson before she takes aim and fires.

The plasma shot Kristinna sends quickly connects into her target's head before she turns her head when she hears footsteps approaching her. Seeing another Danny coming her way Kristinna sends a blast into his stomach before grabbing her new target sending him into the wall. Feeling her target fighting back Kristinna is reversed into the wall before she spins and kicks her target into the wall shattering it to pieces. Following after her new target Kristinna quickly fires off round after round into her target's body as it separates into puddles. Quickly changing tactics Kristinna turns her arm into a flame thrower before sending waves of flames towards each of the puddles. Hearing the sounds of screams coming from the puddles Kristinna focuses her fire on each of the puddles before after a couple of seconds she stops to see the damage done. Looking down seeing nothing left of her targets Kristinna quickly makes her way back over towards where her primary target was to find him not in sight. Glancing around the room not seeing any silver liquid anywhere but a blood trail leading to the front door Kristinna slowly makes her way out of the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Making their way back into the apartment with two pairs of eyes eagerly awaiting for the arrival of their companion two individuals are found seated at the kitchen table. For the last hour no words were spoken as both had many things running through their minds.

For John what was on his mind was Terissa. On if she made it out in time. If she managed to escape the house before Kristinna engaged the terminator that he now knew to be some form of Danny Dyson. But how is it possible? That question lingers throughout his mind. Questions of was his eyes deceiving him on who he saw. That maybe it was a T1000 model in disguise. Maybe this terminator got to Danny first before using his form as a disguise to get to him? Shaking his head John clears these thoughts out of his head before looking straight at the apartment door. But what would be the point? The terminator could never possibly know that they would visit Danny's mother. That even though they had incredible patience it would never just sit back and wait for something that might not happen.

As for Cameron the only thoughts on her mind was John and the state of his well being. Knowing the odds of Terissa making out of the house unharmed were slim at best Cameron starts thinking about the effects this could cause to John. She had seen on more than one occasion of the effects of a close one dying did to John. That each and every time someone close to him had died John took it as a personal failure. Instead of blaming the ones responsible for his friends and family members demise that he blamed himself. That is what concerned her the most. How much more could John take? How much more could John's heart take before finally breaking from his losses? Glancing down towards the ring on her finger Cameron tells herself that no matter what she will always be here for John. That no matter what happens in the future she will always be by his side. When he needed someone to be there for him to guide him away from the pain and darkness that she would be there to guide him back.

Hearing the apartment door opening with interested eyes John and Cameron watch as Kristinna is revealed on the other side of the doorframe before she enters the apartment closing the door behind herself.

" Were you successful in terminating Danny Dyson?"

" No. The subject known as Danny Dyson escaped. However i will be prepared for the next time we meet. That i can promise you."

" What about Terissa? Is she okay? Did she make it out of the house?"

Turning her attention away from Cameron to look at John slowly Kristinna shakes her head before she watches John slowly get up from his seat.

Looking on seeing the look of defeat in John's eyes Cameron reaches over gently grabbing John's hand before seconds later she loses her grip on John's hand as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen. With her concern focused on John and his state of mind Cameron gets up from her chair before slowly making her way down the hallway until she suddenly stops when she hears the bedroom door closing. Turning her head Cameron looks over towards Kristinna who is looking towards the ground.

" What have you learned about the cyborg we encountered today?"

" The subject that we encountered today i can confirm after my scans was Danny Dyson. However i am not entirely sure that he was entirely a cyborg even though he showed some of the same traits as a T1000 model."

" What do you mean? Explain."

" I believe what we encountered today was a hybrid. Half man and half machine. When i injured the target, I heard it screaming out in pain. Every piece of its body that i tore away left a blood trail just like a human would. However i did find a weakness that i will exploit the next time we encounter the hybrid."

" And that would be?"

" When the hybrid's body was separated it was able to reform and make copies of itself. However each time it made a copy the main host got weaker. While the main host may have escaped today i was able to destroy one of its copies. Due to this the hybrid had been weakened. The next time we meet knowing now what i am facing he will not escape."

Giving Kristinna a nod Cameron turns her attention back forward before making her way slowly down the hallway. Making it to the outside of the bedroom quietly Cameron opens up the door to see John sitting on the bed with his back to her and his head bowed down. Slowly making her way into the room Cameron closes the door behind her before very quietly makes her way towards John. Looking over seeing John's eyes closed Cameron sits down next to him on the bed before gently reaching over taking John's hands into hers.

" John?"

For the next few seconds of not getting a response Cameron's concern deepens before her eyes go wide when she hears John whispering.

" It's all my fault."

" John what happened today wasn't your fault. None of us could have known that this was going to happen."

Releasing his hands Cameron gently places her hands on John's cheeks before raising his head up.

" John look at me."

Seeing John slowly opening his eyes Cameron gazes into his eyes.

" John, I want you to say it wasn't your fault."

" But it was my fault. If i didn't convince you and Kristinna to go there Merissa would still be alive."

While keeping eye contact Cameron shakes her head.

" No John. That is where you are wrong. You had nothing to do with her death. The one responsible for her death was her son. Not you. Never you. I need you to please stop blaming yourself. Not everyone can be saved. There will be men and women in the future under your command that will lose their lives in the war against Skynet. You need to overcome this desire to always blame yourself for others misfortunes."

" I can't Cam. Everyone man and machine alike that is in the resistance will be my responsibility. Their blood will be on my hands. I won't stand back and watch everyone that i care about die. I will lead by example. I will be on the frontlines with every man and women instead of hiding out in some war room underground."

" No John. You won't be fighting on the frontlines. I know that it hurts but you need to please let it go. You have a good heart John. A pure heart that would never allow anyone or anybody to ever get hurt if you could help it but i need you to please do this for me. I don't want to lose you just like how i know you don't want to lose me. Please let it go. I know it hurts but it wasn't your fault. It will never be your fault."

Leaning forward Cameron gently presses her forehead to his before whispering.

" Please John."

After a few seconds slowly John nods his head against Camerons.

" It wasn't my fault."

* * *

With the rest of the day going by in a hurry as she lays still on John's sleeping form Kristinna's words echo through the mind of Cameron Connor. Information that instead of Sarah Connor preparing John for the upcoming war against Skynet that it was actually her in Kristinna's future. That not only did Sarah not survive until Judgment Day like she had intended to happen when jumping 10 years into the future with the Connors but it was actually her that trained John. With Sarah now gone that mantle and responsibility once again had fallen upon her.

As she replies the conversations she has had with John ever since they were reunited in the future a smile forms on Cameron's face. Each and every time she replays the conversations her smile only widens as her systems tell her that John has always been truthful to her. That he has meant every word he has said to her ever since she found him in the future. Glancing up seeing John sleeping peacefully Cameron's smile widens before she snuggles closer to John. Slowly as she closes her eyes Cameron comes to a decision. A decision that once the morning comes that she would get started on preparing John for the fight. To start training him to combat against this world's greatest enemy. Doing a quick systems check to find a suitable place to bring John for his training Cameron saves the location in her systems before powering down entering into her standby mode.

Feeling the sun shining brightly through the bedroom window onto his face slowly John opens his eyes before a smile starts to form on his face from who he sees staring down towards him with a smile. Seeing Cameron leaning down John meets her halfway pressing his lips to hers for a kiss before he feels her pulling back. Opening his eyes John sees Cameron smiling brightly towards him.

" Good morning John. It's time for you to get up now."

Seeing Cameron getting off of the bed to head over towards their dressers John eyeballs her up and down to see that she had already gotten dressed into a pair of short jeans with a white tank top that is barely covering a black bra that can be seen through her shirt.

" What's the rush Cam? Where are we going anyways?"

" Today we are going to start your weapon's training. Even though you have been trained in weapons combat by your mother starting today i am going to raise up the bar and teach you how to kill any enemy you ever come across in the future using the weapons we acquired from the storage container."

" So i guess you changed your mind about me not fighting head on with the rest of the soldiers then?"

" No. You are still not allowed to be on the front lines unless i am right there by your side. The training you will receive will be just in case of emergency like if a Skynet attack occured at the base you are stationed at."

Seeing Cameron grabbing the duffel bags full of guns from off of the ground John sits up from the bed.

" Where did you have in mind of doing this weapon's training anyways?"

" After breakfast we will drive into the outskirts of the Los Angeles desert. This way there will be no chance of us being disturbed or for us to have any encounter with a terminator."

Right as Cameron leaves the room John slowly gets up from the bed before making his way towards his dresser. After a couple of minutes getting himself dressed John emerges from the bedroom before slowly heading towards the kitchen. With the smell of eggs and bacon filling the air a smile comes to John's face as he nears the kitchen. As he turns around the corner of the hallway into the kitchen looking towards the kitchen table John finds his wife sitting at her seat observing Kristinna who is at the stove cooking breakfast. Making his way towards his seat at the kitchen table John watches Cameron turn his direction before with a smile he leans forward giving her a gentle kiss. As he sits down in his seat John sees Cameron giving him a bright smile before he turns his attention over towards Kristinna.

" Need some help?"

Glancing over her shoulder with a small smile on her face Kristinna looks over towards John and Cameron before turning back to resume the task at hand.

" No but thank you for asking. I have always wanted to experience what it is like to cook something."

" So how is it to you?"

" It feels nice. I would describe the feeling as relaxing. I understand now why you cook now Cameron. The experience is very pleasant."

Taking his eyes off of Kristinna with a smile across his face John looks over towards Cameron.

" You know since both of you have cooked for me it's only fair that tomorrow i should do the cooking for the two of you."

Hearing Cameron letting out a small laugh John glances back and forth between Cameron and Kristinna.

" What?"

" Um John i'm sorry to tell you this but you are a horrible cook."

" I am not!"

" John a certain pot roast begs the differ. If i recall the last time you cooked you burned a roast almost to a crisp."

" That is totally not fair. It only burned because i didn't hear the timer going off. But this time around i have you here to guide me. I will do the cooking and you can supervise me the whole time without having to lift a finger to help me."

" Okay John tomorrow you can cook Kristinna and I supper."

Turning away from John with a grin forming on her face Cameron looks towards Kristinna.

" Does this apartment have a fire extinguisher?"

Looking back over towards John's direction seeing the look of shock on his face Cameron lets out a few giggles.

" Oh that's it missy!"

As John reaches over wrapping Cameron up in his arms John hears Cameron letting out a small laugh. Seeing a smile forming on Cameron's face John leans down giving her a kiss.

" I will make sure a fire extinguisher is here on the premises for tomorrow."

Glancing over his shoulder John gives Kristinna a quick glare before he turns his attention back towards Cameron who has a wide grin on her face.

" You are so going to pay for that."

" I sure hope so."

Seeing Cameron giving him a wink John lets out a small laugh before sees Kristinna approaching the table with a few plates.

* * *

With a quick breakfast John and Cameron headed off towards the desert. After Cameron had a discussion with Kristinna but what her attentions and plans were for John explaining to the cyborg that she needed to do this alone Kristinna agreed with Cameron's plan before informing the cyborg that she would search the city for Danny Dyson. That finding him may lead them to finding Skynet's wherabouts. If not then they would still not have to worry about encountering him again.

After making a few quick stops around Los Angeles to grab a few metal plates along with a few stands to hold up the plates looking out of the passenger's window of the truck John watches Los Angeles get further and further away down the road. Feeling the truck bouncing up and down entering into the hot desert John glances over to his left seeing Cameron focused on the driving the truck before with a smile on his face John slowly undoes the laces on his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye seeing Cameron still focused on the desert ahead John leans back in his seat before sticking his feet out of the window. After a few seconds of feeling the wind across his feet John looks over towards Cameron with a smile.

" You were right. This does feel nice."

Seeing a smile coming to Cameron's face John turns his attention back towards the desert. With the next 20 minutes going by in a hurry John feels the truck come to a stop before quickly following after Cameron out of the truck. Hurrying to around the trunk of the truck John wraps a bag of weapons around his shoulder and grabs one of the stands before following after Cameron into the desert.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees the truck getting further and further away John wipes the sweat from his forehead with his left hand before looking forward towards Cameron.

" It's so hot out here."

Looking over her shoulder seeing John looking towards her with sweat dripping down his forehead Cameron gives him a smile.

" You will live. We have been in hotter situations."

Seeing Cameron giving him a wink John lets out a small laugh before he sees Cameron coming to a stop. Looking on John watches Cameron put down the metal plate she was holding down onto the ground before he feels her taking the stand from him. As he watches Cameron setting up the target looking over his shoulder John sees a spec in the distance that he knows to be their truck.

" Are you sure that we are not too far away?"

Cameron stops setting up the stand to look over her shoulder to look at the truck for a few seconds before turning back to continue her work.

" I'm sure John. This is the right distance to use for the sniper rifle. When it comes time to train in other weapons then we will move up the distance. But for today you will only be using a sniper rifle."

Getting up from the ground Cameron walks over to John grabbing his free hand before leading him back towards the truck in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile as Cameron begins John's training back in the city of Los Angeles a lone female is found walking all around the city in search of something. Or someone to be more percised. Walking down a sidewalk with her eyes constantly looking around the area around her for the target she is seeking Kristinna continues to scan everyone in the area as she continues to walk forward. Making sure to blend in with everyone else she sees on the sidewalk Kristinna follows right behind a small group of people until suddenly her systems go off.

Snapping her head to the left in a small crowd of pedestrians next to crosswalk sign Kristinna's systems go off when she scans one of the men in the crowd. Within seconds her systems confirm to Kristinna that the man across from her is indeed a terminator but not the target that she was seeking. Seeing the terminator making his way out of the crowd to walk down the other end of the sidewalk deciding that the best course of action would be to eliminate the terminator from fullfilling whatever mission it had been assigned to do Kristinna slowly follows after him. Without taking her eyes away from the terminator in front of her after a mile of following the terminator down the sidewalk Kristinna sees in the distance that a alleyway is coming up to her left.

As she calculates on how to engage the terminator without causing a scene suddenly a idea comes to Kristinna's mind. Something that she had seen happen just a couple of days ago. With a smile forming on her face Kristinna searches through her systems for the voice she seeks before turning into the alleyway. With her voice changing Kristinna shouts out.

" Hey! It's me, John Connor!"

Waiting patiently in the alleyway Kristinna suddenly hears a pair of footsteps quickly making their way towards her before she sees the terminator appear from around the corner. Without giving the terminator a chance to react Kristinna grabs him by the collar of his shirt before using all of her terminator strength to fling him deep into the alleyway. Seeing the terminator slowly rising off from the ground Kristinna quickly races over before going into a slide. Extending out her right arm Kristinna smashes her forearm into the terminator's skull sending him back to the ground. Raising up her right leg Kristinna smashes her right knee into the chest of the terminator as she changes her right index finger into a drill. Quickly reaching down with her left hand Kristinna holds down the terminator's head before driving her right index finger into the terminator's neck.

Once she made contact Kristinna's systems began to get flooded with information. Information from what model the terminator was to everything that it had done since it had gotten here to this time. Deciding to see what mission objectives that Skynet had assigned to this terminator model Kristinna suddenly attacks the terminator's systems before a few seconds later the information she was seeking is revealed to her. What she sees as the objectives makes Kristinna's eyes go wide.

A directive to eliminate Allison Young. Cameron Connor's template from the future. Or who would have been her template. For the next few seconds Kristinna continues to stares at the directive on her hd deciding on what she should do. If this terminator was after Allison Young than she would be in danger of termination. Should she go and protect her even though her existence is not needed. That was when Kristinna starts rewriting the mission directives inside of the terminator's chip as a memory from her future displays on her hd. A memory of the Cameron Connor from her future telling and explaining to her that every life is sacred. No matter if they are deemed too old,young,or some weak that every life mattered.

Removing her finger seeing the terminator's eyes blinking red indicating that it is rebooting it's systems Kristinna rises to her feet before slowly exiting out of the alleyway.

After 120 seconds slowly the terminator sits up from the ground before it tilts its head at the new mission directives displayed across it's hd.

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE….

PROTECT JOHN & CAMERON CONNOR

SECONDARY OBJECTIVE….

TERMINATE DANNY DYSON

* * *

Back into the desert with sweat dripping down from his forehead to the ground below from his shooting position down on the ground John looks through the scope of the sniper rifle in his hand before pushing down on the trigger.

 **Clink!**

" Again!"

 **Clink!**

" Again John!"

" How close was i this time?"

Removing the scope from his eyes John looks up over towards Cameron.

" You missed the center of the target by 3 inches. They would be kill shots or fatal injuries to a human but not against a terminator."

Hearing John let out a sigh as he turns away from her with a smile on her face Cameron makes her way over towards John before croutching down behind him. Gently leaning her head down onto John's free shoulder Cameron looks over to see John closing his eyes with a smile forming on his face. Seeing John's reaction only makes Cameron's smile get wider knowing the effect she has on John. That before months ago John always seemed to avoid any kind of contact with her but not her touch always relaxed him as if she was taking his pain away. As if she was his strength. Slowly reaching down Cameron gently moves John's body around into a better shooting position before wrapping her arms around his waist. Leaning her head against John's with a bright smile Cameron gently whispers into John's ear.

" You need to relax. Focus on your target first. Take a deep breathe then fire."

Opening up his eyes John glances over seeing Cameron giving him a smile before he turns his attention back forward. Moving the sniper rifle back onto his free shoulder John looks through the scope before taking aim. Closing his eyes for a brief second John follows Cameron's instructions. Taking a deep breathe feeling totally relaxed John pulls back on the trigger sending a round flying through the air at the metal plate.

 **Clink!**

Looking back up John sees Cameron giving him a bright smile before a smile comes to his face.

" Thank you."

With her smile widening Cameron leans down giving John a gentle kiss before seconds later pulling back.

" You're welcome. Now again."

With his smile widening John turns back forward before taking aim again.

" Yes dear."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Just a mere few hours away from John's training ground in the desert a lone female figure walks down a small neighborhood with a purpose. After her encounter with a terminator unit in the city for the first time in her existence ignoring the odds of what her systems are telling her of the situation that she is walking into Kristinna continues walking down the sidewalk heading towards one particular house. A house that harbors a possible template to one of her friends. A little baby girl that could be in extreme danger if her hunch is right. Scanning all around her as Kristinna nears the home of the Young family suddenly she stops as her systems spot a familiar target in the far distance. A target that she will not allow to get away this time.

As Kristinna sees Danny kicking in the door to the Young residence with haste Kristinna starts to run towards the house. Hearing the sounds of screams coming from the home quickening her pace Kristinna rushes up the porch when she hears the sound of gunfire coming from inside of the house. As she runs through the open doorway Kristinna stops when she sees a female laying on the ground with a large puddle of blood forming underneath her body. Hearing the sound of a gun shot going off Kristinna snaps her head up when she sees a man emerge from around the corner of a hallway backing away slowly as he fires off round after round from the shotgun in his hands until suddenly a silver blade comes quickly flying through his chest.

With her hands clutching into fists Kristinna watches as the silver blade retracts from the man's body before his lifeless body falls to the ground with a thud. With her eyes turning bright red suddenly Danny Dyson appears from around the corner before Kristinna stalks over towards Danny. Seeing Danny swinging his bladed hand towards her direction Kristinna quickly catches his arm before backhanding Danny with her free hand sending him into the hallway wall. Seeing Danny slowly starting to get up Kristinna reaches down grabbing a hold of the shotgun from the ground before taking a swing with the shotgun towards Danny's skull. Right as the shotgun makes impact the shotgun shatters into pieces while sending Danny flying across the room.

Looking over seeing Danny slowly looking up towards her direction Kristinna stalks over towards Danny as she sees two small puddles start to form on each of Danny's sides. Knowing what is about to occur Kristinna quickly forms her right hand into a flamethrower as the puddles start to ascend into two silver figures. Not giving the copies a chance to react Kristinna quickly grabs a hold of the silver figure to Danny's right with her free hand before throwing the figure with all of her might straight into the other copy sending them flying into a wall shattering it to pieces. Stalking over towards her targets Kristinna takes aim at the silver figure that is slowly making its way to his feet before unleashing a large wave of flames.

As the sounds coming from the copy echoes throughout the house slowly the house starts to engulf into flames. The walls slowly start to burn as flames start to spread throughout the house. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming from behind Kristinna snaps her head to see Danny running for the open doorway before she turns her fire towards Danny. As flames start to flow out of her right arm towards Danny a pair of stairs that were next to the front door instantly erupts into flames. With her systems picking up the sound of a cry coming from upstairs Kristinna holds her fire before her eyes widen seeing nothing but flames covering the doorframe. Snapping her head back to the smashed wall Kristinna sees a pile of ash before she snaps her head up towards the ceiling when she hears the sound from upstairs more clearly. That the sound is a baby crying. Quickly running towards the stairs Kristinna rounds the corner of the hallway before jumping as high as she can over the flames on the stairs. Running as fast as she can Kristinna dashes up the rest of the stairs before quickly running down a small hallway to the sound of the child crying. Stopping at one of the side rooms Kristinna's eyes widen when she sees a baby girl crying inside of her crib in the corner of the room.

Quickly snapping out of her daze Kristinna quickly makes her way towards the crib. Seeing a blanket inside of the crib Kristinna quickly grabs the blanket before she gently picks up Allison and wraps her up in the blanket. Gently picking up Allison from the crib Kristinna cradles Allison in her arms as she looks around the room for an escape exit. Finding a window in the corner Kristinna quickly runs towards the window before smashing through the window as she blocks Allison from the impact. Landing down on the ground in a crouched position Kristinna quickly gets up to her feet before running over towards a nearby fence. Taking a hand off of Allison as she nears the fence Kristinna reaches out for the fence before hopping over it as the sounds of police sirens echo through the air.

* * *

Meanwhile unaware of the battle that had taken place with sweat dripping down his forehead John's eyes remain focused on a small metal target in the distance. Looking through his scope on the sniper rifle John takes a deep breathe before launching a single round that seconds later smashes deep center of his target. As he continues to fire round after round from the rifle unknown to his knowledge Cameron's smile continues to widen. Widening because of the improvement that she has seen coming from him.

Seeing the sweat dripping down from John's forehead to the hot desert ground below Cameron reaches up towards her head before retracting her hand after feeling the amount of sweat on her head. Looking back over to John with a grin forming on her face Cameron reaches down gripping the bottom of her shirt before slowly raising it over her head. As she throws her shirt to the side leaving her in just a black bra the sound of a rifle shot hitting only 20 feet away echoes through the desert. Looking back over with a bright smile Cameron sees John looking straight at her with his mouth slightly open. Pleased at seeing this reaction coming from him with her smile widening Cameron raises up her right hand before signaling him over with her index finger.

Getting off of the ground with haste John follows after Cameron to the back of the truck before he quickly crashes his lips to hers. As John feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and slowly moving backwards John moves his hands down towards her waist. Slowly as he deepens the kiss John feels himself being lowered towards the ground until he feels something soft at his feet. After a few more seconds John pulls back from the kiss needing much needed air before he opens his eyes to see a smiling Cameron looking up towards him.

" So i guess my training is over for today then?"

With her smile widening Cameron shakes her head.

" No. We will be getting more practice into something else. Something more pleasurable for both of us."

With a smile on his face John leans down pressing his lips back to hers for a deep kiss. As he battles for control of the kiss John feels Cameron's hand's lowering his head even more to be closer to her. Feeling Cameron taking control of the kiss John slowly removes his hands from her waist before he slowly makes his way towards the belt on her jeans shorts. With a flick of his wrist John undoes the belt before he feels Cameron slowly moving her hands down from his neck to his chest. Breaking away from the kiss for just a mere second John takes off his shirt throwing it off to the side as he watches Cameron unzipping her zipper on her shorts.

Looking up towards John with a smile Cameron slowly moves her shorts along with her panties off of her legs before flicking her attire to the side. Moving her hands back up towards the back of John's neck Cameron lowers his head back down to her before she crashes her lips back to his. As she fights for control of the kiss for the next few minutes Cameron suddenly lets out a moan as she feels John massaging her tongue with his. Within feeling this sensation Cameron's hands quickly leave John's neck before arriving down at his jeans. With the speed only a terminator possesses Cameron quickly undoes John's belt before lowering down his jeans.

Feeling his jeans and boxers slowly being moved down with a smile John deepens the kiss as he reaches down helping Cameron of her task. Within a minute of having a passionate kiss John slowly enters Cameron producing a happy moan from her. Slowly John gets into a rhythm with Cameron as he feels her wrapping her legs around his waist. As they start to pick up pace John feels Cameron pulling him even closer with her legs before he feels her hands on his cheeks.

For the next few hours as the sun slowly goes down the only sounds coming from the black truck in the desert were the sounds of moans of a young couple having passionate love.

* * *

Moving through the city with a blanket holding a small baby girl in her arms a lone figure is found walking down the sidewalk towards a nearby church. As the female figure looks down towards the sleeping baby in her arms for the first time in the girl's life she experiences uncertainty about if what she is about to do is the right thing to do. Slowly moving up the steps to the church the girl looks down into her arms at the baby as she slowly raises up her hand to the church door.

" I'm sorry Allison. We can't take care of you. You will be safer here than with us."

Suddenly a frown comes to Kristinna's face as she realizes what she just said. That no matter where Allison is she will always be in danger. If she isn't in danger from Danny Dyson already but she would still not be safe from Skynet. Infact no one would be safe from Skynet. No matter where they went unless Skynet was stopped for good then no one would ever be safe. Even this small baby girl in her arms. Looking down hearing a small yawn Kristinna sees Allison's eyes opening up slightly to look at her before they close shut.

As Kristinna glances back towards the church door suddenly a voice enters her mind. The voice of the Cameron from her future. A memory of a speech that she was told just a month after being freed from Skynet's control. A speech stating that all life is sacred. No matter how old they are or how healthy they are that all life is sacred. That if there is ever a chance to save a life that the chance must be taken.

With her eyes glued on Allison slowly Kristinna hears the creaks of the church door opening before she looks up to see a nun at the door.

" Can i help you my child?"

With a small smile forming on her face Kristinna glances down towards Allison before looking back towards the nun.

" No."

Turning on her heels Kristinna slowly walks away from the church with Allison snuggled close in her arms before she starts to head in the direction of the apartment.

* * *

A few hours later after getting everything packed away and fully dressed with smiles on their faces Cameron leads John up the stairs of the apartment complex hand in hand. Right as they near the door to their apartment Cameron suddenly tilts her head to the side when she hears the sound of someone inside of the apartment quietly singing. Grabbing a hold of the door handle Cameron opens up the apartment door before slowly leading John inside. Letting go of John's hand as she hears the sound more clearly Cameron starts heading towards the living room where she hears Kristinna singing. Right as she is about to enter the living room Cameron's eyes suddenly widen when she sees Kristinna sitting on the couch with a baby cradled in her arms. As she watches Kristinna quietly sing to the baby in her arms Cameron remains glued to her spot before she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Looking over seeing Cameron's eyes wide John follows her eyes when his own eyes go wide at seeing Kristinna with a baby in her arms.

" Kristinna what's going on? Who's baby is that?"

Stopping her singing Kristinna turns her head towards John and a stunned Cameron.

" When i was searching the city for Danny Dyson along the way i encountered a terminator. I was able to disable the terminator and rewrite its mission directives. However when i was looking through its original objectives i found out that the terminator had been sent back to terminate a baby girl. A girl that you both know very well in a few timelines."

" You mean that is?

" Correct. The baby that i am holding in my hands is Allison Young. Someone who was Cameron's template in another timeline."

" Why did you take her? I mean you said you disabled the terminator that was assigned to terminate her."

" I had what you would call a hunch. After i reprogrammed the terminator, I made my way towards the Young residence when i encountered Danny Dyson. Before i was able to engage him outside Danny made his way inside of the home killing both of Allison's parents."

Snapping out of her haze Cameron looks down towards Allison.

" Did you terminate Danny Dyson?"

" No. He managed to escape the house before i could terminate him."

Kristinna takes her eyes away from John and Cameron before scrunching her eyebrows together.

" I do not know what the feeling that i am having is towards Dyson. Everytime he escapes from me i feel it. It is unpleasant."

" Um frustration?"

Kristinna's face forms a small smile as she looks back towards John and Cameron before she nods her head.

" Yes. I am frustrated that he has escaped from me twice now. Thank you for explaining."

" No problem but why bring Allison here? I mean wouldn't she be safer someplace else? We are being hunted after all by Skynet as well as Danny."

" I thought about this after i rescued Allison. I was going to drop Allison off at a nearby church before i came to the conclusion that she would be safer with us. No matter what if we cannot prevent Judgment Day from happening then Allison Young would have died. The church that i would have dropped her off at would be destroyed when the bombs fall. She is safer with us. All life is sacred."

" What?"

" All life is sacred. Cameron taught me that. She told me that no matter how old someone is or how healthy they are that all life is sacred. If there is ever a chance to save a life then that chance has to be taken."

Getting up from the couch slowly Kristinna heads over towards John and Cameron before she stops in front of Cameron. With a smile on her face gently Kristinna hands Allison over to Cameron before looking over towards John.

" Both of you will make great parents."

" Woah parents? Um Cameron and I are too young to be parents."

" No. You both are not too young to be parents. I also know both of you will be great parents for Allison."

" But how can you be so sure?"

" Because i have seen the good in both of you. I see it right now. From my time and this one. I know that both of you will do everything in your power to protect not only the ones who you love the most but also all those around you. Allison will be just the same."

With her eyes glued to Allison suddenly Cameron's eyes widen when she sees Allison slowly waking up. Without taking her eyes away slowly Cameron watches Allison open her eyes before seconds she gives Cameron a smile. Slowly Cameron watches Allison close her eyes with a smile still on her face as she feels Allison snuggling closer into her arms. With a bright smile on her face Cameron looks over towards John.

" She smiled at me! She likes me!"

Wrapping an arm around Cameron's shoulder John leans over giving Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

" Who wouldn't like you."

With a smile on her face slowly Kristinna leaves the living room before heading towards the apartment door. As she rounds the corner Kristinna looks back with a smile seeing John and Cameron looking down towards Allison with a smile across their faces before she quietly exits the apartment.

For the next few hours as John and Cameron watched over Allison at the apartment slowly Kristinna drove around town picking up supplies need for Allison. Supplies that contained diapers,baby formula,a few toys for Allison to play with and a new crib. Meanwhile as she was out shopping using John's laptop Cameron began to do some research. Research on any data involving babies. Research from everything involving babies from childbirth to how to raise a child properly. Once she had heard the apartment door open Cameron watched with Allison in her arms John help Kristinna grab everything she had picked up from the store before slowly following after John into the living room. That is where Cameron is found now with John and Allison.

From her seat on the couch as she cradles Allison in her arms Cameron watches John sitting on the ground with pieces of a baby crib all around him. With a smile on her face Cameron starts to reminisce about the past hour of watching John trying to make the baby crib. A hour she had seen John fail twice at making the crib after being told that he could handle the job before he left the room and a minute later he returned with a look of determination. Now as she sees John looking closely at the directions a grin comes across Cameron's face.

" Need any help?"

Glancing up seeing a grin across Cameron's face John returns the grin before looking back down towards the directions in his hand.

" No thank you. I will get it eventually."

Shaking her head Cameron looks down towards Allison before leaning down to whisper to Allison's sleeping form.

" That's your daddy."

Looking over his shoulder seeing Cameron giggling John waves his hand towards her before grabbing a hold of one of the crib parts from the ground.

" Alright settle down joker. Daddy is working."

Letting out a small laugh for the next hour Cameron watched John build the baby crib before he moved the crib into her's and John's bedroom.

Once the crib was inside of the room with John watching on with amazement over her shoulder Cameron slowly starts to change Allison's diaper. After a few seconds of exchanging her dirty diaper for a new one Cameron looks down towards Allison with a bright smile on her face before she turns her attention over towards John.

" How did you know how to do that? You were like a natural."

" I did some research while you were watching over Allison in the living room. This was my first time ever changing a diaper. I believe i owe Allison that much for the pain i caused to her. To be the best mother i can be for her."

Reaching over John wraps his arms around Cameron from behind giving her a hug.

" We have been over this. That wasn't you. It was Skynet. Not you. Never you. I know you would never do anything like that. You asked me to stop blaming myself for every else's deaths it's not fair if you don't do the same. Please let it go. It wasn't you. The only one to blame is Skynet and nothing else."

With a smile forming on her face Cameron leans over giving John a gentle kiss.

" Thank you."

Seeing a smile come to John's face Cameron leans back relaxing into John's embrace before turning her attention back towards Allison.

* * *

As the next morning comes in a hurry once the sun comes shining in through the bedroom window John slowly opens up his eyes. Feeling a empty space where he knew Cameron had been laying in the night John slowly sits up before rubbing his eyes. Looking around the room not seeing Cameron anywhere in sight quietly John gets up from the bed before making his way over towards Allison's crib. Looking inside of the crib seeing Allison sleeping peacefully in her crib brings a smile to John's face before he slowly backs away from the crib. Being as quiet as he can be John grabs one of his shirts from the dresser before leaving the room. Slowly as John walks down the hallway towards the kitchen John puts on his shirt before he looks around the room not seeing Cameron anywhere. Thinking that maybe she is in the living room slowly John walks over into the living room when his eyes widen.

All across the floor is piece after piece of a terminator's body. In separate piles John sees different kinds of bolts he had never seen before in his lifetime before a certain pile catches his eyes. Slowly leaning down John grabs a hold of a small object from a small pile next to his feet before examining the object in his hands. Looking on seeing the object in his hands a part of colton that has been carved into a bullet brings a small smile to his face before he hears the sound of metal scrapping metal from the couch. Taking his eyes away from the colton bullet John sees Cameron sitting on the couch with a knife in her hands carving a small piece of colton in her hands.

Taking her eyes away from her task Cameron looks over towards John with a bright smile.

" Good morning John."

" Good morning Cam. What is all of this?"

" It's a disassembled terminator."

Seeing a grin forming on Cameron's face John rolls his eyes at her.

" You know what i mean smartass."

With her grin widening Cameron gets up from the couch before making her way over towards John. Right as she reaches John with a smile on her face Cameron wraps her arms around the back of John's neck before she feels his hands on her waist.

" So you think that i am smart and like my ass?"

Seeing a ghost grin come across Cameron's face with a smile John nods his head before giving Cameron a gentle kiss.

" I think you are the smartest person in the world and have the best ass. But seriously though what is all of this?"

" Weaponry to use against Skynet."

" Weaponry?"

" Yes. Last night when i was up with Allison, I did some thinking about how we could gain the advantage against Skynet."

" So that was when you came up with this?"

" Yes. I believe the term is fight fire with fire."

" So you took apart the terminator we had stored away here for weapon parts?"

" Yes. I have been modifying and molding parts of the terminator's body to make weapons that we can use."

" Such as?"

Breaking away from John with a smile on her face Cameron holds up the knife in her hands.

" Is that?"

" Yep. A knife i made using a small part from the terminator. A blade made of the strongest metal in the world. A blade that can penetrate a terminator's skull with enough force. I have also been making some bullets using the colton from the terminator's body. Bullets that will be stronger than pure uranium. I will continue to make more weapons later but first we will continue with your training."

" Um Cameron not that i don't love seeing you in shorts but we can't bring Allison out to the desert with us. It wouldn't be good for her."

" Don't worry John. I have that covered. While we are out focusing on your training Kristinna will watch Allison for us."

" Alright Cam. But just to let you know, I haven't forgotten."

Tilting her head to the side Cameron locks eyes with John.

" Forgotten what John?"

" I haven't forgotten that tonight i am cooking for you and Kristinna."

With a smile forming on her face Cameron nods her head over towards the corner as she stares into John's eyes.

" I know. We are prepared."

Looking over towards where Cameron was nodding suddenly John's face turns bright red when he sees a fire extinguisher over in the corner leaning against the wall. Turning back his head towards Cameron seeing a grin across her face John nods his head before he feels Cameron pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

For the next month John and Cameron started to get into a daily routine. Each morning they would go out into the desert to focus on John's training while Kristinna would look after Allison for them until the afternoon when they returned. Once they would return back to the apartment Cameron would take Allison from Kristinna before she would spend the rest of the day with her little baby girl. Something that made a smile come to John's face each and everytime. As the days went on by Cameron in fact became more and more like a mother figure towards Allison. Slowly both John and Kristinna saw a change in Cameron in becoming very protective towards Allison just like how she was for John's safety. But she was not the only one who was changing. Slowly over time John for the first time became truly happy at what he was seeing in front of him. Having a family that he never thought he would. A wife that he loves more than anything in the world. A baby girl that he could call a daughter. Something he never thought he would ever have.

While this was going on in John and Cameron's life unaware to their knowledge Kristinna was making some changes as well. Each day that John and Cameron had returned Kristinna would leave the apartment with the excuse that she was tracking down leads to find Danny Dyson and Skynet. Everyday she would patrol the streets in search of her target. A terminator model that has escaped her more than once. Each and every time she searched the city the same results would occur for her. Although she knew of the chance of discovering Danny to be low Kristinna would still patrol the city throughout the night until returning in the morning.

But not was all lost for Kristinna. Unaware to John or Cameron's knowledge each and every time Kristinna encountered a terminator unit on her patrols Kristinna would quickly disable the terminator before rewriting it mission objectives to the same objectives she had given the terminator model she encountered a month ago. Protect John and Cameron Connor as well as terminate Danny Dyson. But this time with each unit she reprogrammed Kristinna wrote in a special code into their systems. A code that would send out a signal to her systems anytime they learned anything about Skynet or Danny Dyson. A code that proved to be quite useful to Kristinna.

Each day as countless new information would come flooding into her systems Kristinna when she returned in the morning would tell John and Cameron of everything she had learned. Information such as about Catherine Weaver's daughter Savannah. Information that Savannah had been placed into special custody by the police for her protection after her mother couldn't be found and her guardian James Ellison was dead. But information about Savannah was not the only thing Kristinna had learned from the terminators. After the police had arrived at the Young residence just a few hours later Allison Young was declared missing after her body was not found in the burned down Young residence. Something that caught John and Cameron's attention and forced them to be more careful whenever they went out in public with Allison.

While Kristinna shared the new information she learned from the terminators every day with the Connors there was one thing she elected not to share with them. Something she has been thinking about ever since coming back to the past. A backup plan incase history repeated itself for one individual. A backup plan that would allow John and Cameron's happiness to last just a little bit longer. Even though she knew that not everything lasts forever each day inside of the storage container Kristinna would work on a small object determined to find a way to make John and Cameron's happiness last. A reward for having to face the dark times ahead. Something that in due time she learned would save a life.

Feeling the sun shining brightly on his face John slowly opens up his eyes before a bright smile comes to his face as he sees Cameron with her eyes closed resting peacefully on his chest. With his smile widening slowly John raises up his right hand before gently starts to stroke Cameron's hair. As she strokes Cameron's hair suddenly John stops when he hears Cameron letting out a small moan. Looking down towards Cameron's face John watches a smile comes across her face.

" Please don't stop. I like it when you do that."

With his smile widening John starts to gently stroke Cameron's hair as he hears her letting out a happy moan. After a few moments John turns his head over towards Allison's crib when he hears a small yawn coming from the crib.

Opening up her eyes Cameron gently wiggles out of John's embrace before quietly making her way towards Allison's crib. Looking down into the crib seeing Allison slowly opening her eyes a bright smile comes to Cameron's face as she sees Allison giving her a smile before she feels two arms wrapping behind her. Turning her head seeing John looking towards her with a smile Cameron leans back giving John a gentle kiss before turning back towards Allison. Leaning down into the crib with her smile widening Cameron gently picks up Allison before she starts to rock Allison in her arms.

" So what should we do today Cam?"

" We should stay in and spend the day with Allison."

Leaning forward John gives Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

" I'll go make us some breakfast."

Unwrapping his arms from around Cameron's waist John makes his way over towards his dresser before taking out a shirt. As he throws on his shirt just as he is about to leave the room John hears Cameron call out.

" Just pancakes John. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Looking over his shoulder seeing Cameron giving him a grin John rolls his eyes before giving her a nod.

" Only pancakes, I swear."

After a couple minutes of playing with Allison and getting dressed Cameron exits out of her bedroom with Allison in her arms as a smile comes to her face when she enters the kitchen. As she places Allison in a high chair with her smile widening Cameron looks over towards the stove where she sees John making a few pancakes for each of them. Within minutes of watching him cook from her spot at the kitchen table a plate full of pancakes appear in front of Cameron. As she starts to eat her breakfast with John sitting next to her suddenly Cameron turns towards the apartment door where she sees Kristinna entering.

" I have located Danny Dyson."

Snapping his eyes up from his breakfast John looks over towards an approaching Kristinna.

" Where is he? How did you find him anyways?"

" Danny Dyson is located inside of the Zeira Corps building. As far as your question of how i have found him over the last couple of weeks i have been reprogramming any terminator that i have come across in the city. During that time while i changed each terminator's mission objectives to protect over you and your wife as well as to terminate Danny Dyson on sight, I implanted a code into each of their systems. A code that would send out a signal to my systems anytime they learned anything about Skynet or Danny Dyson."

" So all the information you have been telling us for the past month has come from these reprogrammed terminators?"

" Correct. Today however one of the reprogrammed terminators sent out a signal to my systems that it had located Danny Dyson before the signal went dead. Most likely it was terminated at the hands of Danny Dyson. That was not the only thing i have learned today."

" What else have you learned then?"

" I believe there is a chance that Skynet is located inside of the Zeira Corps building."

" What! How do you know that?"

" When i saw that the signal was originating from the Zeira Corps building, I started to do more research about Zeira Corps. I have learned that over the last month a company called Kalbia has purchased 51% of Zeira Corps stocks while the other 49% is owned by Savannah Weaver. During this time Kalbia had merged together with Zeira Corps and effectively taken over the company. Kalbia is most likely a group lead by Skynet grays that were sent back to ensure Skynet's creation as well as to eliminate any threats that presented itself to Skynet like ourselves."

" Why would Skynet or it's followers reveal itself now? I mean wouldn't it be smarter to stay hidden away? What does Skynet have to gain from this?"

" Over the last year Zeira Corps has purchased more than 10% of the world's coltan supply. We will know for sure if Skynet is located inside of Zeira Corps after we infiltrate the structure."

" Um Kristinna we really can't infiltrate the structure. All three of us are on the most wanted list. Once anyone gets a look at our faces the police will be all over the area. Besides if this is where Skynet is then it will be well guarded. They will be expecting us to come and attack."

" Exactly but you and Cameron won't be going through the front door and neither will I."

" What do you mean by that exactly?"

With a smile on her face slowly Kristinna starts to change form into a enemy she had terminated over a month ago. As she finishes her transformation Kristinna sees John looking at her with wide eyes while Cameron looks towards her with interested eyes before she turns back to her normal form.

" I have the ability to take form in anything i touch just like the T1000 model. While you and Cameron enter through the parking lot of the building, I will draw all the attention to myself by entering into the building as Catherine Weaver. Using Weaver's form i will have a meeting with the head Skynet grays before terminating them."

* * *

For the next 20 minutes the rest of their breakfast is eaten in silence. Without saying a word to each other both John and Cameron leave the kitchen before they each start to prepare for the upcoming battle. While Cameron grabs a duffle bag and starts filling the bag full of machine gun clips as well as a belt of shotgun round made of coltan John makes his way into the bedroom and gets himself dressed. After a half and hour of getting everything they will need from the apartment John leads Cameron with Allison out of the apartment following after Kristinna.

With a quick car ride over towards the storage unit to grab a few more weapons from the wall Cameron leads John into the storage unit with Allison in her arms before she turns and gently hands over Allison to Kristinna. Reaching over towards the wall Cameron takes a few thermite grenades from the wall stuffing them into her duffel bag before grabbing a Remington Shotgun from next to her. As she reaches into her duffel bag loading coltan round one after another into the shotgun Cameron glances over to her right to see John grabbing a few glocks from the wall before tucking them into the back of his jeans. Right as she finishes loading the shotgun Cameron quickly snaps her head over towards the corner when she sees a terminator unit appear.

After being explained to by Kristinna that the terminator unit has been programmed to protect over Allison as well as her and John slowly Cameron lowered down her shotgun before quickly grabbing all the other weapons and equipment she wanted from the wall including a new type of body armor made from the chest plate of a terminator for John. With a small conversation occurring about if this is really a safe place for Allison to be both John and Cameron were reassured by Kristinna that she will be safe here. Wanting to me sure everything was made clear for Allison's protector after helping John put the armor on underneath his shirt Cameron stalked over towards the terminator before telling the terminator that if she came back here to find Allison hurt in anyway that he would learn what it is like to feel pain.

Now outside of the Zeira Corps building Kristinna parks the truck on the side of the sidewalk before turning her attention over towards John and Cameron in the back seat.

" I will see you two soon."

As Kristinna slowly opens her door her body starts to form into a different figure when seconds later she starts walking towards the building in the form as Catherine Weaver. Slowly as she gets near the entrance doors of the building Kristinna looks over to see people gasping and pointing their fingers at her before she pushes the doors open into the building. Right as she enters into the building suddenly Kristinna is swarmed with a group of men and woman. As she hears person after person asking her questions from is it really her to is she here to save Zeira Corps Kristinna looks around the area scanning for any terminator's or any known Skynet grays in her systems. Not seeing any in sight Kristinna slowly pushes her way through the crowd before making her way to the front desk. As she nears the front desk Kristinna hears a gasp coming from a woman behind the desk before Kristinna locks eyes with her.

" Mrs Weaver? Is it really you?"

" Yes my dear it is really me."

" Where have you been? Everyone thought that you were either kidnapped and were dead?"

" I've been away on a business trip. I need to see whoever has been charge of my company while i have been away immediately."

" Yes of course! Please follow me."

Seeing the woman quickly making her way from behind the desk Kristinna follows after the woman to a nearby elevator before following after the woman inside of the elevator. As the elevator doors close unaware to Kristinna a pair of eyes watch her with interest through the a web feed from her computer screen.

* * *

Meanwhile as Kristinna entered into the Zeira Corps building slowly moving through the parking lot using parked cars as cover Cameron leads John through the parking lot to the gate. Stopping towards a parked van a good distance away from the entrance gate using her enhanced vision Cameron zooms in at the gate scanning the area for any possible targets as John readies the M4 he had strapped to his back in his hands from the other side of the van.

" The guards are new."

" What?"

" The guards have changed from the last time we were here. There is a lot more of them too."

" How many of them are there?"

Taking a few seconds Cameron looks all around the area before positioning herself into a firing position with a M4 in her hands.

" 7 guards in total. 2 at the entrance of the gate,2 in back guarding the stairs and 3 sentries walking around the area."

" Any terminators?"

" Yes. The 3 sentries are terminator units. We will take them out first using the M4s before turning our attention towards the rest."

Focusing in one the terminator sentry that is the closest near her location Cameron points her M4 at the terminator's skull.

" Ready John?"

" Ready."

Pulling back on the trigger of her M4 Cameron sends a few rounds into the terminators skull dropping it to the ground as the human guards start to scramble around the area. Turning her focus towards the next 2 terminator sentries Cameron starts to send round after round towards the terminator units as they approach.

Meanwhile on the other side of the van with his aim focused on the retreating guards John sends a barrage of bullets striking each of the two guards retreating from the gate sending them down to the ground. Looking over seeing the terminator sentries slowly approaching John quickly takes aim before unloading the rest of his clip into the terminator's skull sending the unit crashing down to the ground with a thud. Right as the terminator lands down to the ground with wide eyes John watches the last terminator sentry snap his head in his direction before raising a machine gun towards him.

" Oh shit!"

Quickly getting behind the van John reloads his clip as round after round strike the van where he just was. Snapping a new clip into his M4 John suddenly drop to the ground in a shooting position and starts firing off his M4 from underneath the van at the approaching terminator sentry. As he sends round after round into the terminator sending it a few feet back suddenly John watches a round strike dead center into the terminator's skull before it falls to the ground.

Refocusing her aim back from the downed terminator Cameron raises up her M4 before she starts to trade shot for shot with the 2 remaining guards. As round after round strike against her chest Cameron moves forwards before she watches each of the guards go down from rounds striking against them coming from her left. Holding her fire Cameron scans the area looking for any more guards in the parking lot before she slowly moves forward towards the gate. Once she reaches the gate looking over her shoulder with a smile Cameron waives her hand.

" It's all clear John!"

Getting up from his hiding position John walks over towards Cameron when his eyes widen when he sees the bullet holes in Cameron's chest. Rushing over John slings the M4 over his shoulder before placing his hands on Cameron's cheeks.

" Cam are you alright?"

With a smile on her face Cameron nods her head at John.

" I'm fine John. It will take a lot more than a few bullets for me to go down."

Suddenly Cameron and John jerk their head up towards the ceiling when the feel the parking lot shaking for a brief second.

" What the hell was that?"

" I don't know but we need to keep moving."

* * *

Just a few minutes prior to the gunfight taking place in the parking lot of the Zeira Corps building following after the receptionist out of the elevator Kristinna walks forward towards a room she had previously been in. A room she had helped destroy the last time she had been there. As she sees the receptionist opening up the door and stepping to the side Kristinna gives her a smile before entering into the room. Hearing a sound coming from her left Kristinna snaps her head over to the left where she sees a blonde woman sitting behind a desk staring directly at her. As she starts a scan of the woman behind the desk immediately her scans tell her that the woman in front of her is a terminator model. A model similar to Cameron's very own. As Kristinna eyes remain locked onto Serena from behind Kristinna hears the receptionist taking a deep breathe.

" Um Serena i'm sorry to disturb you but Mrs Weaver is here to see you."

" It's quite alright my dear. I can take it from here."

" Yes Serena."

Looking over seeing the receptionist leave the room Kristinna watches the woman make her way into the elevator before she snaps her head back over towards Serena once the elevator doors closed.

Getting up from her chair Serena slowly walks around her desk while keeping her eyes locked onto Kristinna.

" So you must be the cyborg girl that i have heard so much about. The one who has caused so much trouble for the past month helping the Connors."

With a grin forming on her face Kristinna quickly changes her form back to normal before her eyes flash red.

" And you are my prey."

Quickly snapping her arms up two glock pistols suddenly appear out of Kristinna's arms before she open fires at Serena. As she sends round after round sticking into the chest plate of Serena slowly Kristinna starts to move forward before throwing the glocks down to the ground. Grabbing a hold of Serena's shirt Kristinna quickly spins sending Serena crashing through her desk before throwing her into a nearby wall. As the wall breaks from the impact of Serena's body Kristinna stalks her way over towards Kristinna. Getting closer to the wall suddenly Kristinna snaps her head behind her when she hears a massive amount of footsteps running down a nearby hallway from the other end of the room. Reaching inside of her stomach Kristinna pulls out a thermite grenade as she sees a few men emerge from the hallway. Pulling out the pin Kristinna rears back and throws the grenade into the hallway before the grenade explodes into the dead center of the group of Skynet grays. As she hears the sound of the grays screaming out in pain Kristinna turns her attention back towards the wall before she is tackled to the ground by Serena. Looking up seeing a grin across Serena's face Kristinna tilts her head to the side as she sees Serena's eyes glow bright blue.

Suddenly from the outside of the building a massive explosion occurs on the top floor of the Zeira Corps building sending glass down onto the crowds of people below.

* * *

Slowly moving down the stairs of the Zeira Corps building with her M4 raised up into a shooting position Cameron leads John down towards the basement. Getting down towards the bottom of the stairs suddenly Cameron sticks up her right hand up towards John motioning him to stop. Looking over her shoulder Cameron raises up her index finger to her lips before getting a nod from John. Turning her attention back down towards the stairs Cameron quietly moves down the steps before she quickly turns and sends a few rounds into a guard at the bottom of the stairs. As she watches the guard drop down to the ground Cameron quickly takes aim at a opening door at the bottom of the stairs before she open fires dropping 2 more Skynet grays.

Moving forward Cameron releases her empty clip as she nears the door before snapping in another clip. As she gets near the door rearing back Cameron sends a kick towards the door sending it flying into the room. Moving in slowly with John a few feet behind her without taking her eyes forward Cameron leads John through a dark side room before stopping at a closed door. Grabbing the handle of the door Cameron looks over her shoulder at John before she sees him raise up his M4.

Taking a deep breathe John gives Cameron a nod before seconds later he watches Cameron push open the door revealing 3 Skynet grays standing over on the opposite side of the room. Pulling back on the trigger John sends round after round into the 3 Skynet grays over in the corner before out of the corner of his eyes he watches Cameron enter into the room.

Seeing a guard on the other side of the door raise up a handgun towards her quickly Cameron sounds a few rounds from her M4 into the guard's chest sending him to the ground. Turning her head Cameron quickly raises up her M4 as she sees 5 Skynet grays running towards her and John from a dark hallway. Pulling back on the trigger Cameron quickly drops each of the grays to the ground. Hearing no more footsteps coming from down the hallway Cameron empties her clip for a new one before moving forward towards a small metal door. A door she knows leads to the center of the basement that she knows way too well. A room that caused for John to have to see a future she wished he would never have to see or witness after she was taken away.

Getting into a shooting position John gives Cameron a nod before they burst through the door before they both suddenly stop at who they see standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

With her eyes blinking red on a destroyed floor board with flames engulfing the area all around her suddenly Kristinna snaps up into a seated position. With her systems displaying across her hd a injury report stating her right leg has been severely damage from the blast with all but a layer of her covering destroyed Kristinna slowly arises out of the flames with her eyes shinning bright red. With her hands clutching into tight fists Kristinna slowly limps her way over towards the destroyed elevator that is sending sparks all across the room.

Making it over towards the elevator's door Kristinna quickly using her terminator strength slides the door over towards the side before sending a powerful strike down onto the elevator floor causing the floor of the elevator to go crashing down the elevator shaft. Without a moment of hesitation Kristinna jumps down the open elevator shaft before landing out down below after a few seconds next to a closed elevator door. Hearing gun fire coming from the other side Kristinna fists get even tighter as she limps over towards the metal door.

* * *

Looking into the room with his eyes wide not believing what he is seeing John watches the figure turn towards his direction giving him a smile.

" John? It's okay. It was just a trick to fool Skynet into thinking that i was dead. That was the reason why i went to see Ellison."

Raising up his M4 doing something that he never in his dreams thought he would ever do in unison with Cameron at his side John open fires towards his mother. As John empties his clip into his mother's chest John watches her fall back to the ground before he releases his clip and loads in a new clip into his M4. Hearing a laugh coming from the ground John watches as his mother suddenly starts to sit up.

" Really John! You would shot you own mother! I'm so disappointed in you!"

Rearing back John fires round after round into the figure's head as it slowly starts to change forms.

" You're not my mother! Don't you dare use her voice! I'll kill you!"

As his clip empties with fire in his eyes John watches the silver figure rise to his feet before it changes it shape into it's original form. With his grip on his M4 tightening John grits his teeth as he stares directly into the eyes of the terminator.

" Danny."

" John. It was so good for you to come here. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down later."

" Why Danny?"

" You know why John. You took my father away from me. You killed my father with that bitch of a mother of yours! All that you see around us is because of you!"

" We had nothing to do with your father's death!"

" Liar!"

Quickly raising up his M4 into a shooting position John watches as two small puddles start to form on each of Danny's sides before they slowly start to form into two silver figures. Backing up slowly John takes aim at the silver figure to Danny's left before he pulls back on the trigger. As he sends round after round into the approaching silver figure at the corner of his eye John sees Cameron blasting away at the other silver form.

Looking on from the center of the room with a smirk across his face and his arms folded across his chest Danny watches his two copies walking towards a retreating John and Cameron until a sound coming from behind him draws his attention. Turning his head suddenly Danny's eyes go wide when he sees a large dent coming from inside of the elevator door on the other side of the room. Suddenly as more dent marks appear the sound of metal striking metal echoes throughout the room before the elevator door comes flying into the room revealing a very angry looking cyborg.

With her eyes glowing bright red and her fists clutching tight Kristinna slowly limps her way out of the elevator towards a stunned Danny.

" Impossible."

Getting close to Danny before she gives him a chance to react Kristinna rears back sending a power punch into Danny's mid section sending him flying across the room into a wall.

Meanwhile as Kristinna stalks over towards Danny backing up slowly John and Cameron continue to fire at the advancing silver figures. As each slap in another clip quickly both continue to fire as the backup into another room while the silver figures continue to advance towards them.

" These bullets aren't working Cam!"

Throwing her M4 over her shoulder Cameron quickly reaches into her pocket taking out a thermite grenade before pulling back the pin. As she takes aim at the silver figure approaching John using all of her might Cameron rears back and throws the grenade hitting the silver figure dead center of his chest with the grenade. Right as the grenade explodes Cameron looks over to see the other silver figure stop in his tracks to look at his fallen comrade. As the sounds of the terminator screaming from the ground echoes through the basement Cameron quickly reaches into her pocket grabbing another thermite grenade. Looking back up seeing the remaining figure locking eyes with her with a grin in her face Cameron pulls out the thermite grenade as she see the silver figure running back. Rearing back Cameron throws the grenade at the figure when the grenade explodes in the center of the retreating terminator's back.

Being smashed into the wall where he had just recovered from hitting Danny looks up in horror to see Kristinna stalking her way over towards him. As he desperately tries to crawl away from her suddenly Danny feels his head being smashed into the ground hard before a hand grabs a tight hold of the back of his neck.

Raising her prey up into the air despite the error messages across her screen Kristinna slowly turns her hand into a flamethrower as she feels Danny smacking down on her left arm hard. Feeling her grip loosening Kristinna quickly turns Danny in her direction before unleashing a small wave of flames into Danny's face. As she hears Danny letting out a scream Kristinna suddenly stop her fire and lets her grip on Danny's throat lossen. With the speed that only a terminator possesses Kristinna lets go of Danny's throat allowing him to fall towards the ground before she kicks him in the midsection sending him into the center of the room. Raising up her right hand Kristinna suddenly sends a massive wave of flames towards a screaming Danny on the ground. After a minute of hearing Danny screaming from the ground Kristinna holds her fire when a grin comes across her face at what she sees.

Looking down towards the ground Kristinna sees Danny Dyson badly burned almost to ash. Looking on seeing Danny trying to reform his body slowly Kristinna stalks her way over before smashing down her right leg down onto Danny's right arm shattering it to pieces. Reaching over for his left arm with a quick pull Kristinna rips of his left arm before turning towards Danny. Using a little of her strength Kristinna crumbles his arm in her hands before she hears footsteps coming into the room.

" Kristinna!"

Turning her head Kristinna sees Cameron with a thermite grenade in her hands before she watches Cameron throwing the grenade to her. Catching the grenade Kristinna turns back towards Danny with a grin before pulling out the pin. Quickly opening up Danny's mouth Kristinna jams the grenade inside before diving back as a few seconds later the grenade explodes shattering the remains of Danny Dyson to pieces.

Taking a few steps forward John looks over towards Cameron before he looks over towards a small ash pile that he knows to be the remains of Danny.

" Is it?"

" Terminated."

Looking over to his right John watches with wide eyes Kristinna get up off of the ground slowly before she limps her way over towards him and Cameron.

" Are you alright?"

" I require immediate repairs."

Suddenly all of the computer monitors come alive in the room with a message coming across the middle screen.

ACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOL

CODE NAMED GENESIS

Hearing a sound coming near the elevator everyone in the room turns to see a piece of the wall slowly slide over before a wave of smoke comes out.

As the smoke suddenly starts to disappear John's eyes widen at the figure he sees emerging from the smoke. Someone he thought he would never see again.

" Uncle Bob?"

With his eyes suddenly snapping up the terminator quickly raises up the shotgun in his hands at John before firing.

Looking over in horror Cameron sees John getting him with a shotgun round in the dead center of his chest sending him a few feet back. Taking aim quickly Cameron unloads her clip at the terminator as she approaches John with Kristinna moving forward firing her flamethrower at the terminator. Once her clip becomes empty Cameron throws the M4 down onto the ground before crouching next to John.

" John are you okay?"

" Yeah. This terminator armor you made me is awesome."

Glancing over her shoulder seeing Cameron helping John to his feet Kristinna continues her fire at the terminator before a few seconds later she stops her fire. Scanning all around the flames for her target suddenly Kristinna watches the terminator emerge from the flames with his covering completely destroyed. But something else catches Kristinna's eye. Looking the terminator up and down Kristinna does a scan to find that his body is not made of coltan like a regular terminator. That instead he is made up of a metal her systems don't recognize.

Taking aim John raises up his M4 towards the terminator's head before sending a round it's way. Right as he sees the round strike against the terminator's head John's eyes widen when he sees the terminator's head barely jerk back.

" Oh shit!"

Looking on seeing the terminator walking towards him and Cameron pulling back on the trigger John unloads round after round into the terminator's chest barely slowing down his movement. Out of the corner of his eye John sees Cameron grabbing the Remington shotgun she had strapped to her back before she starts firing off rounds at the terminator's head.

As she sees the terminator making its way over towards the Connor's with haste Kristinna limps her way over towards the terminator. Right as she tries to change her hand into a plasma rifle a error message comes across her screen. In fact quickly going through her weapon's list a error report comes across a her weapons list leaving her with a few weapons she can choose from. Deciding to turn her hand back to normal Kristinna quickly grabs a hold of the terminator before she feels herself being lifted up into the air. Before she has any chance to react Kristinna feels herself being smashed back first into the ground before she is flung through the air across the room.

Seeing Kristinna going flying across the room John quickly drops his M4 before grabbing two glocks that he had stored away in the back of his jeans. Right as he sees the terminator turn his attention back towards his and Cameron direction John quickly raises up the guns before firing off at the terminator's head. Backing up slowly seeing the terminator starting to gain ground John glances over towards Cameron as he fires.

" He's not going down! Got any ideas Cam!"

" Maybe!"

Strapping her shotgun over her shoulder Cameron quickly reaches into her pocket for her last thermite grenade. Right as she pulls out the grenade from her pocket Cameron's eyes widen before she feels herself being elbowed hard across the chest before she is sent flying towards the wall of the open doorway sending the thermite grenade flying out of her hand.

Before he has a chance to react John is quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt before he is sent flying towards the computer screens. As his body smashes against the computer screens shattering them to pieces John slowly rolls off of the table before his body lands on the ground with a thud. Slowly rising to his feet John slowly shakes his head trying to regain his focus.

" Okay that hurt."

Before he has a chance to look up John feels himself being risen off of the ground before he is smashed back first into the ground. As he lets out a small scream from the impact of the ground smashing into his back John's eyes widen when he sees the terminator punching him hard in the chest. Still feeling a good impact dispute having a terminator plate on John feels the terminator tugging at his armor before within seconds John watches the terminator throw his body armor to the side of the room. Looking up seeing the terminator raise up a fist into the air John closes his eyes waiting for his doom to come.

Seeing the terminator over John with a raised fist Cameron quickly sprints over before tackling the terminator to the ground before he has a chance to send his fist down towards John. As she sends wave after wave of fists into the terminator's skull Cameron's eyes glow bright blue as she feels the terminator's skull starting to crack. Feeling the terminator reaching up grabbing her by the throat Cameron quickly reaches back grabbing her knife before sending it down hard into the terminator's skull causing a small spark to come from it's skull. Before she has a chance to go any deeper Cameron feels herself being launched off of the terminator by a powerful strike. As she lands onto the ground Cameron glances over to see John crawl over towards her before she looks back over to see the terminator advancing towards them.

Suddenly with wide eyes John and Cameron see the terminator jerking back after a plasma round strikes against its mid section. Looking over towards the corner they both see Kristinna slowly limping forward with her right arm raised up as sparks come flying out of her arm.

Looking on seeing the terminator turn its attention towards her direction Kristinna fires off another round striking the terminator again sending it a foot back. Rearing back Kristinna starts to send barge of round after round into the terminator despite the warning messages coming across her hd. With her systems telling her that a overload is about to occur in 30 seconds Kristinna turns her attention towards the terminator's skull before sending off rounds at her target's head. With each round that hits Kristinna watches as the terminator's skull starts to crack even more before a small piece of his skull melts away revealing his chip. Taking careful aim Kristinna sends a blast in the center of it's skull blasting away a chunk of the terminator's skull away.

Seeing the terminator's chip perfectly Cameron quickly reaches back grabbing her shotgun before taking aim. Once she pulls back on the trigger a second later the terminator's chip explodes into thousands of pieces. Once she sees the terminator fall to the ground with a thud Cameron quickly rushes over towards John before crouching down next to him.

" John are you alright?"

Giving Cameron a weak nod John reaches up laying a hand on her cheek as he grits his teeth.

" Yeah just a few broken ribs."

Slowly feeling himself being helped up off of the ground John throws an arm around Cameron's shoulders before looking over towards Kristinna.

" Is Skynet here?"

After looking around the room at the computer consoles for a few seconds Kristinna turns to back towards John and Cameron.

" Negative. Skynet is not in this building. Kaliba must have set up this building as a trap for us."

" Okay well i think that we have had enough for one day. All of us need to go get repaired and Danny Dyson is now gone. We will come back on another day and fight against Skynet. Wherever it is."

Giving John a nod slowly Cameron starts to lead John out of the room towards the stairs with Kristinna following after them. Within a few minutes Cameron slowly leads John up the last bit of stairs before she hears John let out a small chuckle.

" What is it John?"

" I was just thinking that when she is older Allison is so going to be the one who repairs us when we get injured. It will be payback for all of the dirty diapers we changed for her."

Looking over Cameron gives John a smile before she leads him into the parking lot. As she slowly leads John over towards their truck suddenly the sound of a rifle round echoes through the parking lot. Feeling John's body jerking back Cameron looks down in horror to see a massive gunshot wound in the middle of John's chest.

" John!"

Quickly picking John up from off of the ground Cameron hides behind a nearby car as she feels blood pouring down her leg.

" No,no,no,stay with me!"

Looking over in the distance using her enhanced vision Kristinna sees in the far corner of the parking lot a young african american man with a sniper rifle in his hands surrounded by a few guards. Seeing a few of the guards quickly moving towards their direction as the young man retreats Kristinna looks over towards Cameron.

" We have to go now!"

Quickly opening up the driver's side door of the car John and Cameron are hiding behind Kristinna quickly turns her right index finger into small drill before lodging it into the keyhole of the car. Within seconds the car starts up before Kristinna takes off when Cameron gets into the backseat with John. Stepping hard on the gas pedal Kristinna sends the car flying through the parking lot of the building before a few seconds later she starts driving down the road at high speed.

Looking down towards John in her lap with teary eyes Cameron starts holding down pressure on John's wound.

" John please stay with me."

" I'm….trying….Cam."

Seeing John's eyes starting to close Cameron's eyes widen as tears fall down her cheeks to his body below.

" You promised you would stay with me just like it did for you. It's not fair for you to leave me."

With more tears dropping down from her cheeks Cameron starts to panic as she sees the light in John's eyes fading away.

" No don't go!"

With his vision getting dark John gives Cameron a small smile as his eyes start to close.

" I'll be ba…."

" John!"

* * *

SYSTEMS ACTIVATED

SCANNING….

NEW BODY CONFIRMED

ANALYZING….

OPERATING AT 100%

SCANNING CPU….

OPERATING AT 100%

ACTIVATING MISSION SEQUENCE….

ERROR! NO MISSION FOUND….

IGINATING STANDBY IN 5….4….3

STANDBY OVERRIDE

MISSION SEQUENCE DEACTIVATED

Slowly opening up his eyes a male figure looks up towards a ceiling shining down a bright light towards him.

" John?"

Looking over towards his right John sees Cameron looking at him with a smile on her face. Within seconds as John sits up he is embraced by Cameron in a tight hug. As he returns the embrace in full John closes his eyes as he feels a few tears sliding down his chest. Holding the embrace for a few minutes John suddenly hears a pair of footsteps approaching from behind Cameron.

" Welcome back."

Opening up his eyes John looks over to see Kristinna looking at him fully healed with a smile across her face. As he feels Cameron pulling back from the embrace John looks over towards Cameron.

" Cameron what's going on?"

John glances around the room seeing that he is in a large factory room with him sitting naked on a table.

" I don't recognize this place. Have we been here before?"

" John what i am about to tell you might come as a shock. I need you to please relax first okay?"

Seeing John giving her a nod Cameron takes a deep breathe before locking eyes with him.

" John the year is 2025."

With his eyes widening John whispers out.

" 2024? That means i have been…."

" You have been gone for 14 years."

" But how am i back? Didn't i?"

" You already know the answer John. Just think about it for a second."

Taking a few seconds suddenly John's eyes widen when he sees Cameron giving him a small nod.

" I'm a cyborg just like you."

" Yes. A few miles down the road from the Zeira Corps building you died in my arms."

" But how am i back? How do i still have all my memories? I still remember things from my childhood."

" That we can thank Kristinna for. While she was out looking for Danny Dyson and Skynet at night she made a special chip. A chip very similar to mine. Even though you died your brain was still functioning when we made it to the storage container. Using a device she made there we were able to extract everything from your brain and put it inside of the chip. All of your memories are still with you. While you were gone i have kept you with me at all times keeping you safe until we could make you a new body."

Slowly helping John off of the table Cameron hands John a small pile of torn clothes. After a few minutes Cameron leads John out of the factory before she stops at a hill. Glancing over to her left Cameron sees John's eyes go wide at the scene in front of him.

All across the ground is HK units one after another with a massive army of terminators surrounding the airfield.

Feeling his hand being grabbed John laces his fingers together with Cameron's before turning towards her.

" What do we do now Cam?"

" We finish this fight."

Glancing over her shoulder Cameron gives Kristinna a nod before Kristinna's eyes turn red. Suddenly all the HKs in the airfield power up before slowly they take off into the air heading towards a large structure in the far distance.

 **Author Notes: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and followed along with this story. Yeah i know what a few of you are thinking. John a cyborg what the f that isn't right or that doesn't make sense. Well in this story that is what happens anyways. I have no clue if i will write a sequel to this story but if i do you would see a three army war. The cyborg resistance(John,Cameron,Kristinna) vs Skynet vs The human resistance. Again thank you for following along. If you want a change of pace story check out my version of that 70's show as i write mostly humor in that story then all of the drama and action i do in the TSCC stories.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
